Stone Heart
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: Lex Cannert is a former military, doctor first, she eventually resume a doctor's job in the Central City hospital. She has always been against these great scientists. For her, they were for the most part harmful men and for a reason, it would seem that she was on the right track. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_''Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine-''_

''Lauren... turn it off !''

I remained totally stoical through my order and quickly filed the file I held in my hand in the appropriate briefcase.

The blonde in question immediately pulled her feet from the desk of administration in a start before pivoting in her chair in my direction. I could perfectly feel her scrutinizing and curious eyes on me as I strove to continue with my rereading of the vitalities of my last patient.

"It's nonsense as you say will revolutionize the world. Medicine. "Lauren commented, popping a new popcorn into her mouth before pointing the screen sarcastically." His words, not mine. "

 _'' And trust me that future will be here faster than you think. ''_

I completed the file of one of my patients before lifting my eyes from my notepad to watch the TV screen with platitude.

I had heard that kind of speech during my time in the army, and each time they came to the side of the enemy.

It was because of those kind of people who wanted to play with dangerous sciences that we ended up with genocides and nuclear wars.  
Unfortunately the human being was programmed to reproduce his mistakes.

Some will say that I am pessimistic, other than my thoughts are simply the result of post-traumatic stress, my verdict? Years and years of learning the greatest horrors of this world.

So no, for me it was not a planetary advance but simply another speech of an idealist thinking to do good.

I took my ballpoint pen in the pocket of my white blouse before giving Lauren an empty glare. " .off. Now.''

I shook my head briefly as I briefly saw her rolling her green eyes mumbling under her breath.'' Aye, aye, captain! ''

This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes as I quickly turned on my heels ignoring her little joke before accelerating the pace through the familiar hall of my floor.

I pulled the edges of my blouse closer as I walked through the corridor towards my next patient.

However, I was not slow to take a slight break at the sight of the big building occupying all the spirits tonight.

 _ **Star labs.**_

Everyone was staring at them tonight and I couldn't help but feel that ball of agony in the hollow of my throat. It was almost like reliving my years on the field.

I stared at the rain outside darkening the whole city for a while before forcing me out of my daydream to tackle a much bigger task. I knocked three free-knocks on the open door of Mr. Jenkins's room and immediately raised my head to the agreement of his appeal.

From that moment, I focused on my patient and only on him.

"George, how are we feeling today ?" I asked, pulling my stethoscope from my neck before stopping at his bedside.

"Painful and bored." He replied, trying to straighten himself with a grimace before giving me a bitter look as I pushed him back against his mattress. "You know I could be your father, little one! ''

George was a non-healthy sixty-year-old man, which was currently a problem for his fractured ankle. We could say that we had a somewhat tumultuous past. In fact, George was my first patient after my resignation from the Army Corps.

After the horrors I had gone through during my childhood, I had always thought that enlisting in the army would eventually buy the sins of my own family but I finally realized that this only added to it.

However, if I was used to dealing with bloody wounds and under tension, I used to care for my soldiers, not patients.

I had been pretty rough and unmoved with George at first. In fact, I was still learning to manage my relationships with my colleagues.

It certainly was not how I thought of going back to my life. In fact, if I were to be honest with myself, I would have liked never to practice medicine again.

The abominations I had seen during my three years in the army would have been enough for anyone, but the army was my only professional experience. And to be honest, the job market was not very generous at the moment.

So I ended up doing what I could do the best. It was either the hospital or finishing my life playing bodyguards for mundane celebrities or evil politicians.  
I tried not to roll my eyes to his replies already heard more than once before giving him a persistent look. '' And what was my answer each time ? ''

"I don't like the tone you take with me, my little one. If the other nurse was not so incompetent- "he mumbled under his breath as I walked towards his vital signs with a smirk.

"Lauren is not incompetent." I said absently, watching his heart monitor before giving him a sharp look. '' And I'm not a nurse but a doctor, who by the way, has guided more armed troops than you can imagine. ''

George rolled his eyes grumbling under his bored breath as I turned to him with my stethoscope.

I returned an annoyed look at his attitude similar to that of a whimper child and pointed his chest covered with a grown instead.

"Well, let's see this breathing."

I helped him up, taking a good deal of his weight off my shoulders, thank you for training the army before laying the cold surface under his hospital gown.

''Inspire. Expire. "I commanded, listening carefully for any kind of anomaly before finally taking a step back by resting my stethoscope around my neck. "Well, I don't see anything abnormal. Your vital signs are correct and the little hang in your lungs seems to have disappeared. "

"Ah, that's good." George agreed, before frowning slightly in my somewhat uncertain direction. "It's good, right?"

I took a step back, crossing my arms on my chest before nodding my head and take a step around his bed to resume his file at his feet. "It's very good, George. Continue like this and we will not have to endure ourselves anymore. "

"For a stupid nurse to mess up your work ? Yeah, no thanks ! "He growled sullenly as I pushed the door open.

I immediately went to the antiseptic product to disinfect my hands before making a sudden break at the sight of strong light coming from Star Labs. I frowned as waves of energy swept from the building before slowly approaching me, bringing my hand to my eyes in the blinding light.

Suddenly, a wave was sent at full speed over the whole city and from the moment she reached the hospital, all the machines and alarms rang at the same time.

At that moment, I knew that we were in one of these situations of great tension.

I held me back immediately on the nearest wall as I was abruptly pushed back by the energy field full force. I looked alert all around me before I jumped at the agreement of the voice of my superior.

'' Cannert! ''

"What the hell just happened?" I exclaimed, walking quickly to his side while giving quick glances at the entire medical corps that seemed to be sinking into chaos.

''I don't know. There was a problem with the particle accelerator. It exploded. "Cried Dr. Finch under the thunderous alarms surrounding us. '' All our machines are in distress. ''

'' Dr. Cannert! Dr. Cannert! "Lauren shouted, heading straight for us, breathless.

I stopped immediately in a military position and gauged the blonde with an impartial expression despite the chaos and cries reigning around us.

"The number of cardiac arrest has just exploded in the last two minutes."

I restrained myself from letting my fear and anxiety show on my face before taking a breath, giving Lauren a firm look. "Lauren, gather all the doctors and nurses on this floor as you can. They must treat all dependent patients first. I will evacuate those that are transportable. "

I was not expecting a single minute for Lauren's confirmation as I was already running in a race through the hallways. I struggled to give orders and stay calm to evacuate my patients before calling nurses on my way.

I continued this for several minutes when suddenly a second hit from the accelerator sent the entire establishment into chaos. I was holding on to one of the walls again and watching as several patients with nurses were thrown to the floor.

I pushed myself away from the wall on which I was standing in a simple movement of instinct and charged me to help as many people as possible before suddenly stopping on my knees in front of a young intern.

"Hey, hey, do you hear me ? Do you hear me ? '' I snapped my fingers in front of his face to test his reaction before nodding once I got an answer. "Hey, you have to take out all the patients, okay? It's dangerous to stay here. "

''Bu-but... ''

"Hey!" I shouted, being careful not to be crushed as a horde of frantic people rushed in our direction.

I turned my gaze focused and focused on that of the young man and supported his horrified expression. '' You're fine, okay. You must help these people. Remember your oath. You must help these people! "

I waited for him to nod quickly in the realization before helping him up.

I checked his operational status one last time before launching myself again through the hordes of nurses, doctors and patients.

I pushed violently the door leading to the stairs and quickly ran down the stairs in the wake.

The hospital's alarms were still screaming in the background reminding me of the military exercises we used to practice on the base.

However, it was no longer the base and I was no longer under the imminent threat of a rifle. I tried as best I could to remember that as I stopped suddenly inthe corridors still breathless.

I turned on myself to look at the disastrous atmosphere around me. It was like everything had become slow. I turned on one side as I saw a couple of young people overtake me in tears before settling for agreement in an authoritative voice. I was flip-flopping just to open my eyes at the sight of a team of stretcher bearers pushing an unconscious patient through the doors.

I immediately rushed to the patient under the respiratory system just as another doctor approached the other side.

"What the hell happened to him ?" I asked simultaneously with the other doctor making him realize my presence.

'' He was hit by lightning.'' Replied one of the paramedics, handing me his file, letting me look at the patient's face in disbelief.

I quickly passed the file to my colleague without even consulting it before focusing on the patient.

I was helping paramedics drive him to the nearest operating room, ignoring the glances nurses were making when we burst into the air.

"How is still alive ?" Shouted the paramedic in front of us through the doors of an operations room.

I checked the installation of his breathing system before hastening to let go of the stretcher to prepare myself with the others.

"Put him on the table." I ordered amidst the rush and cacophony of the room's occupants before turning back as the linear sound of his heartbeat echoed around the room. "He's SVT. CBC, chem 24, type and cross blood. Bag him. ''

"I need a resus." My colleague exclaimed as he stood beside me as I removed the patient's mask to quickly install a breathing pump to facilitate his resuscitation.

I took deep inspiration to stay calm despite the feeling of pressure when suddenly the sound of the doors followed quickly by the intervention of a civil alerted me.

I gave a glance at the devastated brunette at the door before returning to the patient.

"Nurse!" I cried, signing the girl to the nearest nurse before quickly returning to the patient's treatment.

'' I'M FAMILY! ''

I passed the palms of resuscitation to my colleague over the patient's exposed torso before looking up at his flat line on his monitor.

I rushed instantly to the nearest drawer before taking out a syringe. "A dose of adrenaline."

I tore off the hood with my teeth for lack of time before planting it directly into the patient's chest. I threw the syringe into the nearest basin before raising my head on my colleague in impatience.

"Charging paddles, 200. Clear!" I gave him a discharge by immediately monitoring his monitor before giving a snarl at the sight of his static line. '' Tried again. ''

He tried again, then again and again. However, I could already see that it was over.

Unfortunately, I was a stubborn person and I had seen too many fallen soldiers to let this happen now. It was out of the question that this boy was going to die now because of the sick ideals of a scientist. I had seen my fair share of death and this boy was not going to be a new addition.

'' He doesn't answer.'' Whispered Dr. Mason, whose name I now knew.

"He will not die. Not now, not later. "I snapped, pushing my colleague with a hip sweep before taking the defibrillator from his hands.

"Doctor, what are you doing ? We must pronounce the time of death. ''

"Charged !" I ordered curtly, throwing a glow in the direction of the doctor while the cries of the girl before seemed to become more and more frantic at the last statement of the man.

However, the nurse made no move to charge again, causing me to cast a new, darker glow in her direction.

'' It's no use hustling, doctor. ''

'' This boy will not die, is that clear ? '' I barked with conviction as I pushed her out of the way to take care myself to increase the power.

I stabilized my chest and lifted the fins by targeting the ribcage and ribs when a hand interfered in my path.

"If you do that, I'll have to report you." Dr. Mason warned me to hold his gaze for a moment before releasing a disdainful snort.

'' Go ahead! "I answered simply before loading the palms of electricity before shocking the patient.

A silence suddenly fell over the entire operating room as I stared at the patient's childish face in hope.

"It's all yours !" I murmured, releasing a breath before sending a new discharge at full throttle.

I was watching his flat lines with a heavy heart as I could already count the minutes in my head and murmured under my breath in nervousness and slight panic. '' C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon! Come back ! Come on, soldier! ''

Suddenly, the light bleep sounded in the room, soon followed by a second and another and again another. Soon a quick but still existing trace crossed the screen causing me to retreat while resting the defibrillator in relief.

"Impossible. He was dead." Dr. Mason whispered, rushing to his monitor to monitor his vital signs in disbelief.

"Nurse, we still have some work to do!" I ordered, waking one of the women from her shock as I checked the patient's other wounds before throwing a dark look on the two remaining men. "From now, it's my patient."

"Yes, Doctor." She hurried to answer before following me to tend to her remaining wounds.

After checking and treating each of Mr. Barry Allen's wounds, as his chart indicated, I was now in his hospital room.

Probably for the hundredth time I checked his heart monitor, his IVs, and his vital signs before shaking my head at the nurse who was helping me.

"I'm going to go and tell the family." I said, turning around and taking off my latex gloves when the woman called.

"Doctor, how did you know ?" I turned to her with an eyebrow raised in confusion, forcing her to repeat her question. ''He was dead. The layout was flat. How did you know you had to try again? ''

Honestly, I didn't have a clue. In fact, if it had been on the ground, I would have stopped as soon as the monitor would have announced his state of death. So yes, I didn't know why I had risked my life, my career and a possible lawsuit against the system. It made no sense and it definitely didn't look like me.

However, I had seen enough death for the duration of a lifetime and after what had happened in the last few months, I was definitely not ready to fail again.

I gave the patient a look, now noticing how attractive he was when he was not on the verge of death before turning my eyes to the nurse still waiting for an answer. "I know how to recognize a survivor when I see one. And this one is definitely one of this kind."

With that, I turned on my heels again and finally left the room charged with tension.

I let out a long weary sigh, feeling the weight and responsibility of the evening falling back on my shoulders before I froze at the sight of the young women from earlier now accompanied by a man sharing some of her characteristics.

They were both Afro-American, the girl looked around my age, maybe a little younger while the man seemed around his forties, he had wide shoulder and a slight beard around his lips and his chin.

According to his stature and posture, I could already say that he must be a man of importance however, the tears polluting the back of his eyes at present contrasted with his hard appearance.

Their eyes soon fell on my form and I hastened to join them as they arose in anguish and anxiety. Dry lines of tears still adorned the cheeks and cheekbones of the brunette as she approached me with a trembling step.

It was a part of the work that I hated the most and again, here I stood in front of the duo with the patient's file against my chest.

'' Good evening, I'm Dr. Cannert. I took care of Mr. Allen's case."I explained with professionalism before pulling the patient's files under my arm to flip through it quickly." He seems out of the woods. The hospital team and I have done our job to keep him steady but his layout is surprisingly fast. At the moment, he's in a coma. "

The brunette suffocated by immediately bringing her hand to her lips in a jolt before nestling in the side of the man who I supposed to be her father. ''Oh my God !''

"What does that mean ?" The man asked hoarsely, obviously holding back his emotions.

That's why I hated this side of medicine. When I was in the field, I was not dealing with the families of the soldiers, let alone taking the role of the mower.

I tried to control my voice by trying to show as much compassion as possible despite my inability to feel that kind of emotion before holding the file against my chest. "I really hope Barry will recover. I, myself, have put a lot of hope on him but you should think of the hypothesis that he couldn't get through it. "

The brunette gasped again making me wince slightly as the man left his emotions in the open air before squeezing his daughter in his arms.

I gave a nod in their directions before turning on my heels to leave them him private.

 _ **Three months later…**_

It had been three months since the particle accelerator had exploded. It was three months since the media had reported Dr. Wells's mistakes. It was also three long months that I worked hard to keep Barry Allen alive. It seems that the lightning had a strange effect on his metabolism. Every time he stopped, the hospital's weights jumped automatically. His flatline was almost non-existent and yet he was still alive.

His family, who I had learned was actually his adoptive family, detective Joe West and his daughter Iris West, came to his bedside every day. And every day they had to live the hell of waiting again.

Regarding this case, I did not even count the number of times his heart stopped.

As for me, I assumed that I shouldn't even exercise if it was not for the West. Apparently, my decision to save Barry had been touted by Lauren and now I was the only one who they really trusted to treat Barry.

I assumed it was the only thing that kept me from being fired.

But back to the present, I found myself once again running blindly through the dark and hectic corridors of the hospital. I was taking care of a teenage couple stupid enough to have played with darts when all the shots of the hospital had jumped.

At that moment, there was no hesitation for me, Barry's heart had once again stopped.

I narrowly avoided a doctor doing an IV before pulling one of the curtains out of Barry's makeshift room just to pause at the sight of three new people around my patient.

A red-haired, auburn girl was currently analyzing his vital signs while a brown-haired, Spanish-type man was waving a flashlight in front of Barry's eyes.

''What are you doing here ? And who allowed you to come in ? "I snapped, shoving myself on the two to get them away from him before noticing the third person. '' You !''

'' Dr. Cannert, I presume. I'm the Doctor-"

"Wells." I interrupted him dryly before quickly standing in front of him, or at least, he and his wheelchair with a stern look. ''I know who you are. And in case you haven't noticed, you have nothing to do here. "

"We have permission from his family." The woman said coldly, but I kept my eyes scorned at the man in front of me.

"Tell your employees to back off from my patient." I ordered harshly, intentionally ignoring the redhead's intervention before crossing my arms over my chest with determination.

A long silence passed between us as Dr. Wells and I kept staring at each other before Barry's curtain was pulling again revealing the West in person.

'' Dr. Cannert. "Hailed Joe West forcing me to take my eyes off the Dr. Wells to give them my full attention.

'' Mr. West. Care to explain to me what all this is ? "I demanded, crossing my hands behind my back in a typically military position.

Old habits had a hard life and even more when I was in a situation of strength. If I had been anti-Wells before, I was more anti-Wells now. There was just an aura around this man who was bothering me. And the fact that he had paid in part for his mistake did not change my opinion.

"You're smart, Doctor." Wells intervened instead of Joe narrowing my eyes to the mistrustful man. '' I am sure you have found that your care and the machinery of this hospital are not enough to provide for Mr. Allen's needs. ''

'' This is where we come in. '' Added the other man, advancing beside the doctor in an irritating and overactive manner. "At Star Labs, we have the hardware and technology for. We can keep him alive. His heart doesn't stop. Far from there. He's just too fast to be seen. "

"I know that sounds crazy. In fact, I'm not really sure I believe it myself. "Iris West came forward in a trembling voice almost pleading with me to believe them.

"But Barry has always believed in the impossible and if they claim to be able to help him then we have to do something, Dr. Cannert."

I was literally speechless for a moment, watching Barry's monitor carefully before heading back to the girl too close to my patient for my taste.

She gave me an annoyed look but I held my ground before turning to Dr. Wells again in skepticism."Do you expect me to believe that his heart beats so fast that he is invisible to the monitor?"

"You can believe what you want, Doctor but that's the reality." Supported Dr. Wells with conviction and slight impatience.

I did not like the calculating glance he was giving me at the moment. It was as if he was trying to judge whether I was an enemy or a defenseless prey. In both cases, it made me feel uncomfortable and especially irritated me.

"Okay, I don't know what kind of people you are to want to take advantage of the distress of these people but this patient... Mr. Allen, is my patient, okay. It's my responsibility. "I exploded, not believing a single word of what was coming out of their mouths.

I stayed calm and measured as I approached Dr. Wells throughout my tirade before stopping firmly at his height clearly not ready to let them take him to do something with him.  
And even if they were right about his condition, he was not a case of experimentation. He needed care, real ones. Not technological care or that kind of thing they promised the West family.

'' But who are you for-''

Joe West was not slow to intervene with his imposing authority reminding me of my superiors before giving me a sharp look. ''Doctor. Cannert. Alex. ''

"With all due respect, Detective West, I don't think that researchers working on advanced quantum theory to light years on our era is the solution for your adopted son. He needs doctors, not scientists."I said quietly, despite my usually explosive temperament.

"You follow our work, Doctor. Cannert ? "Exclaimed the Doctor. Wells in astonishment forcing me to take my eyes off the man in front of me to give him a cold look.

"I worked for three years in the US Army Division against Biological and Nuclear Terrorists, so yes, I think I learned some things on the ground." I said with contempt and disdain.

A tense, electrified silence followed my statement as I confronted Dr. Wells once more as the others stared at us in uncertainty and discomfort.

"No wonder why she's so scary." Muttered the brown now standing beside Wells, causing me to throw him a shine as I squeezed my jaw.

Joe West finally turned on his heels, giving hesitant glances at Wells and me before settling on my side as he gave a look at his daughter. "Maybe Dr. Cannert is better able to take care of Bare, Iris."

Dr. Wells broke our confrontation at the Joe's decision deal before giving a determined look to my attention. "Listen, Dr. Cannert. Obviously, the case of Mr. Allen concerns us all. You don't trust me. And rightly so. Like the whole city now. But I really care about Mr. Allen's interests. You must believe me if I tell you that I can treat his case. "

Honestly, I did not know why I was so obsessed with this patient. I did not even know him and I was not particularly influential in the case and yet, I could not help but worry about the fate of this stranger.

Maybe it was just my pride and my spirit of protest against the Doctor. Wells and his team for the damage they had done or it was just for personal interest.

After all, if Barry Allen left this hospital then I would probably be fired.

However, I knew they were just bad excuses. Work had never been a big concern to me and to tell the truth, if I could be removed from the medical profession, I would be relieved.

Unfortunately, as the first night Barry Allen arrived at this hospital, it seems he was pulling on me and those, even in his sleepy state.

"And if Dr. Cannert was working with you at Star Labs." Iris West suddenly suggested, staring at me like the others in total disbelief.  
Well, it seems she was not the only one to share this idea as her father soon turned to Wells and me in agreement. "I admit that I would be more reassured if Dr. Cannert continued to follow Barry."

The woman was about to oppose against this idea only Dr. Wells was quick to stop her with one hand gesture as he turned to me. "What did you say, Dr. Cannert ? Would you be willing to support working with a team of scientists despite your opinions ?"

"Excuse me, are you offering me a job ?" I exclaimed in disbelief and mistrust.

"Let's call it a partnership instead. Mr. Allen's family trusts you and as I said before, we only have his best interests at heart. "He explained, rolling in my direction before standing with his hand rise expectantly. "So, what do you say ?"

I immediately gave a look at the West family clearly surprised and overwhelmed by the situation before shifting my attention to the patient.

It definitely did not look like me. Go against all my ideals and what I had learned for an unknown patient. It was hardly credible.

And yet, I knew that I did not really need to think. In fact, I already knew my answer.

In any case, I had nothing to lose. And that would allow me to keep an eye on Allen. I could put my opinions aside. I did not know him yet but I assumed he had that effect on people.

I turned back to the Doctor. Wells giving attentive glances at his small team and could easily see that the woman did not like me very much. All the better, it was reciprocal.

The other man was gauging Wells's outstretched hand as if we were about to formalize some sort of alliance like the TV series.

I shook my head, turning my attention to the doctor in his chair before taking a deep breath as I squeezed his hand in my hand, shaking hands. '' We have a business. ''

A wide smile making me a little nauseous appeared on the lips of the man in front of me and I knew from this moment that I should always keep an eye on him.

Just in case. My instinct had never failed me and it was not now that I was going to ignore it.

Not to mention that I had my fair share of criminal. Better, I grew up in one of the most criminal families there is.

 ** _Anyway, that was how I started my new job at Star Labs._**

 **Please, leave a comment :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seven months later ...**_

Things had changed a lot after that night.  
First of all, I had to reject my opinions and my prejudices of sides to work with this famous team. And as much to say that it was not a small matter.  
I had thought of abandoning the patient more than once but Iris, who had strangely become a friend, had always asked me to stay. Apparently, my presence reassured her and her father. They really trusted me with the patient's life.  
I had nicknamed Allen _**the patient**_ in my first few weeks at Star Labs. I had definitely no connection with him and I always had a way of distance with my soldiers. So, I kept the same distance with my comatose patient. A distance Cait, Caitlin liked to refute.  
Who would have thought that she and I had more in common than the whole team ? Granted, my fiancé was not dead in the particle accelerator but we had in many ways a similar way of working.  
Cisco liked to call us the ice queen duo and even though he tired me with his hyperactivity and excitement most of the time, I had to admit that it sounded rather catchy.  
Anyway, I had learned a lot about myself but even more about the people around me in the last few months. Maybe even more than I had even learned during my last three years in the army.  
It turned out that the Dr. Wells was a very good teacher and once I gave up on my suspicions about him, things had become a lot easier to handle.  
I didn't say that I had completely betrayed my instinct but sometimes I was wrong about people.  
My childhood made me much more uncompromising than I liked to admit, and I rarely gave the benefit of the doubt to people close to me.  
That was why I had very few people around me. See no one at all.  
In fact, Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Harrison Wells and Cisco were probably the closest people in my life and our only connection was this comatose patient.  
Speaking of the patient, Wells was right. The hospital could never have supported him.  
Worse, I might have fought to keep him alive, but in the end, they would have forced me to give up. Which would have been a very big mistake.  
It would appear that the patient's metabolism was simply constantly regenerating. And the machines that Star Labs used far outweighed any of the ones I'd put my eyes on.  
Overall, this experience at Star Labs, was a good thing for me.  
Unfortunately, the patient was still unconscious and I had to spend the last seven months monitoring his constants without noticing a clear improvement.

His brain was busy and his limbs had all done the opposite of a typical case. Instead of atrophied, we found a new set of abs and a more defined musculature. It was like he was in some sort of invisible chrysalis waiting to wake up.  
Obviously, if this was a great source of interest for Cisco, Wells, Cait and myself, we still had to watch hope leave the West family's eyes a little more each day. They would come almost daily to his bedside but they had had to start taking the course of their lives.  
They always came to see the patient, but Iris now had a boyfriend of her own, although Joe knew absolutely nothing about it. Which was understandable since she dated his partner.  
But it was not really my concerns. Not only because romantic relationships or anything like that was a forbidden part of my life, but also because that kind of situation always came down with a flip side.

It was actually what I was telling myself about Iris every time she tried to confide in me about the evolution of her relationship with Detective Eddie Thawne aka Detective Pretty Boy according to Joe.  
Unfortunately, Iris was almost as stubborn as me and I always ended up having to listen to her long tirades about her relationship. It had the gift of amusing Caitlin. Which was a rare thing when you thought about it.  
Dr. Snow had lost a lot during the explosion and her joie de vivre was not the most remarkable at the moment. It was probably one of the things we ended up on. Except that I had always been that cold and detached person.  
A thought that seemed to darken my mood already darkened as I traced a scar down my collarbone through my full-length mirror. Some of us couldn't benefit from protection. It was probably what happened when you had been wearing a carapace for so long. Even our relatives thought we didn't need protection.  
I suddenly let out a long sigh, letting my hand fall to my side before picking up my leather jacket from the entrance dresser before putting it on over my white short sleeved T-shirt.  
I checked the pockets of my black skinny jeans for my cell phone before pulling my pair of sunglasses off my head to put them on my nose.  
With the money I had saved during my time in the army, I had plenty to pay for an apartment in the better-off areas of Central City, but I had always opted for the bare minimum. Old habits die hard, I suppose.  
I had never had a lot and those since my childhood so I had got used to doing with what I had.  
My brother and sister thought definitely differently if I believed their new branches of work but I didn't prefer to think of them. They were a part of my past and as sad as it was, I sincerely hoped they would stay that way. They and him in particular.  
I tried once again to chase away my dark thoughts and stopped for a moment on the busy streets of Central City to take a breath of fresh air. The city had its own smell. Like a kind of recognition.  
For most people it smelled of pollutant gases, bitumen and garbage but for me it was home.  
After traveling to more countries than I could count, I had to admit that despite the bad memories that this city contained, it remained a part of me.  
I made a trip to C.C Jitters, the famous Central City coffe and Iris' workplace, before returning to the crowded streets.  
I had managed to avoid the brunette this morning and was rather relieved of the task. I loved Iris, although I had to admit she was talking too much and she was too... girly.  
In fact, we couldn't be more opposed, either in terms of character or appearance. Me, with my ivory skin like snow and my clear green eyes. Not to mention my pinkish-red lips comparable with a hemoglobin test and contrasting with my long, jet-black hair.  
Finally, after a long walk of twenty minutes, I landed in front of the restrictive grids of the ruined lab of Star Labs.  
I walked through the parking lot of the complex ignoring the atmosphere and dialed my code in the firewall instead.  
I paused in the elevator humming on the rhythm of the dynamiting music in my ears before finally crossing the metal doors leading to the cortex.  
I quickly crossed the dark hallway before taking a quick break as I quickly spotted Caitlin and Cisco alongside Wells, but more importantly, the empty bed.  
I needed a moment to fully realize what it meant before I abruptly removed my earphones from my ears by sinking deeper into the cortex.  
"Where is my patient ?" I asked at once in a passive-aggressive tone.

"I told you she would take it badly." Hummed Caitlin further amplified my exasperation.  
"Barry Allen woke up." Said Dr. Wells nonchalantly, rolling in my direction, making my eyes widen in disbelief.  
'' And no one thought to call me ? '' I exclaimed, raising my hands in the air, almost knocking over my coffee in the process but that was the least of my worries right now. "Wait, where is he ? Caitlin, tell me he's undergoing tests to make sure he's healthy. "  
The brunette grimaced instantly with Cisco before he rubbed his neck in nervousness. "Well... you know, for a comatose, he's pretty fast."  
"You let him go ?" I exploded indignantly before quickly joining the trio to stand in front of Wells.'' Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that three above-average minds didn't stupidly leave a comatose of nine months out just an hour after waking up. "  
Cisco leaned forward to Cait before raising his forefinger to his forehead in fear. "She has a vein... right here. It's throbbing. "  
I threw a cold look on the brown forcing him back into Caitlin while Wells remained completely unmoved by my glare.  
He just watched me attentively, exasperating me more with his silence before going around me with his wheelchair.  
'' Mr. Allen will be fine." He declared confidently before letting me watch him leave the room in total disbelief.  
I was literally speechless pointing at the empty place where he had been standing before, opening my mouth several times before closing it again.  
Instead, I leaned over the edge of the metal desk before swinging on my feet, taking a long breath to face the two remaining scientists.  
These last two gauged me with attention and grimaces in anticipation of an explosion leaving me to point the corridor now empty in disbelief. '' Is he really out in full argument ?''  
"Looks like it." Caitlin said as she walked to one of the computers soon joined by Cisco who stepped toward my still steaming cup of coffee.  
I pointed at him, narrowing my eyes at him, stopping him half-way in his action before speaking in a low voice. "Touch that cup and say goodbye to your arm."  
Cisco immediately dropped a gasp worthy of a little girl before shaking his head by holding his hand against his chest with wide eyes. "You wouldn't dare."  
I let out a tired sigh before going around the computer-filled desk to get my cup about to leave.  
"Where are you going ?" Caitlin asked immediately, sharing a confused look with Cisco.  
"My work is done. He's alive and you let him go. "I answered in an old-fashioned voice as I was already walking backwards towards the hallway. '' So sorry but I have a very important appointment with the classifieds.''  
However, I didn't even have time to finish my sentence that I was suddenly hit by an inhumanly possible gust of wind in a closed place like Star Labs. The shock was such that I suddenly let go of my steaming cup of coffee before slipping away.  
On the other hand, my shock was short-lived as a face all too familiar was suddenly in my face increasing my anger on a planetary level.  
''Oh my God ! Oh my God ! I'm so sorry." Suddenly exclaimed an overactive male voice as I clenched my fists in an attempt to stay calm. "I didn't see you and I don't really control this... this thing. Well, it's ... I don't even know how... it's... ''  
A nervous tic was quick to settle in my jaw as I took a deep breath trying to forget the moisture spread over the whole of my T-shirt and shook the drops of coffee from my hand.

"She's silent. Why is she silent ? It's never good when she's quiet."Cisco muttered nervously, letting me imagine his expression through my closed eyelids.  
"Cisco !" I finish whistling between my teeth before reopening my eyelids just to meet Caitlin and Cisco's wide-eyed eyes as well as my patient's shameful and embarrassed face during the past nine months.  
Cisco and Caitlin stayed on the sidelines knowingly unlike my patient who did not seem to have got the memo yet as he stepped toward me, letting his eyes a little too much on my chest. "I am sincerely and deeply sorry. I want to say...''  
"Patient... shut up!" I interrupted, raising my hand in front of his face, pulling him back in surprise before giving Caitlin and Cisco an exacerbated look. "I'm going to change me. Then I'll be more relaxed, okay ? Okay.''  
I was not waiting for a second more to turn around leaving the trio to stare to share between unbelief and the knowledge of cause.  
Barry watched as the newcomer of the team retreated in confusion before turning to the other two, throwing his thumb over his shoulder in uncertainty. "Did she just call me... patient?"  
"It helps keep her distance." Caitlin explained, waving her hand into the void in ignorance before approaching Barry. '' Don't pay attention to her. She's harmless. Well I think.''  
"Inoffensive? Pff, she's scary, yeah. "Cisco exclaims, approaching Barry in turn much more excited."How did you do that? It was great. "  
Finally, after finding one of the many S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirts, I returned to the much quieter cortex just to have Caitlin remove me.  
It would seem that the patient's metabolism was much more exceptional than we had originally thought and now that I was thinking more about it, it was true that I had not even seen him hit me. Or even heard for once.  
I was not really the kind of person to believe in the impossible only after my last year in the military as well as my short experience at Star Labs, I had seen enough strange thing to accept the assumption of Dr. Wells.  
That's why I was standing with the rest of the team now on this take-off air. Honestly, I really did not know how Wells had been able to find the place in such a short time. If I had not decided to trust him it could have been something that would have alerted me.  
"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you ?" Caitlin asked Dr. Wells in skepticism as she tapped the tablet actively between her hands before giving me a side look.  
I crossed my arms over my chest in reflection and leaned against one of the pillars of the arbor as Wells glanced over his shoulder. "Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too. ''  
'' I don't want to be a buzzkill, but you know what it means if it turns out you're right, yeah ? '' I swam a strand of hair from my face as I looked on the wheelchair scientist.  
"We're going to revolutionize the world." Cisco responded with enthusiasm as he passed right behind us towards the motorhome where the patient was currently.  
I sniffed slightly at his usual excited look before allowing me a glance at the patient at the agreement of his exit. However, I certainly had not planned this flaming red molding set.  
"How does it fit ?" Cisco asked, forcing me to hide my smile by turning my head to Dr. Wells.  
'' It's a little snug. ''  
At the agreement of the patient's response, I could not really stop a little cough before sharing a brief smirk with Caitlin. It was a rare sight for the biologist but I came with the responsibility to make her smile here and there. Until now, it seems like Cisco and I were the only ones to succeed.

"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you."  
I could hardly hold back my laugh this time as I focused on Dr. Wells's head as Cisco and the patient stepped toward the track. "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't."  
Soon their conversation evaporated as they went away letting me fully have a glimpse of the butt more than in front of the patient.  
Honestly, I didn't check him at all but it was just that outfit. It was hard not to notice the slightest curves of his lean but actually muscular illusion body. Thanks to the lightning for that.  
The accelerator materials had really had an impact exceeding all the laws of physics on the patient's metabolism.  
I had seen his constant questioning all my knowledge of medical school and more.  
'' You seem rather calm and reserved.'' Caitlin suddenly intervened at my side, handing me the tablet to give me a glimpse of the patient's current constants.  
I slid my finger down the screen before briefly glancing at the pair. "If it turns out Dr. Wells is right then we'll need to do more testing. So no, Caitlin, I'm not ready to panic yet. "  
Meanwhile, Cisco was currently explaining each of the team's tasks regarding the upcoming test. The tasks of everyone except his own as well as that of the girl Barry had knocked down but still did not know the name.  
To tell the truth, she hadn't spoken to him once since the incident, and to be honest, she did n't seem like the kind of girl to bother.  
As the young adult, easily embarrassed and awkward, Barry definitely didn't know how to properly apologize for jostling her.  
Especially since she could easily be considered a very beautiful girl. Like the queens of school back in his high school.  
Obviously at the time, he only had eyes for Iris and it really didn't change.  
But all that to say that this girl there, was certainly intimidating.  
Not to mention that Dr. Wells had explained to him the importance she seemed to have represented for him during his nine months of coma. Even Iris had asked about her when he went to see her at Jitters.  
Which was disconcerting for him since he hadn't even met her at the time.  
Anyway, it was done now and he could already tell that she didn't really seem to like him very much.  
Even Dr. Snow, who was very direct and impassive to the manners proper, seemed less intimidating than she.  
"And what is she doing ?" Barry asked shyly, glancing over his shoulder, instantly catching Cisco's attention.  
"Oh, Lex ?" Cisco replied with an understanding smile. "In fact, she was your doctor assigned when you arrived at the hospital. We somehow stole from her. She was definitely against it and didn't trust us so Iris suggested that she come to work at S.T.A.R Labs to keep an eye on you. Think of her as a kind of personal nurse. "  
I turned the tablet over to Caitlin to let her take the patient's vital signs for me before crossing my arms over my chest again as I watched the interacting duo.  
Caitlin was cold, much colder than it was in known terrain, but I assumed it was appropriate.  
After all, she had lost her fiancé in the accelerator and I still remembered the day she told me about it.

We were generally the last to stay late at S.T.A.R Labs to monitor the patient's condition and as a result, we needed to communicate together despite our shared reluctance.  
At first, I thought she was a little snobby scientist but I was quick to understand that she thought so much of me. Worse. The military side never forgave.  
Anyway, one night bringing another, we ended up becoming more and more comfortable in each other's presence.  
I always kept my distance since I used to see all my colleagues as ephemeral partners.  
Unfortunately, Caitlin had finally cracked. I was not going to lie, I was more than surprised when she finally let her guard down in front of me to show her trust, but I had to admit that I had better understood her situation after that.  
And I respected her all the more.  
She was definitely stronger than I thought initially and although I knew I was probably going to regret it later, I ended up revealing something about myself in my turn.  
It was trivial compared to all the secrets I still kept for myself but it was a big step for me.  
"What?" I heard Caitlin's impassive voice coming out of my thoughts and I looked up at the duet again as Caitlin pinched one of her locks of hair behind her ear.  
"Nothing." The patient answered quickly, slowly picking up a serious expression, though still far too naive for me. "I just noticed you don't smile too much."  
I rolled my eyes openly, immediately receiving a smirk from Dr. Wells as well as a questioning expression from Cisco.  
This guy could not be more of a nerd. He seemed so kind and sweet and ... argh!  
He was the perfect example of the little bitch being hit in the corridors by the raw high school.  
In fact, he was the perfect example of my victims during my high school years. Like any teenager, I had my rebel phase.  
Only with my family, it was definitely not the festive and imprudent type that the stereotype liked to portray. No, he was more of an antisocial and badass person who didn't hesitate to hit anyone who was on his way.  
I was not very proud of that time but it was a part of so much of my past.  
"The explosion that you put in a coma, also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression feels like the way to go.'' I heard the end of Caitlin's sarcastic and cold return before she made her way toward me, making me stand up as she met my gaze. ''No comment.''  
I immediately raised my hands as a sign of false surrender before shaking my slightly mocking head."I haven't said anything yet."  
Caitlin glanced at me knowingly before turning quickly as Wells rolled over to the patient. "Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities. I do restraint caution. ''  
The patient settled into a starting position while Cisco pointed a radar in his direction allowing me to walk a little to his side to watch the progress of the patient closer. I intended to keep my distance, but that did not mean I was not curious.  
I noticed Wells donning his sunglasses without ever leaving Spandex with his eyes and even before I could fully realize what was happening, a gust of wind blew everything in his path, including Cisco and me.  
I let out a small painful grunt as I landed on the ass on the ground before I hastened to give an incredulous look at a red line running at full speed.  
It was incredible. It was barely visible to the naked eye. It was almost like a fly.  
Cisco soon straightened into a laugh before pointing the radar again in the direction of the red line forcing me to take a look at my turn on the dial.  
"He just passed 200 knots per hour." Said Cisco, making me shake my head in disbelief as I scrambled up to my feet, rubbing the dirt from the back of my jeans.

I hastened to take the binoculars from Caitlin before looking at the red trail by myself even more amazed than before.  
"That's not possible." Cait breathed, picking up the binoculars I was still giving her in shock.  
I shook my head sharply in a word loss. '' His bone structure shouldn't even be able to hold at this speed. ''  
However, our moment of amazement was soon cut short as Spandex soon finished racing in a pile of barrels filled with water causing a violent frontal shock.  
Caitlin immediately dropped her binoculars to the floor in shock while I grimaced already in anticipation.  
If after that, he was not reduced to a pancake then I definitely didn't know anything about medicine.  
It certainly exceeded my level of expertise. I checked for probably the hundredth time the scans of the bone structure of his hand in disbelief and slight amazement before shaking my head.  
Three hours. It was all he had needed to heal a broken wrist.  
"I certainly have not graduated to handle this kind of case." I said sarcastically as I straightened out of the counter to give Caitlin a glimpse at my side. "He should look like one of those animal skins that are spread out in front of the chimney fires."  
Cait gave me an incredulous look at my choice of comparison before shaking her head, looking over her shoulder. "Who's going to tell him the news ?"  
A silence followed the words of the redhead before we simultaneously turned our heads towards each other in a hasty act.  
Unfortunately, it seems that Caitlin had been much too slow on this one and I was not long in showing a broad smile as she threw her head back in annoyance.  
''Too slow. ''  
"You know you're going to have to talk to him at some point." She said in an attempt to make me take her place as I shook my head, already walking towards the exit of the laboratory.  
I wrinkled my lips, rubbing my hands together, past our subject of conversation before glancing at Caitlin with a grimace. ''I know. But for the moment, you're taking care of it."  
I openly ignored the look in my path as I focused my attention on one of the computers available to try to analyze the different tests that we had already done before quickly retreating into unconsciousness as Cisco was preparing to give me a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
It was a simple reflex but it still drew attention to us as Cisco slowly retracted his hand in embarrassment before acting quickly as he turned to the patient.  
I narrowed my lips trying to ignore the glances on my back with more difficulty before shaking my head at the excited Latin teasing towards Spandex. "You really need to learn how to stop."  
"What happened out there today ?" Wells's wheelchair rolled over me in spite of me and I looked at the back of the patient's head in a low interest. '' You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus. ''  
"I started remembering something." He replied quickly, with a heavy sense of meaning that it must be quite important for him before a tense silence ensued.  
He clucked his throat awkwardly before continuing. "When I was 11, my mother was murdered."  
I froze halfway through my computer observation by swallowing before sharing a look with Caitlin.  
I was perhaps impassive most of the time but I was not insensitive either. Death was a regular occurrence for me now but that did not change the fact that it still affected most people.

However, learning more about this particular patient did not seem like a very good idea. For some reason, he had already made me act enough out of my character.  
I slowly brought my arm close to my body looking for the nearest exit before grimacing as he resumed in a trembling voice forcing me despite him to hear his story.  
"It was late, a sound woke me up." He explained, reminding me far too much of a personal memory."I came downstairs, and I saw what I looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they are all told me what I saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed my mom was like me ? "  
Wells gave him a long, compassionate look before giving a faint smile. "Well, I think I can say you're one of a kind."  
I saw the look of disappointment on the patient's structured face before standing up clearly embarrassed by all this display of emotion.  
It was way too much for me and I did not prefer to stay around.  
I quickly took one of the tablet available before quickly turn on my heels capturing despite me the attention of the small group.  
I returned to the central room enjoying the silence to release a deep breath before settling in one of the swivel chairs.  
I crossed my ankles on the desk before sliding my finger back on the tablet to read the latest reports on Spandex results.  
I was so immersed in my reading, which was fascinating to say the least, that I didn't even notice Cisco's bursting in until I pulled the tablet out of my hands.  
I immediately gave him a flash of warning to which he just raised his hands as a defense before using the tablet as a shield.  
'' Don't hurt me. Please ?" He hurriedly pleaded, immediately rolling my eyes as I pulled my feet off the desk before crossing my arms over my chest.  
I took a look at the medical room before returning my attention to the latino. "Where's your new super buddy ?"  
"Ah, ah, you didn't call him a patient. It's a breakthrough... I guess."Caitlin said as she walked with the clatter of her heels following her while I turning around my chair to stare at her with boredom.''What? It's the truth.''  
I raised my eyes to the ceiling pushing myself into a standing position before projecting the patient's results onto one of the screens on the wall in the firm intention of ignoring them. "He's patient for me, Cait. And that will not change. ''  
"I feel like you don't seem very fond of our guest, Dr. Cannert." Wells suddenly said, forcing me to give him a bored look over my shoulder.  
I did not know what annoyed me the most.  
The fact that they insisted as much or that they were right.  
I did not know why, but the attention I paid to this simple nerd troubled me more than I wanted to admit.  
I quickly put my eyes on the screen showing the patient's genome before talking between my teeth."Who cares if I'm interested in the patient or not. I have been doing my work for nine months, my judgment will not alter my work at all. ''  
"Although I am absolutely certain of your abilities Dr. Cannert. I don't think that was the purpose of my question." Wells reiterated with a hint of insistence and I was circling in order to cut off this boring conversation only the opening of the doors soon caught our attention.  
"I was not the only one affected by the accelerator particle explosion, was I ?" Exploded the patient through the doors with a thunderous and exacerbated step already annoying me.  
I shared a quick exchange of glances with the others in silence, answering the patient's question before Wells took the initiative to bear the blame. "We don't know for sure."  
''You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger.'' The patient called naively, making me snort in spite of myself, drawing his scornful gaze on me in the process.

I supported his gaze in the challenge, clearly not ready to let me go by a nerd and crossed my arms on my chest. "You really expected that a huge explosion of this kind would only touch one single and only one person.''  
'' Doctor.'' Hailed Wells since my biting tone had seemed to dramatically roll back the brown in front of us despite his nervous tic and still angry in his jaw.  
He shook his head in frustration before shifting his attention back to the doctor. Wells. "So what really happened that night?"  
I shook my head as well Wells gauged us before turning to the nerd as he slid a finger on the screen installed on his chair before projecting the accelerator on the screen that I used previously.  
"Well, the accelerator went active, and it went wrong." He explained as the image of the accelerator came into view. '' A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy ... X-elements ...''  
"Those are all theoretical." Objected instantly the patient in a brittle tone making me glance at Cisco and Caitlin as evidence.  
'' And how theoretical are you ? '' Replied Wells quickly, gravitating me once again to support the nerd's gaze as he turned to us.'' We've been getting around all around Central City and we've had a way of knowing exactly what or who has been exposed. ''  
I had heard this conversation before.  
In fact, when I began to notice oddities in the recovery of the patient, I had instantly questioned the trio about it.

Now, I would not say that I had not been highly reassessed at the time but now I knew that they had done everything in their power to fix their mistakes.  
Not to mention that the patient had been the only one so far to have side effects.  
That was why I was still here. As a former doctor and a member of one of the major forces protecting our country, I could not leave this patient in the wild without making sure of his intentions. Although I doubt that he had the slightest hint of malice in him, which in my opinion was definitely not normal.  
Nobody could be so nice.  
Life had taught me early enough that this kind of person didn't exist. Or, it was just a facade to hide more vice.  
"We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself." Wells added, and I tried not to roll my eyes to the stupid name that Cisco had found for them.  
It also seemed to challenge the patient as he turned to Wells with a confused look. '' Metahumans? ''  
"That's what we are calling them." Caitlin solemnly replied, immediately giving me a flat look at Cisco.  
"That's completely stupid." I commented with annoyance gathering a look from Cisco and the patient before he turned back to Wells.  
"I saw one today." He said, intentionally ignoring my comment. "He's a robber bank, and he can control the weather."  
I quickly frowned at the agreement of this new information before throwing a glare towards Cisco at his excited intervention. '' This just keeps getting cooler. ''  
'' This is not cool !'' The patient barked in pure anger as I immediately arched an eyebrow in my knowledge.  
I knew it. It was always the quieter ones that actually contained the most anger in them. It was not normal to be constantly full of joy and good humor. At least, in my cards.  
'' All right ? A man died. "He continued, letting out a bomb on the trio while I stayed as hard and cold as possible so as not to show surprise on my face."Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else. "

His aggressive tone kept rising throughout his tirade and I could already say that I absolutely did not like where it was going.  
He started to turn back towards the elevator doors with a determined step that made me want to hit my head against a wall.  
Awesome! A nerd with a hero complex. It was worse than I imagined.  
"Barry !" Wells quickly stopped him forcing him to turn around. "That's a job for the police."  
Only, it seemed that this kid was even more boring than I thought. "Yeah, I work for the police."  
I already pinched the bridge of my nose in anticipation of a headache.  
There was no chance we would make sense in this narrow mind. He reminded me of one of those kids who had an easy childhood. Those who were certainly blind to external cruelty.  
I would have liked to be like that but unfortunately my life had been different and I was certainly not going to go easy on him.  
"As a forensic assistant." Wells reminded him, giving a good look at the patient as he gauged us as if he was waiting for help from us.  
Too bad it was not likely to happen.  
A fact that seemed more to annoy him as he resumed with much more ferocity in his attitude."You're responsible for this. For him. ''  
'' What's important is you! '' Finally exploded Wells making me almost jump in the process if it was not for my usual orders and military orders.  
One thing was certain; the army never went soft on you.  
'' Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could vaccines, medicines, treasures, Barry. Deep within your cells, and we cannot lose everything because you wanna go out and play hero. You're not a hero. You're just a young man who has been struck by lightning. ''  
I could have felt an ounce of compassion for the patient at Wells's harsh words but that was not who I was. At least if I had been this person the course of life had decided otherwise for me.  
So I stared at him with an impassive look as he swallowed in humiliation and emotion before finally turning on his heels, frustrated and still angry.  
A heavy silence followed his departure as Caitlin looked down at her keyboard at the same time as Cisco while I kept my eyes on Dr. Wells' skull.  
It was obvious that he was not only talking about a new way of medicine but also a hope for himself. And this hope seemed to have vanished in a matter of seconds.  
I shook my head, clearly tired of all that.  
I had just given nine full months of my new life in Central City for an imprudent and obstinate nerd. This was definitely not what I had planned by hanging up the guns.  
However, this time it was well and truly over for me. The patient was obviously in perfect condition and my use at S.T.A.R Labs was no longer rigorous.  
So on an impulse, I decided to leave the room again giving a momentum of silence after my departure before walking to the lockers on the lower floor.  
I picked up my stained coffee t-shirt with my leather jacket before putting it on quickly, making my way back into the control room.  
I was instantly relieved to find that the place was now empty and I hurried to the elevator.  
I was definitely not going to dwell on the farewells as I was already climbing up to the sliding doors just that was not counting on the sudden appearance of Caitlin and Cisco around the corner.  
It looks as if they had been in the adjacent control room lab and now had their eyes on Alex's back in suspicion.

'' Lex ?'' Hailed Caitlin suspiciously and slightly confusedly forcing me to turn around, narrowing my lips. "Are you coming back to your apartment ?"  
"Let's just say I'm resigning." I said, pushing my hands into my leather pockets with wide eyes.  
Cisco was the only one to get excited about my explanation, unlike Caitlin, who was carefully gauging me in sheer disappointment. ''To resign ? You resign? No, no, you can't quit. It's a joke, huh? "  
"Cisco." Called Caitlin at once wearily, gathering a contrite look from Cisco so contrary to him before she supported my gaze.  
I supported Caitlin's gaze hating me feeling so vulnerable right now before forcing a compound expression to show no emotion.  
I was not emotional. In reality, it was the opposite. And again, I was here, watching the two scientists with this sense of strange and unfamiliar attachment. Hence the reason it was time for me to leave. The longer I stayed here, the more I was at risk. I was not made for feelings.  
"I filled my share of the market. The patient is again able to breathe, and fully able to make small tantrum. "I explained with a hint of sarcasm before giving a glance at the few people who matter to me. '' And I'm definitely not a scientist so ... ''  
"But... you can't leave. You heard Barry just like us. He is not the only one." Objected firmly Cisco seeming really determined this time.  
I immediately gave a stern look at the Latino, slightly worried about his allusion before shaking my head with annoyance. "And as Wells said, it's a job for the police. We are not in one of your comics, Cis. ''  
The latter seemed about to argue again on the subject but Caitlin quickly took a step forward quickly ending our confrontation.  
The doctor stared at me for a long moment before giving a weak sigh in defeat. "So ... what are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know." I sighed in my turn, crossing my arms over my chest with a slight pensive expression.'' Maybe take a few days off. I never really had the opportunity after my service. "  
"Days off ?" Sniffed Cisco in disbelief before crossing his arms over his chest to copy my position of strength. "You hate days off. It's for idlers and idiots. Your words not mine. ''  
I nodded in agreement before just shrugging my shoulders firmly. "I hated the Twizzlers too before coming here. Things are changing, Cisco.''  
'' But not people ! '' Recalled the Latino, raising his tone a little before checking his jaw impetuously.''That's you who taught me that. ''  
I noticed Cisco's expression falling deeper into sadness and disappointment making me squirm again before I gave a nod to Cait.  
I left a hint of a sad smile on my lips, saying that the goodbyes were definitely harder than I thought before turning my head to the agreement of the motorized sound of a wheelchair.  
'' You are leaving us. "Said Wells rolling in my direction before stopping at Cisco's side as Cisco turned to the scientist in hope.  
"She can't leave, right ?" Asked the Latino quickly. "You are her boss. You can forbid her to leave. ''  
Wells immediately turned his blue-gray eyes on me knowingly before pulling the lever on the arm of his chair to join me."I had the feeling that it would happen. However, I must admit that I would have liked to be wrong this time. "  
'' You can't go wrong a second time." I said with a hint of sarcasm, in spite of myself, immediately putting a slight strain on our group.

Even though I had changed my point of view about the scientist, it was not uncommon for a sarcastic charge or reminder of the damage Wells caused to leave my lips. The physicist had become somewhat accustomed to my sarcasm and my heartless remarks.  
In spite of that, we knew how to put our differences of sides for the good of the patient. It was a fact that reminded me again how much more difficult it was to leave Star Labs than I imagined.  
"I should leave. '' I said in a final tone again calling the trio of scientist before meeting Dr. Wells' icy gaze.  
He motioned to go ahead towards the elevator before nodding as he followed me. "I'm going to go a long way with you, Dr. Cannerts."  
At this motion, I turned to the remaining duet with my tight lips in a thin line while raising my right hand to form a military salute before watching the metal doors close on their defeated faces.  
I suddenly released a breath that I did not even know that I held before raising my eyes on the small box inlaid in the wall showing the number of floors scroll to great speed.  
However, my attention was soon to decline on the great spirit at my side as he soon removed his glasses before using the end of the sweater to wipe the lens. "I guess I will not succeed in making you reconsider your choice ?"  
"I have never been a very stable person. And I think you know it.'' I confessed, keeping my eyes on the scroll of the floors before straightening my shoulders as I adopted a typically military position by mere habit.'' That's why the army suited me. New places, different missions every day and one goal at the end of the day... stay alive. ''  
"Looks like you're on the run, Doctor. Cannert.'' Concluded easily Dr. Wells just as the metal doors slid open to allow me access.  
I took the opportunity to make a quick getaway hoping to cut this conversation more than unnecessary before experiencing a kind of change of heart.  
I immediately put my hand against the mechanism of one of the doors to hold open before giving a smile towards the man. '' I think you probably already know the answer to this question, doc.''  
A smile corresponding to mine was soon visible on Wells's face telling me that I was probably right.  
At this confirmation, I retreated a step before giving a final nod as the doors finally closed on a new part of my past.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought leaving Star Labs would end all the strange events in my life. Unfortunately, it was clear that I was wrong.  
I had actually taken days off as I had decided only Cisco knew me well. I did not even last a whole day before the silence and laziness had become too much for me.  
So I had to go back to a diligent job search and this time away from the care. Unfortunately, it was not today that I was going to find my new career. An ex-military with a medical degree and an antecedent in the most hated complex the city did not really seem to be the most sought-after skills lately.  
One thing I could understand.  
So I tried to occupy my long days with what I could do best.  
Exercise.  
I woke up every morning at dawn, had a high-protein breakfast before taking a quick shower to wipe away the sleep of my mind.  
Then I quickly changed into a proper outfit before going outside.  
Every day, I greeted my neighbor watering his plants before lighting the music in my ears and every day I continued with a long jog in the familiar streets of Central City.  
I continued my long sessions with a workout in the nearest park before returning to my apartment to resume my research.  
In the space of only a few weeks, I had already found a series of drawn muscles that I had so easily neglected during my time at S.T.A.R Labs.  
In fact, living almost 24/7 with a man-child with a guilty pleasure for sweets was probably not the healthiest experience.  
My life was once again monotonous and the furthest away from strange events.  
Obviously, this could only last for a while in my case. After leaving Star Labs, it looks like Central City was cutting its own little superhero.  
According to reports and witnesses, a red trail barely visible to the naked eye threw itself into burning buildings and saved people in distress.  
Now it might be a coincidence, but I was pretty sure it was not a coincidence.  
Barry Allen was this red trail and Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were stupid enough to help him in his exploits.  
From that moment on, I pulled out my proof board and collected all that I could on the red trail. I might not go back to Star Labs but that did not stop me from keeping an eye on the morons.  
I had been his doctor once and would be damned if I had lost nine months of my life just to watch him play with forces he did not understand.  
To be honest, I did not really understand his power but I knew one thing. If he continued like that, he was going to get killed.  
Now in normal times, I would not give importance to his case but I was self-centered and selfish.  
I had taken the time and effort to keep him alive.  
He had demonstrated that during his hunt for meta human. He was obviously on a quest to correct the facts of Dr. Wells.  
The first had been Mardon. The next was this man who could duplicate himself at Stagg. After that, there was this meta that could turn into toxic gas.  
I had to acknowledge that my time at S.T.A.R Labs had been beneficial. I had learned more than I could imagine by simply watching Cisco do his magic with computers.  
Unfortunately my research was quick to lead me to this anonymous blog. I still could not believe someone was stupid enough to write on the red trail. Even worse, the Star Labs team was not doing anything about it.  
Now, I was not sure what the patient was doing, but if I had to believe my time with Cisco, I was pretty sure he was excited about the popularity of this superhero. And so, he must have heard from this blog.

The simple idea was enough to exasperate me to the point and yet, the latino was not even around to irritate me.  
Another thought that had the gift of annoying me and hurting me at the same time.  
At this thought, I pulled my legs off the edge of my metal desk before leaning over my chair to read the latest blog post.  
The red lightning? Seriously?  
I shook my head as I flew over the words of the last rescue of the nerd before grinding my teeth in annoyance.  
A sigh finally left my lips as I realized that my search for the identity of the author did not lead to anything.  
That was enough to irritate me more.  
A fact that I knew had to be remedied before I destroyed a good deal of my office supplies.  
I was the kind of person who exteriorized his frustrations and obviously this resulted in explosive violence.  
After all, I had a good example.  
This time, I jumped on my feet before slamming my closed screen in annoyance. I quickly trotted my way into my bathroom before jumping in the shower to try to untie some nerves.  
Unfortunately it only lasted a short time and I already knew that I had to leave my apartment if I did not want to go through my frustrations again on furniture. This was certainly not the time to cause unnecessary expenses.  
So instead, I quickly changed into gray skinny jeans with a black blouse that I entered in my jeans before donning a pair of combat boots.  
I left my hair wet in my back as I headed for my entry closet before removing a leather jacket from my hanger.  
I quickly slipped down the stairs of my building before pushing the glass doors to go out in the busy street.  
I took a deep breath to the familiar scent of the city before going straight through the hordes of civilians along the streets.  
I walked with a decided step as I tried as best I could to clear my head.  
Surprisingly, I was soon to find myself at the entrance of a familiar park in the heart of the city. I paused a moment to watch my surroundings for a simple habit before taking a sudden pause in a bad feeling.  
However, this feeling was gone almost immediately as the silhouette that I had previously thought to see was leaving immediately.  
I was still doing a complete turn on myself to make sure it was only my worked mind that was playing tricks on me before sweeping strands of hair off my face.  
This was not the time to act like a paranoid.  
I shook my head at this thought before striving to take a step into the busy park.  
Unfortunately, I had taken just three steps along the pedestrian path before my eyes caught a vaguely familiar person. And this time it was not my mind that was playing tricks on me.  
I did not really know why but the next thing I did was hide as close as possible to the currently unconscious couple around them. I spent a couple picnicking on a blanket and held a roll of my eyes at their shocked looks.  
I was not long in lowering a thorny branch of pine to observe my former patient in conversation with a blonde with a ponytail.  
She was currently wearing black square-shaped glasses reminding me of the one these geeky girls wore. Only, her flashy and very girly look contrasted with the first mental image she gave me.

As for Spandex, he wore a suit jacket with simple jeans and a pair of converse. He was back to me but I would recognize his figure anywhere. Nine months of observation did that kind of thing.  
The simple thought suddenly gave me a feeling of nausea and I tried to entertain my dirty mind by returning my attention to the duet.  
It was out of the question that I found myself in front of my old patient. Certainly not today, nor another day.  
Unfortunately when I rested my eyes on the duo, I had the nasty surprise of finding the blonde on her own.  
I immediately frowned, immediately looking for the patient in a bad feeling before suddenly giving up a curse as I suddenly saw him reappearing as if nothing had happened.  
I turned at once, letting go of the branch to put my hand against my lips in the realization before turning around hoping that the patient and his... date had not heard me.  
I tried to forget my little meeting as I accelerated through the familiar streets of Central City before feeling that strange feeling of being watched again.  
I took a sudden pause resulting in my passing by some passerby in surprise before starting to look around me in a feeling of anxiety.  
I squeezed my jaw to try and remember my workouts before I let my breath go as I started walking faster.  
I did not turn around this time as I kept moving a relatively normal pace not to alert anyone following me before quickly climb the few steps leading to my apartment block.  
In spite of myself, I cast a last look over my shoulder as I reached the glass doors before pushing my way inside the lobby of my apartment complex.  
I allowed myself to catch my breath only when I was in the security of my apartment and removed my leather jacket by throwing it on the back of my sofa before going straight into my kitchen open to my small living room.  
I poured myself a glass of cold water to try to regain my spirits before leaning against the edge of my sink while silently watching my apartment.  
The latter was not very big. Most of the furniture was second hand. I had not really invested much to feel at home. I assumed that I had been so used to sleeping on base beds for so long that I was getting used to the minimum.  
I had a fairly large kitchen consisting of several work plan and cupboards hung along the wall in an angle and the bare necessities in home appliances.  
Regarding my living room, I owned the basic objects of furnishing. A burgundy sofa, a flat screen hanging on the wall, I was quick to turn it on by taking a sip of my glass before settling in front of it.  
I did not know about the lack of family photos and very short photo frames before putting my eyes on the news report.  
I agreed that a partial listening on the television before returning to the kitchen to put my glass in the sink.  
However, the announcer's voice suddenly announcing a failed robbery this morning beckoned me. I hurried to put my glass half full on the edge of my island before I hastened to retrieve the remote control to increase the sound of the television.  
"... according to our official CCPD sources, the robbers were made up of four people. Meticulous and prepared, they forced the van door with the help of a refrigerant gas. One of the-''  
My brain immediately assembled two and two at a time. The feeling of being followed, this technique more than familiar.  
At that moment, I knew he was in town.  
I hastened to throw the remote control towards my couch before going straight into my room.

I quickly waved my mouse to turn my screen back to sleep before hacking the CCPD for probably the tenth time this month.  
I was looking for the latest news about the robbery and was soon to see a face all too familiar.  
And he had also been spotted. It was worse than I thought.  
A sigh left my lips as I continued my investigations before stopping abruptly on their next track.  
"Kahndaq dynasty diamond." I breathed as I watched the image on my screen in the realization.  
Obviously.  
He struck every six months. One big shot at a time. It was his modus operandi. A mode we had learned since our earliest childhood.  
He was trained, meticulous as the reporters had reported and above all, he knew exactly what he was doing. He never fired on cops or van drivers. Unless he found it acceptable to his highly debatable standards.  
We were very similar in many ways and yet we chose two very different paths.  
However, I had my fair share of the year in the dark and I also knew how to operate on the wrong side. After all, the apple never fell far from the tree.  
I let out a deep sigh as I fell back into my chair and crossed my arms over my head at the sensation of a new headache.  
I already knew that I was going to have a choice to make. I could either go on as if nothing had happened or I could go after him.  
During these last robberies, I had been far too far to stop him and I knew that I was not a heroine but I had to do something to stop him.  
However, at this point I definitely did not know what kind of motivation animated my intentions.  
A need for justice or a deep feeling of affection buried deep in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

After changing into a much more comfortable and functional outfit for me, in other words, military-style skinny pants with a navy V-neck t-shirt and a pair of lace-up boots, I was taking my leather jacket with a hoodie before going to the closet of my room.  
I opened it, ignoring the ray of clothing as I focused my attention on everything else.  
My eyes fixed on the huge case of weapon, I quickly took the box before putting it carefully on the top of my bed.  
I quickly opened my briefcase by composing the integrated suit before pausing at the sight of my nine millimeters.  
Chargers outside, I passed the tips of my fingers on the butt of one of them.  
I had not retouched a gun for almost a year now but the feeling was still the same for me.  
I skilfully removed my weapon from his holster and weighed it for a moment in my hand before loading it as in the good old days.  
The action seemed so simple and innocuous to me that one could think that I was not holding a mortally dangerous object.  
I checked the safety latch before arming it with an expert hand. I pretended to target my wall in front of me before quickly hiding my weapon in the waistband of my pants.  
I did the same with the second and tied around my ankle before covering it with the bottom of my pants.  
I immediately headed for my computer to retrieve the diamond exhibition poster before quickly scanning the paper in my hands.  
After that, I leaned slightly on my desk to observe the comings and goings at the museum before creasing my lips when I spotted a car parked for several hours in front of the glass building.  
In my experience it was strangely similar to an unmarked cop car and unfortunately if I could tell it at a glance then he could too.  
The problem between him and me ? I doubted it mattered. All this was a matter of adrenaline, thrill and having an extra challenge would only fuel his hunting urge.

I let out a slight frustrated growl at this new information before reaching for a cup of coffee. Or at least, the one I thought was there but was now in my trash and empty for many days.  
That was enough to add annoyance to my already agitated state and I knew I had to act now. I got up on an impulse before quickly walking through my apartment towards the exit.  
I closed after me before quickly down the stairs of my building with my phone in hand.  
I checked the time on my screen before spotting the famous C.C Jitters coffee on my way. I glanced at my screen trying to remember Iris' schedules before testing my luck anyway.  
Obviously, there was no need to hope for anything in my case. Not only, Iris was present but it seems that the place was also crowded for a kind of trivia night.  
And as if that was not enough, I was not long in spotting the single red flash as well as Eddie and this famous blonde this afternoon, who wore a dress quite out of the place if you wanted my opinion.  
Anyway, I pinched my lips contemplating the idea of leaving as fast as I had arrived only the sweet smell of coffee was stronger than me.  
I groaned under my breath as I cursed internally as I took a quick step towards the box and tried to make myself as discreet as possible.  
I took advantage of my hair length to draw a sort of curtain to hide my face and walked quickly towards the box with my hands in my pockets.

The weight of my 9mm made me definitely more aware of my mission letting me lean briefly on the counter in impatience.  
A rhythmic music played in the background while the crowd of regular spoke actively between them.  
A man in a suit was spinning around the place like a sort of game show presenter amplifying my nerves already on edge.  
I risked a brief glance over the quartet over my shoulder before returning immediately to the cashier in impatience.  
The waitress offered me a wide, excited smile that I simply ignored, "Welcome to Jitters, what can I do-"  
''A coffee. Black. No sugar. "I interrupted her abruptly, not really caring for my rudeness as I gave her an urgent look.  
Instead, I absently patted my long fingers against the countertop impatiently before picking up my phone to monitor the museum entrance through the city's cameras.  
However, I was soon to be suddenly out of my thoughts at the agreement of a buzzer soon followed by the overly enthusiastic voice of the playmaker. '' And the points go to E = mc Hammer. ''  
"Here's your coffee." The waitress finally announced, handing me my take-away cup.  
I gave her an absent-minded nod as an answer before throwing a twenty on the bar in a hurry.  
I wasted no time turning around hoping to go unnoticed.  
I really thought that I had managed to escape this chance meeting but it was not counting on the intervention of Iris. ''Lex ?''  
I made a sudden halt by biting hard on my lower lip before grinning in annoyance as I turned around just to meet four pairs of curious eyes already on me.  
"Where did you go ?" Iris asked immediately, joining me in the excitement of a surprised look at the patient since he knew nothing about my relationship with his foster sister.  
I struggled to quickly detach my eyes from the strong greens and restrained myself from grinning as Iris threw her arms around me in a hug.  
'' I thought I would have to ask my dad to start a search for you. ''  
"Really ?" I replied with a flat look at the more bored brunette than anything else by her intervention. "And me who thought you could not be more dramatic. ''  
I knew someone else who loved the drama.  
This simple thought reminded me of my first mission causing me to interrupt Iris in her come back as I put my hand on her forearm to stop her. "Iris, I'm sorry but we will have to postpone our reunion. ''  
However, Iris just rolled her eyes to my asocial character before pulling me towards the trio making my eyes widen in the process. "Nonsense, you absolutely have to come play with us."  
"Lex." Eddie greeted me before making me wince in repulsion as he stepped off his stool to hug me.  
I probably hated all the unnecessary contacts.  
My reaction seemed to attract confused and uncertain looks from the blonde as well as Spandex but I just remained stiff trying to forget the feeling of discomfort that Eddie was giving me.  
"Barry, you know Lex, right ? She's been taking care of you for the last nine months. " Recalled Iris like Eddie finally released me to stand with me with a wide, silly smile.  
If the patient was the perfect stereotype of the geek, Eddie was the pretty stupid boy. However, it was only in appearance. He was actually average and a very good detective.  
The patient gave me an uncertain nod, unlike the blonde who gave a hyperactive glance in my direction. "Really? You've work to S.T.A.R Labs? ''

"Well not really." Iris answered in my place in a light tone that didn't indicate anything good as she gave a mischievous glance in my direction. "It was mostly a compromise. She fought tooth and nail to watch Barry. Almost lost her job at the hospital in the process. ''  
The patient almost failed to choke on his coffee in the awkwardness at the agreement of this new information while I threw a glare in the direction of Iris clearly more than annoyed now.  
I shook my head before giving a look at the brunette with coffee skin with sarcasm. "I actually lost my job in the hospital."  
"Really ?" Exclaimed the blonde with wide eyes vaguely concerned making me want to break her glasses.  
I assumed it was my experience as a former high school bully.  
I held a sarcastic comment before shaking my head and bringing my watch to my eyes. If Eddie was here then the unmarked car probably had to finish his surveillance now. At least, I hoped.  
I bit the inside of my cheek before giving a glance at the quartet just to realize that they were gauging me all in clumsiness.  
I immediately raised an eyebrow coldly before turning my eyes impatiently. ''I have to go.''  
'' What is ... Lex, wait. ''  
I was not aware of Iris and Eddie's calls behind me as I stepped towards the exit and finally breathed a sigh once I was outside.  
I quickly finished my cup of coffee before throwing it in the nearest trash can before turning to the next corner just to freeze in my steps to the agreement of a name all too familiar.  
'' Snart! ''  
I froze in spite of myself before trying to shake my trance as I remembered that no one was able to connect the dots now.  
However, I knew someone else that concerned. Obviously, I did not need great investigation to see him in the middle of the street with a kind of navy down jacket and a pair of goggles.  
My gaze staggered over the detective as he pointed a weapon directly at the back of the familiar criminal before I looked back at Lenny.  
The latter seemed completely unperturbed as he slowly turned around, donning a strange pair of glasses before taking out a kind of radioactive rifle.  
However, what came out of it was anything but radioactive. My already wide look widened further as I realized that the ammunition of the weapon was actually a kind of freezing gel.  
He froze the entire street dragging a patrol car several meters into the process.  
In spite of myself, I felt my heart lift up as I realized where the car was heading to freeze again on the spot.  
My first instinct would have been to jump into action to save Joe only that was too personal this time.  
I noticed Lenny walking actively towards the theater making me return to action.  
I did not hesitate for a second as I pulled my 9mm from the waistband of my pants before launching in pursuit inside the theater.  
All the occupants of the building began to scream at the sight of our weapons but I was content to ignore them as I climbed four sets of stairs separating me from the ice man.  
That was good enough for Lenny, especially since our family had never been very warm to begin with.  
I tightened my grip on the butt of my gun, slowing down the stairs since it seemed to have vanished.

It forced me to proceed cautiously looking ahead in concentration.  
I took a deep breath and carefully scanned my surroundings just to let out a sudden breath when a detonation sounded as I was thrown out of the way.  
''Lex !''  
I literally fell to the ground in a loss of balance simply to realize that Joe had interposed between me and the shot of Snart's weapon.  
I was suddenly winding my eyes thinking it was going to be over for the detective when suddenly he was abruptly taken out of the way by a red trail.  
I watched with even wider eyes as the beam hit the red lightning bolt or rather my old patient in the chest before quickly searching for my weapon on the ground.  
I spotted it several meters from my position and gave Lenny a quick glance over my shoulder before straightening up to catch my weapon.  
I rolled on the ground, retrieving my weapon and quickly hiding behind one of the beams, out of breath.  
I slowly began to breathe as my chest went up and down quickly due to the adrenaline pumping through my veins before lifting my weapon up to my face.  
I vaguely heard Joe and the patient exchanging a few words before the strange sound of Snart's barrel rang again around us.  
"Come on, come on, whenever you are, Lexi.''  
I firmly closed my eyes as another discharge could be heard aimed directly at the beam where I was currently.  
I gritted my teeth as I tightened my grip on my weapon with both hands before leaning briefly to look at Leonard's position. He was currently in the center of the room, his eyes riveted on the balconies and his arrogant smile in place. It definitely did not inspire me anything positive.  
'' Time for a test run. ''  
I straightened up quickly against the beam, grunting in annoyance before I abruptly came out of my hiding place with my finger on the trigger. "I never liked playing this stupid game. ''  
However, I barely had time to do anything as I soon felt two arms close around my mid-section before I was abruptly carried across the room.  
I was falling on my own feet in a state of complete disorientation before grabbing my head in an attempt to stop the play from spinning.  
Soon several more guns could be heard bringing me back to reality. I struggled to get my balance back against the nearest wall before opening my eyes wide as I realized I had to drop my weapon during the impromptu trip.  
I let out a low frustrated growl as I stumbled before concentrating again just to pause as a flash of red and yellow light continued to save the people around us.  
I lowered myself immediately to recover my second millimeter around my ankle before leaning on the railing of the stone staircase to have a better view.  
My eyes were quick to stop on Lenny's form making me react again on instinct as I scrambled quickly through the stairs trying to stay out of his viewfinder.  
I finally finished my race against one of the pillars for cover. I took a moment to catch my breath before removing the security of my weapon by checking the charger.  
However, the sudden intervention of one of the theater's security guards distracted me enough that I lost the focus of my goal.  
I widened my eyes knowingly before immediately lowering my weapon without really thinking about the consequences.

I rushed into a race towards the man just as Snart's cannon shot could be heard and immediately forced on my legs to gain speed.  
However, it seems that I was again thrown out of the way by a kind of gust of wind.  
I barely had time to straighten up as Snart's shot hit the guard violently, sending him to the ground for several yards.  
The red lightning soon appeared from nowhere above the frozen body and I was not long in going from the military to the doctor.  
I joined them in a matter of seconds before falling sharply at my feet to try to help this poor man. In vain, unfortunately. He was already dead.  
The lightning bolt immediately raised his teary eyes to meet my gaze before looking down at the weapon I was holding in my right hand.  
I quickly put it in my belt before bringing my two fingers against the frozen neck of the man despite the evidence.  
"He's dead." I whispered, catching the patient's attention as he seemed to be taking it a lot harder than me forcing me to give him a persistent look at his lack of reaction. ''You must leave.''  
He totally ignored me as he shifted his shocked gaze on the man's body as I shook my head fiercely in frustration and anger this time.  
''Go away ! I take care of him, okay? "  
He gauged me again, trembling, clearly bewildered by my lack of reaction, but I just threw him a cold look before remaining totally prostrate as he disappeared completely into another gust of wind.  
I let myself fall back under the weight of fatigue as I could feel the adrenaline coming down and gave a contrite look at the man on the ground.  
I knew I had told Spandex that I would stay with the man during his absence but I could not stay longer. Not when the police could arrive at any time. And even less, when Leonard still had to be arrested.  
I knew him. He was perhaps meticulous, discreet and strong in his field but he was also stubborn.  
With what had just happened, he was going to feel all-powerful and I could not let him continue. Not when there were victims caught in the crossfire. I had long turned a blind eye to his reprehensible acts.  
I had made myself a new identity, a new past and a new life but obviously, it was useless. My past would stay whatever I did and I had to learn to live with it.  
But for that, I had to start by solving the wrong that I had left behind.  
I got up suddenly in a pulse before going out the nearest exit at full speed.  
I was finishing outside just when the police sirens could be heard leaving me to watch several patrol cars parked in front of the building before disappearing in a fast race.  
I would run all the way to my apartment without ever turning back or even looking back and only stopped when I was inside my living room.  
I immediately turned on the television sweeping the sweat of my forehead before shaking my head as the news spread.  
I gave a look at my wall clock knowing that I had very little time before Snart attempted his next move, letting me abruptly remove my leather jacket in a hurry.  
I rushed straight into my room before stopping in front of my computers. I quickly logged into clicks before searching for museum plans immediately.  
I was actively typing on my keyboard in the rush clearly under the effect of my emotions and let out a sharp grunt when I seemed to hit a dead end.

"What were you doing at this theater ?"  
I immediately turned around the agreement of the destructured voice with my weapon in play just to come face to face with the alter-ego of my former patient.  
However, I barely had time to do anything before I felt my weapon pull me off.  
I looked for a moment my empty hands in shock before suddenly lifting my eyes on spandex in realization.  
"How did you know Snart ? Why do you have a weapon ?" He asked in impatience as I tried to regain my surprise despite my stoic expression.  
I straightened up hard and crossed my arms over my chest feeling a little humiliated with the ease he had been able to disarm me. "You can stop your little game. I know you wear plaid shirts during the day."  
"I don't have time for that !" He barked abruptly, pulling off his mask and heading straight for me. "What were you doing there ?"  
I kept his fiery gaze still imperturbable and nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. "I was going to see a play. It seems that they are really exceptional.''  
"Stop it !" He shouted, becoming more and more exasperating with my phlegm. "A man is dead tonight."  
'' And you think that's the first one I see ? '' I exploded in my turn, taking him completely off guard. "You wanted to play the superhero now you have to bear the consequences."  
He was frozen to my charge as I shook my head fiercely before suddenly circling around the ringtone agreement announcing the end of my download of the museum's plans.  
I instantly leaned over my desk completely forgetting the presence of Spandex. I quickly went through the plans trying to think like Lenny before throwing myself through my room leaving Spandex to look after me in total perplexity.  
I was picking up my hidden weapon under the coffee table in my living room, giving the patient a bewildered look before quickly retrieving my leather jacket.  
"Where are you going ?" He asked in suspicion just to block the passage as I did not know it.''Where are you going ?''  
Now, I knew it might be presumptuous on my part, but he was just beginning to learn while I had years of training.  
I knew I could take him.  
He fell to the ground as a result of my well-placed punch and I hurried past him before throwing myself into a race as soon as I passed the pace of my building.  
I would run again right in the center of Central City reminding me of the need for a vehicle. I had to seriously stop running anywhere. It became really tiring.  
Finally, my rambling thoughts were soon interrupted as I made a sudden stop in front of the museum and grimaced instantly to the siren agreement from outside.  
"Too late !" I hissed in frustration and contempt before running my hands through my hair in the hustle and bustle.  
How was I going to find him now?  
I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to find a way and thought about his latest modes of operation.  
He never stayed very long in the vicinity after one of his shots. He may have been imprudent and arrogant, but he knew he was not up against the patient. At least, I sincerely hoped he could recognize when he was beaten.  
Be that as it may, there was very little way to leave Central City. The airport, the road and ... THE STATION!  
I bounced a moment on my heels to gain momentum before I started again in a race.  
I could feel the adrenaline pumping in each of my limbs as I approached the station more and more.

I was not long in spotting several police cars parked in front of the building proving to me that I had been right.  
However, as much as I was proud to have found Snart's plan that was also a problem for me.  
I immediately pulled my hood over my face in an attempt to go unnoticed before quickly rushing inside the station just as I spotted Joe and Eddie coming out of one of the cars.  
I rushed inside the station, looking around for a specific face when a man in a parka stopped me.  
He was currently back but the goggle strap around his skull was enough to prove his identity.  
I raised my weapon aiming straight for a non-lethal body part and brought my finger to the trigger ignoring the crowd of people scattering around me in panic.  
This seemed to alarm Lenny as he turned around with his own weapon thrown in my direction."Well, well, well, if it's not our little Lexi."  
'' Don't act surprised ! You came to get me! " I leaned back over the passers-by trying to escape the scene we were producing.  
A smile of Cheshire appeared on Lenny's full lips making me tighten my grip on the butt of my weapon.  
Unfortunately, the report of a gunshot soon broke us apart, forcing me to take cover.  
I cursed under my breath as I spotted Eddie before just leaning over to see Snart make a quick exit.  
I heard the train approaching before Snart darted in his direction and I hastened to follow him as he climbed in, sowing Eddie and Joe in the process.  
I climbed into the first wagon, spotting the end of his naked hood as he passed into another car before tightening my grip on my weapon alerting all occupants of the train.  
They gasped on the path clearly panicked but I kept my concentration on Leo.  
I was passing wagon in wagon without ever losing sight of it before finally entering the last fair as Spandex exploded through one of the windows blocking his way.  
"There's nowhere to run." He announced, straightening himself with a smug expression that made me want to roll my eyes openly.  
"I didn't see you before." Lenny replied clearly trilled by this new challenge as he pointed his pistol at the patient further annoying me to this waste of unnecessary time. "Your mom know you're out past your bedtime ?''  
Clearly impatient and annoyed by this useless little game, I suddenly raised my weapon at Lenny's head before arming it capturing the two men's attention in the process. "Seriously? And you call yourself super-bad guys. "  
"Um, it looks like the city is full of surprises lately." Snart scoffed, tilting his head to the side without even blinking. "You know you can't pull the trigger."  
Spandex gave me a wide look of disbelief as he probably must recognize me and I gave him an urgent look at his imbecility.  
I signed Snart from the end of my barrel to make him understand to take him since I chewed him the work only it seemed definitely a different opinion.  
'' If you wanted to get away you should have taken something faster than a train. ''  
I kept myself from exploding in frustration this time and openly rolled my eyes at Leo's replica. "That's if I wanted to get away. I've seen your weakness at the armored car, then at the theater. "  
Obviously he would have a backup plan. He was Leonard.  
I wrinkled my lips contemplating the idea of just knocking him out myself before suddenly backing into mistrust.  
"See, while you're busy saving everybody, I'll be saving myself." He continued waving my hint of suspicion as I looked around the wagon for his plan.

Only before I could do anything, Leonard activated his weapon towards the floor of the train making my eyes widen in the realization.  
It was only a matter of time before the train began to derail with the flashing lights back and forth.  
I held back abruptly on one of the seats keeping my hold tight on my weapon as the train was thrown forward letting me watch Lenny disappear from my sight again through one of the doors.  
He gave me one of his famous arrogant smiles before signing a mock salute with his weapon against his forehead and jumped off the train.  
Another tremor sent me directly to the ground and soon I had to cling to one of the feet of the seat as the wagon in which we were starting to roll.  
At that moment, I felt myself moving again to the slow motion. I could feel everything, hear everything and yet, all seemed to be in a slow motion.  
Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around me again and the next minute, I was thrown against the ground with full force.  
I coughed a little in shock before letting out a painful growl as I felt my T-shirt get soaked with my own blood.  
I immediately brought my hand on the wound in my abdomen knowing more than well the sensation before turning on my back.  
I stood for a moment applying pressure against the wound without moving before seeing more people appearing along the lawn in flashes of red and yellow lights.  
I spat blood rolling on my stomach before returning to search for my weapon. I helped myself from the ground to straighten up before immediately bringing my hand already in blood against my wound which was finally not so superficial.  
I stumbled a few times in the process before finally managing to stand up properly.  
I was looking for the place in order to help a maximum of people only a flash of blue light cold and interpolated me.  
"Leo !" I murmured, coughing more blood before grimacing in pain as I gripped my weapon.  
I tried hard to steer myself in the direction of the beam of light unfortunately I had not measured the extent of my injury.  
Even before I could take another step, I collapsed to the ground in a heap, letting out a grunt of pure agony.  
I dropped my weapon into the process, worrying more about my condition at this point before twisting myself as best I could to try to get a glimpse of my injury.  
I was a doctor so if I could just have ...  
The pain was so overwhelming that I began to see stars in front of my eyes. My mind was barely registering footsteps getting close to where I was, and I was instantly trying to find my weapon again.  
Only when I thought I had found it, it was immediately kicked out.  
I immediately turned my head to the side in a state of almost unconsciousness just to come face to face with a face all too familiar.  
"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi." He whispered pretentiously before putting his cold hand against my cheek in a gesture that could probably be called affectionate even for a criminal like him. "It's not very nice to play against me."  
I was trying to get out of his grip just the pain was getting too big.  
The last thing I saw that night was the arrogant and pretentious smile of Leonard.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were rather strange and disturbing for me. After waking up in an old warehouse, I discovered that compassion was not necessarily dead in Leo. At least that was if I thought the bandage around my wound.  
Unfortunately, he had not thought of bringing me home otherwise it would have avoided many problems. The pain to start.  
However, it led me to believe that there was still good in him. He may have been a thief and a criminal, but it was not like he had chosen. This way of life was imposed on us from our earliest childhood.  
I still remembered a time when I was watching for Lenny. Like all little girls, I had admired my big brother. He had been my model.  
Unfortunately, I had learned too late that he himself had learned from a bad person.  
I had to admit that this meeting of the past had disturbed me more than I wanted to admit.  
And as if that was not enough, the author of the blog had finally made itself known to the general public. It was simply Iris West. God forgive me, this girl attracted more problems than me and my past.  
It was as if she was seriously trying to get herself killed. She was already the daughter and girlfriend of two detectives now she wanted to play damsel in distress.  
Obviously as soon as I found that Iris was behind this blog I tried to use the little of my knowledge to hack her. Unfortunately I was not as experienced as Cisco.  
It could be a beautiful sequence of beating failure.  
And to top it off, I still had not found a job to compensate for my departure from Star Labs.  
Hence the reason why I was currently in this bar, an umpteenth glass of vodka in the right hand.  
My wound was still healing and was hurting me. In spite of that, there was no chance that I would go see a doctor to get my error checked.  
Not only because I was not very fond of the idea of prison and interrogation but also because I knew how to handle this kind of injury.  
The disability I had during my last meeting with Lenny was simply ... pathetic.  
I had been trained to do more, much more. And again, I had been unable to stop Lenny without hurting myself in the process.  
I had been pathetic to say it in due form.  
I sighed wearily watching the bottom of my full glass before throwing my head back to swallow my shot in one go.  
The sourness of alcohol burned my throat making me wince in the process.  
However that did not stop me from spilling the empty glass on the countertop before signing the bartender to serve me another shot.  
The latter shook his head as he threw a rag on his shoulder before recovering his bottle as he walked in my direction. ''Bad day ?''  
"Bad century." I replied in indifference, signing my empty shot in impatience before swallowing it just as quickly as my last.  
I shivered at the bitter sensation before hitting the bar again to tell the barman to serve me again.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You're already in the sixth. '' Objected he thought thinking of doing well.  
Keyword: think.  
'' Do I look like a light weight ? '' I replied placidly gathering an undetermined glance from the man before I told him to serve me again insistently.  
''As you wish.''

He served me again and I raised my glass to the height of my face in a sign of salvation. '' Cheers! ''  
I swallowed again in a row, burning my throat again in the process before putting it on the bar just like a voice all too familiar to me ears.  
"I'm glad you invited Caitlin and Cisco."  
Iris.  
I was looking for the brunette in the upstream of people around the bar just to widen my eyes at the sight of the brunette against none other than my old patient. The latter sported a broad smile, completely unaware of my presence.  
I immediately turned on my seat in a state of alarm before cursing under my breath as I supported my slightly beating head with my hand. It was not possible. It was as if these two followed me wherever I went. I just wanted a pathetic night to drown my failures. It was really too much to ask.  
'' They're cool, right? '' Replied the patient enthusiastically as I rolled my eyes openly at the bartender's inquiring gaze.  
I gave him a sharp look at the respondent to do his job instead of annoying me in my spying and shooed him away.  
However, he was completely nailed on the spot before giving a look towards the duo not far from us.  
'' Ex-boyfriend ? '' He questioned in the misplaced curiosity that immediately made me feel the effects of alcohol in a gag.  
I winced in annoyance now and shook my head briskly. "And if you took care of refilling me a drink instead."

The bartender quickly scanned me from head to toe in response before shrugging his shoulders making me roll my eyes again.  
I raised my hand to let him go and told him to serve me something stronger this time.  
Finally, he complied without a word while I actively resumed my listening on the duet.  
'' They saved your life, Barry. That makes them the coolest people I've ever met. It's nice that you guys become friends. "Replied Iris in her usual way before making me stiffen at the agreement of my name. "It's too bad you didn't have the time to spend more time with Lex. She did a lot for us while you were in a coma. "  
I grimaced clearly again not ready for my cause to be pleading with the geeky boy before turning to the bartender as he dropped a glass of scotch on the counter.  
I gave a nod to the man in recognition clearly forgetful of the conversation not far from me before focusing my attention more on my drink.  
I took the fresh glass between my fingers before giving a new look at the duo simply to find that they had now disappeared.  
I was instantly looking through the bar for familiar faces just to hide again at the sight of Cait and Cisco sitting around one of the tables near the darts.  
I swore immediately under my breath as I became fully aware of the trap in which I was and quickly returned my eyes to my full glass.  
I could definitely not leave without being spotted and even less face them. I did not particularly want it either. This left me with few options.  
I glanced stealthily over my shoulders looking for a possible escape route before wringing my lips in frustration when I saw that the only exit was between me and the group.  
And as if that was not enough, I was not long in locating Eddie alongside Iris. It meant someone more likely to recognize me.  
'' A problem? '' Asked the bartender with a raised eyebrow catching my attention again in a sign of hope this time.  
'' You wouldn't have an exit reserved for employees by chance? '' I replied seriously, instantly collecting a disdainful sniff of the man.

He grabbed an empty glass to wipe it off with his rag before turning his attention back to me. "Yes, but it's for the employees."  
I immediately gave him a flat look at his joke in bad taste before shaking my head in irritation.  
"Good!" I grumbled under my breath before turning my attention to my drink.  
This left only one option. I was going to wait until they left.  
During this time, I could just as well continue to drown my misery. I drank the glass of Scotch in a row, arousing a new look of judgment from the bartender before forcing him to serve me again.  
Unfortunately my plan had a problem. Indeed, I had not expected that they could drag on and the effect of alcohol was already starting to take a toll on me. Although I had years of intense drinking and drink competitions with the troops, that did not mean I was impervious to the feeling of numbness.  
In fact, I could feel my stomach bubbling as if I were on some kind of boat. I grabbed my glass again before throwing my head back to drink it as fast as the others.  
I hit the counter again with more force since I was a lot less subtle now before finally getting off the stool I was on.  
I took a moment to stabilize myself since the room seemed to turn around me before grabbing a bundle of note from a pocket of my flamboyant red leather jacket.  
I gave a mock hi to the barman and smoothed the folds of my black skinny jeans torn all along my legs before taking my phone out of the back pocket of the latter with the intention of going unnoticed.  
I used my long strands of jet black as a barrier between the others and me and passed unnoticed alongside the trio.  
However, I certainly did not expect to catch Eddie's conversation with Iris. '' There was a bombing on 8th and Pass. I got to go, babe. ''  
The mere mention of the information seemed to sober me up and I hastened to leave the bar just as the rest of the group seemed to do the same.  
I drove straight to the bike I had bought recently contemplating the good idea or not drive before finally seize my black helmet to put it on quickly.  
I rode my black and blue ZXR 750 before turning on the engine causing a loud roar.  
I leaned over to reach the controls and soon accelerated on the streets of Central City.  
I skilfully slid between the cars, accelerating a little more each time and regaining my spirits more and more as the wind whipped my body violently.  
The holes along my legs made me much more aware of the raw coolness of the air around us and I was noticing the four representative buildings of Central City in the distance.  
One of them was currently on fire. The flames seemed to rise to the dark sky and an old memory of the explosion of the particle accelerator resurfaced in my mind.  
I immediately pressed the accelerator, shifting the gears in the process to get to the crash site faster, not really knowing why it was so important to me before finally finding the long series of police cars.  
I immediately slowed down until I finally stopped in front of the street containing the cordon preventing the crowd from crossing.  
I straightened up by shutting off the engine before removing my helmet by shaking my long strands of hair in my back.  
I noticed the commotion that the explosion seemed to have provoked, as well as the many officers and firefighters working hard to stop the spread of the flames.  
I wrinkled my lips in a thin line, looking up at the top of the flames before pulling the crutch off my bike.

I put my helmet balanced on the tank of my motorcycle before going down on one side with flexibility.  
I calmly approached the police cordon securing the perimeter before observing the scene around me.  
The officers around seemed scarcely to notice me as I passed discreetly under the police band.  
I took advantage of the crowd distracting them to advance further on the ground and immediately raised my eyes on the building to the sudden sensation of the heat of the flames.  
The red and blue lights lit up the worried faces of all the men bustling to stop the fire.  
However, my gaze was not slow to widen at the sight of a man still suspended halfway between the ground ensuring a certain death and the top of the flames.  
I was looking for the first man on my way before I stopped him with a sudden gesture of the hand."Hey, there's a man up there!"  
"How did you get inside the cord ?" He barked in response, completely ignoring my intervention.  
He immediately wagged my arm in an attempt to make me return with passers-by behind the cord only I was not ready to let me dictate my conduct.  
I immediately struggled against his grip before lowering my eyes in action. I leaned my feet on his, causing a painful growl from the man before turning to nudge him in the abdomen.  
His grip will unfold almost immediately as he grabbed his chest allowing me to make a quick getaway.  
I mixed with the men to escape him as he began to pursue me by shouting on his way to stop me.  
I pushed everyone in my path before I was abruptly pulled to the side by an unknown hand.  
I immediately turned to a defensive position about to attack my assailant simply to pause at the sight of the familiar face. "Iris? But what are you doing here? "  
"I could ask you the same thing." Replied the brunette with a mischievous and slightly excited smile.'' How did you get in the cord? I struggled against wind and tide to enter. "  
I soon saw the man chasing me and widened my eyes wide before grabbing Iris by her jacket and pulling her with me. '' We have to move! ''  
I would run again before suddenly lowering myself behind one of the police cars pulling Iris with me.  
I remained frozen against the car somewhat breathless of my race and closed for a moment my eyes to the feeling of vertigo due to the large amount of alcohol that I had swallowed earlier.  
Soon, Iris's excited chuckle appealed to me and I opened my eyelids to give her a puzzled look as she turned sharply to me. ''It's awesome ! I conclude that you have not passed the cordon. "  
"What's that great about ?" I exclaimed again, getting more and more frustrated with the brunette putting herself unnecessarily in danger before realizing she seemed to be interfering with something else now. "Iris ?"  
"Look!" She exploded, standing upright just to point her finger at the skyscraper.  
I followed in spite of myself the tracing of her finger simply to restrain a grunt at the sight of a blur of red climbing the building.  
Obviously, she was here for that.  
I shook my head intending to get the brunette out of here but she hastened to catch me by the hand before shooting me with her before I could say anything. "I have to see that."

I tried as best I could to follow the brunette as she took me to a dark, abandoned alley where homeless people were lying before carefully watching the fire above us.  
From where we were, could almost feel the heat of the flames reaching us.  
It definitely did not inspire me any good.  
Iris let go, eventually, and I paused a moment to catch my breath before giving an impatient and frustrated look at the brunette as she continued to move forward keeping her eyes focused on the rise of the red trail.  
"Iris, we can't stay ..."  
"Wait, you'll want to see that too." She interrupted me roughly, making me curse under my breath at her imprudence.  
I definitely could not leave her like this. Not when she intentionally put herself in danger.  
I shook my head actively catching her only to make a brief stop as my former patient now dressed in red leather from head to toe fell directly in front of us with the scaffolding man.  
I was not long in catching Iris suddenly to hold her back as the rest of the wreckage of the scaffolding followed the arrival of the patient before going forward to tend to the wounds of the man.  
I did not know the patient as he seemed locked in an intense glare contest with Iris before he suddenly began to deform his face as he had done with me.  
The look they were giving me at the moment made me want to vomit. And it's not just because of the many drinks I had tonight.  
Clearly disgusted by the sight in front of me, I hastened to take care of the man on the ground and inspected him briefly before seeing his breathing difficulties.  
He probably had several broken ribs and again, it could be much worse with the fall he had just made.  
He needed to go quickly to the hospital.  
So already getting ready to watch the sickening duet again, I quickly looked up at the man in red. "Yo, Spandex! This man needs to go to the hospital. ''  
It seemed enough to break his intense gaze as he turned his attention to me or rather to the man by my side.  
He knelt quickly to support the man as I took a step back to give him the place but he soon caught my eye in recognition. '' You? ''  
"Me!" I replied curtly before signing the man in impatience making him react quickly as he suddenly disappeared into a gust of wind letting me look after him still somewhat stunned by his speed.  
I was trying to tame the locks of flying hair in my face before straightening myself up to get Iris attacking me.  
"You talked to him !" Iris suddenly exploded at my side making me roll my eyes as she seemed to act like those fourteen-year-old girls having a crush on a star. ''What did he tell you ?''  
I just ignored her with a sigh and turned on my heels with the intention of getting out of here as quickly as possible.  
I was back in the lane only, not to mention the persistence of Iris West as she hurried after me before holding me by the arm. "Hey, you can't just ignore that, you saw him like me!"  
I ignored her again as I focused my cold and threatening gaze on her hand still on my arm before giving her a dark look as she slowly withdrew her hand in hesitation.  
'' Forget what happened, okay! '' I curtly ordered a surprised and slightly offended look at the brunette before quickly turning on my heels for the second time.

''Lex.''  
I kept my eyes focused right in front of me ignoring her calls before I saw Eddie overtaking me to probably join the brunette behind me.  
I was quick to get involved in the horde of people contained outside the perimeter and rushed straight for my bike.  
I skilfully recovered my helmet while stepping over the saddle of my bike before putting on my helmet, making eye contact with Iris in the process.  
I shook my head at this before turning the key in the ignition and removed the kickstand before turning the throttle several times.  
I finally passed the speed and stepped through the crowd to the taxiway.  
From the moment the track was free of occupants, I pressed the gas pedal and accelerated at full speed across the city.  
The lighthouses and silhouettes of the cars I passed were the only things I could see as I continued my ascent fast in the heart of the city.  
Finally, my building soon came into view and I slowed down immediately before slowly driving down the alleyway leading to my emergency stairwell.  
I parked my bike by pushing one of the side bins to get my lock before hanging it on the front tire. After that, I took off my helmet and ran my hand through my hair to remove electricity before looking up at my spare ladder.  
I put my helmet on my forearm before glancing left and right in suspicion as I ended up taking a pulse before jumping.  
I barely grabbed the bars of the ladder before grimacing slightly as I pulled to elevate myself to the ground.  
Finally, I managed to get on the scrap platform without breaking a sweat and I quickly climbed the many floors before stopping in front of my closed window.  
I pulled it open, throwing suspicious glances on my shoulder again before finally closing behind me once I was in the safety of my apartment.  
I immediately opened my leather jacket while putting my helmet on one of my cabinets before walking into my kitchen.  
I put my jacket on the top of my sofa before starting to undress while heading to my room.  
I stopped in front of my dresser to get some yoga pants with a hoodie and quickly changed into my nightwear before settling in front of my computers. I turned on my search engine and immediately searched for the red lightning blog to watch a brand new article posted on his tonight's exploits.  
I instantly shook my head in annoyance and began my regular monitoring session after cracking my shoulders. It was going to be a long night.  
The next thing I knew my phone was ringing in my ears. I straightened up in a burst of surprise just to realize that I had fallen asleep on my keyboard.  
My cheek stung slightly of the impression it had left on it and I quickly rubbed the sleep of my eyes before looking for my phone under the stacks of printed papers.  
I finally ended up finding it between two blog posts and quickly brought it to my ear after accepting the call. '' Hello? ''  
'' Lieutenant. Cannert? ''  
I instantly straightened up in a straight and upright position by simple habit to formal voice agreement before concentrating my gaze straight in front of me. "It's just Cannert now. Whoever you are, you are not very well informed about the news. "  
"Oh, believe me Lieutenant, I'm very knowledgeable." The unfamiliar voice replied, forcing me to frown as I sat on my chair in mistrust. "And I think I need your help."

I paused this by detaching my device from my ear to look at the caller ID just to come up with an unknown number.  
The voice was clearly feminine but it did not tell me who it was. And one thing I had learned throughout my life was not to trust easily.  
I got up from my seat bringing my phone back to my ear and spoke calculatively in my voice. ''Who are you ? And how did you get this number? "  
"Last night's explosion, you were there. I saw you. "Replied the woman instead of answering me, immediately making me stiff in distrust." I also found your file. You are the only one able to help me."  
I immediately paused in the realization before tightening my grip on my phone. "It was you, wasn't it? You put this bomb. ''  
"Who said it was a bomb ?" She replied confidently, making me frown in confusion and slight concern.  
I was knowingly grinding my teeth in frustration before she picked up the thread of the conversation. "You also know the world of the army. You know we aren't the saviors that leaders love to teach us. You must help me. "  
"What makes you think that I would like to help you?" I exclaimed in my turn, rubbing my forehead in irritation. '' Your little stunt of the last night almost killed a civilian. ''  
There was a little crackle on the other end of the line telling me that my interlocutor was moving before she snapped back on the defensive. "I never wanted anything of that."  
"That's what they all say." I snorted in a disdainful snort before shaking my head still wondering why I kept talking to her. "Why should I believe you?"  
A new silence.  
Easily understanding that she was not going to easily give me her identity, I turned to my computer before entering the number in my search and localization software. There was a silence at the end of the other line before the voice went on again. "You will not be able to locate me. Join me at Cameron Scott. Inglewood. ''  
I was about to speak only the tone was not long to remember announcing the end of the communication.  
I let out a frustrated grunt as my computer announced the obvious loss of communication before throwing my phone on my desk.  
I was quick to type the address she had given me to try to see if it led me somewhere just to find that it was a simple residential building. There was nothing wrong with this address, which definitely made me more skeptical about the place.  
I glanced over my shoulder in the direction of my dresser in reflection before swearing under my breath as I rushed towards it. '' Dammit ! ''  
After changing quickly without really worrying about the rendering I had gone through my apartment to my window.  
I went down without worrying about my surroundings before finally letting go of the ladder to land directly alongside my bike.  
I had gone straight to the address she had given me by probably breaking several traffic rules before arriving at the place where I was currently.  
I got up on my motorcycle after turning off the engine and carefully watching the alley in which I was. I pulled the crutch with a sharp blow from my heel before removing my helmet in suspicion.  
It looked like most alleys in Central City. Garbage cans were further away, several stairs hung on buildings and a totally deserted place worthy of the best action movies.  
I put my helmet on my tank before going down softly before opening my jacket on a long shirt with black and dark blue check.

I quickly took my phone out of the back pocket of my black skinny jeans with holes in my knees before quickly clicking on the remote location application on my computer back to my apartment.  
The address she gave me seemed to indicate one of the staircases making me act quickly and accurately.  
I was pocketing my phone, glancing over my shoulder before recovering my nine millimeter.  
I then walked to the stairwell slowly and guarded before reaching for the banister of the stairwell.  
I held my 9mm yoke in front of my face with my shoulders and legs still aligned to warn me of hindsight before carefully climbing the iron staircase with a slow and precise step.  
I regularly looked over my shoulder to be aware of my surroundings before finally stopping in front of the metal door.  
I lowered my weapon to my hip to bring my hand on the handle before counting up to three in my head. As soon as I reached the number three, I suddenly opened the door before targeting the empty space in front of me.  
I tightened my hold on my weapon as I prepared for any possible attack before taking a last look over my shoulder as I took a step forward.  
The door soon closed behind me as I slowly continued to move in what appeared to be a simple hallway when suddenly the sound of a keyhole made me react quickly. I quickly pivoted on my feet with my weapon prominently before pointing directly to the face of a young redhead looking my age.  
The lack of disruption on her face quickly told me that she was probably the same woman that I had had on the phone rather making me tighten my grip with a finger on the trigger.  
"You're late." She declared, carefully observing her surroundings in mistrust and slight panic, making me frown briefly.  
I gauged her carefully weighing the pros and cons to shoot her before resuming a hard and cold tone."You seem confident for someone who has a weapon pointing to their face."  
"You're not going to shoot me, Lieutenant." Instantly defended the woman confidently, arching my eyebrow in the objection. "You didn't come here for that."  
"Then why are you calling me ?" I snapped, dryly clear of all this mystery before resuming with more force as she seemed reluctant to answer me. ''Answer the question !''  
The woman contracted her jaw highlighting her soft, heart-shaped face before glancing nervously over my shoulder. '' General Wade. Eilling. ''  
The all too familiar name sounded in my ears like a warning signal and I suddenly turned on my guard in panic.  
I looked everywhere already preparing for a surprise ambush of this bastard leaving the redhead resume with caution.  
''He's not here. But that's why I need your help. "She explained almost in a tone of argument now and I wrinkled my lips in uncertainty before turning in spite of myself while lowering my weapon. "I found your file when I searched for mine. You too have been his laboratory rat. ''  
The mere evocation of this title brought me back to far too dark moments of my past and I had to do everything to not let myself sink into an old memory.  
I thought I had finally managed to get out of it all by leaving the army. Their experiences had never really worked on me and I had absolutely nothing special except a hypermnesic memory.  
When the General came for me, my superiors explained to me that they just wanted to get an assessment of the extent of my intellectual abilities.  
I had been quick to retain the components of a bomb as well as an unprecedented facility for everything that was technical and scientific terms.

Only they had not specified the plausible biopsy of my brain and all the other things I had undergone in this disastrous and sordid complex.  
I closed my eyes a moment to calm my breath before returning my attention to the woman with skepticism. "Why come to me?"  
'' Because they did something to me. Something I can't explain and I need to find out what it is. "She replied desperately, staring at me in disbelief.  
"Do you want to rummage through the General's files ?" I exclaimed breathlessly before tucking my weapon into the trouser belt with a disdainful snort. "You are suicidal."  
I was already flip-flopping with the intention of leaving this waste of time useless and even more suicidal only she was not slow to follow me with a determined step. "You are the only one who managed to escape the complex where they locked you up!"  
I instantly paused at this by taking a deep breath before shaking my head in indignation before turning around with a dark expression on my face.  
"I didn't run away. They let me out ! "I exploded dryly, taking a slight step back from the woman in surprise before shaking my head in frustration again. '' And I resigned. The army is gone for me now."  
I took a step forward clearly decided to leave this place only she was persistent. I assumed it showed how desperate she was. Personally, I would have already given up. Still, I doubted I had to ask anyone for help. It was not my personality.  
"They're after me." she announced abruptly, making me pause briefly with wide eyes before quickly spinning around in a panic element.  
'' They're after you ? And you called me? "I exclaimed in panic, looking around me again in an alert state.  
I put my dark, cold eyes on the woman as she held my gaze defiantly, "Now you have to help me."  
I gritted my teeth automatically knowing that she had trapped me this time before forcing me to think clearly. "We have to leave here. Now !''  
I turned in panic and rush as I quickly returned on my steps, checking each corner in apprehension before finally exploding through the metal door with the red on my heels.  
"I can't believe I'm in this story again." I blurted indignantly as I accelerated my pace as I ran down the metal stairs four at a time and quickly cast cautious looks over my shoulder. "If we ever get caught, you'll regret it."  
"I needed your help." The redhead argued in an attempt to explain how she hastened to follow my pace at my side. "I was desperate and I couldn't do it alone. What did you want me to do ? "  
I accelerated towards my bike with a grunt before throwing a glare on the woman. '' Don't call me for example. ''  
"Get on !" I ordered, removing the crutch before closing my jacket.  
However, she remained totally frozen on the spot giving me a long look in indignation.  
"I can't." She objected abruptly, making me look at her in disbelief and exasperation.  
I took a step forward immediately with the intention of forcing her to move only she took a step back abruptly as if she feared my touch. ''Don't touch me !''  
Unfortunately, I did not even have time to do anything else like a gust of wind propelled us some step back just before Spandex himself stepped in front of the redhead.  
"Bette Sans Souci ?" Calmly asked the patient just to shake his head as the redhead instantly ran backwards.

I shook my head too, giving a glance at my bike in indecision. I gave a quick look at the redhead being again blocked the path by the patient before quickly riding my motorcycle with the intention of leaving here as soon as possible. I took my helmet just as the woman prevented the patient from touching her.  
However, he did it all the same and I was helpless as the woman or Bette touched the patient's costume transforming it strangely into a kind of purple smoke.  
'' Get whatever you're wearing off of you. '' Bette immediately ordered with wide eyes forcing the patient back into confusion before she clearly panicked this time. '' Hurry. ''  
Spandex immediately launched into an imperceptible race, but I was quick to quickly look at Bette as she hastened to head in my direction. ''I am sorry. But you're going to have to hurry up. ''  
'' Uh... ''  
I did not even have time to ask for more as she touched my shirt, flooding it with purple smoke as with the patient.  
I was staring into her eyes as an explosion sounded just where Spandex was now.  
I quickly got off my bike in the realization before completely tearing my clothes out of me before running as fast and as far as possible from my clothes just to land flat on my bare belly from the moment the explosion sounded.  
I landed with a slight grunt as my bare skin scraped hard on the ground, probably giving me a few scratches before I lost my breath at the feeling of the heat of the explosion on my back.  
The experience lasted only a matter of seconds but it seemed like an eternity before I managed to turn my back to look at where my bike was to find it was empty now.  
'' Sound of the bitch! '' I gasped breathless before giving another scream as I felt a pair of arms as naked as mine grabbed me before I was suddenly on the move at an imaginable speed .  
I did not need to know who the person was holding me since my entourage seemed to be slowing down and I was hanging on as best I could despite him.  
In a matter of minutes, I suddenly found myself in the familiar premises of S.T.A.R Labs and I literally had to hang on to the nearest thing as he quickly dropped me off to get a pair of tracksuits.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to throw up !" I exclaimed, quickly bringing my hand to my lips just as a sweatshirt with the S.T.A.R Labs logo came into my sight.  
I quickly took the sweatshirt off his hands and gave him a deadly look once I regained my senses before putting it on by walking quickly to his side as he pulled on a T-shirt too.  
Caitlin was the first to see us as she widened her eyes as she glared at our half-dressed states. '' Uh ...''  
"Don't ask." I defended curtly at the same time as the patient making me throw him a shine as he turned to me again.  
"I'm gonna ask." Cisco still insisted on his place behind one of the computers as I stopped in front of Caitlin with the patient. "Where's my suit ?" And why is Lex here? "  
"It's ... it's gone." The patient answered, lowering his head in the slight embarrassment making me look at them with complete disbelief.  
Cisco gave us stern looks before resuming in a hard tone. '' What do you mean, it's gone? What did you do with my suit ? "  
'' It blew up, dude. '' Said Spandex in an attempt to explain it as I pinched the bridge of my nose at the futility of this conversation. '' I managed to get out of it before it went, kaboom.''  
"My suit went kaboom ?" Exclaims Cisco in disbelief.  
'' Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci. She's not carrying bombs. She touched the emblem and turned it into a bomb.'' Responded the patient getting more and more frustrated at the thought of his experience with Bette.

I nodded giving a shine to the patient before turning to Cisco in exasperation at the thought of my shirt and motorcycle. "Yeah, well, she also exploded my favorite leather shirt and jacket and my bike. My bike, Cisco! ''  
"She's a meta-human." Added the patient obviously without any consideration for my missing motorcycle.

"No shit sherlock !"  
I let out a sigh of disbelief and now realized why she did not want to get in touch with anything before I remembered that I had much more problems now.  
If ever the mere fact that I had been in contact with this girl came back to Eilling's ears then I was good to go back to this crazy resort. And honestly, at this point, I did not want to tempt fate.  
Unfortunately, it seemed that I did not have time to think about the matter as Wells suddenly rolled into the room before stopping at my height." ''With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact. Dr. Cannert, it's a pleasure to see you again. "  
"She blew up my suit." Cisco recalls as a petulant child about a lollipop making me want to hit him before giving Caitlin a flat and annoyed look as she reminded him that he still had three. "Okay, I have two. And I loved that one. "  
"All right, what else do we know about her?" Asked the patient, cutting short Ramon's futile argument that almost made me want to appreciate him.  
"Oh, I don't know. She's pure evil. We're gonna find this girl and send her butt into the pipeline." Cisco stole one of his hyperactive states, picking up one of my expressionless looks as he searched for the woman on the screen." No one blows my tech to smithereens and get away with it ... Unless she looks like that. "  
Cisco moved quickly to his chair to literally drool over the image of Bette rolling my eyes before the patient spoke again. "I don't think she meant to hurt me."  
"She doesn't want to hurt anyone." I added, captivating the attention of the rest of the group, suspicion aside from Wells, who spoke quickly.  
"''Well, her being a meta-human explains General Eiling's interest in her.." Wells explained to me letting me sniffing the man's evocation with scorn and the doctor soon gave me a side look in the knowledge of cause.  
Of course, he had read my file. He probably knew everything about me, including this case.  
'' And why he stole the case from us.'' Joe intervened suddenly in person as he walked across the corridor still unaware of my presence. "''He didn't want anyone to know what she could do."  
Joe paused in surprise at my sight before giving a glance at the patient then me. '' Lex ? ''  
''Detective. West. "I recognize awkwardly.  
He held an exasperated grimace, giving a warning look at Spandex before turning to Wells wearily.''So Human bomb. Must be Tuesday in Central City. ''  
'' Yes, and General Eiling's not a give up to a potential asset without a fight. '' Severely replied Dr. Wells, giving me a side glance that quickly made me look away in discomfort.  
''We have to find her before he does." Instantly decreed Spandex making me want to sniff back to his naivety again.  
However, it would seem that Joe also had some word to say to the patient as he gave him a long look definitely announcing problems for the patient.  
"Barry? Can I see you for a second ? "Spandex nodded in agreement as Joe turned to me before leaving the room after Spandex. "No be longer a stranger, Lex. We still need to have a conversation about your presence in this theater the other day. "

I nodded my head still feeling this slightly intimidated impression in the presence of the detective before watching him silently disappear with Spandex.  
Joe paused quickly once they were in the hallway before giving a hard look at Barry. "When were you planning on telling me that Iris saw The Streak ? Or even that Lex was going to be added to your small group? "  
'' That was not planned. She caught me off guard. "Barry defended himself in a sigh before giving a brief glance to the room where their subject of still uncertain conversation was. "As for Lex, she was on every scene where I intervened. She knew who I was even before I told you. "  
"We had a deal." Joe recalled severely, signing Barry.''You keep her in the dark about the meta-humans, and I don't go Floyd Mayweather on you.''

"Okay, Joe, I know." Barry sighs in guilt.  
Joe shook his head quickly in frustration and worry. "And she's writing a blog now."  
'' I already talked to her about that. ''  
"Talk to her again." Joe insisted, looking in the direction of the room. "And be more convincing."  
'' Okay.'' Finally coughed Barry in a tired sigh before noticing Joe's gaze on him, '' You mean, right now? ''  
"Yes, I do." Joe snorted, quickly getting a nod from Barry before he disappeared into a gust of wind.  
A silence followed the two men's retreat before Cisco resumed his usual state of hyperactivity."Okay, I'll ask. How come you were there ? In fact, how come you were in this theater the other day? And last night's explosion ? "  
I watched the trio in a word loss not really knowing how to explain anything. In fact, I had definitely not planned to find myself in this situation even one day.  
I thought that I could continue to monitor the evolution of the patient's alter-ego from afar without having to be more involved, but it would seem that no matter what I did, I found myself in this kind of situation.  
And obviously, I was not the only one who knew it. "Because Miss Cannert has been following our progress since the beginning. Isn't it, Doctor? "  
"What ?" Exclaimed Cait and Cisco in surprise, making my lips cringe in guilt as I turned to them with a grimace.  
I raised my hands in sign of false innocence before confessing with a weak nod as I hid my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. "You left a patient, who btw I took care for nine months, to go beyond danger. You didn't really think I wasn't going to guess it would be him running fast in Central City? "  
''And heart of stone is back. She said patient." Cisco immediately said, pointing to me in hyperactivity before making me smile at his next statement as he turned to Caitlin." This distance initiative had definitely miss me.''  
I shook my head as I crossed my arms over my chest as a feeling of warmth and familiarity settled back into my chest before meeting Caitlin's relieved gaze.  
The latter gave me one of her few smiles before she quickly got up from her chair to join my side."You will stay, will not you ? I definitely need one more girl here. "  
I immediately creased my lips in uncertainty, certainly not having foreseen something like this before giving a glance towards . "Doctor, can I have a minute with you ?"  
"Certainly." Wells agreed, ignoring the surprised and confused looks of Caitlin and Cisco before leading the way for a more private place.  
Since Joe and the patient occupied the corridor, he led me to Caitlin's lab before signing me the nearest chair. I settled on the latter keeping my arms crossed on my chest before giving a brief distant look in the air.

A heavy, tense silence persisted between us. However, Wells made no move to push me further. It was a quality I liked at the doctor's. He may have caused all this chaos in the first place, but his knowledge of my past and his wisdom made him far more able to understand me right now.  
If only I knew at that moment all the plans he had for me in the future.  
Finally, I took a deep breath before crossing my arms over my chest in uncertainty. ''This girl. This meta-human. She asked me to help her. That's why I was there. She called me. Apparently she found my file when she searched for hers and ... "  
"Your file ?" Wells asked, copying my position with an arched eyebrow, staring at him with a sharp look.  
Wells finally shook his head in the understanding of which file I was referring to before rubbing his forehead by nodding his head. ''I see. This file.''  
"I don't even know why she called me." I confessed in frustration and slight panic while passing my hand through my hair. "She wanted to know what had really happened to her and she thought I could help her find the general. It's completely crazy. "  
"Is that really ?" Wells replied dubiously, forcing me to look at the scientist.  
I wrinkled my lips again in a complex state of emotions before letting out a tired breath. "I didn't think so much of my past was listed in this file."  
"Your years of good and loyal service were. In addition to your experience with the General."Explained Wells in understanding before nodding. "And to be honest, you were the best person to help her. With the exception of her gift. "  
I sighed again in defeat before shaking my head just as the realization of Bette's thought popped into my head.  
I let out a small derisive sniff before giving a look at Wells. "She must think she's like that because of what the general did to her."  
However, my hypothesis seemed to settle a whole other explanation for the doctor as he supported my gaze in gravity. "It means she'll probably go after the people who did that."  
"You have to look for the doctor who might have worked in the project," I said quickly, getting up with the intention of finding Caitlin and Cisco.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't wait a second more as I jumped on my feet before going back into the cortex. I did not know about Cait and Cisco as I was driving towards the first computer on my way before weaving my way into the army files.  
"Whoa, do I dream or are you hacking the army?" Cisco quipped, sharing a surprised look with Caitlin making me smile in my task.  
I gave him a side look and shook my head by hacking the files. "You have to believe you're a good teacher, Ramon."  
''Waits ! Did you really listen when I talked to you? "Exclaimed the Latino with a broad, arrogant smile before giving Caitlin a wink." I'm a good teacher. "  
I was not long in finding Bette's file letting me quickly fly over her information before taking my eyes off the screen for the trio on alert. '' Got it. One of you can call Spandex to the rescue. ''  
"Spandex ?" Caitlin repeated in confusion, as Cisco frowned in the objection.  
"Seriously, Lex ? Spandex? It's so insulting." Grumbled the latino, shaking his head as he began typing on another computer before quickly explaining the facts to the patient on the phone. ''We've piggybacked onto General Eiling's own surveillance. According to what they're saying, the lovely Souci was just spotted in Inglewood.''  
'' The same neighborhood as Dr. Harold Hadley's office, the military surgeon who performed several procedures on her. '' Cait intervened as she walked back into the room making me want to throw up at the mere mention of this man.  
From the moment his name crossed my mind, it was as if I was completely absent from the rest of the conversation.  
My hands froze on the keys while I kept my lost gaze in my own memories.

 _I found myself again on this metal table inclined in a standing position while I was held by straps all along my body.  
The icy breeze flying over my chest and bare legs caused the hairs on my arms to rise. I tried to hold back a shudder as I gradually regained consciousness before forcing my wrist against the leather strap in a reflex to the feeling of a blinding light pointed in my face.  
I could feel a feeling of anxiety settling in the pit of my stomach as the pain returned gradually with my waking state as the nauseating smell of my own blood.  
In spite of myself, I forced my head out of the pedestal just to see two white stripes of paper protecting my breasts and my private parts from the sight of all before I saw the blood stained on the majority of my body.  
Needles and wires seemed to come out of my arms and my legs sending a brand new discharge of pain along my limbs.  
It was as if I could feel my blood boiling inside me and the icy effect of the table beneath me caused a hot-cold effect, amplifying my state of pain.  
"You know Lieutenant, your ability to bear the pain is incredible." Suddenly a distant voice came across through my mist of pain.  
I took a deep breath, burning my entire ribcage as if I had just inhaled toxic fumes before blindly looking at the doctor, or rather the butcher, who had been exercising on my body for weeks.  
I tried to breathe through my fog of agony before fighting my straps in an adrenaline rush. ''Screw you !''  
A gloomy and gloomy laugh did not take long to resound in the room before a long shiver ran through my limbs at his next statement. "Let's see how long you can hold without screaming in pain."_

''Lex ? Hey, Lex? Do you hear me ?''  
The sudden sensation of a warm hand on my forearm suddenly woke me up from my icy thoughts, causing me to jump.  
I had to take a moment to regain full awareness of my surroundings. However, it was short-lived as I felt this touching feeling again forcing me to turn my still painful head from my memory.  
"Hey, are you okay ?"  
I tried to ignore the pain that memory gave me and took an inaudible breath before trying to act as if nothing had happened.  
I was completely unaware of Caitlin's contact by shifting me off before striding away from the biologist to fully regain my senses.  
However, Cisco seemed a different opinion as he shared a long look with Caitlin before focusing all his attention on me. ''Lex ? You ok ? "  
I quickly pulled myself together, shaking my head before scraping my throat to change the subject."Any news of Spandex ? Isn't he supposed to be the fastest geek in Central City or something ? ''  
It seemed enough to entertain Cisco as he gave me a long indignant look before shaking his head with a snort. "He is the fastest living man. Believe me, he will bring back this beauty in a wink. ''  
And just like that, a sudden surge of wind echoed in the lab sending most of the paperwork's into a tornado before Allen and a familiar redhead were in front of the set of computers.  
Bette was not slow to recover from her disheveled state of noticing me. '' Lieutenant. Cannert? ''  
"Sergeant." I snapped in a stiff, upright position, forcing her to adopt the same since I was officially her superior. '' You are alive. ''  
"You too." She said impassively, even though she gave me a nod in recognizion.  
Soon a silence settled between us as the rest of the team seemed to gauge us carefully until Cisco could no longer hold. '' Am I the only one to find them super hot ? ''  
Bette and I were simultaneously turning our heads towards the latino making his eyes widen in realization as he swallowed in embarrassment unlike Caitlin and the patient who watched him in disbelief.  
I shook my head in the habit before turning my gaze on Bette. "I think you want explanations."  
The redhead nodded just as Wells reentered the center of the room in his wheelchair.  
I immediately stood in front of one of the screens as he asked Cisco to display the particle accelerator night recording.  
I watched the energy boom explode in the accelerator just as Wells turned to Bette. ''As the detonation dispersed throughout Central City. A number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantifiable energy. One of those people was you.''

Caitlin walked back into the room, letting her heels clatter in her wake before handing out a pair of gloves for Bette.  
I gauged the redhead taking the gloves with a slight frown before putting my eyes on Cisco and Caitlin as she put them on.  
"You were in Central City ten months ago." I repeated to the sergeant as she nodded her flaming red-looped head.  
'' I had just returned from Afghanistan. I was there defusing roadside bombs and ... Shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown back state side. Spent months at the base of recovery and next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me. And Eiling's favorite, new lab rat. ''

I held a snort at the mention of the vile man who knew exactly what kind of treatment he reserved for his favorite laboratory rats before feeling the sensation of the eyes on me. I looked up from the ground just to realize that Bette had focused her attention in my direction at the end of her statement, also gathering the attention of others in confusion.  
''The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body." I quickly intervened in an attempt to change the subject of attention before turning to Caitlin since she was much more experienced for that.  
She nodded to Bette to explain the rest of her changes.  
I was not long in perceiving anger seeping into Bette's face as she thought of the man she thought was the source of her gifts. '' I thought Eiling did this to me. ''  
I restrained myself from holding off a disdainful snort at the mere mention of the man before shaking my head. It was a feat that this man had such a high rank in the army. One thing was certain, it was not thanks to his intellect.  
'' Eiling ... is not smart enough to create somebody like you.'' Replied Dr. Wells, saving me more attention as he gave Bette a look. '' But clever enough to see your value. ' '  
''Do you know of any others who were changed ?'' Bette asked immediately in concern.  
Caitlin nodded before answering evasively, "There've been a few."  
"But no one that looks like you." Cisco added at once, causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief as the patient let out a hilarity as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Please don't leave. ''  
Of course, this only served to amplify the clumsy atmosphere letting me look into disbelief as Caitlin did not hesitate to comment on the subject seriously. "I know how to perform a lobotomy."  
I glanced at both in disbelief before shaking my head and turning to the doctor. Wells. "We could possibly try to see the extent of her abilities."  
"If you help me, Eiling might be interested in you again." Bette reminded me in ignorance making me stiffen a moment like the trio except Wells turned to me in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.  
I knew exactly what that meant. However, I was not ready to be intimidated by one of my past nightmares.  
I had been released, there was no chance he was counting on me again. In addition, I had absolutely nothing to offer. My brain was completely normal. At least with the particularity in addition to retaining things much more easily than the average person.  
And even then, I was not the same person anymore. I had no more superior to answer, let alone play nice this time. If General Eiling wanted to come after me so be it.  
With that thought, I ignored all the glances at my attention before turning my attention to Bette with my jaw clenched. "I can handle the General."  
Unfortunately, I did not foresee the momentum that my statement would raise in the minds of Cisco and Caitlin.  
Until now, they had tried to get answers to my attention, to no avail.  
I just ignored them instead, just like the patient who seemed to be gauging me carefully.  
So instead, I was trying to keep my focus on Bette who was currently in one of the training labs for the patient.  
I could already feel a nervous feeling along my fingers just watching her behind the window.  
It was like this I had exchanged roles with my torturers. This story touched me too closely and for once, I was not so sure I could keep my distance.  
In fact, I was starting to see a pattern here and it was not at all pleasant. First with Leo and now this soldier.

I became soft and it did not look like me.  
"So ... you were in the army." Came a hesitant voice from my mist of thought, forcing me to take my eyes off Bette just to look briefly at the patient now standing by my side.  
I held a roll of my eyes at his mere presence before ignoring him simply by directing my attention to Dr. Wells. "So, the verdict ?"  
"Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen." Announced Wells looking really impressed.  
I gave a glance at Caitlin as she completed her boss's statement before giving Bette a fresh look. '' Her nitrogen levels are off the charts. ''  
I watched the auburn-loops biologist get up from her chair to join Bette and then walk around the patient to put so much distance between us.  
However, his next request interrupted me in spite of myself, letting me watch Wells carefully. "Do you think we can help her?"  
''To answer that question, we have to understand how she works, and to understand that, first we have to study her in action.'' Said Wells immediately, making me glance at him.  
'' You want her to blow stuff up. '' Cisco acquainted already excited at the mere prospect. '' Yes, now we're talking. ''  
Despite knowing that this was just a Cisco tipic moment, experimenting on Bette did not fit well in my morals. On the contrary.  
She had had enough of this kind of thing in her life and maybe I took the subject too much to heart because of my personal experience but it was out of the question that she would submit to another test.  
"If she wanted to be a laboratory rat, she wouldn't be running away from the General." I snapped, calling out the trio's attention before shaking my head sharply in the negation as I made my way to the door leading to the examination room.  
The two occupants were quick to turn in my direction at my entrance, letting me meet the sergeant's nervous look, "So ... will you be able to do anything to reverse my power?"  
It stopped me in my steps forcing me to squint my lips before focusing my eyes on Caitlin as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves to perform more testing.  
Instead of answering, I took a glove pair calling out to Caitlin before beckoning her to give me up her place.  
The brunette gauged me in confusion before glancing over my shoulder towards the other three before moving to let me suppose their interaction.  
I sat on the small stool to find myself at the same height as Bette before tightening my jaw at the questioning of Bette. '' So this is your life now, huh ? Testing people like me? ''  
"I'm not part of the team." I promptly prompted a side glance at Caitlin, which I hastened to ignore for Bette's benefit. "I only work with them because you have asked for my help. ''  
"In fact, we're stopping people like you." Caitlin added with a small contrite grimace before continuing. "''It's not what I thought I'd be doing. Actually, aside from Barry, you're the first meta-human that we've tested.''  
Bette frowned at the confusion before raising an eyebrow in questioning, "Meta-human ?"

'' It's just a term. '' Assured Caitlin before seeing a task on the short sleeve of the Sergeant's T-shirt. '' Oh, my God, what happened ? Why didn't you say that you were shot? "  
I stared as she raised her T-shirt to reveal a bloody bullet wound.  
"It just grazed me." Bette replied, making me look at her impassively since I was used to that kind of view before leaning over her wound.

I immediately narrowed my eyes to the wound in concentration before immediately calling for Caitlin in a bad feeling, "Give me tweezers."  
"There's something in there." Cait quickly concluded, grimacing slightly as she handed me the clip.  
I quickly nodded before removing the object I feared and quickly shared an alarmed look with Bette in the realization. '' A tracker. ''  
To demonstrate the seriousness of the situation, the alarms of Star. Labs were quick to get started, letting me drop the tracker into the nearest pool before straightening up with Bette and Caitlin.  
''Lock down the pipeline. Get Bette out of here. "Reacts quickly Wells giving me a serious look." I'll take care of Eiling. "  
I immediately removed my gloves from my hands before nodding urgently towards the duo before accelerating towards the exit door. "You have to get out of here."  
I was walking down the hallway, checking the location for any type of threat before quickly reaching one of the secure doors leading to the outside. I knew that going around the perimeter of S.T.A.R Labs would serve me one day.  
Finally, after leaving the lab and away from Eiling's men, Cisco had the good idea to take us to an old field to test the extent of Bette's capabilities.  
I was now looking at her throwing Frisbees one after the other in the sky before burning until the blast. The purple energy that came along was quite impressive, I had to admit.  
It was no wonder the General was so interested in her abilities. It would wreak havoc on the ground. We would be invincible and that was what scared me. Bette was not the only weapon outside.  
"Listen, I... well, I know you don't like me much. I understood. "Suddenly the nerd intervened at my side forcing me out of my thoughts to gauge him with impassivity." But you saved me and everyone keeps telling me how much you counted for them during my coma so... thank you. "  
His naivety struck me again in the face.  
Honestly, I could not believe he was still alive. How could a boy like him have the courage to go against the criminals of Central City?  
I did not doubt that he wanted to do good, after all, he seemed all but evil but I still could not believe he was really playing the masked vigilante.  
"You were my patient. I took care of you. There is nothing else to say."I explained, straightening up with indifference. "You don't have to thank me."  
I took a step forward with the intention of cutting short this useless conversation, only I had badly judged his persistence. "Then why keep watching me ?"  
I pinched my lips in a thin line in annoyance before turning briskly around crossing my arms over my chest, taking long strides to find myself at his height. "I sacrificed nine long months for you to walk and run, I don't like losing my efforts. "  
"Are you still indifferent and cold with people ?" He exclaimed with a deep frown on his face.  
I held an annoyed stare before lifting my arms in annoyance, "I am who I am. Don't try to understand me. "  
I immediately turned on my heels clearly tired of all this before pressing for Caitlin.  
I gave Bette a last look as I stopped by the doctor's side before crossing my arms over my chest as I saw the patient walk towards the sergeant.'' Bette is in good hands. Help her as best you can, okay? "  
"Are you leaving ?" Exclaimed Caitlin, turning immediately to me in disbelief and slight shock. "You can't leave. She trusts you. "

"And I trust you to take care of her." I remembered reassuringly, glaring at the redhead, forcing me to smirk at her. "I'll hear about her evolution."  
I gave one last nod to Caitlin before finally turning around.  
The trip to my apartment had lasted longer than usual, thanks to Bette for that.  
Not only did I have my head laden with dark thoughts about my past but I also had to stay on alert.  
Hence the reason why I had to go around my building three times before entering through the back exit.  
I was probably going to have to start installing more drastic security measures. Starting with an alarm system, I thought as I walked past my door before heading to my bedroom.  
I removed the sweatshirt from Star Labs to replace it with a t-shirt from my closet before frowning at the sight of an alert on my computer screen.  
I leaned over the keyboard just to fall on a new article of the Streak and as it was not enough already, it was signed.  
I instantly struck my forehead in disbelief and exasperation at the imprudence of the brunette before letting go of a weary sigh.  
It was a nightmare.  
If I had known that my life would change so much on this famous night ... actually I do not really know what I would have done.  
Despite being a complete reckless and stubborn idiot, Barry Allen deserved to live.  
I raised my eyes to the ceiling, crossing my hands on my forehead before grimacing in thought.  
I knew I hated the prospect of becoming more involved in this mess. My departure from Star Labs was quite equivocal on this point but Iris had the gift to weave her way into my shell during the last months.  
I did not know if it was her rash attitude or just her kindness of heart but Iris West had managed to make me worry about her well-being.  
Unfortunately, bad news never arrived alone and I was soon to prove this theory.  
I walked through the doors of the Star Labs elevator with a determined step before pausing in the hallway as the red lightning stopped right in front of me as I entered the center of the lab.  
He was dressed in an equally formal outfit, blue shirt with a sweatshirt on top making me shake my head to his geekiness level.  
However, my attention soon returned to Bette's health as I passed the brown on the way to the cortex.  
"Patient." I reckon indifferently as I pick up my spirits before just entering to speed up the pace at the sight of the heavy atmosphere in the room. "What's going on ?"  
"Did Eiling find out you're here ?" The patient added as he stood near the entrance to the lab.  
Caitlin gave me a long, contrite look as Bette turned to look at us gravely. ''No. Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news.''

I gave Cait a confused look before looking closely at Bette's scan on the screen. The whole of her skeleton radiated a light purple color.  
''The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on a cellular level.'' Caitlin explained with gravity, immediately giving me a look at Dr. Wells in the film.  
The latter supported my gaze, contrite before turning his attention back to Bette. ''And the technology required to unsplice your DNA it hasn't been invented yet.''

The Sergeant instantly nodded her head as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, causing me to look away in discomfort as the patient called for empathy.  
"It's okay. Roger that. "Said Bette against her tears before raising her head in desolation." I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up. ''  
I watched her as the patient walked after her before finally stopping to hold his head in frustration.  
I shook my head, giving Dr. Wells a look in the interrogation before shaking my head against.  
According to him, there was nothing more to do. I did not need to hear his thoughts out loud to know what he was thinking.  
'' What now ? '' Cisco asked Dr. Wells' attention while waiting like everyone else's suggestion.  
The latter seemed on the verge of answering only the patient quickly outpaced him. "She joins us. Becomes a part of the team. ''  
"Barry ..." Caitlin intervened at once, dubious as she stood beside me. '' You have an amazing ability to help people. She ... makes things explode. ''  
'' Not all of us want to join your little crusade against the dark evil. '' I commented sarcastically dripping my tone immediately raising a bored look at the patient while Cisco straightened with a smile like a child on the morning of Christmas.  
The latter got up before pointing with a trembling finger at Caitlin. "She just made a reference to Star Wars. Oh my god, it's one of the better days of my life. ''  
I was frowning at his total lack of concentration right now before lifting my hands in frustration at Wells. "I didn't understand anything or even what Star was all about. Can we focus on the sergeant again ?''  
''She's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying this city. '' Reminded the patient obviously hoping it would make a difference.  
However, Wells was quick to confirm my previous thoughts making me pinch my lips in uncertainty."It's too dangerous."  
"Well, she's not going in the pipeline." Objected instantly the patient again showing his naivety.  
His nativity was just so ... execrable. It made me want to take him in four walls and show him behind the scenes. The reality of the world everything was not made of comics and rainbows. Life was a matter of survival.  
I was maybe cynical and alone but that did not change my point of view. To be a vigilante would not solve all the evils of the world. There was still so much to solve and fighting crime in a suit was not one of the ways to get there.  
'' I'm not planning to go into the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, it would be all of us at risk. "Dr. Wells explained thoughtfully, giving me a bad feeling.  
'' From who? Eiling ? "Suggested the patient making me lose completely this time.  
"Can't you be serious ?" I exploded in disbelief and anger. "You know better than anyone what he will do to her if she goes back there."  
Wells focused his attention on me in an attempt to make a breakthrough in my stubborn mind.''Eiling is a dangerous man. We don't want him as an enemy. "  
'' Do you think I don't know? '' I was coldly catching the other three's uncertain glances since they had missed half of the information. '' You don't know how it feels to find each other attached to a completely helpless operating table while men experiment on your body. ''  
I took a sudden pause in the realization of my confession before creasing my lips to resume my usual phlegm. It was not the moment to lose control and even less to the trio.  
So I tried to take a deep breath and then pointed Dr. Wells before storming out of the room with a determined step. '' Bette will not go back there. ''

I drove straight through the corridors of the complex not really knowing where to go at this point. I was just ... confused, furious but above all, I was scared. Yes, me, Alex Cannert was scared at the mere prospect of returning to a lab.  
I finally finished my ascent in the room where we had examined Bette earlier. I leaned instantly back to the walls to regain a controlled breath before looking up at the ceiling.  
I had just confessed one of my biggest secrets and yet I did not feel more relieved than before.  
All I was feeling now was the weight of the pain bottled for so many years.  
I pinched my lips together to hold back the tears threatening to appear in the corner of my eyes before tapping my skull slightly against the hard surface of the wall.  
However, my little mental pause lasted only a short time as I tried to quickly regain control of my emotions when I heard a noise coming from the room. It was soon followed by traces of footsteps and I quickly got up in a military positon at the sight of Bette approaching me.  
"Lieutenant." She acknowledges, copying my position in spite of the tone of her broken voice."It seems we are thinking of the same place to externalize our demons."  
I gave her a nod before I leaned against the wall just to give a cold laugh. "You know the funny thing, sergeant ? I'm not even a member of the military anymore, yet I can't give up old habits. "  
"Once you get involved, the army is part of you until the end." Bette agreed with a contrite nod."It's impossible to forget."  
A silence followed her statement, making me shake my head with my lips narrowed in thought. It could not be more true.  
But the truth was that no matter where we went, we could never escape our past.  
I had chosen the army to flee a world that I thought I could leave behind. I ended up doing exactly the same thing with the army and Star Labs.  
No matter what I tried, I was running away from the moment things got too emotional.  
'' When I got engaged ... '' I was taking a break not really knowing how to approach this kind of conversation since I had never had a great deal of experience in trusting relationships before leaving a short breath. ''I think I'm running away from my past. To pay for the mistakes of people who were close to me. "  
I was laughing at this last statement since it sounded so absurd, thinking about it before giving Bette a look. '' General Eiling ended up paying me back much more than I thought at first. ''  
''But why ? You are not a... well, you are ... ''  
"I had a capacity of adaptation too fast according to them. They thought it was part of my DNA. Can you imagine sergeant? Soldiers who can adapt to any situation? "I explained sarcastically before rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest." In reality, it was the simple result of a rather rough childhood.''  
Bette frowned as she stared into space for a moment before shaking her head, giving me a curious glance. "You never think of revenge? After all they did to you ... I read your file. It was...''  
"Not glorious, huh?" I asked knowingly before just shrugging my shoulders. "As for your first question, I would say that I just wanted to move on. Things get a lot easier once you leave them on the side. "  
"You seem to have an experience with that."  
I could not help but nod my head bitterly before sniffing in agreement.

However a silence quickly settled between us as we each pondered our own inner demons.  
Honestly, I did not really know why I had told him all that but the sergeant seemed a pretty easy person to talk to. Probably because she had gone through a similar ordeal to mine.  
Not to mention that I was tired of keeping quiet. Even though it was a choice, it was not always nice to stay away from anyone. Sometimes the soldier gave way to the human.  
Finally, I straightened up by untying my arms from my chest before giving a look at Bette with an encouraging smile. "I may be in conflict with S.T.A.R. Labs but they are trusted people. Just make your choices with reflection, Sergeant. ''  
"You know, you're part of this team." She stopped me in my tracks as I tried to join the exit.  
I turned with an arched eyebrow as she gave me a weak smile. "They trust you too. They consider you one of theirs. ''  
I nodded in agreement knowing that she was probably right before giving her a military salute.''Sergeant.''  
I had once again left the premises of S.T.A.R. Labs for my apartment. However, this time I felt like I was failing.  
If I had been quick to leave everything in the hands of the patient's alter-ego before, I felt as if I had just given up on Sergeant Sans Souci. And worst of all, I wanted to go back there.  
Maybe Bette was right. Maybe I was really part of this team.  
I gave a thoughtful look at my computer before quickly returning to Iris's blog. It was already late in the night and I was still unable to sleep.  
In fact, now that I was putting my eyes outside, it seemed closer to dawn than at night.  
I shook my head, sighing heavily before getting up from my chair, cracking my tension-laden shoulders.  
I let a yawn escape me before heading towards my bed.  
I settled comfortably against my pillow before looking up at the ceiling.  
I ended by slowly closing my eyelids in the hope of finally finding sleep. I let my limbs relax until I fell into a wave of unconsciousness. A calm and peaceful wave.  
I knew full well that I was not sleeping completely since I was still conscious of my condition, but that would be enough.  
I was always on the alert since my return from the army so it did not change my habits.  
Suddenly, the ringing of my phone rang all around my room causing me to straighten up with a start simply to look for the source of the booming music.  
I noticed my clothes yesterday lying on the ground and hurried to get out of bed to get my phone.  
I looked up for a moment on my alarm clock just to realize that it was now near noon.  
I let out an exhausted grimace as I unhooked without even looking at the appellant's ID before straightening the agreement with the Sergeant's voice. " Lieutenant. Cannert. I think I found a way to protect ours. One last mission. ''  
"What?" I exclaimed, coming out of my sleepy state completely to let the Sergeant's words flow in my mind. "What mission are you talking about, Sergeant?"  
'' One last mission to protect ours and I could go home. ''  
'' What? No, Sergeant! "I exploded in a state of panic as I easily understood what she meant. "Bette, no! Bette! ''  
Unfortunately, the tone was not slow to sound through the device telling me that she had again hang on me.

I let out a frustrated grunt as I threw my phone on top of my bed before heading straight for my closet.  
I was taking a change of clothing blindly clearly preoccupied with something other than my outfit right now before changing me quickly.  
My outfit now consisted of a simple black jean narrowing every curve of my body with a sleeveless white tank top and a short black leather jacket.  
I rushed to my weapon port that I quickly attached to my hips and around my thighs before donning a pair of biker style boots.  
I ended up tying my hair into a ponytail before quickly crossing my apartment.  
I was going through the emergency exit since I was carrying a weapon case before remembering that I did not have a bike anymore.  
I left a grinding of my teeth in irritation before throwing myself again in a race.  
She was going to set a trap for a General. It was the only explanation. The result of this meeting? I was not sure. All I knew was that the outs were too risky for Bette.  
I knew we had talked about revenge yesterday but I did not think she would suddenly decide to put a plan of action. It was so impromptu and sudden.  
I tried to ignore the suddenness of her mission before thinking about where she might want to attract him. She needed an open place. A place safe from people potentially at risk.  
So probably a place close to the water and the port of Central City.  
I was looking for my mobile phone right away before quickly bringing it to my ear once I dialed the Cisco Speed Dial.  
There was a moment of silence before Cisco's once overactive voice entered my ear. "Lex, what's going on?"  
"It's ... it's Sergeant Sans Souci." I breathed through the camera. "She's going after the General."  
'' What? Lex, how do you know that ? "Caitlin's panicked voice exploded in the background.  
I winced while turning a corner before I was quick to answer. "We don't really have time for the chit-chat, Cait. Spandex, if you're here, it's time to do your thing. "  
"Is it me, Spandex ?" I heard at the other end making my eyes roll in my tracks.  
I took a deep breath to speak again before completing my sentence in a rush. "She will be close to the port. Hurry up !''  
With that, I hung up quickly before struggling to get my phone back just as I approached my destination.  
I hurried down the little hill of dirt and grass before suddenly stopping like a sudden explosion made the ground tremble.  
I immediately raised my eyes to the flames, quickly bringing my arm to my face to protect myself in a reflex before taking a fresh breath to launch me again in a race.  
I barely had time to catch sight of the patient as he was suddenly in front of Bette preventing her from attacking the General now on the ground.  
I skidded to a halt still too far to hear what they were saying when suddenly a movement on the ground called me out.  
I stared at General Eiling holding his gun at Barry and the Sergeant.  
"Covered!" I cried, throwing myself back into a race in an attempt to stop him simply to suddenly stop at a stop as a detonation soon followed followed by Bette's fall. ''No ! ''  
''I'm sorry. I didn't see him. "Barry immediately apologized in guilt as I rushed at her and Barry.

''Don't be. It's not your fault. "Coughed Bette in pain before managing a weak smile." I'm glad you stopped me. "  
Barry removed his mask just as I kneeled up to Bette. "Lieutenant. Cannert, you have come. ''  
"Bette, why ?" I exclaimed in bewilderment before I felt a sense of panic seep into my chest at the sight of the bloodstain getting wider and wider on her T-shirt.  
"I'm gonna get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs. " Prompted Barry in an attempt but I shook my head knowing that he could never get there in time.  
''Barry, Dr. Wells. He ... he ... '' I was looking at Bette waiting for her next statement only she soon turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as she took her last breath.  
'' Bette, no. No, no. Soldier ! Get up! "I asked, shaking her body slightly in an attempt to wake her, to no avail.  
Soon, I felt a hand over mine as tears flowed freely down my cheeks, forcing me to lift my eyes to meet Barry's pained eyes.  
Suddenly, a blue, purple color began to appear all over Bette's body making me look wide in the distance.  
"Barry." I hurry in a moment of panic, immediately receiving the boy's gaze as he called for Cisco.  
"Guys, we have a problem." Barry explained in panic, making me look at him as he seemed in full communication before he took a weak breath. ''Eiling killed her. She's glowing. She's gonna detonate.''  
I stared at him in heavy silence as I waited for his next move. '' What are they saying? What's going on? ''  
"But there's no time." He exclaimed, ignoring my question as he gave me a look before focusing on the water over my shoulder. "Can I run on water? I built up enough speed to run up a building. How fast do I need to go to run on water? ''  
I stared at him in total disbelief this time before shaking my head fiercely in the negation. '' Come on, it's impossible! ''  
"I can do it." He objected sharply, raising Bette in his arms, forcing me to stand up as he gave Bette a look before giving me a serious look. ''Get out of here. ''  
''But...''  
"Trust me this time !" He barked more forcefully, letting me give one last look at Bette before he ran at unimaginable speed.  
He left a wave behind him as he plunged into the water, letting me look at him in dismay.  
I shook my head before turning around just to take a break at the General's sight on the ground.  
My hand flew by itself to my weapon case as I grabbed my weapon before pausing.  
I took a moment as I could see my hand steady and ready to pull the trigger. I had already killed. It was not news for me. And I had no doubt that it will happen again in the future.  
However, I had left the army to flee all these bad sides.  
I shook my head in a final choice by releasing the butt of my rifle before clearing from here as fast as possible.  
'' Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. The military was simply conducting an underwater weapons test. There is no need for panic or alarm. Central City is safe. I guarantee you. ''  
I remained motionless in front of the screens of S.T.A.R. Labs like Eiling's decay was on television and contracted my jaw to contain my anger.  
I wanted nothing more than to strike this junk in the face. When I thought I had it in play.

Part of me regretted not having shot, I knew it.  
However, I knew that I would not resume my revenge. Death was too sweet for someone like Eiling.  
"He murdered Bette right in front of me. In front of us. "Barry suddenly said, letting me imagine his gaze on my attention since I could feel the tension on my side." There's nothing we can do to him. "  
''Powerful men have a way of avoiding consequences.'' Explained Dr. Wells, shaking my head in indignation.  
"You're gonna be okay?" Caitlin assured, immediately turning to Barry, nodding to Barry, "You can walk on water. Puts you in pretty interesting company. ''  
I swallowed hard with emotion as I felt Barry's heavy look on my profile again.  
He seemed to be saying something like probably most of the rest of the group but he finally shook his head before finally leaving the room letting me staring at this rottenness.  
A long silence followed, letting me think of what I was going to do now. I could stay. I could be part of this team as Bette thought or I could do what I could do best.  
I could impose a distance.  
I shook my head at this thought as I ran my hand down my face before turning around just to meet Caitlin's sad eyes.  
I forced a weak smile in recognition on my lips before unfolding my jacket of my arms to put it in the intention of leaving.  
''Doctor. Cannert ?"Dr Wells told me, forcing me to make eye contact with him." What you've done in recent days. It was good work. We would need that kind of element in our team. "  
I let a short breath lower my eyes on my feet for a moment with a tense smile before giving a disillusioned look at the trio. '' I think I'll have to decline this proposal. ''  
I gave one last nod in the direction of the man before turning around. I walked steadily with an impassive expression as I passed Caitlin before finally crossing the long corridor leading to the elevator.  
On returning to my apartment, I decided to make a drastic break with my past. I had deleted all the links from my computer related to the Streak as well as tearing all of my latest searches on my chart.  
Now I was on my sofa with my legs close against my chest as I gazed at the emptiness of my apartment.  
A simple extra light lighting the room, I let my thoughts run free. Bette's conversation still playing in my mind, I realized I was back to square one.  
She had been the only one to know more about my true self than anyone in this city and now she was dead.  
A single tear escaped my eyes as the weight of the pain of this declaration fell on my chest.  
I was not the most emotional person he was. It was certain but after the last few years, I thought I had found someone who had gone through one of my tests.  
I took a deep breath at this thought before trying to wipe my tear by turning my head towards my kitchen.  
I straightened from my sofa before walking straight for one of my cupboards containing a good old bottle of whiskey.  
I had a drink in the closet next door with the intention of serving me a drink when a gust of wind popped up around me.

I hardly jumped as I raised my head just to find myself face to face with my former patient.  
A heavy silence fell on us as we examined each other for a moment before I moved to another drink and spoke again. "I saw more bodies than I can count. Sometimes I was the one at the end of the barrel but ... "  
I paused to watch a moment in the void in thought before taking a breath as I poured the amber liquid into the second glass before handing it to Allen.  
'' Death is death.''  
Allen gauged the glass in surprise before raising his hands in clumsiness."Yeah ... uh ... I can't really drink ... it doesn't do anything to me anymore."  
I watched him grimace at the end of his tirade with a flat gaze before pouring the contents of his glass into mine.  
"Your life is very sad." I said flatly before going back to sit on my couch, taking a sip, grimacing slightly with the bitterness of alcohol. "But I guess you're not here to confide your least evils. ''  
A silence fell again on us forcing me to stare in impatience this time.  
"I know what it's like to lose people who are close to us." He finally stated, letting me gauge him again in expectancy. "I didn't really know Bette but it still hurts."  
I tried to keep my emotions at bay as I swallowed the contents of my glass by throwing my head back before leaning over to put it on my coffee table coldly. '' Death is part of the job. ''  
"Really?" He suddenly rebuffed, forcing me to support his frown as he gauged me in disbelief. "What happen to you? Is that what Eiling- ''  
I immediately jumped to my feet before going straight to the patient with a threatening step. "If I were you, I would think before I finish this sentence."  
Now that I was face to face with the patient, I could see the power of his green orbs again as he measured me carefully.  
''Why ? Why did you help me? "  
I thought he would have taken two steps back in the intimidation but he was holding his ground for once. He was not as weak as I thought.  
Nevertheless, that did not prevent him from venturing on dangerous ground.  
I wrinkled my lips in frustration this time before taking a slight step back since he was so fucking tall. I had not really noticed before today but I had to lift my head a little to support his intense green eyes.  
"I think you should go." I said, turning my back on him to get my empty glass back, then to get round him in annoyance just as he did the opposite.  
"Caitlin and Cisco have a lot of esteem for you." He insisted, forcing me to slam my glass on the counter with a little more force in the irritation before leaning on the ledge while fixing my reflection in the vinyl door of one of my cupboards. "Iris too. According to them, you saved my life. "  
I took a deep breath before squeezing my jaw, lowering my eyes to my empty glass, "I thought I already told you you didn't have to thank me."  
"You're right." This time, I frowned as I lifted my eyes to gauge him in confusion. "But you owe it to Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris. I saw what you did today. You may not believe in what we're doing, but I don't think you're as cold as you'll let it look. You care about them. "  
I mimed a sarcastic grimace, gauging him with slight disdain before crossing my arms over my chest to support his somewhat uncertain look.  
''You sure about that ? You think you can know me, right ? That you've understand me."I left a mocking snort before shaking my head condescendingly." Poor Barry Allen, you're even more naive than I imagined. You don't know anything about me. ''

My hard, cold words seemed to have surprised him as he opened and closed his mouth with a deep frown before slowly nodding his head as he swallowed, "Yeah, I guess."  
I frowned as I watched him retire to my door. However, he paused at the last moment before giving me a look over his shoulder.  
"I may not know anything about you, Dr. Cannert, but I know you're important to this team. You may think you're not part of it, but there's always an open place for you. "  
With that, I watched him close my door after leaving me in the silence of my apartment in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

The TIME.

Time was the key. This allowed us to go through the greatest trials and heal. That was what allowed us to move forward.

Currently, I could not agree more with this statement as I was standing again at the premises of S.T.A.R. Labs. I did not think I would really accept Allen's offer and yet I was here.

For a few weeks now, I was once again a member of the small team of scientists and I had to admit that I was displeased. I had regained the sensation of adrenaline through the Spandex missions as well as the use of my medical knowledge since every meta-human we seemed to encounter became ever stronger. But fortunately for us, we finally found a way to make them out of harm's way.

Honestly, I had sincerely found myself in this kind of personal mission and even though I did not really agree on some parts of the master plan, I was slowly learning to do with it.  
Use friends to get started. I was still not completely sincere with others about my past but this was probably for the greater good. They did not need to know everything about me. That was what I told as soon as I got back.

I had wanted to agree to certain conditions with the scientist and even if I thought he would be against this kind of secret, he had strangely surprised me to accept unconditionally.

And another difficulty for me was Barry Allen himself. He was reckless, incredibly naive, silly, a complete dork and more, totally innocent.

He had the real complex of heroes. Which had the gift of exasperating me to the highest point. An annoyance that conversely had the gift of distracting Caitlin and Cisco.  
Well, Cisco more specifically. He liked to remind me on more than one occasion how Barry Allen had the gift of getting me out of my hinges.  
A veritable but still incredibly exasperating remark. Generally, this would end in a Twizzler battle between Latino and me. Battles I had never lost before.  
As for Caitlin, the biologist seemed to grow more and more on me. I was still reluctant to contact and avoided any conversation outside my comfort zone but I gradually learned to trust her. This was not an easy thing for me.

Unfortunately, another of the difficulties encountered was Iris. The latter clung desperately to the writing of this imprudent and stupid blog on the Streak. If I believed Joe and Barry, they both tried to warn her but she did not want to hear.

This was pretty problematic for me since the brunette seemed to have decided that I was her newest confidant since Barry was out of reach. Indeed, the two seemed to have diverged apart. A separation that the brunette and the brown seemed to live rather badly.

Honestly, I did not really understand the strength of their relationship since I was not the kind of person understandable in terms of relationship but if I had to put a label on it all I would put my hand to cutting that Allen was experiencing far more than friendship to Iris.

An intuition that had been intrinsically confirmed by Caitlin in all discretion.

Obviously, Iris knew absolutely nothing, which left me once again questioning the annoying and frustrating behavior of my former patient. He was so quick to face danger but he was still unable to confess his feelings for the person he loved. Although I argued on this subject without really knowing my theme.

And yes, I knew absolutely nothing about love and I definitely did not matter much about it. In fact, this was a banned and repressed side of my life. I did not believe in that kind of thing. Not with the experience I had had as a child.

Love was just like the Christmas holidays for me. An act sold and over-idealized by society. The children's stories were proof of that.

This sufficed simply to belittle the idea of a strong and independent woman to be replaced by the damsel in distress. Role that Iris would soon take on if she continued to write this bloody blog.

Speaking of this bloody blog, I was just reading her last article by biting on a stick of cherry licorice before unfolding my screen from my keyboard to walk towards the lab while continuing to read. A roll of my eyes was inevitable as I continued to read the idyllic words of the brunette on the red trail and I stopped at the microscope before placing the tablet.

I finished the last piece of my Twizzler by picking on the tablet with the intention of finding a direct link to listen to music. Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells were nowhere to be seen and I decided that since the evening seemed calm, I could just as well relax a little.

Soon the bass could be heard and I shook my head briefly before I leaned over the urine samples from my current patient to the hospital.

Oh, something I forgot to mention was the recovery of my post at the hospital. Despite my rashness and recklessness, it would seem that many of my former patients as well as the medical staff containing Lauren and my former superior had drafted a petition to get me back.

I had absolutely no ideas about it during the previous weeks but it seems that I had misjudged my ability to leave an impact on my entourage. So it was with surprise but still relief that I had gone back to the hospital.

Suddenly a trail of wind popped into the center of the lab, forcing me to lift my eyes from the microscope just to frown in mistrust when there was no one.

I straightened up immediately, casting a vague look in the next room before arcing an eyebrow."Allen? Cisco? Caitlin? ''

However, the only response I received was a sudden growl that sounded painful. I quickly pushed myself out of the desk on which I leaned before suddenly widening my eyes in disbelief at the sight of a semi-conscious Barry lying on the ground.

'' Oh my G- '' I immediately rushed to the nerd in a race after cutting my music before kneeling at his height by turning him on his back. '' Allen ? Allen! Do you hear me ?''

I immediately wrinkled my lips in frustration and slight anxiety as he hardly seemed to answer me before straightening up to run to the nearest office. I quickly activated one of the buttons connected to the loudspeakers of the complex before promptly asking others to reply.

However, I was not going to sit idly by. From the moment I'd finished calling, I rushed back to Allen before pinching my arm under his neck as I used my own weight to leverage.

I lifted him off the ground fairly easily before starting to drag him with a difficult grimace just as Caitlin and Cisco exploded through the room followed closely by Dr. Wells.

"Oh my god, Barry ! Are you okay? "Caitlin exclaimed in a slight panic as she hastened to join me to help lift him.

Finally, after several thorough examinations and a splinter fixation that Caitlin was currently tightening around the nerd's hand, we could assure that Allen was out of business. He was currently lying on one of S.T.A.R Lab's medical beds still somewhat sounded while I stood back to the others by carefully inspecting the patient's radios probably for the tenth time.

''13 fractures.'That's a new record, and that's just in your hand.'' Announced Caitlin as I folded my lips in annoyance at the sight of the radios in front of my eyes.''You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen.''

I shook my head before finally turning around before stopping at the patient's bed with my arms crossed on my chest. '' Caitlin is right. Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal.''

Allen nodded his head seemingly exhausted and I held a roll of my eyes only because he seemed sufficiently beaten for the evening. Otherwise, I would probably have given him this cut myself along his lip. If he continued like this, there would be no more nerd at super speed fighting crime.

''What exactly did you hit ?'' Finally asked Dr. Wells speaking for the whole of our group.

''A man. A big, bad man.'' Allen immediately responded by fighting his own pain to try to straighten up forcing me to press my hand firmly against his shoulder to push him back into the mattress. The latter gave me a bored look that I eagerly supported before he rolled his eyes, bringing his attention to Wells and Cisco in frustration.''His skin changed when I hit him. Like, it turned to metal.''

Dr. Wells left a puzzled smile on his lips before giving a look at Cisco."Interesting. A man of steel. ''

''So you went after a meta-human alone ?'' Cisco replied as he walked toward the bed where Allen was with a stern expression..'' Dude, why didn't you call us ?''

'' Because he's an idiot. '' I sighed, casting a stern glance at Allen, giving an annoyed and defensive look at the brown.

He struck his skull briefly against the mattress in annoyance before turning his eyes on Cisco in the offense while straightening up in a sitting position despite my warning.''I didn't know what he was. Besides, I was off-duty.''

"Hmm." Caitlin commented immediately in a hum as I stared at her with a slight frown in suspicion just as Allen gave her a look.

I threw back and forth between these two before lifting my eyes to heaven at the next truthful but still boring statement from Cisco.''You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth. Those puppies don't grow back.''

''The strange thing is I feel like I knew him.'' Allen suddenly said with a pensive frown making me raise an eyebrow in the question as I shared a look with Caitlin. The latter hastened to ask our questioning aloud and I turned my eyes on Allen as he turned to the redhead in uncertainty before resuming forcefully.''He said something that was familiar... but he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him. So how do I fight a guy that's made of steel ?''

''We will find a way.'' Instantly reassured Dr. Wells by pointing his index finger at Allen immediately harking a bored sigh of brown. '' Tonight, you heal. ''

The latter glanced at him, making me look suspiciously before he finally nodded before lying down on the mattress. '' Yeah. ''

I gave an uncertain look at Allen as he turned his head vaguely in thought before raising my eyes on Caitlin's back. The latter was observing the constants of Allen and I almost regretted having to leave. I turned around quickly leaving the medical room before recovering my leather jacket as well as my motorcycle helmet before returning again in the room finally questioning the attention of the group.

"Are you going ?" Caitlin asked with a brief, worried look at Barry before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I immediately gave a shrug in the direction of the redhead before looking back on Allen. "I'm on duty tonight. I'll be back as soon as I finish my shift. ''

'' Oh, that's right. '' Cait blew into the realization before giving me a confident smile. '' So what does it mean to go back to the hospital grounds ? ''

''Stressful. And exhausting, "I answered with a slight sarcasm before cracking my neck in fatigue before giving a warning look at Allen." As for you, Spandex, don't move from this bed, is clear ?''

Barry immediately let out a grunted grunt before giving me a long, bored look. "For real?"

'' For real.'' I insisted seriously before giving a look in the direction of the redhead who was watching us in silence. '' If ever there is any problem, I was inspired by your distilled alcohol solutin to restructure the morphine doses we had. A syringe and he will be in the land of dreams. ''

Allen immediately opened his eyes at the same time as Caitlin as she gave him a look before turning to me with a smirk. I copied her expression before quickly turned around, ready for a second round of medicine for the night.

After spending more than six hours in the hospital, I was in desperate need of a shower. And an overdose of caffeine to hold. If I liked this new hectic lifestyle, I had to admit that it definitely was not for the extra hours of sleep. In fact, if I were to calculate my hours over a week, it would probably be no more than two hours a night.

Juggling between S.T.A.R. Labs and the hospital took up a lot of my time and I was definitely grateful to Cisco when he'd gotten this off-road bike.

The only advantage if I really had to choose one would be that I no longer had to stay at home. I was constantly busy running between the two large complexes and I was grateful for the freedom of mind that it gave me.

Maybe it was cold to say that but it helped me a lot to pass from the death of the Sergeant Sans Souci.

Anyway, after going to my home to take a well-deserved shower and a change of clothes, I instantly set out for Jitters.

However, I had been so immersed in my train of thought coupled with my lack of caffeine that I had completely forgotten the plausible presence of Iris at the cafe. So it was no surprise that I made a sudden pause in front of the doors at the sight of the dark-skinned brunette moving to serve the customary customers of Jitters. I immediately weighed the pros and cons of returning to S.T.A.R. Labs without my daily dose of caffeine before wrinkling my lips by turning quickly around in defeat.

Unfortunately, it seems that I had not been fast enough since the voice recognizable among so many others of Iris soon hailed my first name forcing me to stop in my footsteps. I kept a curse before quickly turning around just to meet the enthusiastic grin of the brunette.

''Lex ! I saw you more in the last nine months than last month."She said with a slight sulky face before she grinned impatiently as she signed the entrance to Jitters.''Come ! We have a lot to catch up with. "

I knew I could easily have made an excuse to leave but I thought it might as well be an evil for a good. I doubted my sense of persuasion on the brunette but I had to try. So it was a slight reluctance but mostly determined that I followed Iris inside Jitters.

The warmth and pleasant smell of coffee instantly awakened my senses and I hastened to walk in the direction of the counter forcing Iris to follow after me with a slight laugh following her.'' Looks like someone is seriously missing of caffeine. ''

'' I just spent the last forty-eight hours shared between S.T.A.R. Labs and the crowded emergency department. And all this, with only three hours of sleep."I replied with slight impatience as I leaned against the counter to watch Iris activate the coffee machine.

The lack of caffeine amplified my temperament already unsympathetic and I was definitely not ready to take pincers with anyone.

''Oh yeah. I learned for your post at the hospital. It's awesome. For that, it's on the house. "Cheer Iris with her usual enthusiasm just as she served me a cup ready before me before she raised a curious eyebrow." S.T.A.R. Labs ? I did not know you kept going. I thought that after Barr- ''

She instantly paused at the mention of the annoying nerd and I instinctively raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she grabbed a rag quickly to take care of her hands. Defining something definitely here,

I decided to continue this momentum while remaining evasive. "Dr. Wells offered me a position. On a voluntary basis, of course. In fact, we work with the police and your father. Alle-Barry is on a regular basis at S.T.A.R. Labs now. Sadly.''

"Oh ..." Iris sighed slowly, quickly losing her joyful features to leave room for melancholy as I patiently siped my coffee 100% black."He and I have drifted a bit apart.''

I raised an eyebrow in false disbelief at this new information before shaking my cup in her direction with slight sarcasm. '' Really ? I thought he was your Watson to your Sherlock Holmes. Your Harry to your Hermione and ... in short, you seized me. "

"You know your sense of humor is even worse than your lack of empathy ?" Replied the brunette with a flat look before letting out a heavy sigh as she leaned against the counter. "And Barry is a lot more than all this for me. We went through so much together. "

I nodded my head humming absently and took another sip of my hot coffee before shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. '' But you drifted apart. ''

I might not have been having a mundane conversation with girls but I knew how to hold interrogations and I'm sure it was a matter of minutes before Iris would crack. It was just a matter of sufficient pressure.

"It's just that I really don' understand him right now."

And that's the job.

I hid my proud smile before giving my partial attention to the brunette. ' Remember when I told you he always believed in the impossible ? ''

"Due to the arrest of his father." I accepted with a firm nod, giving a sign of recognition of the brunette.

"He did a lot of research. He even had to go see psys because people don't believed him."She explained with animation showing how much she cared about the nerd before resuming with frustration."And now that I have proof that he was right all along, it's like he did not care. "

Good ! I assumed that this was the moment for the sensitive subject.

I let the brunette take a moment for herself before turning my attention back to her in the false surprise. "A proof ? From the impossible ? ''

However, I definitely did not expect this kind of reaction. I knew full well that Iris could easily be one of those excited girls but this time she had surpassed herself. I did not even have time to say anything else that she suddenly grabbed her phone from the pocket of her jeans before typing quickly on her screen in a frenzied manner.

''You know what I'm talking about. You also saw him." She hastened to remind me making me bite hard on my lip to restrain an annoyed growl before she almost pushed her phone into my face.''He's real. The Streak is real and everyone needs to know about it. They must know what he is doing for this city. Barry doesn't want me to continue writing on him but he doesn't understand. This is more than just a blog for me, it's ... ''

"Okay, slow down, slow down." I interrupted suddenly not following a single word that came out of her mouth since she was talking at a brisk pace before taking the phone from her hand to look at the page. Opening of the famous blog that I had seen so many times during the last weeks. '' A blog ? Do you write a blog ? On this pre-teenager with a hero complex ? "

Unfortunately, Iris immediately frowned in the offense before crossing her arms on her chest. "This guy is certainly not a pre-teen. He saves lifes.''

"How can you know that a little buttonhole in full puberty does not hide under this mask, eh ?" I replied sarcastically emphasizing each of my words. "You seriously think that a man normally constituted would run the streets in spandex ? ''

Okay, maybe I was going a little strong on the subject but the goal was not to give Iris more reason to love him. She had to seriously stop this blog or she could seriously endanger herself. I had carried out enough rescue missions to find out that the loved one was always the number one target. Or at least, anyone clamoring loud and clear that they were related to the person they wanted to cause suffering.

"I know, okay." Iris suddenly blurted out with more force than necessary showing her passion for the subject and I just stared at her impassively without even raising an eyebrow arousing more annoyance for the brunette. '' Believe me Lex, he's like us. He's our age. "

I immediately folded my sparkling green eyes on the brunette in her convinced tone before putting my half-full cup on the counter to watch it more carefully. "You seem to know your subject up close."

Almost instantly, a wide smile illuminated Iris's perfect features and I clenched my fists in apprehension. '' He came to see me. Several times. He wants me to stop writing about him but I can't. He takes no credit for what he does for that city. He gives hope to people. ''

'' He came to see you ? '' I exclaimed, getting carried away before I quickly back down into the realization.'' Finally, I mean ... you know what ? I just remembered an appointment then ... bye. ''

I was already walking backwards towards the exit squeezing my grip around my cup as I left a grin on my lips before finally turning around dryly ignoring Iris's calls openly.

'' That moron ! ''

I crossed quickly the long dark corridor of S.T.A.R. Labs at the pace still edgy beyond the words for the Spandex imbecility before finally exploding through the center room simply to spot Caitlin, Cisco and the stupid bunch.

'' Okay, what did I miss ? '' I pulled out my sunglasses and threw them carelessly on the desk before joining the trio.

''The childhood nemesis of Barry is now an unstoppable meta-human.'' Fills Cisco slightly excited by the subject as I threw a smoking glance at the person concerned.''That is seriously messed up.''

I immediately crossed my arms on my chest covered with a green V-neck tee-shirt and raised my eyes to the ceiling. "Well, if that's it."

The trio instantly shocked me, especially Allen, but I just looked hard before I went back to the computers and ignored them.

"I had a childhood nemesis." Intervened Caitlin with a grimace making me immediately raise my eyes from the screen to look at them in disbelief. Obviously, they had been bullied. '' Lexi La Roche. She used to put gum in my hair. ''

I held a big smile at that knowing it was an old trick before shaking my head as Cisco announced his own high school nightmares.''Jake Puckett. If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly.''

"Amateurs." I sniffed at myself in mockery as I carried my amused eyes back on the screen clearly unconscious of the glances cast in my way.

"And you, Lex ?" Caitlin asked me all the same forcing me to raise my eyes to give her an incredulous look at her next question. "Who was your worst nightmares in high school ?"

The worst part was that Cisco and Allen were staring at me as well. Seriously?

I shook my head with a smirk before I quickly crossed my arms on my chest prettily. '' Do I really look like someone who has been bullied in high school? ''

The trio quickly exchanged eyes knowingly before Caitlin shook her head in defeat.

"How is it possible ?" She exclaimed in envy as she placed her cup of coffee on one of the tables available before paying attention to me. "I mean, You have not always been... you. "

I tapped absently on the keyboard while shaking my head at Caitlin's envy."Just because in high school, I could very well have been Lexi La Roche or Jack Puckett. Except that I had a lot more imagination than them. ''

"And she's even more terrifying than before." Cisco commented abruptly in agitation making me give him a corner smile.

The latter made a shudder in fear before Allen quickly resumed the conversation in that we've established that we're all uber-nerds, except Lex who was a tyrant,what are we gonna do about Tony?''

I immediately glanced at the nerd in irritation still irritated for his visit to Iris before giving a look at Cisco to his intervention.

"Glad you asked." Immediately responded to the latino in excitement letting Barry look at Caitlin as an interrogation as I straightened up in curiosity as Cisco quickly left the room for the lobby forcing me to follow after them.''We're gonna train you, man. Karate Kid style. Behold ! I call him Girder.''

I was totally stoic in the face of the medieval robot who was supposed to represent a combat opponent before giving a long incredulous look to Caitlin.

The latter hastened to give me a grimace in return before turning to Barry in the discharge of all responsibility. '' For the record, not my idea. ''

'' Fighting is physics. '' Cisco made me chuckle at his bad impression of a wise coach for Barry and I quickly leaned against one of the closest walls with my arms crossed on my chest in entertainment.''It's not about strength. It's not about size. It's about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down.''

This time I could definitely no longer hold back my laugh alerting the whole group as Cisco gave me a long, annoyed look.

I tried to master my laughter to speak again and only succeeded in making phrases while holding my stomach. "Ok-okay ... good ... pep talk, Obiwan. No, really ... ''

"Because you're suggesting better?" Cisco replied in annoyance making me squeeze my lips together to hold a new luster before signing him to move on.

"Well." Cisco snarled before quickly regaining his playful tone as he retrieved a remote control before operating the remote-controlled robot harvesting a suspicious look from Allen in our direction. ''Now obviously your Girder is a moving target.''

I immediately shared a look with Caitlin just as incredulously before pinching the bridge of my nose by shaking my head.

Caitlin took advantage of it to reassure Allen in her own way and I wanted more than to finish it all. Here and now. '' So I have ice and bandages standing by. ''

It was good to have a striking sack in motion but what was even better was to actually learn how to knock. Know when and where the opponent was going to give the blow and above all, how to counter it.

I was not going to lie, I could actually easily lead Allen. I had experience for that as well as motivation. After all, he definitely deserved a beating to get the ideas back in places.

I still could not believe who was playing it with the great hero and the damsel in distress. I knew he was a nerd but I thought he would be an intelligent nerd. Or at least, that kind of thing. I was not very good at anything about this kind of thing.

Not to mention that he was simply against his goal. He wanted to protect Iris but he ended up putting her in more danger. He nourished her desire to write about him exasperating me more.  
It was so with an anger that I watched him let go for a moment on the robot of Cisco before he was literally demolished.

His dislocating bones could be heard throughout the room as the metal arm struck a specific point on his shoulder before he hit his abdomen hard. He instantly fell to the ground with a cry of pain before holding his shoulder in agony.'' I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my shoulder.''

I remained literally impassive in front of his display of pain and turned me impassively towards Caitlin with an arched eyebrow in the interrogation. "Do you care or I do ?"

"Thanks for compassion." Grunted Allen to the ground and I barely lowered my eyes on him before turning my attention back to Caitlin expectantly.

The latter seemed more willing to share her pain and she finally gave me a look by escorting me with her hands. '' You, I suppose. ''

''Good. Come on, Allen, stand up ! "I nodded indifferently as I walked into the center of the room without worrying about the state of the nerd.

I was heading towards the medical bed still present of the last night before turning around in impatience as Allen slowly made his way in my direction holding his arm with a painful grimace.

I just roll my eyes before giving a flat look and control over the brown just as he sat on the bed in a sitting position. '' I thought we were ... cool ? ''

"Cool ?" I replied in total disbelief before wrinkling my lips as I focused on inspecting his wound instead of my irritation. "It's dislocated."

"That's what I thought I understood." Wince Allen with a hint of sarcasm made me throw him a dark shine instantly collecting a confused and innocent look from the green-eyed brown. "Okay, obviously you're not in a very good mood.''

I was barely lifting my eyes from my inspection pulling Allen's painful grunts as I moved his arm back and forth. '' This is gonna be quick but extremely painful. ''

Suddenly the ringing of Allen's phone rang, causing me to take a step back as he retrieved his phone before rolling his eyes in annoyance in my direction before answering. "Oh, speaking of bread. Eddie, hey. ''

I raised my eyes to the ceiling waiting impatiently before signing my watch with a look heavy with meaning.

The brown rolled his eyes again annoying me more before quickly ending the call as he lay down quickly on the bed in an eagerness. "Okay. Let's do this. ''

"Tell me, you're smart, right ?" I said in an interrogative tone as I put my hand flat against his shoulder to pressure as I placed my other hand at his arm to use as a lever while Allen stared at me split between the offense and the confusion making me shrink my eyes on him in exasperation."I mean, someone intelligent would definitely not see Iris in costume, right ? Especially if that person was trying to stop her from writing some stupid and unwary blog on the Streak. Don't you think ?''

Allen instantly wided his eyelids in realization and soon a guilty expression ornaments his features as he shook his head negatively in innocence. "Uh ... yeah, definitely not clever."

I immediately snapped my lips in indignation supporting his fleeting glance before preparing to put his shoulder back in place, giving a wide look of brown to my next statement. "Oh, I'll love it."

He seemed about to say something to probably exchange me with Caitlin but I did not even allow him time to straighten up as I tugged heavily on his arm toward me causing his bone to snap back into place with a painful snap as well he let out a howl of agony.

Once again, I was in the center of S.T.A.R. Labs. I was currently in one of the many condemned pieces. As soon as Allen had left the lab, I wanted to explore the place further.

A nap had also seemed a good idea but I had never been one to take breaks when there were still loads of things to do.

Now I was going through this huge part of the lab, taking full advantage of the silence around us. Joe and Dr. Wells were in the middle room to deal with a particular case. I did not ask for more questions on the subject. It did not really concern me, and I had left behind me all the cases that had to do from a distance or close to justice.

I absentmindedly pulled out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans, rethinking in frustration at my previous conversation with Iris before suddenly turning around at Caitlin's sudden intervention.

"Hey, what are you doing here ?" Asked the brunette as she walked into the lab a little further, or rather what remained of it, gauging me in curiosity.

I immediately lifted my phone to accompany my answer and frowned distractedly. "Allen is an idiot and Iris is obstinate. It's almost a miracle that one of them has not yet been hurt so far. "

"Oh!" Caitlin snapped with a nod of understanding before grinning. "He was seeing her. In the costume, is not it ? "

"Yeah." I answered dryly, rolling my eyes openly before leaning back to the metal bar. "And believe me, she's a real fangirl."

'' Fangirl? '' Repeatedly confused the scientist making me stare at her in the slightest incredulity.

"Oh my god, I use geek terms." I exclaimed in the realization as a wide look of horror adorned my face. '' And you don't understand them. I have to seriously stop hanging around here."

Soon the hilarious laughter of the scientist sounds around us making me give her a flat glance before shaking my head by pinching the bridge from my nose.  
It was even worse than I thought.

A silence quickly replaced the laughter of the redhead as she calmed down before giving me a long scrutinizing look. '' You care about Iris. ''

'' I don't care about anyone but myself. '' I objected to the mistrust before giving a sharp look at the scientist. '' I just want to avoid other deaths. ''

Caitlin nibbled darkly on her lower lip in understanding before nodding her head just as an alert resounded around us. I immediately shared a confused look with the redhead before raising an eyebrow in token of inquisition as she hastened to retrieve her tablet. A look of disbelief traveled over her gentle features before she quickly handed me the object of her attention to see for myself.

I instantly left a frustrated growl at the sight of Iris's message to Spandex before quickly giving the tablet back to Caitlin with the intention of having two words with the fool who had caused it all. '' When I said he was an idiot. ''

'' Wow! Wait! "Hailed Caitlin trying to keep up the rhythm at my side since she was wearing high heels and me, simple sneakers.

I exploded abruptly through the center of the S.T.A.R. Labs before accelerating my way into the room where Allen and Cisco were currently in conversation. "Are you dumb?"

"What?" The two idiots suddenly exclaimed in perplexity and Caitlin soon appeared at my side pointing to Iris's blog in the direction of Allen.

''Barry, do you mind telling me about this ?''She asked definitely calmer on the whole subject while I literally thundered the brown on the spot in exasperation and crossed my arms on my chest like the redhead aloud the message for the Streak.''I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me.''

I gauged severely the brown in expectation as he stared at us in a word loss reminding me of a fish and Caitlin did not take long to resume with sarcasm..''Now who could she be talking to ?''

Allen remained silent like a carp in the face of an accomplished fact, making me more indignant, and I immediately raised a perfectly shaved eyebrow in the accusation as he concentrated his attention on me.

I was holding his bright green eyes before quickly turning around in the control room letting Allen shake his head before he disappeared in a gust of wind just to reappear in front of me in his red leather outfit.

I touched his eyes again hard before concentrating my attention on the screen in front of me, ignoring the frustrated shake of the brown before he disappeared again.

"Brain, dead, moron !" I murmured in a low voice, raising my eyes to the empty space just as Cisco and Caitlin walked back into the lab.

"I'm relieved not to have to undergo your bad treatment." Cisco greeted me simply by joining me to receive one of my famous bursts. '' Or not. ''

I shook my head at the same time as Caitlin before suddenly turning towards the screen as he announced Allen's move. I frowned at the speed he seemed to suddenly adopt before sharing a look with Caitlin and Cisco.

The latter hastened to lean on the screen in anxiety. ''What are you doing? Dude, don't run angry. We don't know how to defeat him yet.''

However, it would seem that it had passed in the ear of a deaf as he continued to his rhythm before abruptly coming to a halt letting us look at the point on the screen in expectation.

'' This is definitely the place. '' Allen eventually told me to take a seat in one of the agitated chairs.

I was quickly picking on the keyboard in front of me before connecting directly to Allen's com. '' We located it now come back! Don't be stupid, Allen! "

However, he did not even have time to respond that a sudden noise of struggle could be heard making me immediately raise my eyes from the screen to watch Cisco in gravity. The latter and Caitlin hastened to call for Allen in panic and slight anxiety only to eventually turn to expectant as the communication suddenly became silent.

I waited for a moment full of tension to get a response from the brown before jumping up standing by rushed back my jacket about to leave the lab.

"Where are you going ?" Cisco exclaimed immediately in the agitation soon joined by Caitlin.

I stood abruptly in my hurried step before pinching my lips knowing full well that I was going to regret it. "Take the van. We'll get that idiot. "

I was busy from the moment Cisco nodded and walked quickly into the medical room followed closely by Caitlin. She quickly grabbed a first aid kit and followed me through the dark, familiar corridor leading to the elevator. We went down into the garage of S.T.A.R. Labs in a tense silence as I pocketed on the screen of one of the shelves in a rush in search of Allen's location.

I soon found the address of the old foundry near Keystone before climbing quickly to the back of the van as Cisco settled behind the wheel with Caitlin at his side. The trip took us a matter of minutes but it was still enough to worry Caitlin and Cisco.

I walked cautiously ahead of the group with my hand flying so often over the butt of my 9mm hidden at the level of my trouser belt.

"Barry ?" Caitlin shouted immediately rolling my eyes in disbelief before giving a long look at Caitlin in the warning just to be ignore again.

'' Barry, where are you ? '' Cried Cisco in turn just as I spotted a stack of overturned shelves on the floor.

I immediately rushed to them while calling for the scientist over my shoulder. '' Caitlin, over here ! ''

"Barry ?" Instantly the redhead rushed as she rushed to Allen while I knelt at his height grimacing slightly since he seemed buried under several piles of metal weight.'' Say something ! Say something so we know you're okay. ''

I was eager to shoot him out with Cisco's help and raised an eyebrow as he groaned in pain.'' Ow. ''

'' Get him out of there ! '' Caitlin immediately ordered me in the panic making me shake my head as I pulled the weights off his body and grabbed his chin to rotate his face and more closely observe the depth of the nick along his cheek.''Oh my God, is he going to be fine, Lex?''

"Eventually." I replied evasively before holding a grunt as I lifted him from the ground by taking most of its weight on myself and grimaced as he tightened his grip around my shoulders to prevent himself from falling on his own feet. '' God, Allen ! If you were not so beaten at the moment, I could do a lot worse ! "

Caitlin instantly threw me a shine in response before taking the other side of Allen to help me carry him all the way to the back of the van.

All the way to S.T.A.R. Labs, Allen remained silent aside from the whispered whispers and grunts he uttered whenever I tried to strain one of his wounds or even measure the damage. In other words, he was really a big baby. He was going to heal for God's sake. Then he deserved it.

Just like the reading that Wells seemed about to give him. After letting Allen change into a more appropriate and comfortable outfit to perform some tests, we were again in the lab adjacent to the huge control room.

Caitlin was now curing his already healing superficial wounds as I swung absent-mindedly into one of the lab's rotating chairs, a Twizzler stick in my hand.

'' What were you thinking ? '' Finally exploded Dr. Wells reaching his breaking point as he rolled straight to the edge of the ramp to enter the laboratory. 'What were you thinking? I told you that we would figure out a way to deal with him.''

"I'll heal." Sighed Allen rubbing his forehead in fatigue reminding me of a teenager in crisis to undergo a reading of his parents.

I rolled my eyes openly, keeping turning and taking a piece of my stick before making a sudden slip on the doctor's raw words. ''You can't heal when you're dead. He could have killed you.''

"I know, all right ?" Exploded Allen in turn in frustration as he leaped out of his chair before rejoining the doctor in a whirl.''I know! In the past 36 hours I've had my ass handed to me twice by the guy that tortured me as a kid. I couldn't stop him then, and I can't stop him now! Even with my powers I'm still powerless against him.''

"Our super hero makes us a little existential crisis." I said distractedly, turning away my eyes with sarcasm instantly receiving an overwhelming glow of Dr. Wells.

'' We'll talk about your involvement later, Dr. Cannert. '' Warned the man in an armchair raising my eyebrows in confusion and disbelief before he turned again in a calmer tone but still controlled to Allen."Not necessarily. Cisco ? ''

The latino was executed almost instantaneously as he bypassed the large desktop filled with state-of-the-art equipment while Wells once again gratified us with his brilliant mind.''Any material, if struck at a high enough velocity can be compromised.''

''We ran an analysis on the metal in Tony's footprint.'' Explained Cisco questioning Allen's still disturbed attention as he paced the room with his hands on his hips.''Based on its density and atomic structure, if you impact it at just the right angle, at just the right speed, you could do some serious damage.''

Cisco gauged us all our turns just letting me shrug my shoulders in the void since I understood only half of what they were saying before turning to Allen to his next question.''How fast would I have to go?''

''Factoring in the metal's tensile strength, estimated dermal thickness, atmospheric pressure, air temp, you'd have to hit him at approximately...'' Cisco made a theatrical break in his dreamy trek before finally raising his eyes from his screen towards Spandex.'' Mach 1.1. ''

It seemed to instantly trigger a reaction of brown as he snorted in disbelief as Caitlin took a step into the equally dubious room.''You want Barry to hit something at 800 miles an hour? That's faster than the speed of sound.''

"I know." Quickly replied the latino with that famous spark of excitement in his dark eyes making me already shake my head by pinching the bridge from my nose in anticipation of his next total nerd blast.''He would create a sonic boom, which, as I've said before, would be awesome.''

''I've never gone that fast.'' Objected immediately Allen in defeat making me raise my head on the doctor. Wells to his supposition.

'' Yet. ''

I raised an incredulous eyebrow before turning towards Caitlin as she picked up the thread of the conversation in disbelief and objection before turning to me in an attempt to gain my support. ''I can't believe we're actually entertaining this idea. I mean, he'd need a straight shot from miles away. Lex, say something! ''

I instantly widened my eyes like a stag caught in the headlights of a car since they all seemed to have focused their attention on me now and swallowed before signing Caitlin abruptly without really knowing what they were talking about.

''Oh yeah ! I'm going with Caitlin. It's ... it's very ... '' I nodded shaking quickly before pausing in total confusion. '' What are we talking about now ? ''

Caitlin immediately shook her head by letting go a heavy sigh in defeat at my obvious lack of help before turning to Cisco for his next intervention. "In fact, he would need 5.3 miles, theoretically."

''Do it right, you'll take him down.'' Assured Dr. Wells with confidence arousing a skeptical shrug of Allen as Caitlin hurriedly walked towards the latter in anxiety.

''Do it wrong, you'll shatter every bone in your body.'' She recalled with gravity making me fully realize the significance of this idea now.

I instantly sniffed at this in the objection before pointing my stick at anyone in particular. "I may be a doctor but I warn you, I would be useless on that assumption."

'' Dr. Cannert, a word ? "Suddenly Dr. Wells, in a cold and severe tone, made me immediately turn to the scientist at the same time as the three others before quickly jumping on my feet in uncertainty as he rolled already outside the room.

I was giving a look at the remaining trio in uncertainty before quickly following Wells in a hurry.

I finally caught up with him and nearly missed him in the process as he stopped abruptly before turning to face me with a cold, stoic expression. "I thought that by joining this team, you take this task seriously and with real consideration. ''

'' Wow ! I'm dreaming or you're lecturing me ? "I exclaimed, quickly crossing my arms on my chest in indignation.

"What we're doing here with Mr. Allen is way beyond your little person !" He snapped, causing me to clench my jaw in the restraint as he continued bitterly.'' Reflect on your involvement in everything we do here or perhaps you should reconsider your contribution to this project. ''

I remained literally speechless as he rolled around me leaving me in the middle of the corridor and left a simple rumbling sound in his tracks. I could easily feel my anger traveling through my veins as I clenched my fists in pride before shaking my head dryly. I did not have time for that kind of thing. I turned high heels while heading straight for the elevator and climbed inside as soon as the doors opened.

However, it seems that I was simply unable to forget Dr. Wells' raw and cold words. And I hated it. I felt like I was going to relive my years of horror with... him. Although this time, I knew that Dr. Wells was just doing this for the sake of Allen.

Despite the fact that it scolded me to admit it, I had to admit that I myself had been cold enough with Spandex. First of all, maybe I should call him by his own first name. Although I doubted that I was just capable. He simply had the gift of reminding me of a memory too personal and painful.

A memory that I definitely did not want to reproduce in many ways. Delivering my trust had unfortunately had negative experiences on people. I knew it firsthand.  
It was another of my heavy burdens to bear.

But to get back to Allen, Dr. Wells probably had a point here. Even if I hated the idea of becoming softer and so unlike me with the nerd, I might have to start letting him go. And perhaps try to really know him instead of judging him on its slightest actions.

After all, if I really had to work with him every day, I would have to face my fears one day or another. I had managed to get a little more with Caitlin, Cisco, Joe and Iris so I could probably give Allen that chance.

'' Dr. Cannert ? "Hello a familiar voice forcing me to lift my eyes from the folder I was working on just to meet Lauren's bluish, curious look behind her desk." You seem to have spaced out for a second. "

I immediately put my pen on my file in realization before rushing to correct my mistake. '' Looks like coming overtime was a bad idea. I think I'll be back. "

''Are you sure you're okay? '' At once worried the blonde platinum forcing me to display a confident smile despite my disrupted state.

"Just a slight lack of sleep. I would be back for my custody this night. "I reassured by putting my signature on the patient's file that I was studying before handing it to the blonde to take care of storing it.

I turned my heels the moment she gave me a nod of understanding with a smile and quickly composed my expression as I crossed the whole hospital to join the locker room. I exchanged my white doctor's blouse for my matching biker leather jacket with my raw-colored skinny jeans, my black turtleneck and my sharp-pointed low boots before leaving the hospital heading for the CCPD.

The police compound was quite imposing and intimidating in itself. The shopfront was certainly tailored to produce a brand in everyone's mind. As for the interior, the golden ornaments and the different sculptures showed how every detail of this enclosure had been thought to the nearest millimeter. I easily passed the reception by greeting a secretary on my way despite her calls in my direction and quickly entered the first elevator.

I raised my eyes on the floors scrolling quickly before finally emerging outside the metal cage as the announcement of the floor of the station sounds. I took a step in the busy hall and paused in front of the immense golden antique fresco claiming the values of the station.

Truth. Liberty. Justice.

That was fairly ambiguous when you thought about it. However, that was not what I was interested in right now.

I immediately gave a look over my shoulder, keeping my hands pressed into the back pockets of my jeans before turning around at the sight of a man in uniform coming out of the many offices in front of me.

I hurriedly stopped him in his quick gait, raising a eyebrow. "A problem, Miss ?"

"In fact, yes. I'm looking for All-CSI Barry Allen. "I corrected quickly in the realization causing a slight suspicious eyebrow of the bald man in front of me before forcing a jovial expression so contrary to my closed face."I am a knowledge of the Detective. West. He told me I could find Mr. Allen in his lab. "

A spark of gratitude crossed his face at the mention of Joe and he exhilarated immediately before pointing at the long series of stairs. "Oh in this case, take these stairs then go straight ahead before taking the first on the left. His laboratory will be right on the right. You can't miss it. ''

'' Thank you. '' I was eager to answer before spinning at full speed towards the series of stairs.

I kept a close eye on the desks as I made my ascent slipping my hand along the ramp before avoiding the many workers as I followed the man's directions.

Right, left and right.

Soon a familiar voice was heard among the others and I was eager to follow this track simply to land in a sort of combat lesson from Eddie himself in the direction of Allen.

The latter stood in a simple white tee-shirt facing a punching bag while Eddie explained his famous method to reach the ultimate blow.''...A lot of guys waste energy trying to land the most punches. All it takes is one, but you got to make it count.''

They seemed so focused in their little boxing classes that they hardly seemed to realize my presence.

I decided to take advantage of it to observe this little entertaining moment by leaning against one of the pillars with my arms crossed on my chest making sure to make as few noises and movements as possible and raised an eyebrow as Eddie held the bag against his wide chest built to let Allen hit the bag.

''Choose your spot and drive through it, like it's six inches behind the target.''

Allen seemed hesitant in his approach and his hesitation did not fail to be felt in his first move.

He paused making me laugh at the stupidity of it all before he knocked the bag again with a little more force under the blond pretty boy's command.

However, I definitely did not expect what was to follow. Allen released a breath before hitting the bag so loudly and so quickly that his fist literally crossed the leather leaving a trail of sand on the ground while Eddie stepped back several steps to the force of the impact.

Conversely, Allen seemed to struggle a bit to dig his fist out of the bag again in the shock of his exploit and I finally decided to make myself known by successively striking in my hands really impressed collecting immediately the attention of the two men.''Wow! That's fist, Allen. ''

'' Lex ? '' Recognized Allen with wide eyes full of surprise before turning quickly to Eddie in panic as I stopped at his side.''The seam was starting to split.''

I kept an unsympathetic roll of my eyes as I turned to Thawne with slight sarcasm. "Oh, don't stop for me, it was very informative."

"You're talking !" Eddie exclaimed in a mocking tone as he approached me with a broad smile complicating a look of pure surprise and slight boredom from Allen. "I bet you made endure worse to your men when you were in the army. "

'' If I were to do you a training worthy of my recruits, you would definitely be on the ground now agonizing. '' I replied in a ludic and truthful tone since I felt confident enough with the detective Pretty boy to let that boy side of me come out.

Eddie had the gift of reminding me of my years in the army as well as my few friendly relationships with some soldiers.

The blonde laughed in hilarity before removing his boxing gloves and wedging them under his armpit before giving me all his attention. "I have no doubt. So what would a doctor do to the CCPD ? You lost a patient ? ''

I openly rolled my eyes at his lamentable attempt at a joke before immediately turning my attention to Allen. "Actually, I came to see Allen."

"Barry ?" Eddie instantly exclaimed in surprise as the brown pointed his chest in disbelief and slight apprehension forcing me to hold a new roll of my eyes at his almost frightened look before raising an eyebrow in the direction of the blonde to his suddenly protective air. "I did not know that you knew yourself. Finally, I know that you have met several times since you were the one who took care of him during his coma, and you also saw yourself in Jitters during the trivia night but I don't think ... "

''Detective. Thawne! "I interrupted him dryly, using a formal tone to silence him before arcing my eyebrow in perplexity." Can I have a minute with Allen ? "

"Oh, uh ... sure !" The blonde stammered again in uncertainty as he glanced sideways at the tall brown looking lost before finally leaving the room letting Allen look after him like a a sort of beaten dog whom one would have just abandoned to his sad fate.

I immediately raised my eyes to the sky at the mere sight of his expression despite my clear intention to make efforts and supported me with my arms crossed against one of the pillars as I focused my attention on Spandex. '' Impressive punch. Although you are seriously afraid to apologize. ''

"I ... uh ..." Breathed the brown, pulling back his gloves to pass his fingers through his hair bristling before rubbing his neck in the agitation as he passed me to rest the gloves on the one of the metal tables currently encumbered by various science objects before he turned to me with a grin.''Was it so horrible ?''

"I still wonder why Eddie did not find you." I replied, turning around before leaning back against the pillar to face him as I frowned briefly in thought.''Emotions definitely alter the judgment."  
Allen instantly raised his eyebrows in surprise at my comment before hesitating. "Seriously?"

I immediately raised my eyes on the brown with lassitude definitely want to fuck the camps from here before fully realize his uncomfortable expression. He seemed equally uncomfortable if not more so than I at the moment.

Obviously, I had made some impression on the nerd. And even if I'd rather be proud of it in normal times, I could not help but rethink Dr. Wells.

I could not continue like that, let alone guard against intimidation if I wanted to maintain a certain civilized relationship with brown.

'' I just came to make sure your metabolism was doing its job properly. '' I lied right between my teeth since I was far too proud and cold to confess my real intentions before raising my eyes to the ceiling at the sight of the brown's incredulous eyes wide. '' And obviously it works very well. So ... I'll go. "

I pushed myself out of the pillar in a hurry as I realized fully how my idea and my last statement seemed stupid only it was without counting on Allen's sudden intervention. "Wait !"

I stood abruptly in my gait before turning slowly on myself to face him with an arched eyebrow in confusion.

"I ... uh ... well, Eddie ..." Stuttered at once, nervously rubbing his neck causing me immediately to cross my arms on my chest in impatience now as he seemed to flee the visual contact. ''He... you know... maybe ...''

'' Allen, I don't speak walrus then a complete sentence before I lose the rest of my patience already limited. '' I warned with slight annoyance arousing brown swallowing in bullying.

"You were a recruiter in the army, right ?" Suddenly asked Allen confusing me slightly despite the fact that I nodded silently my head in anticipation. "And you seem definitely more expert than the super robot of Cisco. ''

I quickly pinched the bridge of my nose to his lack of background in all these statements before shaking my head in the tonnage through my fingers.'' Allen, you have to really work on your facts, your questions. ''

"What I mean is maybe you could teach me what you know." Allen said abruptly at an almost incomprehensible pace if I was not already used to dealing with Cisco rides. I stood for a moment silent in the thought of this famous idea only it seemed that I had taken too long as the brown quickly deflated by shaking his head in embarrassment. '' You know what? Um ... forget. Yeah, I ... finally ... ''

'' Allen! '' I strongly interrupted forcing him to raise his eyes from his sneakers to look at me with wide eyes reminding me of a puppy and I have rolled my eyes in anticipation. '' Oh, I'm so regret it. Okay. ''

'' Wait, what ? '' Exclaimed he in surprise before letting off a silly smile on his lips in the realization as he took a huge step in my direction. '' Thank you, thank you, Lex ! I would do ... "

I immediately took a step back in avoiding cutting the brown in his excited hike and he quickly lowered his hands in the slight embarrassment before leaving a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, ah, thank you anyway."

'' I warn you, I will not go soft on you. '' I warned, pointing my finger at him seriously just seemed that no matter what I was doing, his smile remained anchored to his lips.

He immediately raised his hands as a sign of surrender and nodded his head sharply. "I would take all you have to teach me."

'' I should not have to have lots of thing to do. '' I said keeping my expression stoic and calm in contrast to the brown as I signed towards the torn bag. '' You already have the speed. ''

He left another smile on his lips before crossing his arms on his chest as he sat on the edge of the closest desk to stare at me more seriously. I stared at him in silence and raised an eyebrow in expectation as he seemed about to empty his bag.

I was contemplating the idea of fleeing now or staying before finally joining him on the desk in front of him copying his position with my ankles crossed.

"I don't know how I could defeat Tony." He confessed darkly, raising my eyes from the ground to stare at him in contemplation. "I know it does not really talk to you but he used to throw me in lockers in college and he loved insulted my father of murderer. ''

I was pinching my lips not really knowing what to say to that kind of thing before shaking my shoulders in uncertainly clearly inexperienced in this kind of conversation. "Most bullies fierce on others to flee their own problems. Not the best solution, I grant it but some people don't know externalized without violence. Or simply because they have only known that in their lives. ''

Strangely, I had not planned to deliver such a bomb in the direction of the brown. And still less to confuse me in the subject. In fact, I had once again the feeling of being controlled by Allen.

It was like that famous day at the hospital again.

Allen seemed about to open his mouth to speak again only the sudden irruption of Eddie in the lab challenged us.

The grave face, he seemed to have run so far since he was out of breath and especially very worried forcing us to straighten out in a state of alert.

''Barry ! The unit watching Joe's daughter, they've been attacked.'' Bluntly declared in a rush, suddenly grabbing his costume jacket from the chair while Barry gave me a look as if not more panicky.'' Iris is missing. "

'' Go, all right. '' Allen replied instantly, activating as I walked around to retrieve no matter what he wanted to reach as I was already following Eddie's flying figure.''I'll call Joe. Lex, wait !''

I turned around quickly before resuming my quick walk as Allen sat by my side and picked up his phone. ''Guys, you there? Yeah, man, what's up? Tony took Iris. I need you to do whatever you can to help me find her. All right? Satellites, security cameras.''

I could easily see the worry and concern on Allen's face confirming my suspicions about her attachment to the girl West. I shook my head quickly to get back on the topic at hand and quickly descended the stairs in a small stride with Allen following me just as Joe West emerged through the doors definitely still unconscious of the current situation.

I stopped abruptly not really knowing how to tell him the bad news and Allen nearly collided with me before staying behind me at the sight of Joe.

The man's gaze quickly passed with gravity between us before he immediately arched an eyebrow in apprehension. '' What's wrong ? ''

'' This guy has Iris. '' I finally gave rise to a chain reaction of the detective as he was already rushing towards the offices letting me look after him before calling Allen as he was about to follow after Joe.''I'm going back to STAR Labs. See if I can help. ''

'' Yeah. '' Agreed distractedly Allen visibly more perturbed and focused on the current Iris case and I was about to leave only the voice of the brown stopped me. '' Hey ! ''

I raised an eyebrow in expectation before quickly nodding my head as he thanked me for my presence. I was on my way to S.T.A.R. Labs running to not change and I walked quickly through the hallway removing my leather jacket clearly out of breath from my previous run.

I exploded through the center of the room challenging Cisco and Caitlin as they looked at me over their shoulders in concern.

"News ?" Caitlin exclaimed gravely as I stopped in front of the multitude of computers in front of us.

I shook my head negatively before resting my eyes on the nearest screen just to see Allen's tracer in motion. "He moves. Cisco locates him ! ''

Eventually the plotter suddenly came to a halt making me immediately frown at the address displayed on the screen before sharing a confused look with Cisco and Caitlin.

'' Carmicheal Elementary ? ''

"What does he do in a elementary school ?" I asked in complete perplexity toward the two scientists.

Caitlin was now typing on the nearest keyboard, ever so often casting glances on Allen's vital signs screen. "I think it was the elementary school where Barry and Iris studied with Tony."

"Obviously !" I grumbled under my breath in annoyance before continuing with sarcasm. "He wants to go back to the only place where he was important. Where he was all powerful. ''

"Wow, you seem to know your subject." Cisco quickly snapped into a pathetic attempt to lighten mood merely to receive one of my shine of lightning forcing him to retract in embarrassment. "Too soon ?"

Contrary to the belief, it was Caitlin who answered him as she rolled her green brown eyes with disbelief. "Much too soon!"

I shook my head by ignoring the two to focus my attention on the screens around us instead and wrinkled my lips in impatience as Allen seemed to make radio silence.

However, it was only a matter of time before we see his vital signs activate showing that he was moving and soon his gauges soon trembled.

"He's hurt." Cisco said seriously in the preoccupation making me pinch my lips in spite of myself.

His vital signs continued to panic, amplifying this unknown feeling in my chest and I clenched my fists in impotence.

I was definitely not used to watching people being demolished without doing anything. At least in recent years.

Eventually the cursor on the screen scrolled through the mapped streets of Central City and Cisco quickly turned to Caitlin in relief. "He made it out. Barely. ''

I let go of my fists by looking carefully at the screen only it seemed that our relief was only short-lived as he stopped abruptly in the middle of the street immediately alerting Caitlin.

'' Why did he stop ? ''

"He's miles away." Cisco replied seemingly as confused as we were and I quickly frowned on the screen in a bad foreboding before jumping on my feet at Cisco's still excited incredulous expression.

"Allen wait !" I defended myself surprisingly as it seemed that my warning passed over in silence as we could see the point getting faster and faster.

"No way." Cisco exclaimed in a breathless breath before he jumped into euphoria, lifting his hands up in the air as if he had just witnessed a touchdown. .''He's gonna do it ! Go, man, go !Unh! Supersonic punch, baby! Whoo!''

It was all over now. At least, for now.

Caitlin, Cisco and Allen were currently in the cortex to lock Tony into the Pipe-line, in other words the substitution prison for meta-humans while I languished in one of the laboratory's free chairs.

I could easily spy on the trio but that was not particularly my interest. Plus, I could already imagine their expressions of nerd and little geeks victorious without having to witness this disaster.

However, the familiar sound of a rolling mechanism did not take long to catch me and I swiveled quickly on the chair just to come face to face with none other than Dr. Wells.

'' Dr. Cannert. "He nodded as I rushed up, supporting his gaze as he left an enigmatic grimace at the corner of his lips." I see you've finally come back. "

'' Looks good. '' I answered impassively clearly not ready to acknowledge my mistake.

Only the man's next reaction to the telescope caught me somewhat by surprise as he nodded his head with a real smile confusing me more. "I was hoping you would come back."

I stood for a moment in silence watching him in the slight mistrust not knowing definitely on which feet to dance with the man of science before turning my head vigorously towards the corridor as Joe turned the corner.

He was still wearing his pants and working shirt with a tie and I was raising an eyebrow at the sight of the Whiskey bottle carton in his hand.

His gaze went straight to Dr. Wells and I took a step forward in understanding. "Joe."  
"Lex, wait !" He wailed as I was about to leave the room before glancing over my shoulder expectantly as he nodded gratefully.'' Thanks for helping with Iris. ''

I gave him another of my famous nods of indifferent heads before crossing the long dark corridor until I reached the dark locker room.

I would pull one of the open drawers to retrieve tight pants with a gray tee of S.T.A.R. Labs before changing me quickly. I folded my clothes in a pile on the nearest wooden bench before knotting my hair in a messy bun as I was going into the room where I had once installed mats on the floor.

I glanced curiously over my shoulder before taking my phone out of the pocket of my sweat pants and plugging it into one of Cisco's speakers. I threw a playlist and walked quickly to the traction bar as the first pop music notes flooded the room.

I worked a good quarter of hours by chaining the exercises when the alert of my phone cut through one of my short music. I immediately jumped on my feet still breathless and rubbed the sweat of my forehead before walking towards my phone.

I recovered this last by opening my screen background simply to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the alert that I had installed for the blog of Iris. I quickly clicked on the link by grabbing a bottle of water that I had left with a towel on the side before taking a long sip well deserved just as the brand new item the brunette came into view.

 _Today, I was saved by the impossible. A mystery man. The fastest man alive. Then a friend gave me an idea for a new name, and something tells me it's gonna catch on.  
_  
I raised my eyes to the title of the article and read the new name of Allen's alter-ego in a whisper. '' The flash! ''

Meanwhile, I was far from suspecting the more than suspect actions of a certain scientist.

* * *

Dr. Wells strolled through the dark corridor of S.T.A.R. Labs with a dark aura around him. He finally stopped in front of one of the many corridor walls before glancing at his shoulder as well as on the small screen hanging on the ramp of his armchair in distrust. Once he was certain that the path was free, he laid his hand flat on one of the plates and stepped back a few meters as the wall opened of itself in a kind of all new advanced technology.

He hastened to enter the hiding place provided for this purpose before stopping in the middle. The room was sifted in a bright and very sophisticated light. The various plaques on the walls gave an almost futuristic look to the place.

It was devoid of any furniture of any kind but only Dr. Wells seemed more than used to it.

The most surprising was when he stood up fully on himself, demonstrating his ability to walk as well as his lie at the same time. He went straight to the base planted in the middle of the room before activating the mechanism as he laid his hand flat on top.

Almost immediately, a futuristic, feminine pixel-like face emerged from the wall. _**'' Good day, Dr. Wells. ''**_

"One can always hope, Gideon." Instantly answered Dr. with a nod before returning quickly to business at hand. "Find me all you need to know about Lex Cannert."

 _ **'' Certainly. ''**_ Accepted the machine immediately by displaying several files of thousands of people letting the doctor look at the scrolled lines before Gideon's face reappeared with impassibility. _ **'' File not found. ''**_

Wells wrinkled his lips impatiently before nodding his head seriously. "Try with the surname Snart."

He had to go through the many files becoming more and more impatient and frustrated by the minute.

 _ **'' File not found, sir. ''**_

"Search again, Gideon !" He barked more forcefully.

 _ **"I searched through all the files on the server, sir. There is no mention of Lex Cannert or Lex Snart in history. ''**_

''It's impossible ! Search again! ''

She was here and did a job at S.T.A.R. Labs, she could not be absent from the future. She had to have an impact on the flash.

'' Obviously. '' He breathed under his breath, bringing his hands to his face. '' Inevitably. ''

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I was running. Again.

Honestly, if I continued to run constantly like this, I was going to be able to start a kind of competition with Allen. As surreal as it was for me.

Anyway, it was different this time. Well not so different from my other days at the hospital, it was just that we had a new pileup to manage. I had just treated more patients in thirty minutes than during a whole day. Not to mention that I had to slalom between the patients and the internal occupants also the room.

It would seem that my past as a recruiter in the army still managed to follow me in this new job. And now I also had to teach medicine to interns. A high tension accident was the perfect exercise for them to learn how to handle thrilling situations so I strove as hard as I could to keep an eye on each of their actions as well as on the well-being of my own patients.

Currently I slalom between the rows of emergency beds occupied by multiple wounded as well as doctors before spotting a woman alongside a little girl with a bloody forehead.

The woman, who I supposed to be her mother, was desperately trying to get help from different doctors present only to be fired each time with the promise of a doctor coming later for her daughter. I shook my head sharply knowing that this was definitely not acceptable and hurried to walk to them.

"Excuse me, Miss ?" The woman turned almost immediately as I crossed the look of the brunette girl vaguely reminding me of my younger self.

She had brown hair, a jet black smoothed just below her shoulders. Her skin once olive looked definitely more pale because of the loss of blood and her little pink lips were almost purple. She seemed cold, probably because of the shock.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Cannert. I'll take care of you. "I explained trying to act as empathetically as possible.''What's your name ? ''

"Gwen." She replied with a somewhat awkward smile despite her tired and wounded condition.

I nodded my head with a smile of my own before turning to the woman anxiously watching our conversation. "You want to tell me what happened ?"

"That's... we were on the way to school. We were late so I took the car to take her away."She explained in a trembling voice giving a saddened and guilty look on her little girl." Gwen was excited about a trip on the field and I-I barely had time to brake. It was... there was so much smoke and cries... ''

I quickly put my hand on the arm of the woman of about thirty years looking so contrary to her daughter and still so similar and gave her a reassuring nod. "That's fine. You are fine. Both.''

I turned to the little girl at the end of this statement and left a new reassuring smile to try to soothe her anguish. Gwen gave me a long look with big dark eyes before grimacing in the slight pain as the blood continued pouring from her notch on the forehead.

''All right, let's see this gash. ''

I made my way between the woman and a glove box near the bed on which Gwen was seated before putting on just as I was pulling a stool to bring me closer to the pretty little brunette. I ignored the noises and cries around us as I was preparing a compress with antiseptic to disinfect the wound on the small work table before turning to Gwen.

'' Ready ? '' I asked in a whisper, pulling a little uncertain grimace from the little brunette before turning to her mother with a nod. "You can hold her hand if you want. It may poke a bit. ''

The woman nodded sharply as she prepared to follow my advice only Gwen gave a small sigh before shaking her head negatively.'' I'm fine, Mom. ''

"It's very brave." I said pulling the pad out of the base before turning to the little girl to start cleaning the wound. She grimaced in pain and I decided to occupy her during my care. "So, Gwen, you want to tell me something ?"

"Like what ?" She asked in the slight confusion as I changed the compress for a pair of metal clamp with a needle and suture harvesting a wide view of the little girl as she swallowed in trouble. ''It will hurt ?''

Most doctors would approach the subject by lying to her very probably but it was not really my policy. This little girl could certainly hold her ground and I had enough confidence in her to believe that she could take the truth.

After all, I had been about her age when I had learned to take real blows without whining. It was not by choice of course and I knew that this could be characterized as a trauma for many but I had learned to grow up with this dramatic past. I had not the most perfect childhood but that was what made me who I was and I was not going to forget that part of my life because it was a difficult test.

'' Probably, '' I replied with a serene expression to give no extra stress to her before lifting my clamps again in her direction. '' Take a deep breath. ''

She did exactly what I asked for and I began to re-sew her notch in the concentration.

I could quite feel the look of the pretty brunette on my face as she was trying to hold back her little painful groans and I gave her a little smile with a wink before raising an eyebrow as a sign of listening as she resumed the conversation.''You're very pretty.''

'' Really ? '' I exclaimed in a slight surprise as I pause backwards in my seat simply to meet the proud and worried look of her mother. '' Well, thank you. So are you.''

I rested my material on the small work table to finish her stitches before turning back to her once I had finished.

"That's it, it's over." I announced with a smile. "It was so terrible?"

She shook her head sharply with a fresh smile, seeming definitely better than before I arrived and I could already feel a feeling of growing well in my chest.

I pulled off my latex gloves as I straightened up and turned to Gwen's mother. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about now."

''Thank you Doctor. Sincerely. "Thanks immediately the woman in a trembling voice as I held out my hand to hold her before putting it back into my pocket in my blouse.

'' I'm going to send you one of my colleagues to see your daughter's schedule.'' I explained, giving a new look at the room around us to see that the majority of the occupants were praying in charge of doctors or interns before looking back at Gwen. '' You're a very courageous little girl. ''

However, what I certainly did not expect was that she jumped out of the bed before suddenly closing her little arms around my pelvis as she squeezed me with all her strength in her arms.

I remained for a moment, taken by surprise before embracing her in my turn in awkwardness. I gave her a clumsy pat on the back before I back down to give her a last smile.

I went out again of the famous elevator of S.T.A.R. Labs. Obviously, my day had not been enough for me and as usual, I came to insure my second job here. Honestly, sometimes I wondered how I could even stand between these two jobs just as exhausting each other.

I dashed a quick step through the dark corridor and raised a tired eyebrow as I could vaguely hear the overactive Cisco echo through the walls.''All right. Facial reconstructive software, it's designed for archeologists, and it should help us ID your crispy corpse.''

''The question is, how did he get fried in the first place?'' I heard the voice of Allen telling me that the day was still far from over for me. .''Is there a metahuman out there that can control electricity?''

''It'd take a serious electrostatic discharge to cause that level of tissue damage.'' Wells replied as I approached the entrance enough to hear the sounds of the keyboards of Cisco and Caitlin.

I grimaced as I entered the central room receiving the attention of the small group while pulling my jacket wearily before leaving it on the back of one of the free chairs alongside Cisco.

I leaned with one hand against the surface of the desk on which the latino worked and concentrated my eyes on his screen in a sigh. "A brand new meta-human ? Awesome, this day is getting better and better. ''

"Long day at the hospital ?" Caitlin asked immediately with a grimace of empathy making me roll my eyes at mere thought.

'' You don't even have an idea. '' I sighed again before focusing my attention on the charred body of a man on the screen with questioning. '' So what do we have this time ? ''

An alert soon followed my question and I was leaning more on the screen as Cisco pointed the face synthetically reproduced in 3D.''Guys, according to the software, there's an 82% chance your victim looked like this.''

''82?'' Repeated Allen with slight skepticism in his voice receiving a low burst of Cisco.

''Hey, it was zero when you walked in here, pal.''

Allen nodded his head with a small corner smile before pointing at the screen seemingly strangely unperturbed today.''Can you cross-reference that with the DMV database, maybe get a name ?''

''Absolutely. '' Acquired Cisco with confidence before activating in excitement..''This software can do just about anything... now that Felicity reprogrammed it.''

I kept a roll of my eyes at hIS envious tone about the blonde of the other day. Indeed, it turned out that the blonde geeky with bezel was also in the secret of Allen. Apparently, she lived in Starling City and even worked with the Arrow. Another masked warrior adheres to bows and arrows. Also a former murderer of thugs in his lost hours. But it was another story for another day.

Soon a driver's license revealing the identity of the victim appeared on the screen and I raised an eyebrow reading his identity out loud.''Casey Donahue. No wife. No kids. Used to work at the Petersburg electrical substation.''

"That can't be a coincidence." Caitlin gravely reflected in suspicion making me nod my head in agreement.

A man working in an electricity station being electrocuted until carbonization.

"That's weird." Cisco suddenly blurted out. ''Someone just used his ID to enter the substation.''

''The Petersburg grid is experiencing a power drain right now.'' Panicked instantly Caitlin rising from her seat at the sight of falling levels of the station on her screen.

I sat up knowingly and held my ground like Allen gone abruptly in a gust of wind ignoring the warning to pay attention to Dr. Wells in the process. The scientist gave a sigh at the end of his pain and I shrugged my shoulders in his direction before turning my eyes over the screens.

'' Super villains never stop. '' I murmured under my breath.

Unfortunately, I was not calm enough as Cisco turned abruptly toward me in excitement. "Did you say super villains ? Like, you, say something like that ? Oh, it's super cool. ''

'' Cisco. The screen ! "I grunted in response visibly more focused on Allen's condition to notice my geeky remarks.

"As you like but I will not forget so easily." Teased the long-haired brown making me raise my eyes to the ceiling before crossing my arms on my chest in agitation.

Allen's constants seemed typically normal. Far too high and fast for an average human being but still normal for him.

However, it did not take long to change as the alert sounds all around me making me immediately head to one of the screens hang on the wall to see more closely the damage.

''Whoa, what was that ?" Cisco exclaimed sharing my anxiety as he projected Allen's constants on his screen as well as the one I was standing at.

The painful groans of Allen could be heard on the com communication and I immediately threw an alert look on my shoulder as Dr. Wells rolled to the loudspeaker. '' Barry, what's happening ? ''

More painful cries could be heard making me turn quickly on my heels before rushing me alongside Dr. Wells. "Allen, get out of there. Get out of there. Now ''

I stood waiting in suspense as the Allen representative point moved quickly on the screen before abruptly stopping.

"Run, Barry." Ordered Dr. Wells in a hurry as I rushed back onto the screen showing Allen's constants with a deep frown on my face.

Something seemed abnormal with its constants.

Suddenly the crackling of communication could be heard again and I cast a suspicious glance over my shoulder just as the breathless voice of the brown resounded around us with slight panic. "I can't. My speed is gone. ''

Eventually, after what seemed like hours to get in when really, it only had to take a few seconds in its normal state, Caitlin and I had started the test batteries on Allen.

Currently, he was passing the test of the treadmill and as much as saying that he was failing miserably. He even seemed to run even slower than an average human being.

A comparison that Cisco seemed to share since he leaned toward Dr. Wells in disbelief.''He runs slow even for a normal person.''

I immediately agreed with Cisco before deciding to shorten this complete disaster. I walked towards the carpet and hastened to stop it just as Caitlin expressed her frustration.

''You can't just lose your powers, okay?'' The biochemist resonated, shaking her arms and head in agitation as Allen sat on the rim of the carpet in fatigue.''Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast. There's no way to untransform DNA.''

Allen shook his head sarcastically before clearly recovering out of breath.''Yeah, tell that to the uber driver who charged me 65 bucks to take me here. I had to tell her I was coming from a cosplay party.''

"I would pay ten dollars just to see his head." I said in a mocking tone, handing my hand to Cisco in an initiative to make a bet.

The brown sniffled as amused by the idea before getting ready to knock in my hand only Dr. Wells gave us a glare black immediately stopping the latino in his action. He pocketed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as I rolled my eyes open to his easily intimidated personality.

'' So we were wrong. '' Finally said Wells ignoring our little incartade as he rolled closer to Allen.''This metahuman doesn't electrocute people; he siphons electricity, thereby removing your power.''

Allen brought his hands to his lips in anxiety and frustration before sighing heavily in anguish.'All right, do we think this is temporary or...''

''We have to run tests.'' Quietly replied Dr. Wells probably avoiding the question.

Allen shook his head, vexed before getting up in defeat to leave the room. ''Yeah. I've got to warn Joe.''

'' Barry.'' Asked Dr. Wells forcing the brown to turn around.''We will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you that.''

I watched Allen make his way out of the room with my arms crossed over my chest before shaking my head in frustration. The trio immediately turned to me in the interrogation and I hastened to surpass them in the agitation.

'' Best day ever. ''

For many hours I was analyzing old and new samples of Allen samples. I had swallowed more coffees than my body could stand and now my brain seemed about to explode. I glanced through the microscope just to relax a deep grunt of frustration at the sight of Allen's cells moving at an incredibly slow pace. I removed my glasses in exasperation and threw them on the nearest surface before putting my hands through my hair in exhaustion.

I ended by letting a long weary sigh by striking my thigh before slowly bringing my watch to the height of my eyes to check the time.

00:00. I had been awake for more than eighteen hours.

I shook my head by rubbing my eyelids in lassitude before turning abruptly around at the foot trace agreement.

It turned out that it was just Cisco because he let out a sudden cry at the sight of my defensive position before pointing his arms up as a sign of innocence. I rolled my eyes openly at his lamentable display before I let myself fall back heavily into my chair in exhaustion.

I immediately brought my hand to my forehead to support me nonchalantly and looked up at the latino only when he walked towards me with slight concern. "It looks like you have not slept for hours."

"Euphemism of the year." I sighed hard before giving a suspicious look at the brown as he dropped into the chair by my side. I straightened up by leaning my back on my back before crossing my arms on my chest in distrust. "What are you doing here ?"

"What? Come to see you is a crime now ? "He asked awkwardly not really knowing if he should leave or stay.

I rolled my eyes again and gave a long look in the indecision on the brown before deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt.''No, I suppose.''

''Not what ? To come and see you or stay ? "He replied confidently making me bend an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Since when don't you curl up on yourself when you talk to me ?" I asked with slight condescension in my tone strangely arousing an excited smile of the latino.

He straightened up more confidently before bragging me off in spite of myself a smile. '' Since much more frightening meta-humans could land at any time to destroy the city. ''

As much as I enjoyed this whole new side of Cisco, I was definitely not ready to let him go with that confidence. I liked to be afraid. Not in a kind of sadism but because it held him more easily away. I was perhaps more pleasant with them but that did not mean that I was finally ready to let people enter my life.

"You're aware that I could easily break your arm in a snap, right ?" I reminded Cisco in a deadly serious tone immediately causing the brown to suck in an anxious breath.

His brown eyes widened in intimidation telling me that I had made my effect and he swallowed hard before suddenly getting up from his chair in awe.

"Yeah, uh, you know when you said you... well, I still have a lot of work to do then..." He stammered in panic as he pointed out the exit over his shoulder making me stare at him in satisfaction.

He nearly tripped in his exit before he turned his back quickly letting me look at his back fleeing as my corner smile fell slowly into a dreary expression. I knew full well that it was weak, and those, even for me but I could not afford to let people in my life. Not when I could put my dark secrets at risk in the process.

I was certainly not ready to leave my whole life uncovered. I had spent years building a shield with the outside world and I could not break it in a snap of fingers. I was not even sure I could be genuinely sincere with someone one day.

Whether with friends or even a man.

I gave a new sigh to my dark thoughts before quickly retrieving my glasses to put them back as a jumped alert on my screen soon replaced by the view of the security camera outside showing a man with shaved head with a maniacal smile. He had a pale, sickly complexion, violet rings around his eyes that looked more like blues than anything else.

He shouted to see Dr. Wells and I was not slow to react as I jumped out of my chair before lowering to the level of one of the many tables composing my laboratory restricted.

I tried to find the bottom of the table in search of a specific object and soon to tear my 9mm out of the adhesive tape to which I had hung it before I straighten by hiding it in my trouser belt. I covered it with my tee-shirt before throwing me outside my lab to quickly reach the central room. I turned round the corner overlooking the entrance and soon saw the trio back with their eyes riveted on one of the screens showing the man earlier.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on ?" I exclaimed as I approached them to look at the screen with mistrust and gravity.

"The vampire loaded with energy that has siphoned off, Barry." Cisco laughed as an answer before pointing the screen with a grin. '' Lex, here Farooq Gibran. ''

"He looks nice." I said sarcastically gathering a grimace from Allen.

Suddenly the man disappeared from the screen making me open my eyes before raising my eyes to the ceiling in anxiety as the lights began to jump back and forth.

I immediately brought my hand to the back of my pants for simple safety and kept watching the lights jumped in apprehension. It did not inspire me with anything worthwhile.

Suddenly all of the lights and screens fell into the total blackout leaving me turning immediately for the trio as an explosion shook the whole building.

'' He's inside. '' Finally let go Allen in realization making me clench my fists in turmoil.

I anxiously gauged the trio before realizing a person's lack. "Where is Dr. Wells?"

"I'm here." Soon the familiar voice of the Doctor followed by the engine of his recliner and I gave him a quick nod in recognition before looking at him as he turned to Allen.''He's inside.''

Allen shook his head quickly in panic before quickly pulling out his cell phone in anxiety. "I have to call Joe and Iris."

I held a growl at it since it was not really time for it before letting my hand hover once more on my gun. I quickly turned my eyes away and wrinkled my lips again as Allen complained about receiving no answers from the West.

I decided to ignore him for now and turned to myself thinking about a way to get the quartet out of here. The front door was out of reach and moving through the blind complex was not an option either. And I doubted that Allen would appreciate seeing me carry a gun with me. He was far too naive and innocent for that. Despite working with men continuously wearing a service gun.

Finally, Allen seemed to manage to make contact with one of the people of the station and I turned around to gauge him in the expectation.

The latter soon hung up, turning seriously in our direction. ''Joe and Iris are in trouble. I need my powers back now.''

''I have a theory.'' Severely let go of Dr. Wells making me bend an eyebrow in his direction, dubious.''It's untested.''

''I'm willing to roll the dice.'' Instantly replied Allen completely unconscious.

I retained a roll of my eyes at his bloody hero complex before pinching my lips by crossing my arms on my chest as Wells threw himself into one of his scientific explanations.''Okay, you've lost your speed, yes, but nothing has changed inside you on a subatomic level. In other words, your cells are still primed.''

''They just need a jumpstart.'' Suddenly breathed Cisco into realizing making me look between Wells and him in confusion.

I was completely dumped here. Some of their theories were not always understandable to me and still in situations where I concentrated more on going out alive than putting enough reflection to understand their nerd jargon.

However, if a person was not confused, it was Allen as he turned quickly to Cisco in impatience.''Okay, how do we do that ? How do we jumpstart me ?''

''We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system.'' Dr Wells let me rub my eyebrows in a bad foreboding.

''But that would mean a peak current of at least 20,000 kilo-amps.'' Cisco objected in skepticism ultimately makes sense to me.

I was perhaps dropped, but this time I fully understood the gravity of what they supposed. It was suicide.

"Are you insane?" Caitlin exclaimed, seeming to share my idea.''That's more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair.''

I gave an incredulous look at the redhead before shaking my head, pointing at her. "Okay, so we definitely don't do that. Absolutely not.''

''Caitlin, Lex, with Farooq in the building, we're all looking at a death sentence here.'' Seriously recalled Dr. Wells in frustration.

I gave a long look at Allen who was currently holding the back of his neck in reflection while Cisco kept thinking and totally forgetting the presence of the brown.

''The spare generator's offline.'' He explained in agitation.''If we reboot it, we could get a charge that big.''

''We need something that can transmit the load from the generator to Barry's body without shorting out.'' Added Wells pointing at Allen in a hurry.

''The treadmill. My baby could take the charge.'' Recognized the Latino in the slight excitement.

I shook my head again in the objection, although I did not utter my opinion out loud. Maybe I was against that idea but it was also a way to get out of here and give Allen back his skills. It was not negligible.

The only question was whether Allen and we, not the same opportunity were willing to take the risk. Allen could stay.

''What if Barry can't ?'' Caitlin interfered dryly in the pure concern for the brown.

This triggered Dr. Wells to act as he turned to the topic of conversation in question before repositioning himself in his recluse.'' Well, that's up to Mr. Allen.''

I immediately stopped my eyes on the tall brown like the rest of the group before supporting the green eyes of the latter as he turned to me in a dilemma. Then, on an impulse, he turned around and started walking towards the exit of the laboratory forcing me to take a step forward in perplexity.

'' Where are you going ? '' I asked as I stopped at the end of the metal desk as he stopped abruptly.

'' I'm gonna talk to him. '' He said suddenly with determination making me give him an incredulous look.

'' No. No." Objected categorically Dr. Wells stopping by my side.

Allen took a step forward with his hand outstretched in expectation of understanding.''Okay, you didn't see him at the substation. He needed to feed. I got super speed out of the particle accelerator blast, but his best friends died. He woke up with a disease.''

''Earlier today, you worked a crime scene where this metahuman electrocuted an innocent man.'' Brutally recalled Wells in an attempt to hold back Allen as he shrugged.''He's a murderer! And you are powerless to defend yourself against him.''

Allen looked down in uncertainty before straightening up in conviction. ''He may just need help like I did. I don't need my powers to offer him that. I have to try.''

Allen did not even allow the Doctor time to restrain him as he shook his head sharply before letting us look after him in anxiety.

"You're going to let him go ?" I exclaimed in frustration as I glanced over the scientist over my shoulder before dropping an incredulous grunt when I saw he was going to do just that.

I shook my head fiercely before suddenly pulling my gun out of my pants as I took a step forward while Caitlin and Cisco pulled back with a light panting.

'' Lex, what are you doing ? '' Cisco hissing stopped me in my ascent to the exit.

I glanced over my shoulder at the group just to make eye contact with the glasses scientist. Contrary to my first assumption, he did not seem so quick to stop me. In fact, he seemed quite the opposite. That put me a little back.

Contrary to my original idea, I slowly lowered my weapon before pushing Caitlin and Cisco with my free hand to the nearest wall. I tried to clear the doctor's gaze to concentrate on the task at hand and those even when he hid behind the wall next to our.

''Hey, whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa, easy.'' Suddenly Allen's hasty and tense voice forced me to straighten out in the agitation as I tightened my grip on my weapon in anticipation." I'm not gonna hurt you. "

'' You can't hurt me. '' Objected with confidence the voice unknown just like a flash of light illumined the room where we were. '' Where is Harrison Wells ? ''

I could feel a slight trail of sweat settling in the back of my neck as adrenaline pulsed through my body. My heart rate had greatly accelerated and I could feel my limbs tending to the possibility of a few actions.

'' Look, I know what happened to you. '' Let go of Allen knowingly and I pinched my lips in apprehension.''The night of the accelerator explosion, it changed you. It changed me too.''

A silence followed the declaration of the brown as it seemed to have some impact on the man and the light beam of light disappeared before the disturbed voice of the unknown again sounded.''You were the one in the red suit. I fed from you. I have to keep feeding.''

''All right, I know this has to be terrifying.'' Allen exclaimed in nervousness.''That's why I want to help you, okay?''

''The night of the explosion, when the light hit me, it stopped my heart.''Explained the meta-human whose name I had forgotten before he resumed with sadness'' Jake and Darya...''

''They were your friends.''Sighed Allen in the realization.

''I woke up, and they were beside me, dead.'' Recalled the meta-human by increasing his tone in rage and devastation.''They tried to give me CPR. They were touching me, and I electrocuted them.''

I immediately gave a look at Dr. Wells still unsure how to feel about his strange behavior earlier before turning my attention to the conversation at Allen's next statement.''This is not your fault.''

''I know. '' Immediately replied the meta-human by again lighting his charge of electricity appearing to come from his hands. '' Wells did this to me. ''

Allen tried again to hold him back only not even a second later, we watched him being sent several meters into the center of the room by a flash of energy. Caitlin rushed to Allen to help him while I was protecting Cisco with my weapon pointing at the meta as the Latino rushed onto the door lock system.

The door slid in front of me letting me cross the furious look of the meta before it closed on him letting me turn around at the same time as Cisco to look at Allen and Caitlin on the floor.

''Not sure how long that will hold.'' Cisco recalled in agitation.

''Done being noble, Mr. Allen?'' Dr. Wells snapped, nodding a nod from Allen, still on the ground before he turned to the redhead..''Caitlin, get him to the treadmill. Cisco, bring the generator online. Make sure Barry gets the charge.''

I could already see the doctor's plan at the mere mention of his tone and when he began to roll in the opposite direction, it was only a confirmation of my thoughts.

'' What? You're not coming with me? "Cisco exclaimed immediately in realization forcing the scientist to turn around in impatience.''I am not leaving you.''

'' Listen to me. '' Ordered Dr Wells almost making me tremble at his tone..''Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I have invented, my most important creation is The Flash. Barry Allen must have a future. Now, go.''

I watched Cisco leave quickly under the doctor's orders only I just kept my eyes on the scientist with determination. The latter quickly crossed my gaze before wrinkling his lips in impatience. '' Dr. Cannert-''

"I don't leave you." I interrupted coldly passing by pointing my weapon to support my point.''Since you have decided to play the bait, we need to move. "

I started walking forward only the next intervention of the Dr. Wells stopped me in my tracks. "I never said I'd be the bait, Doctor."

I was instantly turning around by briefly lowering my gun with a deep frown obviously confused now. '' So... ''

'' Are you ready to do whatever it takes, Doctor. Cannert ? "He interrupted me seriously making me take a much more serious expression.

"What do you have in mind ?" I asked at once in an impassive and calculated tone before quickly following the scientist as he rolled through the corridor.

I moved slowly alongside the doctor, controlling my breath and the sound of my feet and holding my gun in my hands at my hips.

I gave a suspicious look at the scientist in question before keeping on advancing cautiously.'' You seem calm for someone in your situation. ''

''I could return the question to you.''Replied the doctor immediately, barely looking at me. '' But we already know that you are used to this kind of situation. ''

"Me, yes." I agreed strongly before giving him a glance by narrowing my eyes at him. "You? Less.''

I followed after Dr. Wells as he penetrated the cortex as the lights re-emerged around us, telling us that Cisco had succeeded and I immediately turned to the expectant doctor.

"And now ?"

'' You raise that door. '' Indicated Wells pointing at the enormous steel door making me grimace as I put away my gun by releasing a deep breath.

I shook my head by taking a determined step toward the door before glancing over my shoulder at the scientist. "Yeah, better day ever."

I lowered myself by clamping my hands under the entrance before pressing my thighs to lift the weight with a grimace.

Finally, the mechanism threw itself and I continued to lift it, revealing little by little Tony Woodward who turned and turned in his cell like a caged lion. The latter soon stopped at our sight and I stood stiffly as Wells rolled by my side.

''Come to check on your pet ?'' Barked Tony in an explosion of rage and frustration''Why don't you just kill me, huh? Get it over with.''

I gave a skeptical look at the scientist before staring at him in disbelief and mistrust at his next statement.''Quid pro quo. That's Latin, Mr. Woodward. You've heard of Latin? Quid pro quo means something for something, and in this case that something is your freedom. I'm prepared to grant it to you.''

"You're not serious ?" I exclaimed, turning to the doctor. Wells before turning around quickly as Tony turned into a man of steel to knock on the glass. "You're gonna release him ?"

''How do you know I won't kill you ?''

I turned to the doctor to emphasize the man in the objection only the scientist merely supported my gaze. '' I thought you were ready to do whatever it took, Dr. ''

I immediately poked my lips in uncertainty knowing that he was probably right before turning around to look at the meta-human at length. The latter stimulated in agitation. He obviously knew what was at stake.

I finally gave up a long sigh before nodding my head in the termination eliciting a surprised look from Tony. '' Really? Why would you do that ? ''

''Because there is another metahuman loose in this facility.'' Explained Dr. Wells gravityfully making me starve at him in perplexity before swallowing up his next statement.''I want you to kill him.''

I had definitely not foreseen it. At least I did not want to see him in the face. However, it was a matter of survival and I had already made much worse decisions. It was the survival of my soldiers or their loss. The choice was quickly made. I helped Dr. Wells to release Tony before taking a step as he took a step outside his cell still somewhat suspicious.

He threw me a flash of lightning in his path before immediately starting to run ahead clearly ready to fill his share of the deal while I remained literally frozen in indecision. I was still not confident about this plan. Although I had been in the army, the elimination of a threat had never been my first objective.

On each of my missions, I had privileged life-saving and not what I was doing here.

'' Dr. Cannert ? "Suddenly Dr. Wells pulled me out of my train of thought to stare at him with tight lips." We should join the rest of the team. Mr. Woodward should give us enough of time. "

Since I was still disturbed by my own choice, I simply decided to follow after the scientist by analyzing only my entourage. I focused all my attention on the task at hand and totally ignored my state of mind. We slowly approached the emergency generator room. I moved forward to protect Dr. Wells from any possible attack.

Unfortunately, being the first of the march, I was also the one who heard Cisco's next statement confusing me more about my decision.''Not possible. The pipeline was designed to withstand a power outage. Someone had to have let him go.''

"I did." Suddenly admitted Dr. Wells by forcing me to walk forward at his side as he seemed to have taken advantage of my halt state to take the lead. "I released him."

'' What? But why? "Exclaimed Allen, straightening up again breathless.

The incredulity was clear on his face and I could of gold and already affirm that this idea had probably been a bad one. Only, it was a way like another to get out of here and even if it was not the best, I easily understood the intentions of the Doctor. Wells. At least, I hoped I understood them.

''To divert our intruder's attention while we worked to restore your speed.'' Explained Wells wearing all the weight of his choice despite the fact that I had helped him.

Caitlin and Allen exchanged a long incredulous look before he turned to us again.'You used him as a distraction ?''

''Unnecessary one, as it turns out. It seems the plan has failed.'' Finally released Wells in frustration before rolling forward to get around the craft in front of us.

I spotted Allen looking at his hands in a disoriented state as he began to stammer before he gave a look of pure contempt and disappointment on the Doctor. Wells.''I-I have his blood on me. How could you do that ?''

"No! We have his blood on our hands." I corrected coldly gathering instantly the attention of the trio and especially that of Allen.

'' Did you help him ? '' He replied in seeming incredulity for some reason even more disappointed.

However, I was not ready to be dismantled by his opinion. And it would seem that Dr. Wells either, since he resumed the exchange strongly.''You're showing a lot of sentiment for a man who tormented you as a child.''

''Tony might have been a bully then and now, but he didn't deserve to die.''Barked Allen in anger.

"Does Caitlin, Lex or Cisco or me or you ?" Coldly replied Wells without losing an ounce of conviction in his choice.''I had a choice to make, him or us. I chose us without a second thought.''

I gulped down my eyes in spite of myself and realized how much this choice showed again the coldness I could show. I had perhaps hesitated in the Dr.'s plan but I had not been very difficult to convince. And it was unfortunately here or Allen, Caitlin or even Cisco were different. I did not just want to be afraid to keep people away, I also wanted to keep them away from the danger I represented.

''Well, all your talk about miracle cures and scientific breakthroughs, but you don't care about people at all.'' Explosed Allen in contempt.

I immediately cast a glance at Dr. Wells, who seemed to keep his speech unabated despite the weight of Allen's words.''Well, maybe you care too much, Barry. I know being a hero is important to you, and I respect your ideals. I just don't have the luxury of sharing them.''

''I forgot. Your game's chess.'' Abused coldly Allen with bitterness before giving me a long look of pure contempt as his tone increased." And you. You're a soldier. We're all just pawns to you, right ? So what's your move, now ? Which one of us gets sacrificed next ?''

Allen's last statement had cast a considerable chill on all of us. Everyone was in separate places waiting to find a way out of here.

Caitlin was standing in front of her screen watching the blood samples she had drawn from Allen after her experience with the carpet while Cisco was staring nervously at one of the windows, unlike Allen, himself who was standing in a corner.

It turned out that Dr. Wells and I were reunited in a far corner of the room showing the disparity of this small team.

Unfortunately, this was not the time for small dramatic scenes. In truth, as horrible as it sounded, I did not really care about the rest of the group. I had made worse choices before and I would probably do more in the future. Allen was right, I was a soldier. A lieutenant actually. But I also had years of experience in a functional family. And in spite of all that, I had always done one and only thing. I had kept the people around me alive.

First, they two then my soldiers and now this team.

I was immediately turning around in the realization and gave a glance at Dr. Wells. "We have to get out of the facility."

''We just left him on D level.'' Allen replied coldly as he raised his eyes at us making me contract my jaw.

''We'll never make it to the main entrance from here.'' Caitlin added, seeming to pound on her keyboard at a rapid pace.

Cisco quickly turned to us at that before he quickly joined Caitlin in turmoil.''What about the garage, the mobile lab van ?''

''It's my move, Mr. Allen, and I say we make a run for it.'' Dr. Wells decided without losing a minute before nodding to me.''Dr. Cannert.''

However, Caitlin soon caught everyone's attention by signing her computer screen.'' Oh, my God. Barry, look. Your cells, they're rapidly regenerating.''

The brown sat next to Caitlin and Cisco before waving his hand in a vacuum creating a kind of friction almost invisible to the naked eye before he shook his head still breathless.''I still don't have my speed.''

"It must be mental." Suddenly stated Dr. Wells in reflection. "Not physical."

''Oh, you have the yips.'' Announced abruptly Cisco in excitement making me stare at him with platitude.

Allen seemed definitely confused about that one as he gave him a long puzzled look. '' The whats ?''

''You know. When a second baseman all of a sudden can't throw to first or a golfer tries to putt and they get all embarrassed and upset, and then that makes the yips worse, and it's a hot mess, and then they feel like even more of a failure.'' Cisco rushed into a disjointed hike making Allen more agitated and stressed making me immediately pinch the bridge of my nose.

I was beginning seriously to lose patience here and the lack of sleep, coupled with an agitated day that I had just had was definitely not a good combination. I certainly did not have the patience to handle the absurdities of Cisco in addition.

However, Caitlin got up abruptly from her chair forcing Allen to turn around in determination.''Look, you asked if I believed you were struck by lightning for a reason, if you were chosen. I believe. You should too.''

I gauged both in frustration since it was definitely not the time for the kind of discourse of encouragement before shaking my head briefly.

Suddenly, a new explosion sounds and I tighten my grip on the butt of my gun while lifting my eyes on the ceiling.

''Let's move.''

I took the lead and ran straight through one of the many doors leading to the service stairs. I was actively climbing, casting glances over my shoulder on the rest of the group before putting my weapon in the belt of my pants as I pushed the garage door. Allen did not take long to surpass me as Cisco and the other two followed closely.

''Let's go. Second van, keys are inside.'' Recalled Cisco as Allen took the lead, letting me join the others to force Cisco to go ahead.

"Come on." I suddenly called, the engine of the van died out of itself soon followed by the drudgery of Dr. Wells.

I immediately turned to the scientists quickly bringing my hand to my belt before looking around us in mistrust. The adrenaline would run through my veins again, accelerating my heart rate.

'' He's here. '' Announced Wells with gravity as many lights popped up around us, enlarging the approaching of the meta-human.

He made a sudden pause at our sight before violently beating the van in which Allen was with one of his rays of light. Allen had just time to get out of the van before being hit, landing on the ground in a heap. Caitlin and Cisco hurried to join him while I stood next to Dr. Wells.

I turned to the man by arming my weapon on the meta-human preparing me to fire only, he soon stopped me. "Lieutenant! No.''

I glanced at the man over my shoulder in complete incredulity, but he only shook his head. I remained shocked in total confusion only Caitlin's panicked cry struck me.

'' Freeze ! '' I cried, interposing, with my weapon directly pointing to his chest, between the group and the meta-human as he was about to hit them. '' I don't want to kill you but I would do it if I should. "

"Lieutenant ! Lower your weapon ! "The familiar voice of Dr. Wells came across the room and the meta-human gave me a suspicious look before glancing over his shoulder, keeping his hand aiming in my direction. '' You're here for me.''

The meta-human kept his hand targeting in my direction as he took a step back to have an eye on Wells and myself. '' Finally you show your face. ''

''Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed.'' Conceded Wells cynically before giving me a new categorical look. "Lower your gun, Lieutenant."

I was definitely against this idea but for some reason, I did it all the same. I put the safety back before throwing it on the ground as far away from me as possible before standing stiffly as the meta-human turned completely to the doctor taking a long strides in his direction.

''Neither were my friends.'' He accused him with emotion.

"I know." The doctor nodded with a nod. "I hurt a lot of people that night."

'' People? '' Coldly reprimanded the man with acrimony. '' You do not even know their names. ''

''Jake Davenport. Darya Kim. Ralph Dibny, Al Rothstein, Grant Emerson, Will Everett, Bea Da Costa, Ronnie Raymond.'' He gave a long look towards Caitlin as he quoted the name of her deceased fiancé with real regret before he turned his attention to the man shattered.''I know the names of every person who died that night. I know they all mattered, and the fact that the world is now deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day, but these people... These people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine, let's do that, but let these people live.''

Dr. Wells gave us a long look at the end of his statement making me look at him apprehensively before casting a glance at my gun in hesitation. However, the scientist hastened to give me a nod in objection making me bite my lower lip in indecision.

I heavily supported his gaze before watching the meta-human as I was making a dive straight for my weapon just to let out a blood-chilling cries as I was abruptly electrocuted through the room sending me flying several meters before I hit suddenly hard and cold soil in agonizing pain.

Soon it was Dr. Wells's turn and a deafening cry soon followed. '' No! ''

'' You died that night too. You just didn't know it till today.'' I heard vaguely the meta-human as I rolled hard on my back, letting go of a moan of agony before breathing quickly.

My whole body felt like burning from within and each of my muscles seemed to be under the effect of several thousand muscle contracture. I could feel my warm tears in the corner of my eyes just before a pair of arms closed around me and in the next space I was standing next to Caitlin.

''Lex ! Oh my god, Lex, are you okay ? "Exclaimed the doctor in panic as she flew over my aching body in real concern.

Eventually, after fighting the meta-human, Allen had hastened to run away from S.T.A.R. Labs to go and save his damsel in distress while Caitlin had taken over her to take care of me despite my objections.

However, I was not really able to fight. That was why I was now alone in the medical bay with an enormous white patch on the top of my chest.

I took a deep breath, silently observing the ceiling like the morphine that Caitlin had given me had its effect before turning my head to the side of my pillow. I did not really know how much time had passed since the confrontation with the meta-human.

Hours, a day. I was sure of nothing at the moment. After all, I knew I'd fallen asleep for a while and then that was it.

However, I had stayed too long in bed and needed to get out of here. Not only because I had a job outside but also because I was simply a very bad patient. I watched the presence of anyone in the vicinity before slowly straightening up with a sore groan.

As the blanket that covered me fell into my action, I immediately set out to find a T-shirt. I ended up locating one of S.T.A.R. Labs leaned against one of the office chairs and I was suffering in frustration.  
Obviously, this was not going to be easy. When was it for me ?

I bite hard inside my cheek as I lay my bare feet on the cold floor of the lab before pressing my hands flat against the mattress on either side of my thighs. I took a long inspiration as I lifted myself out of bed with the strength of my arms before staying for a moment without breathing to avoid any pain.

Finally, I was restrained in bed as I failed to stumble before stabilizing myself.

I walked a staggering step towards the office chair before grabbing the tee shirt with a grin. The pain was probably one of the worst I had endured. I hurriedly put on a new gag of agony as I raised my arms above my head before pulling the bottom of the garment on my abdomen just as the chord of footsteps could be heard. I raised my head suddenly in a state of alert simply to relax my inspiration at the sight of Allen.

"You're awake." He clung awkwardly as I simply nodded my head before taking a step forward.

Unfortunately, I had not prepared my shot this time and I was staggering again collecting Allen's attention instantly as he was about to catch up with me only I was eager to push him back. "Don't touch me!"

''I... I just wanted to help. '' He said disconcerted as I straightened up with a groaning throbbing agony.

"I know." I answered impassively before supporting his gaze, remembering our subsequent altercation. "I know you disapprove of our choices to Dr. Wells and me but-''

''Lex, look- ''

"I'm not finished." I interrupted coldly slightly annoyed now. "You're an optimistic optimist, Allen. I'm cynical but I do my job. You may not like my methods but they work. And that is, another situation like this one may happen again. And I would still make the choice which seems to me the most judicious. Because that's what I do. I'm my instinct. ''

"Even if it costs someone's life ?" Replied Allen in disbelief and contempt. "I thought you wanted to prevent another death from following that of Bette Sans Souci."

I supported myself with my arm crossing my abdomen and shook my head, looking away. It was a waste of time. I did not have my place here. He was waiting for me to be a person that I was not. Someone I could not be.

I was biting the inside of my cheek before turning my eyes on the brown again with indifference. "That's how I work, Allen. If that poses a problem to you then you only have to say one word and I would be out of the team.''

I sustained his green forest look for a long time in expectation before holding a cry of agony as I passed him in an icy silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was a day like any other for me. With the exception that I had my full day off from the hospital.

It also meant that I had absolutely nothing to do. I did not have a socially active life to entertain myself with friends and even less of a boyfriend to pass the time.

However, I had a completely different alternative. And it was at S.T.A.R. Labs.

That's why I prepared myself quickly this morning in a comfortable outfit to my standards. In other words, black skinny jeans with a sleeveless wave tank of the same color with a pair of black and white vans and a navy blue bombers.

The traffic did not seem particularly busy today hence the reason why I was not long in seeing the complex leave to abandon.

I quickly crossed the barriers and ended up giving a good brake before pulling the crutch of my bike.

I sat up in the saddle and slowly removed my helmet shaking my hair vaguely on my back before going down.

I retrieved my keys from the contact before entering the complex. I held my helmet in my hand and entered the elevator as soon as the doors slid open to let me in.

I was quick to land at the control room and immediately started walking down the long dark corridor towards the cortex.

I could already hear the voices of Caitlin and Cisco from where I was standing.

I hastened to accelerate the pace to turn the corner before stopping in front of the huge office barely lifting my eyes from the screens to greet the two scientists.

"Cait, Cis." I hint vaguely, putting my helmet on the desk before taking off my jacket while settling on one of the free chairs.

''Lex ? What are you doing here? "Exclaimed Caitlin in surprise, sharing a look with Cisco before turning to me." Isn't that supposed to be your day off? "

"Good memory." I agreed evasively before looking up through the room at Cisco, which was just as disconcerted by my appearance. "So no trace of a meta-human at the moment?"

A silence echoed through the room making me look up at the two idiots before rolling my eyes.

I tapped on the screen to see for myself before giving Caitlin a new look at her intervention."Don't be fooled, Lex, we're glad you're here to help but it's just... we thought you ... you know, would like to be anywhere but here. "

I dropped my search as I leaned into my chair before giving the duo their looks each on their turns.

I let out a long, bored sigh before crossing my arms over my chest. "Jitters is Iris's base. The CCPD, that of Allen. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most socially fulfilled person. So, no, I have nothing better to do than come here. "

My statement seemed to leave a whole new heavy silence in the room letting me look again at the duo to roll my eyes to their expressions of empathy. Good Lord, they were all so kind and naive.

I shook my head deciding to ignore them for the benefit of my research on the internet. I followed the latest news on the crimes of the city before going on the blog of Iris.

I was still quite reluctant on this topic, even more so when I learned that she had been a victim of a recent hostage-taking.

However, I trusted her independent soul and I knew she could take care of herself.

It was just the nature of her relationship with Allen that made her weak and helpless to me. He had the gift of saving her constantly like a damsel in distress.  
As for Allen and I, well, we were definitely cold.

The references to the cold had the gift of disturbing me now. Especially since Cisco had renamed Lenny as Captain Cold. It was not the best way to hide my identity. In fact, if they thought enough about it they could easily find my secret.

One thing I was not very excited about leaving in the open.

And yet, I had simply been unable to ignore Leonard's possible move.

Currently, I was checking Havenrock's news. A flight had been made last night.  
However, after a short check, I had no difficulty believing that it could not be Lenny.

He was far too conscientious to leave tracks behind him.

"Havenrock ?" Suddenly Caitlin's curious voice over my shoulder instantly pulled me out of my thoughts as I abruptly closed the page causing a slight frown of the redhead.

"Yeah, uh, I thought I saw something but it was nothing." I tried to answer before I turned around and went under her arm to get away from her leaving the duo to follow me with their eyes in perplexity and slight mistrust.

I stopped in the lab adjacent to the control room and decided to dig more on Allen's infinite abilities.

I retrieved one of the tablets to be abandoned before quickly finding the file nicknamed Flash.

Personally, I found the name ridiculous. Although glib, I had to admit it.

I sat in one of the chairs, pressing my elbow against the arm of the chair, and brought my fingers to my lips in reflection.

I'd been going through Allen's exams since his cells had changed completely since the day he saved Dr. Wells.

I opened several pages to compare what had evolved and began hypothetical equations.

However, three free-kicks against the glass barrier promptly called out to me, forcing me to turn around in my chair to come face to face with a hesitant Caitlin.

A benevolent smile adorned her rosy lips making me raise an eyebrow in mistrust. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to measure Allen's maximum speed." I replied simply returning to my calculations.

The redhead made her entrance into the room before taking the chair by my side making me look up at her in questioning. '' But something tells me you didn't come here to find out what I was doing for occupy my time. "

"Is it so obvious ?" Exclaimed the biochemist in surprise, giving her a flat look.

'' As obvious as Allen's frantic love for Iris. '' I replied with slight sarcasm before crossing my arms over my chest after putting the tablet on the table. '' So what's the problem? ''

The redhead gave me another surprised look before leaning her head in acceptance. "I guess you're right. In fact, I came for... well, maybe you want to talk? "

"Talk ?" I repeated in confusion before giving her a long enigmatic look as she seemed to squirm awkwardly in her chair making me fully realize her intention."Oh, that kind of talk, huh? Yeah, no, I'm not the person for that. "

Caitlin narrowed her lips, seeming to rethink her original idea since I was not the most open person.

However, she finally let go a breath before turning to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her assault fully listening now as she spoke again. "Well, I'll ask anyway. We know practically nothing about you except the fact that you made the army and that it was horrible. We would like to know more. Like really."

I gauged her for a moment in the thought clearly impressed by her rant before recovering the tablet to continue to observe my analyzes.

I took a look at the redhead at the same time and nonchalantly raised my shoulders. "Fine. What do you want to know ?''

''Really ? Just like that? "She wondered in disbelief at the ease of my acceptance making me look at her from the side as she stuttered slightly," I ... uh ... "

'' What did you think? That I'll send you back? "I asked with an amused snort at her expression amazed.

The biochemist immediately gave me a bored look before crossing her arms over her chest."You're not the most open person, remember ?"

"Point taken." I agreed with a nod, before getting ready to reiterate my question about what she wanted to know about me.

Unfortunately for our little heart to heart, the alert announcing a crime within Central City soon resounded around us.

I would get up immediately with Caitlin before walking back to the central room as Cisco got in touch with Allen. "Barry, bank robbery in progress. At Cunningham and Sampere. ''

"I got it." I heard the familiar brown voice through the speaker as I walked actively alongside Caitlin behind the desk.

The redhead had a slight frown on her face in recognition of the address. "Wait, that's where I bank."

'' Once super thieves showed up, I went mattress. '' Cisco replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes as I watched the point representing Allen traveling across the screen.

I stood with my arms crossed as the robbery was solved in a matter of minutes before turning to Caitlin with a grin, "I hope you had some savings."

I was looking back at the screen just to see the Twizzler stick in Cisco's hand.

I hastened to steal him with an incredulous expression of the latter and amplified as I took a mouthful of the stick with a smirk.

"It was mine!" He exclaimed with a childlike expression that made me snort.

"Too slow!" I said as I sat in the chair by his side as he glared at me.

I turned now to Dr. Wells as he made his quick descent through the control room ramp."Anger, hate, aggression."

"A Jedi craves not these things." Suddenly exclaimed Cisco in a strange voice probably using another film reference I did not have a clue. By the way, the brown man seemed to notice my gaze as Allen shook his head, "What? No one is feeling that quote? "

''Everyone in the bank went total savage for, like, five minutes.'' Allen explained, ignoring Cisco as he headed for the doctor. Wells before leaning on the desk behind which I was standing. '' And then they were fine again. ''

"Anger can be a powerful emotion." Wells refuted, turning to Allen in reflection. "If this meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage."

Soon, Caitlin's heels resounded behind her as she entered the room with a test sample in her right hand before passing it to me to push it into the projection system. "Detective West helped get a copy of the CAT scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank. Take a look.''

I looked up on the screen as several brain scans animated by different transmitters were displayed. All areas of emotions seemed overloaded.

"Well, look at this, the emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed." Exclaimed Dr. Wells, sharing my idea as he approached the screen.

''Particularly the area that controls executive function. '' Caitlin added, making me nod my head in thought.

I frowned briefly at the various scans before turning to Caitlin. '' That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head. ''

Allen probably thought that Caitlin had been the only one to answer since he turned to me as he began his sentence before stopping to look at Caitlin, resuming his request. "How do you think the meta does it to them? "

I pinched my lips in frustration clearly annoyed with this situation despite the fact that I was the only one to ask this ultimatum before shaking my head by focusing more on the scans.

If he wanted to behave like a twelve-year-old then he would do well.

"That's the 1/2 million dollar question." Caitlin replied clumsily just as Allen's phone rang at the same time as my alert on Iris's blog sounded.

I gave a suspicious look at Allen as I walked around Caitlin to go to my screen before opening the brunette's blog page just to see a message to Allen, or rather, his alter-ego.

 _Jitters tonight?_

"Hey, if you guys figure it out, just give me a call, okay?" Allen immediately spoke in a distracted tone already fleeing the room making me roll my eyes immediately.

I gave a bored glare to the silly brown before turning to the impatient biochemist. '' Caitlin! ''

The latter hastened to turn to me as a sign of questioning while I pointed directly the screen still open on the blog page before turning on my heels clearly already tired of this tension.

I had just enough time to hear Caitlin's last question as I walked out of the room leaving the rest of the group to watch my retirement before focusing on the issue at hand. '' Is The Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris? "

I stopped as soon as I was far enough and leaned against the nearest wall with my arms crossed over my chest while waiting for Allen to leave.

I could vaguely hear Caitlin's warning about getting involved with Iris but obviously it went unnoticed in Allen's mind.

I shook my head sharply as a blur suddenly passed into the adjacent hallway where I was and quickly turned my heels to return to the control room.  
When I entered the room again, I found Caitlin leaning against the desk whileCisco and Dr. Wells were still looking towards the exit directly into their line of sight.

I immediately headed to the screen displaying Iris's blog before closing the page in annoyance just as Dr. Wells' motor could be heard. "A problem with Mr. Allen, Dr. Cannert?"

'' None. '' I answered immediately without bothering to look up from the computer before giving a glance at the trio like a tense silence following my statement. '' There is nothing to say, alright ? Allen and I just have different perceptions of doing this job. "

"Lex, I'm sure if you explain yourself, you could ..."

I turned quickly to Caitlin already tired of this useless conversation before quickly interrupting. "I'm managing the situation, Cait."

The redhead seemed definitely quicker to say something just I saw the little nod of Cisco on the corner of my eye, stopping in her wake.

I immediately gave a grateful look at the latino before straightening to get around the desk.

I went to the screens with a tablet in hand and already began to think of a way to exploit these scans.

I kept my eyes down on my screen as Wells rolled slowly to my side and quickly enlarged the image with two fingers.

I glanced over my shoulder as Wells seemed to leave the room before walking to Cisco's desk where his little hiding place of Twizzler was. I used in his package before to wedge a red between the commissures of my lip.

"Seriously ?" Cisco immediately exclaimed as he noticed the stick between my lips as I just shrugged my shoulders. "A person who doesn't even recognize a quote from Star Wars shouldn't even have access to my secret stack.''

I frowned at him in perplexity before turning to Cisco in confusion. "Star what?"  
Cisco paused giving me a wide look of disbelief before giving a look at Caitlin who also seemed confused by my lack of knowledge.

I glanced between these two becoming clearly bored by their reactions before looking at Cisco again as he spoke again.

'' It's a joke, right? '' He inquired, starting to wince at my deadly serious expression.'' You really don't know what Star Wars is ? ''

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at his explosion before turning around just to give him a burst as he whispered under his breath, "But what planet are you from?"

I took a bite of my stick and put my eyes on the screen in my hands.

However, I could not help but think of the current situation between Allen and me.

I was not really the most enthusiastic about this thought but it was not in my character to try to make this kind of concession. I did what I thought was right to get us out of this situation and I would do it again without hesitation.

Only the situation was heavy and not just for me.

Suddenly, the alert sounded again making me turn around to Cisco and Caitlin just to watch them turn on their screens.

"Barry, are you there ?" Quickly called Cisco, already tapping his keyboard for information as I rushed behind Caitlin to watch what was going on.

"What?" Allen answered after a few seconds.

I quickly settled on Caitlin's side to cover more ground and turned on one of the computers to sign Cisco for the CCPD presence at the scene.

"The police got a ping from the tracer hidden in the stolen cash." Explained the Latino to Allen. "SWAT team's closing in on the 1600 block of Pass."

Caitlin gave me a serious look before going back quickly to tell me exactly where Allen was again. "Now stop ruining Iris' love life and go."

"Is he still going to see Iris?" I exclaimed in indignation as I glanced at Caitlin receiving a simple grimace in response to the redhead. "Incredible!"

I jumped immediately to my feet in exasperation alerting the duo as they gave me slightly scared eyes.

"I need to hit something!"

I immediately turned on my heels and made my way across the room to the training room that had been set up specifically for Allen.

I pulled the simple black elastic around my wrist and tied my hair in a messy bun before taking the pair of boxing gloves lying on one of the tables.

I put them on forcefully since I was definitely about to explode before walking in front of the bag hanging on the ceiling.

I was not slow to jump in impulse on my toes before starting to hit the bag tactically.

I let all my frustrations, my anger and my exasperation flow with the strength of my blows and changed sides before resuming my assaults.

I also used my legs to hit the underside of the bag before alternating with various well-placed punches.

Caitlin and Cisco were still in the huge control room or in one of the adjacent labs.

Caitlin was still watching after Lex left. She knew her point of view about Iris putting herself in danger with this blog.

The ex-member of the military might be cold and impassive to most people, but Caitlin knew she was much more than that. She cared for them.

The thing is, with Lex, they could never be certain. She just had that aura around her that made her look like someone indiscernible. She was very mysterious to say the least.

It was disconcerting and she could perfectly understand Barry's point of view, but deep inside her, she knew Lex wanted to do it.

Just like Dr. Wells.

"This girl is terrifying. And somehow incredibly sexy. Is this normal? "Cisco suddenly called out to Caitlin's attention as she turned to him simply to find him leaning against one of the computers as he watched Lex through one of the cameras.

"Cisco!" Caitlin intervened immediately in disbelief as she rushed to his side intending to turn off the screen.

However, she stopped at the last moment with her hand flying over the button as she now looked at Lex hitting the bag with skill and strength.

Now Caitlin had never been for violence or even espionage, but she had to admit that it was somehow captivating.

She tilted her head, looking more closely at Lex's training before giving a warning look at Cisco. "It's stay between us!"

"Get it!" Cisco immediately accepted in excitement before settling into his chair to watch Lex."I should have brought some popcorn."

"Don't push, Cisco," Caitlin warns him flatly before looking back at the screen."She looks really pissed off."

Cisco immediately gave a snort with a grimace at that before giving Caitlin a look. '' When she's not ? I mean, she's really great but she's scary most of the time. "

"She has lived a lot." Caitlin immediately defended her friend before pausing in uncertainty."Finally, I think."

Cisco immediately turned to Caitlin for that and pointed at her sharply. "See? We don't know anything about her. "

'' She is our friend. '' Caitlin said, before falling back into her chair as she realized how wrong it sounded.

A silence followed the words of the redhead as they turned their attention to the screen just as Barry literally exploded across the centerpiece with Felicity in his arms.

They immediately rose in reaction simply to widen their eyes at the sight of the shirt of the blonde on fire.

'' So what'd you think ? '' Asked Barry, still unaware of the spontaneous combustion T-shirt.

Felicity just smirked at her lips before screaming, trying to stop the fire. "I think-My shirt's on fire!"

Barry panicked instantly as he began to help Felicity, making things even more awkward as the blonde pulled off her T-shirt leaving her in her bra before quickly grabbing her bag to protect herself, somehow.

''I'm glad I decided not to go braless.'' Felicity gasped breathlessly alerting Barry of the presence of the other two.

He turned sharply to Caitlin and Cisco, showing the blonde in embarrassment."You guys remember Felicity?"

"I'll always remember this." Cisco replied in shock as he chewed a Twizzler stick.

Caitlin hastened to retrieve the first sweatshirt from S.T.A.R. Labs she had before hand to the blonde. "Hi, Felicity, it's so good to see you."

"I'm going to call Lex." Cisco said, turning back to the desk to press the communication on the training room.

I kept on hitting with all my strength as a trickle of sweat had settled down my back when a crackle popped up from the speakers forcing me to stop and listen.

"Hey, you should go back up there." Clumsily announced Cisco making me frown as I caught my breath.

I gave him a nod, probably thinking that he was currently seeing me on one of his screens before walking to the table by removing the gloves from my hands with the help of my teeth for the first.

I used one of the towels available to wipe the sweat off my face before taking one of the many bottles of water from the row as I turned the heels out of the room.

I could now feel the weight of the effort in my arms and legs as I walked down the hall taking a sip of my bottle.

My wave tank was sticking slightly to my back and I was quick to pull my elastic out of my hair just as I approached the center piece.

Several voices could be heard but one in particular was stronger among the others making me frown since it seemed vaguely familiar but still unknown.

'' No, not Barry. This? Not happening. "Slurred a typically feminine voice in a ramble making me frown as I turned the corner just to see the blonde of the last time pull on a sweatshirt from S.T.A.R. Labs. '' We looked down that road and we said ... no, thank you. And ... ''

"They get it." Allen quickly cut her off visibly embarrassed.

The blonde looked at Allen in embarrassment before picking up her bag from Caitlin's hands to pull out a bag of evidence as I took another step with the intention of making myself known. '' Actually, I'm here because of this. ''

'' What is it ? '' I abruptly caught the attention of the entire group as I stood beside Cisco to take the bag from the blonde's hands, watching it carefully. ''It looks like a military weapon...''

'' Oh, I didn't know you'd join the team. '' Interrupted the blonde abruptly, immediately making me send her a glare.

I did not know why I felt so annoyed by her presence, but she just had the gift of exasperating me. Maybe it was because I saw how happy they all seemed to see her or just because she was another nerd.

Anyway, I immediately handed the bag of evidence in the direction of Cisco before giving an indifferent and impassive look at the blonde. "I've always been a part of this team."

A tense silence followed my frosty words as Cisco looked between the blonde and me in uncertainty before taking the boomerang from the bag that I handed him in the excitement. "Awesome! What are the wings made of ? ''

'' Not sure ... I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic...''

"Reinforced with carbon fiber." Cisco continued for the blonde before starting to walk completely ignoring my presence like the others as he was already walking with the blonde following him to the lab. "Oh, that's weird. It almost feels like it's ... ''

"Vibrating." Continued the blonde as she passed me still uncertain about my introduction.

'' Yeah. Yeah. "Simultaneously repeated Cisco in haste and excitement." Oh, I wanna run some tests ... and I wanna run 'em right now !"

I stood a moment looking after them in disbelief and slight jealousy as I just seemed to be suddenly transparent.

It was a pretty new feeling for me but I could certainly identify it and I did not like a second of it.

I shook my head slightly, closing my jaw before walking to one of the desks Caitlin soon joined.

I vaguely heard Allen's amused laughter making me give him an annoyed look aside before focusing on Caitlin's and Cisco's latest meta-human results. '' Hey, you guys come up with anything new on our meta? ''

'' The officer who was affected tonight says he saw a flash of red before he lost control. '' Explained Caitlin, strumming on the keyboard beside me, staring at me in thought as she imposed her theory before having a kind of attack as she remembered something. '' I suspect the meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve. Oh, Dr. Wells wants to see you. "

I gave Caitlin a surprised look at this new information before watching Allen retire for the doctor.

It was not long before I was caught again by Cisco's laughter and that boring blonde making me angry, before continuing to go through Caitlin and Cisco's meta-human research.

"You don't seem like Felicity so much." Caitlin suddenly commented beside me with a grimace making me look up with a confused false look.

''Who ?''

The biochemist gave me a meaningful look before giving a glance over her shoulder to clarify her point. "Felicity Smoak. Barry's bet friend and current Cisco gaming partner. "

"She's a civilian." I said coldly, trying to cover my jealousy with another pretext.

"How many civilians will have to be put in danger because Allen is unable to balance his feelings and his alter-ego?'

"Ouch!" Grinned Caitlin, staring at me flatly as she raised her hands in surrender. "It sounds like a lot of buried feeling."

I shook my head in frustration before putting my eyes back on the screen as I whispered my thoughts. "Believe me, I still have a lot more pent-up emotions."

'' I heard that. '' Hummed Caitlin immediately giving me a flash of warning. "You know that theoretically she is not a civilian like the others."

I scooped an eyebrow in slight interest before turning to the redhead as a sign of listening."And what makes her so exceptional?"

"Felicity is working with the Arrow." Caitlin replied with a secret smile, immediately making me look at the blonde over my shoulder in mistrust.

Arrow ? This girl was working on the team of this masked vigilante? It was even worse than anything I had imagined.

It also meant that this vigilante was probably in town. And that Allen knew him.

In other words, things could degenerate.

Being in the army at the time of the lifting of this new vigilante, I had learned a lot about him, including his strange involvement with the A.R. .

I was high up at the time and I had no problem accessing some file. Not that it would have been a problem if I had been a lower grade. The robbery and the mistrust flowed in my veins.

Crime was an important part of my life no matter what I could do to dismantle it.

However, that was not what worried me the most.

'' And Allen trust her ? ''

Only Caitlin did not even have time to answer my question as the boomerang that the blonde had brought suddenly exploded through the central room sending the whole group in a state of panic.

I immediately jumped out of my chair in alarm just as Caitlin screamed, waving her arms madly in panic over her.

It was this scene of chaos that Joe witnessed when he landed in the room with his gun alongside Allen.

I narrowly avoided as the boomerang strode straight over me before I jumped as it exploded one of the windows and several ceiling lamps before landing in the wall causing smoke.

''Aah! That's my bad. "Cisco cried, raising his arms in nervousness as he pointed to the boomerang now recessed into the wall." That's on me. "

A burst of glass dropped sharply to the floor as I sat up a little panting again before shaking my head as I headed for the wall where the boomerang was.

"Wow, wow, what are you doing?" Exclaimed Cisco in panic as I was about to remove this object from the wall.

I stopped halfway in my action before giving him a sarcastic look."Put that thing away from you and your hyperactive mind. Think of it as a punishment. "

After the hectic night I had, I desperately needed a good dose of coffee to keep up with today. So, I had quickly prepared myself before going straight for Jitters.

Only, I had definitely not planned to make me suddenly approached by Iris from the moment I crossed the swinging glass doors.

''Oh my God ! I haven't seen you for days."Exclaimed the brunette, pulling me into an isolated corner of the cafe before almost jumping into the excitement." You'll never guess who's here. "

''Is...''

"Oliver Queen!" Interrupted the brunette leaving me no time to finish and I gave her an incredulous and slightly bored look as she gave me an almost horrified look. '' Oh my... you know who Oliver Oliver is, right ? "

I immediately gave her a flat look definitely annoyed now before letting a heavy sigh escape me. '' Oliver Queen, big headliner. Leader of Queen Consolidated. Rich playboy and heartbreaker in his spare time. Thank you Iris, I got the memo."

"Why don't you seem the least pleased about this, then ?" The brunette replied, still excited, though a little annoyed by my lack of enthusiasm as she slapped me on the arm. " You're not really distracting when you do that. "

I gave a weary look at the spot where she had hit me before giving her a shrug of my eyebrows at the sign of a question. ''Sorry not to be one of those girls slobbering on a rich heir.''

"You're not one of the girls of the other kind either." Objected Iris making me slightly frown in confusion. '' Since I know you, you haven't once spoken of a boy. ''

'' Maybe because I have other more important concerns ? '' I retorted with slight sarcasm as I sat on an empty stool clearly eager to cut through this useless conversation.

However, Iris rolled her brown whiskey eyes heavily before turning on herself to sign me Oliver Queen currently sitting with none other than last night's blonde. '' Look at him and tell me he's not everyone's type, including yours ? "

I knew her name perfectly, but I preferred to keep calling her that. However, it was definitely not her presence that bothered me.

It was rather the announcement of Caitlin that resurfaced in my mind.

 _ **Felicity works with the Arrow.**_

I shook my head to get that thought out of my mind since Iris stared at me expectantly before giving her a blank look. "He's not my type. Can I have a black coffee without sugar now? "

"Really?" Maliciously dumped Iris with a new smile as she gave me a wink that made me look at her in confusion and impatience. "I saw the long thoughtful look you gave him. given. I finally have proof that you are not an army robot. "

''What-''

"Oh, I'm not blaming you, Lex." Interrupted the brunette again, causing me to squeeze my lips in frustration as she turned to Queen again with a dreamy sigh." He's even better in person. ''

I rolled my eyes in indignation before signing her mouth in annoyance. "You're drooling. Just there.''

"Hey!" The brunette moaned, hitting my finger on her face before exhilarating."What do I look like ?"

I gauged her from head to foot in obvious annoyance and raised an eyebrow with sarcasm. " Like one of those fangirls having a huge crush on a billionaire playboy? ''

'' I need a new friend. You're not funny. At all. "Iris complained with a pout that made me smile, naughty as she rolled her eyes." I'll be right back. "

"With my coffee, please." I called after her before shaking my head on the brunette's receding back.

My gaze focused on Oliver Queen and the blonde who seemed in conversation.

I may not have the urge or the time for that but I had to admit that Oliver Queen was my kind of boy. In physics only. Tall, muscular and above all with that bad boy aura.

He was much more than a playboy. At least since he came back from this mysterious island north of China.

Indeed, Oliver Queen was declared dead alongside his father during a shipwreck for five long years.

I knew this because despite being from Central City, the news had also made headlines here.

And it was because these facts came to my mind that I had the deep conviction that he was the famous masked vigilante of Starling. I was not stupid and even less stupid to ignore the facts right in front of my eyes.

It left me wondering how the Starling people had not yet put two and two sets together.

And just as if my reasoning was not making enough sense, Allen stepped into Jitters just to head straight for their table.

They exchanged a word that made me all the more suspicious since the blond was definitely not acting like a silly playboy. He had that darkness enveloping him. This side much more reserved and dark than only a man who knew the hardness of the experience could have.

Unfortunately, Iris's intervention prevented me from further analyzing Oliver's actions as he suddenly sported a broad, easily recognizable smile as attractive.

I noticed Iris extend a cup of coffee for the blonde before giving the cup for Queen lingering further before abruptly turning to me making me freeze in my seat.

I noticed the whole attention of the quartet falling on me, including that of Allen and the blonde with glasses like Iris said something about me with a broad smile.

The brunette waved quickly in my direction causing me to frown immediately before looking away in agitation.

I quickly retrieved my phone from the pocket of my leather jacket before I began strumming absently on it in order to keep my mind occupied.

It was definitive, I hated Iris West.

Unfortunately, it seems that the youngest West was still bored. "Lex! Oh my god, he's even more handsome in person. "

"And apparently, my coffee is still not there." I replied absently as I looked up from my screen just to realize that Allen was also standing next to Iris making me scrunch my nose since we were not in the best terms right now. '' Allen ? ''

"I was just telling Barry how Oliver Queen's arms are twice as big as his own."Re-minded quickly Iris still excited about the blond's presence making me immediately snort in spite of myself at the sight of the vexed expression of Allen.

I shook my head, laying my phone flat against the table, before giving a flat look at Iris, "I know men much more built than him and who are worthless in a fight. It's not a question of size but of speed. "

I noticed Allen's surprised look in my direction since it sounded like I was defending him when I only proved a fact.

Of course, Iris did not seem to buy it as she gave me a meaningful look before moaning."We're not talking about fighting but muscular arms that can lift you off the ground at any time."

Allen seemed even more bothered by Iris's intervention again making me wonder how Iris could be so blind before remembering that she was actually writing a blog about the flash, which was none other than Allen, himself .

Iris could easily be forgetful of details when she wanted to. Since it seemed pointless to debate the subject, I decided to accept my defeat instead of further epilogue on such a futile subject.

'' In this case, if we are talking about aesthetic case, he can be a source of entertainment. '' I replied with indifference, instantly collecting an incredulous and slightly repressed look from Allen while Iris immediately turned to me with a broad smile.

''I knew it. Now that I know your boyish style, we can take care of finding you a date. "Iris immediately made me give her an incredulous look before she resumed vigorously in the animation as she gauged again the Billionaire. "He's on my three list."

Allen immediately turned to me in confusion, surprising me since he seemed to be avoiding me for several days. "What's a three list ?"

'' How am I supposed to know ? '' I replied, shrugging my shoulders and immediately gathering an impatient long look at Iris.

"My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with." Explained the brunette making me shake my head by pinching the bridge of my nose in disbelief while Allen was literally green with jealousy. " You usually don't meet people on your list, but here he is, and I cannot stop staring at him. "

I quickly came down from my stool before standing beside Iris with a fake smile of enthusiasm. "Do you know what would be as cool as watching Oliver Queen?"

Iris gave me a confused, clearly uncertain look about my strange smile and I quickly dialed my expression in impatience as I asked her to bring my coffee.

The brunette's eyes widened in the realization before apologizing quickly, promising to bring me back my order.

I stared at her for a long moment in disbelief before abruptly turning around to Allen's introduction agreement. "Oliver, this is Lex Cannert. Lex, Oliver Queen. ''

I was a little confused about why Allen introduced me before turning my attention to the big muscular blond in front of me with impassibility.

The latter showed his famous seductive smile only he was soon to lower it at the sight of my stoic expression.

He just held out his hand in anticipation of a handshake, letting me gauge it for a moment before finally accepting the contact firmly supporting his bluish look."Oliver Queen."

"Lex Cannert." I replied impassively, before deciding to test his identity. "It was a real tragedy this boat accident. But luckily you came back. Safe and sound.''

I could perfectly feel Allen's wide look on my side as Oliver Queen let out a dark laugh before nodding in my direction as I crossed my arms over my chest.'Indeed. I learned to overcome this tragedy. ''

'' Lex, I have your coffee.'' Iris exclaimed sharply as she joined us, breaking unknowingly a staring contest between me and Oliver. "Black, sugar-free like Oliver."

"Thank you, Iris." I turned to the other two bringing my coffee close to my chest as I gave a mock hi to Allen before again supporting the blond's watchful look."Oliver, I guess that we will meet again. "

Oliver gave me a tense smile receiving strange, clumsy looks from Iris and Allen as I was already making my way to the exit.

I quickly drank my coffee on the way to my bike before throwing the cup in the nearest bin.

I took my helmet lying on the tank before stepping over my saddle just as a female voice called to me.

I stopped in my action by looking towards the doors of the cafe just to frown at the sight of the blonde with glasses making her way towards me.

"Hey, Lex, right ?" The blonde said as I put my helmet on the tank again in mistrust.

"What do you want ?" I asked coldly still skeptical about her.

The blonde's reaction was expected as she raised her eyebrows in surprise before gauging me in the interrogation. "Okaaaaay. I have the impression that we started on the wrong foot. I am Felicity Smoak. Graduate of MIT and ... ''

"Working with the Arrow." I interrupt her sharply, not ready to pretend. "Who happens to be Oliver Queen. Yes, I know your little secret. ''

The blonde was definitely not very good at keeping secrets since her stunned look and taken aback was all that was needed to confirm my suspicions.

"I ... how ..." she stammered in an unfinished attempt to save the secret. "Did Barry tell you that ?"

"Allen?" I exclaimed with a disdainful snort before grabbing my helmet with the intention of putting a stop to this little mishap. "He didn't have to. Now, if you'll excuse me. ''

I put on my helmet before pushing the key into the engine as I pulled the crutch out of place. I leaned around turning the throttle causing the engine to roar to life before lowering my visor as I gave a bow to the blonde before putting the gas on.

I drove straight for S.T.A.R. Labs and walked quickly through the complex until I landed in the central room just to realize that Felicity was already there.

I pinched my lips in a thin line again feeling that powerful feeling of jealousy before getting rid of my helmet and my jacket to join Caitlin who was walking with the blonde around the room.

"Cait, what more do you have on our meta-human?" I asked, barely looking at the blonde as I leaned against the crack in one of the openings on the laboratory.

However, it was the blonde who answered instead of the redhead. "My team and I discovered that his name was Roy. G. Bivolo. ''

"Exactly." Caitlin quickly agreed, already focused on following the task at hand."While we worked on the use of his powers. Have you heard of color psychology ? "

I raised my eyebrows in the interrogation not really understanding where she was coming from yet again, Felicity intervened causing me to contract my jaw into exasperation. "The theory that changes in the color spectrum can affect emotion."

And Caitlin's next statement definitely did not help my feeling of envy. "It's so nice to have another woman to talk to."

Felicity seemed to notice the error in Caitlin's revelation as she immediately gave me a long empathetic look forcing Caitlin to realize her mistake.

The latter tried to change her thinking only I curtly raised my hand to stop her in annoyance before returning to the subject. '' What else do you know about our man? ''

The two thinking heads shared an awkward look as I waited impatiently with my arms crossed over my chest with a closed expression.

Finally, Caitlin spoke again, leaning behind the desk. "I was thinking that Bivolo uses color to induce the temporary psychosis, maybe we can use light and color to reverse it."

"Miss Smoak, a word, if you please." Suddenly spoke Dr. Wells from the hallway.

I gave a look at the blonde as she hastened to follow after the doctor while Caitlin quickly turned to me with a sorry expression. ''Lex..''

'' Save it ! '' I cut her abruptly with the back of my hand before turning my heels towards the computers.

I tried to distract myself since my current feelings made absolutely no sense. It definitely did not resemble me to be jealous. I felt like one of those insecure teenagers.

I was a part of this team and although it was not always roses and rainbows, I did my best to collaborate with the group.

However, I knew that I was not the most pleasant teammate. That was probably why I feared the presence of Felicity Smoak. That and maybe because of her connection with the arrow.

"Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, aka, Prism." Cisco snapped, fooling around on the computers as Allen and Felicity entered the cortex again.

I frowned as I straightened into action as Caitlin hurried to follow me. "Since when do we have facial recognition software?"

"Happy Chanukah." Cheerfully announced the blonde in the excitement making me look flat before turning to Cisco.

"Where can I find him ?" Exclaimed Allen instantly, making me look at him suspiciously.

He seemed definitely more hurried than usual and Cisco was quick to type on his keyboard before giving him the exact address. '' Traffic cameras just caught him entering at a residence at 168 Jarvis. ''

"We should let The Arrow know." Felicity hastened into loyalty at once making me look up from the screen in front of us.

However, Allen seemed quite different as he walked around the desk to give the blonde a determined look. "I can handle this solo. I've done it before. ''

'' Barry, I really think you need to wait ... ''

"Felicity, I don't need his help." Interrupted Allen dryly, looking far too sure of himself.

I threw glances between the back of the blonde and that of Allen as he suddenly disappeared just to reappear in his costume making me pinch my lips.  
He was starting to be far too sure of himself.

He disappeared from the room again in a gust of wind and I leaned quickly on the screen to watch his progress before shaking my head.

"Caitlin, we're going to need to work on how to reverse the effects." I intervened in a bad feeling, immediately reaping a nod from the redhead as I headed for another computer.

I hurriedly opened the bank's victim analysis file before gently tilting my head at the stubbing noise in my direction.

I did not have to look at her to know it was Felicity. "Why don't you tell at the others?"

I pinched my lips already annoyed by her mere presence before focusing my attention on the screen again as I replied bitterly. '' It's not obvious? This team trusts you more. "

I cursed myself almost immediately for letting my emotions show up so easily before straightening into the attention of interrupting the blonde as she seemed about to say something else.

However, Allen's sudden arrival soon caught my attention.

I was eager to take this distraction offered on a silver platter before instantly driving Allen with Caitlin to perform tests.

This idiot had definitely been too sure of himself on this one and now we were in danger of standing with a real-time bomb.

I gave a new look at Allen, who was standing behind one of the machines to look at his sight before leaning over the screen with Caitlin. "So?"

"No signs of macular damage." Attested Caitlin with a slight grimace making me frown in puzzlement as I took a fresh look at the screen to assure myself of the results. '' Your retina and cornea seem unaffected. ''

Allen hastened to turn off the light, blinking his eyes to get used to the light again before turning to us. "I told you, I'm fine."

"You said Bivolo whammied you." Felicity reminded him as she stepped toward him in uncertainty, "No desire to go MMA on any of us?"

'' No. '' Slightly slapped Allen in the objection making me stare at him in skepticism. '' Yeah, I mean, something weird happened ... with his eyes for a sec. ''

I sat up, amplifying my frown, and raised an eyebrow in his direction. '' Weird thing? ''

"Yeah, everything went red." He replied, shrugging his shoulders into unconsciousness.

I immediately gave Caitlin a long look before nodding in agreement in spite of me with the blonde's next statement. "You were right."

"Okay, next thing you know, Bivolo was gone." Allen said immediately as he got up as he walked back into the central room, acting a bit bitter than usual. "Look, obviously his powers didn 't work on me, so ... "

"It was stupid for you to go out there alone." Caitlin persisted in disapproval as she rushed after Allen, immediately taking me one step further in a bad feeling.''You take too many risks. As fast as you are, that's going to catch up with you.''

However, even before I could reach the biochemist, Allen turned abruptly to the her. '' Caitlin, I'm not Ronnie. You gotta stop treating me like I am. "

A heavy silence fell on us as I watched as Caitlin struggled against her shock and pain before she regained control of her emotions.

"You're right." Caitlin snapped dryly visibly offended. "You're not."

I followed Caitlin's fleeing back as she hastened to leave the room clenching my fists before turning back to Allen in annoyance.

The latter supported my gaze with a whole new attitude so contrary to him.''What? ''

"Look, Allen, maybe I'm not in the best position to tell you how to deal with people, but it was weak." I coldly intervened, taking swift action in his direction.''And it should make you think if it comes from someone like me. "

"You're right." Allen said harshly, staring at him in disbelief at his disdainful attitude. "You're not the best-placed person. In fact, you shouldn't even be here. You told me it was enough of a single word and you would be out of the team. Well, leave. ''

I coldly narrowed my eyes at him since he had touched a sensitive nerve this time before hitting my thigh in indignation. "Fine!"

I was flip-flopping trying to keep a compound expression but was unable to hide my weakening of my shoulders in defeat.

An action that did not seem to go unnoticed by Felicity as I met her gaze before rushing off the room.

I quickly crossed the dark corridor with a quick and determined step. However, the sight of Caitlin in the medical room made me stop abruptly in my steps.

I silently watched the redhead in uncertainty before looking over my shoulder.

I finally shook my head knowing full well that I was going to regret it before quickly entering the medical bay while briefly knocking against the door to get her attention.

"I need to be alone for a minute." The redhead said at once, turning her back to me in pride and I let out a long sigh as I leaned on my arms crossed against the crack.

"Caitlin." I said, leaning my head in understanding.

I was just as angry and annoyed with Allen but it was not like her to let himself be dismantled. She was stronger than that.

"Allen can also be a jerk sometimes."

The redhead let out a cold sniffle before finally spinning around, her face still marked by disappointment. "No, it's my fault. I tend to compare him to Ronnie when he's not. "

"I don't think that's his problem." I said, shaking my head and taking a look at the redhead. "If you want to know, he just asked me to leave the team."

Caitlin's eyes widened in disbelief as she straightened up before walking in my direction. "But he can't do that. I mean, why? "

"Divergence of opinion." I replied simply shrugging my shoulders before taking a pensive expression. "But he said something. And I think he didn't necessarily twist. I know I haven't been a very nice member and I recognize it. But I want to try. Hence my presence. ''

"Barry will never get you out of the team." Caitlin said thoughtfully before giving me a strange look. "That doesn't make sense."

I gave a flat gaze at the auburn girl before crossing my arms over my chest with sarcasm. '' In case you haven't noticed it yet, Allen and I are not the best friends. ''

'' No. This is another thing. Barry is not the type to tackle someone like that."Objected Caitlin, starting to pound the floor of the medical bay with a frown making me arch an eyebrow with skepticism.

"Well, you know what they say : appearances are sometimes deceptive. ''

This time, Caitlin gave me a look clearly bored with my sarcasm before crossing her arms to her chest. "You could'nt be so cynical for once ? ''

"Well, you know that would explain a lot of things. I mean, he's so adorable, innocent and ew ... nice. ''

"So he must have a dark side ? "Caitlin rekindled with a slight attitude making me look at her with a hint of a smile on my lips.

It was the Caitlin I knew. Who was not afraid to say her thoughts aloud.

However, I was quick to roll my eyes, raising a hand in defeat at the sight of her unmoved look. "Okay, suppose you're right-"

''I am right. ''

I held the roll of my eyes at her insistence before giving her a look expectant. "Ok, so what? He was whammied by this meta? ''

A broad look of realization settled on the porcelain face of the brunette before she suddenly took my wrist to dragged me with her.

I let her surprisingly drag me in the direction of the cortex.

I soon spotted Cisco, Felicity and Dr. Wells at our entrance and just shrugged my shoulders in their direction as Caitlin quickly settled behind a computer to look for more information about Bivolo's powers.

I sat with her still uncertain about what she was going to do before I started looking for myself.

Suddenly, the ringing of Felicity's phone rang around us making me look at her as she seemed to be talking with her interlocutor.

However, when did the blonde not talk with animation?

She was quick to hang up before suddenly turning to us. "That was The Arrow. He says Barry is acting strangely. "

"That's the case." I whispered under my breath as Caitlin looked as Dr. Wells asked Felicity to be a little clearer.

However, Felicity did not have time to answer as Joe suddenly entered the room calling our attention. "He's been whammied. He was acting angry. It was scary. And his eyes ... They glowed. ''

"It's possible that his body is fighting off the effect ..." Theorized Caitlin while sharing a look with Dr. Wells while I raised my head in the realization.

"So it's hitting him slower." I stated, giving Caitlin a look. "He was acting strangely out of him earlier. It may have started from here. "

Wells nodded in thought before resuming the thread of the conversation. "When it comes to rage, that's not a good thing. The longer you suppress your emotions ... ''

"The bigger the explosion." Felicity continued, making me raise my eyebrows in agreement.

"Considering what he can do, how do we even stop him?" Intervened Joe in questioning and worry for his adopted son.

I let out a heavy sigh before signing the detective with my finger in agreement before giving Cisco a long look at his next statement. "A cold-gun would come in real handy right about now."

"Hey!" Joe objected with a frown.

Cisco looked up as he finished turning on his chair in the defense, "I'm just sayin'."

"None of us can stop Barry." Intervened Wells making me look at him expectantly as he suddenly turned to Felicity. "Fortunately, Felicity knows who someone who can. I think you better call back Oliver Queen. We're gonna need The Arrow's help. ''

I immediately widen my eyes, sharing a long look with Felicity as Dr. Wells had just dismantled the playboy's secret identity before giving Caitlin and Cisco a look at their reactions.

The biochemist had immediately turned to Felicity with wide eyes of disbelief as Cisco raised an excited mine making me roll my eyes while shaking my head.

After that, Felicity was quick to call her team, including a certain member of my acquaintance.

I was leaning against the desk as Felicity's familiar voice sounded from the hallway.

I turned quickly expectantly unlike Cisco who jumped almost everywhere like a bug.

However, I definitely did not expect to see the person who was now accompanying Felicity.

My eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights just like John's at my sight.

"JOHN !" I cried, really feeling a surge of excitement at the sight of my old friend before running straight on him to hug him in a tight embrace.

My action was eagerly welcomed by the muscular man as he let out a hoarse laugh before squeezing me in turn while the rest of the group watched us in disbelief and confusion.

"Uh ... did we miss something ?" Felicity finished asking as I let out another laugh before taking a step back to watch John really happy to see him.

It was so contrary to me but the man really counted for me.

"Lex, you haven't changed to what I see." Remember John as he gauged me from head to toe before taking on a mischievous look. "Maybe you're a little less intimidating without all your tone apparition of Lieutenant. "

"I can still kick your ass, Sergeant Major." I replied, pointing at him earnestly before turning around just to come face to face with Joe, Cisco and Harrison Wells.

They had expressions surprised and confused on their faces making me shrug my shoulders before quickly composing my expression.

'' Oh, this is even cooler than I thought ! '' Finally exploded Cisco from behind us as we stood now in the middle of the room before he turned around John who seemed unperturbed by the little latino show "Ooh, see ... I knew The Arrow was Oliver Queen. I mean, I had it narrowed down to, like, a list of 150 people, but he was definitely on that list. "

"Do you have a way to stop Barry's rage-fest ?" Diggle asked, joining me on the other side as I watched Wells expectantly.

'' I have an idea about how to do that.'' Said the scientist as he rolled across the room before giving Joe a look. '' Joe, we're gonna need your help. ''

Joe hastened to follow after the Doctor in determination. "We need to find him first before he hurts somebody."

''I have recognition picked him up on a traffic camera downtown.'' Felicity snapped out of her post just to show Allen about to attack Eddie. "Oh, God."

"Shit, Allen !" I exclaimed, quickly skirting the desk to project Felicity's screen onto mine.

John hastened to join me soon followed by Caitlin and Cisco who were standing in front of another computer.

I watched Iris try to reason Allen just to shake my head as Allen was suddenly attacked by a wire. Probably the intervention of Arrow.

"I should be there." I whistled under my breath as I could feel the adrenaline creep along my veins instantly collecting a look from John.

The latter carefully gauged the screen. "You haven't changed, Lieutenant. Always want to put yourself in danger for your recruits. ''

This statement challenged Caitlin and Cisco as they looked between John and me as I kept my eyes on the screen as Allen abruptly dragged Oliver several meters at full speed before landing in an alley.

"I just hope they can turn Barry back before he kills Oliver." Caitlin suddenly said in concern.

However, it hit Diggle as he raised his head making me pinch the bridge of my nose at what was probably going to follow. '' Me, I'd be more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Barry. ''

"Barry has superpowers." Caitlin said confidently, reminding me of a wrestling match."Oliver has a bow and arrow."

As I had planned, John sat up abruptly before sitting down on the desk to face the two idiots. ''Do you have any idea how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow?''

'' Recurve bow arrows can travel up to 300 feet per second, so, like, 200 miles an hour. '' Cisco refuted with arrogance making me roll my eyes immediately. '' Barry can run three times that fast. ''

'' Whatever. '' Objected Diggle with conviction making me turn around. '' Oliver's been doing this a lot longer. My money's on experience. ''

Cisco turned to the screen to watch what was happening pretentiously. '' My money's on speed. ''

'' And I bet on the time I'm going to hold before I shoot you in the head if you continue this conversation. '' I said, turning to both of them in turn with a deadly serious look eliciting despite myself a smile from Diggle unlike Cisco who retracted in Caitlin.

"Definitely the same." John commented with a slight hilarious jolt as I shared a warning glance with him. "It reminds me of the time we did this drink contest in this bar."

"We're not really having this conversation right now." We abruptly interrupted Felicity in irritation since she seemed to have two of the most important men for her behind this screen.

I watched in anticipation as a titan fight began between Oliver and Allen. They were both good fighters and I had to admit that Allen impressed me at times.

Only he still had a lot to learn in terms of strategy.

The only thing I could say was that Oliver know definitely how taking the blows.

However, Oliver was much more astute and in the space of a minute deal, he had Allen in an arm key forcing him to watch the play of light designed by and the rest of the team.

Finally, Allen seemed to slowly regain his consciousness and I dropped heavily into the nearest seat with a long, relieved sigh.

It may have been time for me to admit that I cared more about these people than I let them see.

"So it was a tie." Lashed Cisco suddenly excitedly making me look at him shaking my head.

In his case, I could still wait before telling him.

After finally capturing Bivolo, we locked him in one of the many cells of the Pipe-line.

''My identity is a closely-guarded secret known only to a few, and if it were to get out, will endanger my family, my friends, and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them.'' Warned Oliver by holding stiffly, leaving no emotions visible except gravity.

However, Felicity did not hesitate to intervene with him in the hustle and bustle''What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you, and he can't wait to do it again soon.''

In a sense, she looked a lot like Cisco. And I still didn't love her... really, but she had grown a little more on me since the first time I saw her.

"Right." Queen agreed, showing how much the little blonde with glasses was impacting on him.

I did not believe in the love or durability of this couple for many reasons but I could definitely say they were good together.

But what did I say ? Oh my god, I was becoming like Iris.

Cisco's intervention got me out of my thoughts and I turned to him with a slight smirk. "You know, it didn't sound like that's what he was saying."

''I don't agree with your methods, but ... '' Joe suddenly said as he stepped toward the blond before reaching out his hand in anticipation with a sincerely grateful smile. '' Thank you. ''

''You're welcome.''

I gave one last look at the blond while Felicity headed for Caitlin.

I took advantage of this moment to leave the room.

I was quick to spot Diggle leaning against the wall and I hurried to point to him, calling him like the good old days. "Sergeant Major!"

"Lieutenant !" Diggle greeted, straightening up in a military salute position before giving a real smile to his lips as he stared at me for a long time. "So you work with the Flash, huh ?"

"And you with the Arrow." I agreed with a smirk before crossing my arms over my chest,"Honestly, I don't even know how we got there. We, the rank and file, found themselves teaming with vigilantes. "

"You seem pretty good with them."

I let a dubious scoff at that one before leaning against the wall in thought. "You know I'm not the friendliest person. Like… ever."

"That's certain." Recognized John with a sigh of derision before giving me a side look. "You know who I thought the first time I met Oliver? Yours. You are also cold and stubborn at first. But inside? You carry the burden of the world on your shoulders. "

I gave him an incredulous look before shaking my head just as Oliver and Felicity went out side by side of the cortex.

I turned immediately to John as he held out his arms in anticipation of a hug.

I hugged him for a moment before giving him a friendly pat on the back before moving back."Take care of yourself, John."

"That's good for you too."

I nodded confidently before turning around to face the other two. I stood for a moment with Oliver Queen's bluish eyes before turning to Felicity.

"Felicity." I acknowledged before stiffening as the blonde lunged at me to embrace me.

I gave Oliver a weird look at the discomfort before cutting the hug stiffly.

"I think we'll see each other soon." She said in excitement at the mere thought.

I gave her a dubious look before nodding my head all the same. "I preferred if it was later than early."

I vaguely heard Oliver's laughter taking me a little by surprise as he suddenly made eye contact with me.

'' Unfortunately, I think Felicity is right.'' He said slightly evasive making me raise an eyebrow in question. '' Caitlin told us that you were going to Jitters, right? ''

''Really? That's exactly where we're going. "Felicita prompted before suddenly tying her arm with mine to lead me forward.

That was how I spent the longest possible journey of my life listening to Felicity on missions with the Arrow to Queen's dismay.

The only one who seemed amused by all this was Diggle, and that was only because he liked to watch me fumbling awkwardly in pure annoyance.

Finally, we reached the Jitters coffee and I was eager to leave the group for a single table from the moment we put our feet inside.

Especially since Allen was also there.

I still did not know how to approach the fact that he had been under the influence of Bivolo.

During the last few days, I finally realized how much I care about this team and those, even Barry Allen.

I just was not ready to recognize it. Now it was just a question of whether I would have the chance to tell them or if Allen had left some truth in his argument.

Anyway, I was quick to spot Eddie sitting at a table alone with a pretty bad face.

I grimaced knowingly before deciding to make myself more sociable. John was right. They were all my recruits in a sense and I would do whatever it took to protect them.

"Hey." I said, slowly approaching the blond, who immediately smiled broadly at me.

"Hey, Lex!" He recognized with enthusiasm before signing the free seat in front of him. "Did you come to see Iris ?"

I sat on the tall stool shaking my head and gave a new smile to my lips. "Just drink coffee. But seeing Iris is a plus when you come here, right? "

Eddie gave a real laugh before giving me a long scrutinizing look. "You seem more affordable. Not that you were not there before, but what suddenly changed? "

'' You can tell, I definitely was not.'' I replied, rolling my eyes in exaggeration before just shrugging my shoulders, '' I just saw an old friend again. He opened my eyes on many things."

"Glad to see that made you smile." Eddie said with a knowing wink before turning his head to look at something in the distance.

Seeing the look full of love in his eyes, I had no doubt he probably had to look at Iris and when I followed the trajectory of his eyes, I had no trouble seeing that I was right.

Felicity and she seemed in a lively conversation making me smile in spite of myself.

''I will order. I'll be right back."I said as I slid off my stool before turning to the cashier as Felicity hurried to join Oliver and Allen.

I was walking towards Iris as she turned in my direction just to leave a broad smile on her brown lips at my sight. '' Lex! I see you more than once in two days. It's a beginning.''

"Very funny, Iris." I said, shaking my head, giving the brunette an excited look.

'' And you smile, too. '' I immediately pinched the bridge of my nose before giving a long look at the brunette as she gave me a friendly pat on the arm. '' I bring you your coffee. As usual ?''

"As usual." I agreed, shaking my head again before turning around just to stop at Oliver Queen's view. "Oliver Queen. "

He let a smile on his lips in recognition of my suspicious tone before crossing his large arms built on his chest, "Just Oliver, that will be enough."

"All right, _Oliver_." I agreed, pressing his name to show my sign of defiance before arching an eyebrow at the questioning. "So, I guess you're not here to give me a goodbye hug. "

'' Indeed. '' He replied, chuckling slightly at my sarcastic tone before settling on the empty first table forcing me to do the same in expectancy. '' John trusts you.''

I gave a nod in the realization and crossed my hands under my chin. '' I see. And not you. This is understandable. As far as I'm concerned, the feeling is shared. "

"Are you still so blunt ?" The blond questioned with an eyebrow raised in the analysis.

"My father was a master of mistrust." I explained impassively, clearly not impressed by his hard, cold act.

Maybe John was right, maybe I had more in common with this man than I thought. "So I prefer there to be no pretense."

Oliver nodded his head, easily understanding that our civil conversation was over as he looked down at the table and looked up at me, "I don't trust people I don't know. Unless they prove to me that they are trustworthy. And something tells me that you are the same. Barry is different. He doesn't see the big picture yet. "

"Allen is naïve." I agreed quickly, not really understanding his point making me look at him suspiciously and calculating. "That's not new. In this case, what is the point you are trying to make here? "

"Harrison Wells." He replied coldly, causing me to straighten up in spite of myself."There is something out of this man. I know that under that cold, hard look, you care for Barry and the team of S.T.A.R. Labs. I was hoping you could keep an eye on him. "

I gave him a long skeptical look clearly understanding that my instinct was not as false and paranoid as I had imagined.

Still, Oliver Queen had the gift of being pretty paranoid himself.

Nevertheless, I took a long breath, carefully gauging the man in front of me before nodding my head in acceptance.

"Good." He said as he descended just like me from his stool before he extended his hand in my direction. "Take care of yourself, Lex."

I took his hand without hesitation this time and shook it firmly with a short smile. "You too, _Oliver_."


	10. Chapter 10

It was strange to me but for once, I was trying to act like normal people.

After listening to Caitlin and Cisco chatter about how strange my new character change was for them, they rated all the things I still had to learn to look like someone "normal" to me.

For Caitlin this was characterized by a brand new wardrobe that shouted less serial killer, her words not mine.

Honestly, all I remembered was that this shopping day had probably been the longest of all my life and those, even though it had graciously been cut short by the theft of one of our banks.

As for Cisco, my learning came mainly from my film culture. So that's why I was currently in a pair of sweatpants with a simple T-shirt and a hoodie on my couch.

I had a deal with the hyperactive Latin. If I accepted to watch a collection he had prepared for me one night a week then he would let me train him.

Personally, I had the impression of losing the change in this case but I mostly did this for the pleasure of the brown longhaired.

Anyway, it seems that tonight was going to be different since three free knocks were not long to be heard against the door of my apartment.

It immediately made me frown since I had not waited for anyone and more because I had not told anyone where I lived. Even Iris had never come here yet it was not for lack of trying.

I frowned at the suspicion as new knocks were heard before slowly making my way to my front door.

I pressed my hands flat against the smooth surface of my wooden door just to hold a roll of my eyes at the sight of my visitors.

I immediately took a step back before opening my door on the fly with a bored expression just as Cisco leapt forward in excitement. '' SURPRISE! ''

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked instantly ignoring the brown for the benefit of Caitlin who was looking a little more reserved over their entire plan.

"The brand new Felicity facial recognition software is awesome." Simply explained Cisco as an answer before entering my apartment with a suitcase making me frown on his back as he took in my apartment with hyperactivity. '' I don't know if I should be disappointed or surprised. Me waiting for me to see some sort of cave with torture instruments. "

I immediately shook my head already tired of the presence of the brown before turning quickly to Caitlin, waiting for an explanation.

However, I still kept a wary eye on the latino since it seemed to provide me with a new source of stress.

"Sorry." Caitlin finally said, making me look at her with an eyebrow raised in the interrogation before also noticing the suitcase by her side.

It seemed to catch her attention as she gave me a new apologetic look. "We're going on a trip. Finally, it's more work for us. It looks like the Arrow needs us."

"Starling City ?" I exclaimed in disbelief before quickly crossing my arms over my chest in offense. "You're leaving for Starling and you're only thinking of telling me now?"

Soon Cisco returned to us wildly leaping into euphoria before laying his hand flat on my shoulder, making me feel shuddering. "Rectification, you come with us. Prepare your bags, baby. Starling; here we go! ''

I instantly brightened to his pet name before giving him a dark glow as Caitlin stared at him in disbelief forcing the brown to realize his mistake as he stared at me now with a total expression of dread.

"Uh ... uh ... I mean ..." He stuttered, walking backwards with his raised hands as a sign of defense before pointing my TV screen over his shoulder. 'I think I'm going back to the apartment? Yeah? Yeah.''

I immediately pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation before giving a glance at Caitlin as she spoke again in uncertainty. "What Cisco was trying to say is that since you live the closer to the train station, well ... we thought we could spend the night here and take the train to Starling all together tomorrow morning? "

''I dream ! Were you watching Harry Potter and the fire cup? "Cisco yelled from my living room making me shake my head in indignation before releasing a deep sigh of disbelief.

I took a moment to digest the news before composing my expression by opening wider the door to let Caitlin enter with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. '' Since you give me so much choice and that Cisco seems to have already invaded my space Personal, so like your home, Caitlin. "

The biochemist instantly gave me an understanding look before hastily picking up her suitcase suddenly looking just as excited as Cisco.

I did not even have time to close the door behind her as she walked quickly to Cisco currently sitting on my couch with my bowl of popcorn between his legs.

I turned sharply to them once I turned the double-turn latch before shaking my head as they seemed literally absorbed by the screen.

Finally, after a long discussion about bed arrangements and respect for my privacy, we agreed that Caitlin would sleep with me since I had only one room and that Cisco would take the couch.

Unfortunately, it was not counting on the two scientists who are followers of the nerd marathons.

We started with the fourth Harry Potter, then the next and the next.

Before I knew it, the sun's rays were already strolling through the windows of my apartment.

So it was not surprising that we almost missed our train. Apparently Allen was going to move on his own and honestly, I could not be more relieved by the idea. I had absolutely nothing against him but after the altercation we had when he was under the influence of Bivolo, we did not really have to talk again.

Obviously, I was much more cordial for the work and the arrest of the meta-humans but that did not mean that we exchanged more words to each other.

I could sometimes pre-feel the silent conversations between Caitlin and him in my direction. But generally, I ignored them or hastened to leave the room before things became even more clumsy than they were between us.

Anyway, after a long journey even more exhausting than this night with the two nerds, we finally reached Palmer Technology, formerly Queen Consolidated.

I looked around the prestigious place and especially highly decorated with the intention of impressing visitors.

Currently, I could not be less defective in the decor. With my skinny raw jeans, my black skinny tank top and my leather jacket coupled with my hoodie of the same dark color.

I took off my long, jet-black hair in a high ponytail and finished my outfit with a pair of lace-up combat boots.

I immediately leaned over Caitlin and whispered to her in annoyance. "Remind me why I had to come?"

"Because you're part of the team?" Replied quickly the redhead looking confused by my question.

I gave a new look at the place in disapproval before crossing my arms over my chest rolling my eyes in boredom. "Yeah, well be part of the team sucks."

"Your cold, disapproving opinion is still appreciated." Cisco commented, turning to me before walking past to reach the receptionist first. "Hello, we're coming to Felicity Smoak."

''Of course. So it will be two pass- '' Answered the woman of thirty years giving us each a glance before stopping over me in uncertainty.

Caitlin seemed to notice the woman's pause to my attention as she hastened to clarify the situation with a polite smile, "We are three."

'' Really? '' Doubted the woman aggravating my nerves at this point.

I jabbed my jaw to hold back a salty return before clenching my fists against my ribs instantly alerting Cisco as he stepped in front of me with a nervous laugh."Yeah, uh, could we have our passes? We are really in a hurry to see our friend. "

"Good." the woman snapped, scorned more at my thin side."Don't forget to return them when you leave."

"Will do." Caitlin replied quickly with a tight smile as Cisco hastened to push me forward.

I'd been dragging my feet since he'd been accentuating my pent-up anger just before I looked over my shoulder to threaten him. '' If you didn't take your little geek hands off my back in the two minutes after... "

"I thought we had talked about serial killer behavior?" Intervened Caitlin as I turned around facing the metal doors once we were inside the elevator.

I gave a long, flat look on the redhead as an answer before shaking my head as I accepted the badge she handed me.  
Honestly, I really did not know what I was doing here. In fact, I definitely did not know why we were all here. And that had the gift of making me terribly moody. Not only would I have to spend more time with Felicity but also Oliver Queen.  
The last time I checked, we were not the best of friends. The nerd with glasses would certainly be easier to manage but the playboy billionaire ? Yeah, it was going to be a different story.

As he said, I didn't trust him and apparently it was a shared feeling. So I still did not understand why we had to suddenly interact with them.

Finally, the elevator sounded, getting me out of my train of thought.

I followed silently after Caitlin and Cisco as they entered a huge office with large windows open all over Starling City.  
I was not long in spotting the blonde with glasses bustling to gather files on her desk making me hold a roll of my eyes at the sight of her girly outfit.  
It was amazing to see how a little geek could evolve in this kind of woman adept of fashion haute-couture.

Aside from the hair color and the different physique, Felicity seemed strangely similar to Caitlin.

That was probably why they got along so well with each other.

"Almost done here, Jerry." The blonde said distractedly without looking up from her desk before leaving her computer to sit up.

I followed after the two scientists as Felicity suddenly raised her head to Caitlin's question."Who's jerry?'

"This place is bigger than my apartment." Cisco exclaimed in disbelief as I stopped by his side.

"What are you guys doing here ?" The blonde replied, visibly amazed by our presence, telling me clearly that they were not expecting us.

Honestly, I did not know if that was good or bad. But knowing Cisco, it definitely promised to be something that would probably make me want to hit my skull against a wall multiple times.

''You asked us to analyze the dna off the arrow that killed Sara.'' Caitlin replied, staring at her in surprise since it seemed like I was not aware of this new turnaround.

Decidedly, I still had a lot to learn apparently.

Felicity hastened to point to her tablet before turning to us to prove her point. "I was just going to mail you the sample."

''We had some vacation days coming...''

''We want to see the arrow cave.'' Cisco interrupted sharply in the excitement making me immediately pinch the bridge of my nose in the realization.

I took a step back and let out a long sigh as Caitlin grinned knowingly as I shook my head in disbelief. '' He had to say that. ''

"What?" Cisco defended himself, raising his hands in innocence and boredom, sparking Felicity's incredulous spasm.

The latter quickly pointed Cisco into the ban before forcing us to take a step aside as she walked between us to retrieve her purse. '' We don't call it that. Ever. ''

"I want to see the toys !" Cisco insisted as I flip-flopped after in spite of the pathetic scene in front of my eyes. "I need to see the toys."

Caitlin gave an almost pleading look at Felicity as she gauged the two scientists in uncertainty before she turned to me in disbelief.  
I gave her a jerk of my shoulders in defeat before stopped me from hitting the latino on his next silly question.

'' Do you guys have an arrowmobile? ''

"Oh, I'm going to throw up." I sighed heavily, taking a step forward to leave this place.

Finally, after much more pathetic advocacy from Cisco as well as Caitlin's help, Felicity led us to the Arrow cav ... God, I was starting to call it that too.

First, I had to admit that the place was terribly located. It turned out that it was right under a nightclub making me wonder how it could even work. Then, the whole place was cold and dark except the I-tech material strewing several shelves.

As at S.T.A.R. Labs, they proudly displayed their costumes in transparent glass boxes shaking my head in disbelief as Cisco and Caitlin circled the place in fascination.

For my part, I stayed in my own corner avoiding at best the glances that Oliver's new boyfriend and the rest of the Arrow team seemed to throw at me.

He looked pretty young but was surprisingly built. I supposed the red suit was his.

However, as entertaining as it seemed to be for Cisco or Caitlin, I felt incredibly oppressed without John's presence.

I did not really know where he was right now, but if I was going to stay longer with this small team, I was definitely going to need his presence at my side. Like now.

"Don't touch that." Coldly warns Oliver of his place against one of the lit tables to prevent Cisco from taking one of the arrows within sight.

I rolled my eyes openly as the Latino walked to another side forcing the blond to warn him once again clearly irritated. '' Or that. It's a jettisoning arrow. Uses compressed co2-''

"Compressed co2 to jettison high tensile Strength polymer cables." Cisco interrupted abruptly, flaunting again his pretty little brain genius picking a grin of Queen.

The latter checked his annoyance as he looked up before sighing his agreement. "Yep."

''Since when did we start selling admission the the arrow cave ?''The young man suddenly intervened sarcastically, making me look at him anxiously before turning to Felicity for Oliver's warning.

The latter pointed the blonde in the boredom to the name of his own second. "It's... you see what you've done?"

Felicity gave an uncertain look with a grimace in a simple answer as I hurriedly pulled out my phone in an attempt to distract myself from this scene worthy of my worst nightmares.

"Incredible." Exclaimed Cisco, already making me roll my eyes in anticipation as I started researching Starling's latest criminal activities. "I have so many ideas for improvements. And this. ''

I raised my eyes from my screen in spite of myself just to see Cisco point out the red suit of brown with euphoria. "Oh, oh, man! And I mean, red is so much cooler than green, am I right? "

"Hmm…" Hummed the brown in response before giving a pretentious smile at Queen making me roll my eyes again on my screen. "I am really starting to like this guy."

Encouraging Cisco was the last thing to do now.

My gaze was soon attracted elsewhere like Caitlin, who had been quiet enough before she signed the salmon ladder with intrigue. "Hey, what's that for?"

'' Distracting me from work. ''

I instantly lowered my phone, having clearly had enough of all of this, and quickly turned to Oliver impatiently. "Where is John ?"

'' He's running down a lead.'' Replied the brown, whose name I still did not know, while a sighing whistle from Cisco made my eyes roll again for probably the tenth time since we arrived here.

I turned my attention to my screen impatiently this time before noticing that the whole group seemed in a conversation.  
At least, Felicity and Caitlin. Cisco continued to wander around the cellar while Oliver watched him with a watchful and suspicious eye.

As for mini-Oliver, he was absent-mindedly in the same post as before, except that he was looking in my direction again.  
I held his gaze defiantly before putting away my phone as I decided to mind my own business.  
I pulled off my leather jacket as I headed straight for the salmon ladder completely unaware of the looks of the whole group thrown in my path.  
I carefully threw my jacket at the foot of the ladder before gaining momentum to reach the first bar.

From the moment I was suspended in space, I took a long breath crossing my ankles to give me a momentum before lifting my eyes on the bar.  
I carefully replaced my hands, leaving a proper distance before using the strength of my arms to lift the bar into the other notch.  
I could feel my arms working from the first rung and it just seemed to get worse and worse with each new step.

However, it was not the first time I had done this kind of exercise and I had to admit that it felt more than good.  
I was so focused on my exercise that I was totally oblivious to the rest of the group in the play as well as the ongoing discussion between Felicity and Caitlin.

"How ... did ..." Felicity quickly turned on her chair in Caitlin's direction before pointing her pen at Lex's up and down back in the interrogation." She was also part of a killer league before joining STAR Labs ? ''

Caitlin grimaced knowingly before carefully observing Lex in thought. "She was a soldier if that could explain anything. But I'm pretty sure there's more about it. "

"What's that ?" Felicity asked in curiosity as the short breath of the brunette could be heard through the sound of metal against metal.

"Lex is ... let's say she's very secret, you know ?" Caitlin explained in thought, "She just seems to have that dark past behind her."

Finally, I descended on the very first rung of the ladder before letting myself fall back on my feet, still panting and sweaty with the exercise.  
I rolled my shoulders like a weight seemed to have fallen on them before turning around with the intention of asking Felicity a bottle of water and a towel.  
However, I was surprised to find the pupil of Oliver with a towel and a bottle already in each hand.

"It was quite impressive." He complimented, handing me the bottle of water that I hastened to take with a wary look in his direction. "For a girl, I mean."

I almost choked on my sip before lowering it to look carefully at the brown just to find him smiling at me with a charming smile.  
I had to admit that for a simple boy, he seemed attractive. He had a brush cut worthy of the Abercombie & Fitch models as well as a prominent jaw line emphasizing his thin skin.

Now, I was not so easily impressed by a beautiful face but I had to admit that he seemed at the moment most bearable for me.

So it was with slight uncertainty and suspicion that I look the bottle. "Lex Cannert."

"Roy Harper." He agreed, lingering a little longer in the handshake before crossing his arms over his curiously built chest. "So what's your role on this team?"

"At the risk of surprising you, I'm a doctor." I announced, drying the sweat from my neck with the towel before recovering my jacket on the floor to put it on again, leaving a small smile on my face from Roy's surprised look.

''Really ? I wouldn't have taken you for the type of doctor." He stated, leaning back at Felicity's desk as I stopped in front of him, shaking my head.

"I've been a lieutenant in the army for three years if it's more acceptable to you." I explained with a shrug of my slightly sore shoulders before giving a sudden look over the shoulder of the dark-haired man at the Queen's phone ringing agreement.

The blond hastened to stall as all the attention fell on him and I was not long in frowning as his stern expression seemed to become more and more tense over the course of the conversation.

Oliver nodded towards Roy, forcing the dark man to get closer to him as I walked around the desk in expectancy.

'' Our target is storming A. R. G. U. S. And Lyla is there. ''

The familiar name sounded like an echo in my ears, and I instantly approached the duo in slight anxiety.

They were not long in separating as Oliver hung up his phone before rushing each for their costumes while I was eager to follow Oliver in worry. "You are telling me that Lyla and John are attacked at the same time. ARGUS? ''

"What do you know about the A.R.G.U.S?" Oliver immediately replied in the offensive making me hold my ground as I supported his suspicious look.

"I know they keep a very precise record of what you're doing." I snapped, before going back to the real subject here. "I'm coming with you."

'' Mm-hmm. Bad ass. "Cisco commented in unaware of the gravity of the situation here.

"Out of the question." The blond said, copying my tone before moving forward on me in an attempt to intimidate me. "I'm not confiding in you ..."

''Trust, I know! But we're talking about John and Lyla."I interrupted him coldly before bending my chest to face him." And from my point of view, you don't really have the luxury to refuse help. "

The blond immediately shrunk his eyes on me in a PTO forcing me to hold his gaze and those, even when Felicity intervened. "Uh ... maybe it would be better to leave Lex-"

"I already have Roy !" Snapped Queen by interrupting the blonde with a start, making my lips twitch in exasperation as he immediately turned on his heels in indifference. "I don't have time for that ! ''

"So cool !" Cisco puffed in admiration as I let out an exacerbated growl before turning around, clenching my fists at the trio around the mainframe.

I hit the first thing under my hand making Felicity and Caitlin jump in the process. "I should go with them!"

"Hey, we don't hit other people's material." Felicity moaned as she handed over the mouse I had dropped.

In response, I immediately turned on my heels to throw her a dark look.

'' It'll be over by the time they get there. '' I exclaimed, raising my voice in an overflowing of emotions. '' And that's what will happen to John and Lyla! ''

Cisco immediately turned to Caitlin this time before supporting my point making me look suspicious. "Maybe she's not wrong."

The biochemist immediately gave me a look into uncertainty before suddenly pulling out her mobile phone.

I stared at her as she spoke quickly with her interlocutor before she hung up, turning to look at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Barry is on his way."

I wrinkled my lips in frustration before leaning against Felicity's desk with my arms crossed over my chest as I carefully watched the points representing Arsenal and Arrow on the screen.

I could easily feel the eyes of the trio focused on my profile but I ignored them sincerely praying that the Arrow would arrive in time otherwise I gave little cost of his skin.

The boring metal sound echoed around the room as Allen used his speed to climb the salmon ladder providing some entertainment for the girls.

Honestly, I was much more focused on the return of John and the others.

Apparently, Allen had saved Oliver's extremist from being stabbed by boomerangs and even though I was clearly annoyed with the man, I had to admit that Allen had a perfect timing.

"How often does Oliver do this?" Caitlin asked letting me to take a look at the back of the two girls' skulls to see them looking up and down quickly to try to keep up with Allen.

I rolled my eyes at their dumbfounded expressions before crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. "At least every Wednesday. There's a lot of sweating. ''

Honestly, I really did not understand what could be so fascinating about it. Admittedly, it made him sweat and knew enough about Iris's thoughts on the subject of Oliver Queen, I could only imagine what Felicity and Caitlin were thinking about right now.

But this was not particularly a great source of entertainment. Although I was not particularly very objective on the subject. In fact, I was anything but objective.

Finally, Allen finished his demonstration before removing the bar to hand it to Cisco making me look at the Latino in skepticism. "I don't see what's so hard about that."

"I'm not sure she should have called you." Felicity explained as Allen leaned over the desk before the blonde gave me a look over her shoulder to prove her point. "Oliver doesn't play well with others. ''

'' Euphemism of the year.'' I curtly drew Allen's attention in spite of myself, and quickly looked away, still feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

Unfortunately, I missed the look of guilt crossing the thin face of the brown in the red suit.

'' Ah, come on.'' cried Cisco under the salmon ladder as he warmed his arms as if he were really going to try. '' Barry and Oliver kicked last week. ''

I openly rolled my eyes to his excitement before shaking my head at Allen's acceptance."Yeah!"

'' They were in... '' Cisco's difficulty hinted at me and I held a chuckle at the sight of the brown really trying to lift himself up using the ladder.''... like A league of their own. ''

"Yeah, that was, like, at one time thing." Felicity objected, shrugging her shoulders in uncertainty.

'' The dude was tossing around boomerangs exploding. '' Allen explained more seriously as I shook my head at Cisco's obvious lack of exercise as he fell back on his feet. '' They needed some back-up. And I need some dinner. That salmon ladder made me hungry for sushi. ''

Just as he declared his choice of future food, Allen disappeared in a flash of speed fluttering all the papers of Felicity. '' And I need to get some paperweights down here !''

"I should have warned you about that." Caitlin grinned in excuse as Cisco made his way back to us.

I held his gaze in disbelief, immediately gathering a flat and bored look from the latter. '' It's not so easy as it seems, okay. ''

"Yeah." I said sarcastically before quickly turning around as footprints could be heard.

However, I was soon staring at John and Lyla at the end of the metal staircase.

"Are you ok ?" Felicity asked as they gathered around the glass table.

"Can't work for A. R. G.U. S. without making a few enemies." Announced Lyla still unaware of my presence before apologizing, "I'm sorry to involve all of you in this."

I was slowly getting closer to the group finally catching the stunned eyes of the brunette at my sight.

''Lex ?''

"The one and only." I agreed with a real smile on my lips before giving her a relieved wink.''Glad to see that the A.R.G.U.S. hold you in suspense. ''

Lyla left a disdainful snort at this before giving me a new look as to make sure I was really here. '' I thought the General ... ''

"I resigned." I interrupted abruptly, alerting the whole group to suspicion as Lyla hastened to nod in acceptance.

John finally dropped a series of metal pieces on the table to resume the subject of the conversation.  
I gave him a grateful nod despite Queen's suspicious look on my side.

'' That is that A.R.G.U.S. Property ? "Exclaimed Lyla, giving John a stern look.

However, he was not slow in supporting his tone seriously. "It's evidence."

A silence fell on our group until a gust of wind came up again forcing us to turn around just to look at Allen, without the hood of his suit  
I frowned in disbelief and boredom at the sight of the speedster sitting nonchalantly in Felicity's chair with a tray of sushi in his hand.

"Hey!" Hailed Caitlin in disbelief before giving a tense look at Allen as he raised his head."Secret identity?"

'' They're married. ''

"We're not married." Said John and Lyla at the same time making me give them a sharp look as I crossed my arms over my chest before rolling my eyes as Lyla held my gaze."Or together."

Allen shook his head in indifference before pointing John with his chopsticks."He told her about me. ''

John immediately shook his head in the negation making me pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief and annoyance this time. "I keep secrets for a living, man."

'' Ah. My bad. "Allen apologized, swiveling on the chair with a naive expression that made me want to hit my head against a wall.

However, it just seemed to get worse as Lyla stammered in shock, '' You're-you're ... ''

'' The flash. '' Allen answered for her before strangling the tray in her direction. '' Sushi? ''

"Oh, god." I sighed heavily as Lyla refused, stunned.

My comment was ignored as Queen took a step back and turned to Felicity. "We need a location on the man who's after Lyla. His name is Digger Harkness. ''

'' The first step is to work the evidence ... ''

"Barry, can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Promptly interrupted Queen proving Felicity's previous point.

Allen gave us an annoyed look before following Oliver leaving us to watch the two converse again in their costumes.  
Cisco hastily pulled out his phone intending to take a picture only to be promptly stopped by Caitlin.

"So, are you working with the flash now ?" Lyla suddenly shouted, forcing me to turn around to nod my head in acceptance. "How is that possible?"

'' Well, Barry was hit by the particle cloud of ... ''

"She was talking about me, Cisco." I interrupted wearily and impatiently, getting a confused latino look that I just ignored as I turned to Lyla and John. "It's not easy every day because you know, my social skills are ... very limited. ''

John almost immediately snorted at the euphemism of the statement while Lyla smirked knowingly.

However, the duo soon turned to Oliver's intervention. "We need to reassemble the evidence. It will take some time, but it'll ... ''

Allen used his speed to gather all the boomerangs forcing the blond to stop in his statement before nodding his head as Allen dropped the board in the center of the table. "But it'll be worth it."

'' Rad! These are a bit more teched out ... "Instantly exclaimed Cisco in envy as he took one of the boomerangs to watch it from every angle. ''Than the one you guys brought to central city. Polymer with a circuitry weave.''

'' Some of Harkness 'boomerangs exploded. '' Informed Roy slightly annoyed.

Cisco gave him a very serious look before nodding quickly. "Oh, yeah, there are grooves in here ... that could definitely pack a C4 charge."

I noticed Oliver cringing his lips impatiently while Caitlin quickly completed Cisco's statement in the reflection. ''Maybe if we figure out where harkness got the supplies, we can use that to track him.''

''These weren't made by ka-boom-boomerang.'' Objected Cisco instantly making me pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief.

Roy, however, was not yet aware of Latino's purely nerd mind. '' Ka-boom-boomerang? ''

"Yeah, you know, he has exploding boomerangs?" Cisco resented with a broad smile as I made eye contact with Roy to tell him not to ask more questions.

Unlike Allen who left a giggle of his position with his arms crossed. "That's not your best."

"Really?" Wondered the long-haired guy getting ready to debate a completely useless topic as usual. "It makes perfect sense-"

"Cisco." Interrupted Queen dryly in annoyance making me shake my head by pinching the bridge of my nose. ''If harkness didn't make them, we need to find out who did.''

"And who he made the buy off of." I exclaimed simultaneously with John in the reflection forcing me to share an informed look with John before returning my eyes to Oliver.

On the other hand, I did not expect the sudden intervention of Cisco''Marcos. You see this collapsible node design ? Dead giveaway. That's his signature.''

Felicity was activated almost immediately as she was already making her way to her computer soon followed by Oliver while I leaned against the table with my arms crossed on my chest.

"We need a location on this Klaus Marcos." Oliver said, pointing Cisco in the action.

I was not long in feeling a new presence by my side giving me a look at the newcomer with an eyebrow raised in the interrogation.

Roy just shrugged as I quickly looked at Felicity and Oliver.

''No known home address or place of employment for Marcos.''Finally, Felicity announced his criminal record before turning to Oliver with a smirk." ''But he was arrested last year by an officer Quentin Lance.''

I noticed Oliver nodding his head in acknowledgment, letting me lean slightly to Roy to whisper in the plot, "A friend of yours?"

"We can say that." Roy agreed with a nod of concentration.

Finally, Barry and Oliver were responsible for going to the SCPD to get the information directly at the source which left me with the rest of the team.  
With Lyla.

From the moment the way was clear, the little brunette with strong temperament was not slow to take me by the arm before training away from indiscreet ears. Although that did not stop them from giving us curious looks.

"Why do I feel like you don't tell them the whole truth?" Lyla probed knowingly.

"Because that's the case." I replied coldly, giving Caitlin and Cisco a look before turning back to Lyla, her lips narrowed. "Listen, they cannot know, okay? Not now anyway. ''

Lyla gave me a stern look reminding me of all the times she had given me sermons for my actions before she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "So it's like the good old days, huh? ''

"Well, I wouldn't be here if it was not thanks to your help." I was really grateful for all she had done to help me.

"You know very well that I didn't have a choice. I hate to be beholden."The brown-haired, clear-eyed woman said in a frustrated tone before rolling her eyes as I left a smile on my lips.

I gave her a long look reminding me of the path I had traveled since I saw her before turning my head towards Caitlin and Cisco.

They no longer looked in our direction probably under the orders of John but I could already say that they would have questions afterwards.

However, this was the last thing on my mind since the sound of a phone ringing suddenly made us act quickly.

We join the group in a heartbeat before watching John and Roy rush out of the cellar to join Allen and Queen.

Once again I found myself on the sidelines and I had to admit that I was seriously starting to get tired of being behind the computers.

I was an action girl and if it had not been a problem for me in Central City at all, it would seem to be different here.

I paced the room nervously up and down waiting to hear the progress of the quartet impatiently.

I could once again feel eyes on my side but I did not need to look to know they belonged to Lyla.

The brunette knew me better than anyone here. Simply because it was to her that I owed this new identity.

Lyla was one of the most talented people in her job and when I came across her way through John, she quickly investigated me.

At first it had been a hell of a verbal battle between her and me when she discovered my true family nature but after a long mission in the Cairo, she finally recognized my good faith. Or maybe it was just the fact that she did not like to be beholden as she liked to say it so well.

A sudden gust of wind came around telling me that the team was finally back.

I was flip-flopping as Oliver passed me in indifference before heading straight for Felicity with his face closed.

I could see the rest of the team following quickly after him and I was quick to lean back expectant against one of the metal tables.

Oliver quickly explained to Felicity that they might have a track with this phone and she had to analyze it as soon as possible.

The blonde instantly ran into a series of more complex software than ever before, before Caitlin asked where Allen was.

I noticed the lack of his presence among the group and pushed me forward to look for him simply to frown briefly when I spotted him at the stairs with a disturbed expression shared between anger and disappointment.

I immediately turned to Caitlin and Cisco hoping they would take care of this problem. Only, it seems that they already had their eyes fixed on me making me raise an eyebrow in the interrogation. '' What? ''

"Well, you're probably best able to talk to him when he's in that state." Caitlin suddenly resounded, making me look at her as if she had just pushed two heads.

"Me?" I exclaimed, pointing at my chest before shaking my head in a soft whisper. "Sorry, I don't do teen drama. If I'm in danger of doing something, it's more annoying him. "

Caitlin suddenly narrowed her eyes at me, almost making me take a step back in surprise before uttering a groan knowing that they would never let me live down until I gave in.

I waved my hands in defeat before turning around just to wince at Spandex's sight.  
I shook my head, releasing an inaudible sigh before finally taking a step in his direction.

The brown suddenly raised his eyes to the agreement of my approach before standing on the step where he was in uncertainty.

"Allen." I awkwardly recognized before clearing my throat by signing one side of the step he was on. "Can I?"

He frowned at once visibly confused but shifted all the same, allowing me to sit down.  
I leaned my arms along my knees in tense silence not really knowing where to start.

Honestly, I was probably the worst person to handle any problem he faced.  
However, it seems that I had absolutely nothing to do since after being silent for a long time, Allen exploded literally in a flurry of words. He spoke so fast that I literally had to concentrate to try to understand everything.  
From a moment, I did not really have any trouble realizing that Allen had once again had his naivety handed to him.  
It seems that Oliver had done great art. Using one of his many arrows to torture this famous Klaus Marcos with the intention of getting this phone.  
Now, I was not for this type of method, at least not now. Even though Allen had the gift of exasperating me with his eternal desire to see the good in everything, he had also taught me to see things from a whole new angle.

I would not say that I was suddenly going to turn into a bear full of marshmallow but I could understand his point of view more than at the very beginning.

Only I could see that it was not just the playboy methods that bothered him. It had more to do with the clash they had after that.

Allen had confronted the billionaire for answers and knowing a little the character, I could already say that it should not have happened smoothly.

Finally, Allen let out a short breath visibly breathless by his tirade before looking at me in surprise, "Wow, I didn't know that I had all that on my heart."

'' And I can listen to you.'' I exclaimed with wide eyes of disbelief, immediately raising a brown glare to make him grimace. '' Okay, maybe it was a little insensitive. Sorry.''

"Don't be." Allen said with a sigh, making me look at him in confusion. "I guess I deserve it. You know after what I said the other day ... ''

"Allen." I interrupted him seriously, catching his eyes for a moment before quickly turning my eyes away in puzzlement, "Um ... I don't have to apologize. I was not very ... well-"

Allen gave me a look expectantly since I seemed to be searching for my words before he made his own suggestion. '' Easy? Friendly? Just nice? "

"Okay, okay, I understand." I said with a frown now, as Allen had found a hint of a smile that made me smile in a sense of pride before giving him a more attentive. "Listen, Queen is an extreme person. And I could sometimes share his ideas but it's not who you are. You see the good side of things, which I grant you has the gift to annoy me most of the time. But that's what makes you a hero. Not a Justice. A real hero. ''

Honestly, I did not even know that I had that in my mind. I did not even think of being able to empathize.  
All I knew was that I was tired of the treatment of silence between him and me. And even more, I wanted him to become aware of what he was really doing. Not only for the people of Central City but also for me.

Allen gauged me for a long time, looking strangely silent. I tried to avoid his look clearly uncomfortable under his intense green eyes before quickly frowning at the sight of a hint of a smile on his pale pink lips. "Really? It's what you think?''

'' If you ever tell someone that I said that, then I'll make sure you gonna regret it, kay? '' I warned, pointing him coldly, forcing the brown to lift his hands in surrender despite the smirk on his lips.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, making us more alert as I leaped to my feet while Felicity announced that she had found our man. "I got him. He's in a warehouse at the corner of infantino and adams. "

'' Is that ... ''

''A. R. G. U. S. Spy satellite? Yeah. Maybe. "Felicity hurriedly cut Lyla off as I stood next to Roy before quickly changing the subject." Thermographic imaging shows ten bodies inside. "

I wrinkled my lips in realization and nodded in agreement with John's intervention. "Harkness knows we're coming."

'' I can track the cell phone's position with this. '' Intervened Cisco pointing out the phone currently in his hand making me give him an uncertain look.

Unlike Oliver apparently, "Cisco, you're with Diggle and Roy."

"What's does it do ?" Lyla suddenly asked Felicity's side making me look at her confused with Caitlin. "Hang up?"

Now, she was necessarily addressing me and I could feel the hall gone silent as the girls also seemed to be waiting for my answer.

Well, Caitlin for a certainly different reason.

I knew that the redhead liked to take every new piece of information about me as a kind of discovery. According to her, I was a kind of scientific mystery.

Anyway, I left a thoughtful expression in the thought before I got ready to answer simply to be abruptly interrupted by the ringing of the phone that Felicity had previously turned off.

"I swear I turned that off." Felicity repeated, expressing my thoughts as I abruptly straightened up with Lyla to look at the screen announcing Blocked caller suspiciously while Caitlin put some to work. "Marko's phone. I'm shutting down after I decrypted it. ''

"Did someone turn back on remotely?" Lyla asked, gauging the device with her hands on her hips.

Felicity immediately turned to us in the realization. '' And back trace the trace? We have to get out of here now!"

I immediately rushed to pull Caitlin out of her chair as Felicity stood up before pushing them out of the way as a boomerang suddenly landed in Felicity's office.

''Duck ! Duck!"I yelled in a hurry, pushing the two girls into a corner before coming back for Lyla just to pause as a man with a black leather odd emerged from a corner.

"Hello, Lyla. It's been a long time.'' He greeted in a threatening tone as I quickly stepped in and backed my guard.

'' A friend of yours? "I exclaimed giving a serious look at Lyla receiving a grimace of the brunette before she focused her gaze on throwing stars.

She gave me a quick nod before grabbing the stars and started throwing them just as I was dragged her with me behind Felicity's desk.

The latter let out a cry of horror with Caitlin as our man began to throw his famous boomerangs in our direction.

I looked at Felicity alarmingly while narrowly avoiding the sharp weapons thrown in our path.'' Guns! ''

"Cabinet, third drawer!" Felicity exclaimed, signing the huge closet just behind us.

I turned to Lyla before giving her a quick nod as I rushed over the closet. '' Cover me! ''

I grabbed the guns in a hurry before rushing again throwing a gun at Lyla. The latter hastened to get it before targeting directly to the man doing me the same.

However, he hastened to hide behind one of the shelves causing me to wrinkle my lips as I continued to pull the trigger causing ricochets of bullets around us.

'' Know what I like most about boomerangs, Lyla? '' Called the man under the rains of bullets inspiring me with nothing good. '' They're proofing you can come back to haunt you. ''

I lowered quickly as I saw several boomerangs thrown directly into our path before slipping skillfully on the ground to join Lyla.

"We have to get out of here." I declared, checking my magazine quickly before lifting my eyes as he spoke again.

A feeling of nervousness reached my chest as I watched Felicity quickly before giving a glance at Lyla. "I have a little something special for the back of yours. "

''Lyla! Lex ! Get down! "Felicity yelled in panic just as I narrowly avoided a boomerang before wide-eyed at the sight of Lyla falling to the ground.

'' No! Lyla!" I cried out before I ran over the brunette on the floor to check her wounds just as she rolled and let out a painful whine.

I pressed the wound immediately before calling for Cait. "Caitlin! Caitlin! Stop the bleeding. ''

The biochemist hastened to take my place while I straightened to fire shot in the direction of this bastard just as Felicity suddenly launched a series of blinding bomb in his direction.

I was rushing back to Lyla before pressing the wound again as Caitlin panicked, straightening up. "I need lidocaine."

"We have epinephrine!" Felicity exclaimed, pointing at one of the shelves as she pressured the wound as I stabilized Lyla's head.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Lyla! You hear me? It'll be okay! "I panicked for the first time in years since Lyla seemed to lose more and more blood." Caitlin, hurry up! Hey, hey, stay with me! Stay with me, Lyla, Ok. ''

Caitlin snapped back to me as well as Felicity's before pushing a huge syringe into Lyla's thigh. "Just try and keep her awake."

However, it seemed like there was absolutely no effect since I looked in shock as Lyla slowly turned her head, falling into a state of unconsciousness.

'' Can you hear me? Lyla? Lyla! Lyla! Lyla! "I called desperately before bringing two fingers against her neck to look for an impulse." She's not breathing! "

I gave Felicity and Caitlin a horrified look before attempting anything just to look in shock but bloody hands shaking on Lyla's top.  
I watched another moment in panic as I could only hear the sound of my heartbeat in my ears before closing my eyes sharply.  
I forced myself to regain control despite the growing panic in me before I remembered that I owed her that. I owed her a lot more.

I was a doctor for God's sake, so I had to act like that.

I released a deep breath before opening my eyelids, lifting myself up before taking Lyla's shoulders. "Felicity, Caitlin, we need to move her. Help me put her on the table. ''

However, they all seemed simply unable to do anything. They were just looking at Lyla with horrified expressions that unknowingly exaggerated my anguish.

"NOW!" I ordered them waking from their trance as Caitlin straightened up before helping me lift her while Felicity untied all the objects from the glass table.

I hastily put her head down on her side before giving Caitlin a look. "You have to stabilize her."

I found myself again in front of the currently stable body but still in bad shape of Lyla. After stabilizing her, I had simply been unable to do anything but stay by her side to watch her anxiously.

We had managed to remove the boomerang from her shoulder, but she was still unconscious.

Soon footsteps could be heard just as John and the rest of the group of boys quickly ran down the stairs.

I moved immediately to make way for John as he rushed at Lyla, taking her face in his hands."Lyla! Lyla! Lyla! She's not moving. ''

'' I've got her stabilized. '' Announced Caitlin in earnest as John straightened up in panic before turning sharply to me.

His gaze said it was telling me clearly that he was resting Lyla's spell on me since he seemed unable to think straight.

I immediately gave a look at Allen, "Barry-"

"Starling General's at eighth and wilcott." Oliver continued quickly as Allen rushed to Lyla before taking her in his arms and disappearing in a blur of yellow light.

Honestly, I did not even know what I was doing here. I should be with Lyla and John right now.

Instead, I sat at one of the Verdant tables alongside Cisco, Roy, and Felicity.

I was unable to give the slightest attention to what they were saying even now. All I knew was that my eyes were on my hands, which had once been stained with Lyla's blood. I had been unable to do anything. I could not feel more helpless than now.  
I did not even remember what we were doing until the patient arrived. I remembered the attack and then Lyla was on the ground, her blood staining her T-shirt.

Suddenly, a glass of whiskey was placed before me and even that was not enough to get me out of my state of unconsciousness.

It was only when I felt a pair of hands on mine that I jerked up my head just to meet Roy Harper's blue ocean orb. "Hey, how are you going?"

I held his gaze a moment before remembering to let no emotions show through. It was not who I was, let alone who I wanted to be.

"It'll be fine." I replied coldly, freeing my hands from his before taking my drink to swallow it in one go.

Just at the same moment, Caitlin resurfaced, snapping my glass on the table in impatience."She's in surgery. Mr. Diggle is with her. "

"She's going to be ok?" Felicity asked at once, giving me a long, worried look before turning her eyes to Caitlin.

The latter shared a look with the blonde obviously thinking to be smooth before staring at me in anxiety. "I hope so."

"How do you guys do it?" Intervened suddenly Cisco making me want to laugh somberly at his naiveté. "How do you guys live like this? Where anyone you care about could be struck down ?''

'' It's all been a game. '' Caitlin finally confessed, giving me a new side look in concern before looking at Cisco in shame. '' We give the bad guys code names.''

'' I think we're up against meta-humans ... made it all kind of clean.'' Accepted Cisco with a frown in the direction of Caitlin. '' Like, the fact that they've got these powers ... makes what they're doing less ... ''

She nodded before turning back to Felicity and Roy. "Real."

"I need some air." I exclaimed abruptly as I got up from the table alerting the whole group.

I quickly descended the series of stairs avoiding drunken dancers and idiots surrounding us before crossing the dance floor to finally release a long sigh to the sensation of fresh air hitting my face.  
I rushed straight to the nearest wall to support myself before pressing my forehead against it closing my eyes.  
I took slow breaths to calm myself down and closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling.  
There was no reason I would let myself cry. I did not cry. Never. Not since I was a child and those even when I was hurt. I did not allow myself this instinct of weakness.

I could feel my body tremble under the weight of emotion and not just the one I felt for Lyla.  
I was a time bomb. A living and breathing package about to explode every moment. And the least I could say was that I did not live particularly a life where emotions were not solicited.

Suddenly, the sound of the nightclub door sounded in the warehouse alley making me sit up in a state of alarm despite myself before finally relaxing when I saw Roy looking for something.

The latter looked from left to right before finally stopping on me. He made eye contact and did not let go until he was now at my height.

"Hey, Felicity ran face recognition on Harnkess and she had a match." He announced seriously, making me sit up coldly.

I gave him a controlled nod as I was still trying to fight my emotions before following him silently.  
I could feel his anxious gaze and the entire group now, but I could not care less.  
My eyes were currently on Starling's screen. Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco were all sitting around the blonde's desk watching every move of Arrow and Allen.

Suddenly, Allen suddenly disappeared from the screen before his voice snapped through the speaker. '' Guys! Harkness just triggered five bombs throughout the city. We don't know where. ''

"Son of the bitch." I mumbled under my breath as I sat up to share an alarmed look with Roy.'' To cover the entire city, he'd have to use ... ''

'' Radio controlled ieds. '' Continued Cisco for Felicity before resuming reflection. '' But if we key in the detonator's frequency ... ''

"We can pinpoint the location of the bombs." Added the blonde before returning to strum on her computer at the same time as Cisco to launch algorithm.  
I could vaguely hear Allen speeding through Starling, making my lips curl in impatience. '' I need a location! I need five locations! ''

"The five receivers." Felicity suddenly announced as she unfolded a map of the city on her computer screen.

'' Nearest one is behind a restaurant at faith and flower. '' Severely localised Cisco in a rush.

I leaned over the backs of Cisco and Felicity's chairs before shaking my head since we were wasting time. "Okay, hey, guys, I found it. I'm going to run it out of the city. "

"Barry, wait!"

"That's not an option." Allen objected at once.

'' We think the bombs might be linked. '' Quickly intervened Cisco in impatience.

Allen's communication sound could be heard as he pressed the button. "What?"

'' Press the emblem on your suit. I installed a mini-cam there last week.'' Cisco stated as a picture of the bomb entered the Cisco screen forcing him to look at it.''Ok. You see the secondary trigger? It's not just a receiver...''

"It's a transmitter." Allen breathed.

''Barry, if you try to defuse the bomb, The secondary trigger's going to transmit a signal and the rest of the bombs are going to explode.'' Felicity announced gravely causing me to contract my jaw in anticipation.

I suddenly felt a hand on mine, immediately making me look up to meet Roy's alarmed look as he leaned over Felicity in a tense voice. "We're running out of time."

"You have to defuse all the bombs at the same time." Cisco said shaking his hands in the commotion.

'' You're thinking of multiplex. I can't be in five places at once. "Allen replied in the objection making me tighten my grip on Roy's hand before straightening up on Allen's new thinking.''But I don't have to be.''

Suddenly, I felt Roy's hold being torn from my hand before he disappeared from the room and before I could fully realize what was happening, it was my turn.  
I landed in front of a huge black bag emitting a regular beep and I hastened to rush on in the realization.  
I just opened it to see one of the bombs before looking in my hand at the sensation of an object.  
I noticed the cutting pliers just like the familiar Cisco voice sounds in my ear making me aware of the earpiece in my left ear.

''OK. Everyone has to cut their wire."Announced Cisco nervously, making me take a long breath as I tightened my grip on the clamp before placing it on the wire just as Cisco counted down.

I held my breath as I finally cut the thread at the same time as the others before finally releasing it in relief when I realized that nothing had happened.

''Some of the str markers on the dna sample have degraded, but I've got a computer back at the lab that I think will help fill in the gaps." Caitlin explained, throwing the arrow that killed Black Canary in a bag proof.

After our little confrontation with Captain Boomerang as Cisco now liked to refer him, Allen had us back to the Arrow cellar.

Which meant it was time to say goodbye. I had planned to go to the hospital before leaving but for the moment, I was standing next to Cisco sitting on one of the tables.

"Thank you, Caitlin." Felicity thanked with a grateful nod.

''I'll let you know as soon as I have the results.'' Cait nodded before giving a playful look at the blonde. '' I'll call this time.''

"It's cool. You guys are fun.'' Roy suddenly said, making me stare at him with a smile on my lips that he was quick to give me. '' For doctors and scientists, you know. ''

"So are you guys." Cisco replied, now standing by my side making me give him a smile at his pathetic act of protection before he resumed with slight sarcasm. '' Well, you could be if you realized you were working under a nightclub.''

Suddenly, Allen and Oliver entered the room and I let a smile as Cisco gave a salute to Oliver.

"Oh, did you guys take care of business?" Asked Cisco in curiosity.

The latter turned to the whole group, shaking his head, "Digger Harkness is now cellmates with one Slade Wilson."

"We've got a pipeline, he's got a gorgeous tropical island." Allen explained with a nod.

However, Felicity's next statement made me raise an eyebrow in question, "With landmines."

''Hmm? What? " Oliver immediately asked, indicating very clearly that he needed to know what she was talking about if I thought she was smiling.

'' It's a long story. ''

I noticed Allen shaking his head before he noticed the empty costume mannequin in one of the glass showcases.

The latter immediately rushed towards it in curiosity. "What's this?"

''Oliver helped me put that in while you guys were at the hospital.''Felicity explained as she turned to Allen from her office chair.

"Wait, this is for me?" Allen exclaimed in excitement this time.

'' For the next time you're in town. '' Accepted Oliver still as content as usual.

Allen immediately turned to him with a fake look. "There'll be a next time?"

"I'm still calling the shots." Oliver said, crossing his broad arms over his built chest.

'' We'll talk about that. ''

'' Yes, we will. And then I'll call the shots. "

I shook my head at this burst of testosterone in this room before jumping off the table on which I was resting as Cisco called for Oliver.  
I slowly joined Roy watching the playboy open his Christmas present in advance before crossing my arms over my chest once I was next to Roy.

"Cisco is probably the only one to give a gift and expose its science about it." I explained with a smile in the direction of Latino really leaving my emotions in the open this time.

Roy let an amused snort before shaking his head slightly incredulous. "I still have a hard time believing you're working with them."

"They teach me more about me than I imagined." I confided softly as I watched Oliver sincerely thank Cisco and Caitlin.

Roy gave me a look by banging his shoulder with mine, making me stare at him with a surprised smile. '' It's a pity you're not staying longer. ''

"Yeah, is it." I agreed with a small smirk before biting my lip making me realize my interest a little more than just friends about the brown at my side.

He gave me another shy smile that made me smile this time completely oblivious to the group around us until a throat clearing separated us.  
I quickly detached my eyes from Roy just to meet Caitlin's wide and teasing look.

I rolled my eyes just as Roy turned to the others. "You guys headed back?"

"It's possible that Dr. Wells did not sign off on us leaving town." Caitlin confessed with a grimace making me look at her in disbelief.

"I thought it was planned?" I exclaimed visibly fuzzy on this one and Cisco immediately gave me a false innocent smile.

The latter shrugged before giving me a mocking glance.

I shook my head before giving Allen a look as Roy turned to him. "Hey, do you still, like, take the train?"

'' Yeah, sure, if I feel like taking a nap. '' Allen replied, shrugging his shoulders, nonchalant making me roll my eyes before giving him a confused look at his next statement. '' But Oliver and I have some unfinished business to take care of first. ''

Caitlin seemed to share my confusion as she gave a look between the two in questioning.''You're not going to punch each other, are you? ''

"Yeah, well, I think I'll leave you to your petty pursuits." I announced, taking a step forward, before grabbing my leather jacket from one of the tables to put on.

I caught myself hugging Felicity before stopping in front of Roy in uncertainty. Finally, the brown soon hugged me in his arms and I let myself go against him.

"Okay, okay! Can I know why I only have the dark look when he gets a hug? "Cisco suddenly asked making me scoff, hugging back before turning to roll my eyes."See? That's what I'm talking about. "

The whole group laughed at the Latino's statements however, Oliver soon made eye contact with me raising an eyebrow in question.

The latter gave me a nod before starting to walk forward, telling me to do the same.

Finally, I stopped in front of him before crossing my arms over my chest in a sign of defiance."Do you want to get me under a lie detector this time?"

'' Ah! No, not this time." Oliver let out a giggle before crossing his arms on his chest, seeming definitely more relaxed in my presence." I saw how important John and Lyla are to you. As well as the importance you have for them. They trust you and Barry too. I think the least thing is to give you mine. "

I immediately gave him a suspiciously suspicious look if it was a sort of test or just the truth."I thought confidence was winning?"

"You're not going to let it go, huh?" Oliver realized with a new smile making me smile too.

I gave him a good punch in the shoulder before shaking my head as a thank you. "Next time, you'll let me come on the field."

"Will not come." He said teasingly, shaking my head in a chuckle as I climbed the stairs to join the club.

Finally, after crossing the whole city to reach Starling Hospital, I was now walking through the long, busy hallways.

It was not really an unknown area for me so I already knew where to look.

I was not long in finding Lyla's room as I knocked three times on the open door before crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the crack.

The pair turned to me, letting me smile slightly at the sight of Lyla's clearly awake state.

"Lieutenant!" Hailed Lyla in a naughty attempt before holding back a grimace in pain, "Okay, don't do that kind of thing again."

I shook my head as I walked into the room before supporting John's gaze. "You look better. It's still weak, but better. "

"There she got you." Lyla chuckled as John shook his head with a smile.

I gave them a suspicious look before raising my eyebrows as I stopped on the other side of Lyla's bed. "Okay, why are you acting strangely happy suddenly?

As much so happy. Seriously, it becomes almost disgusting. "

"Always so direct." Chuckled Lyla shaking her head against her pillow before giving a mischievous look at John, "I guess we can tell her."

John nodded with a matching smile before turning in my direction. "Lyla agreed to marry me. Again.''

"Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed in exaggeration, instantly harvesting rolls from both before leaving a laugh in my rib cage. "No, seriously, it's really great for you.''

"Oh, my god, you're still so terrible for emotions." Lyla groaned with a horrible grin that made me roll my eyes before pointing John as a warning sign.

However, he ignored her completely as he glanced at his future wife. "Oh, I think she's come a long way. You should have seen her with Roy. "

"Yeah, well, blame it on my new team." I said with a serious expression."They make me look like these sappy chick-flic.''

Lyla and John let out another burst of laughter before the brunette suddenly turned to John,"Hey, can you give us a moment, please?"

''Sure. I'm going to get a coffee."John said, getting up before giving me a look." Lex, do you want something? "

'' Black coffee without sugar. Thank you. "I ordered him before turning to Lyla once he was out of the room, staring at her with a questioning eyebrow at her sudden, serious expression.

"You have to tell them." She said in a more commanding tone thanking me for an understanding look.

"I'll do it." I agreed quickly, giving the brunette a skeptical look.

''But not now.''

I nodded before giving her a half-smile."But not now."

* * *

 **I'm back baby ! :) Enjoy this new chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

_It was hopeless. No. Worst. Revolting!_

The air of celebration and joy around me was simply a perfect vomit. And obviously, I could not go anywhere without having to bear the sight of all these lights, these green pines and all those idiotic songs making me want to hit my skull against the nearest wall. Even Jitters had turned into a sort of place worthy of a perfect holiday movie.

 _And don't even start on the hospital._ _Lauren was so excited at the mere thought of decorating the place that I had to take a full day off not to resign right away._ _I hated Christmas. Worse, I hated the happy spirit of Christmas and all those stupid little gifts. It had the gift of giving me hives._ _  
_

And since no place seemed like a safe source now, only S.T.A.R. Labs seemed to be the option at my fingertips. I doubted they would decorate the place, or at least I was hoping for it wholeheartedly.

I could not take more Christmas balls without doing a rampage in the process. It was simply written in my genetic code. I was made to hate Christmas. Another thing for which the army had been a practical case for me. We did not have time to celebrate these stupid holidays when we were on an undercover mission. Which was exactly the case right now. I was walking fast and steadily through crowds of people wearing silly smiles before spotting my worst nightmare just at the entrance to Jitters.

I widen my eyes with a simple habit before swallowing nervously as I walked towards the cafe while hiding my eyes from the disastrous view. I quickly passed the doors openly ignoring the salute of the man dressed as a red and white old man's suit before releasing a scoff once I was inside Jitters. The mere sight of the decorations was enough to make me wince in disgust. All I wanted at that moment was to find myself in one of those countries where it was not celebrating Christmas. Anywhere but here.

Hence the reason why I was eager to join the cashier with the intention of getting out of here as soon as possible. It was in this kind of case that I strongly envied Allen's speed.

One of the waitresses, who was happily not Iris, immediately turned to me with a broad, enthusiastic smile that only served to amplify my irritation. "Welcome to Jitters, what can I get you?"

''A black coffee. No sugar."I replied dryly, trying at best to ignore the boring songs around me.

However, it seems that the young blonde behind the counter did not seem to realize my dismay as she gave me a confident look before signing the card behind her with excitement."Are you sure? You don't want to try our special Christmas hot chocolate? There are marshmallows in it."

"I look like someone who eats marshmallows?" I replied coldly in impatience, losing the blonde's smile. "Obviously not. Can I have my coffee now? "

I heard her vaguely whispering under her breath, making me look up at the ceiling in disbelief before nervously tapping my nails against the smooth surface of the counter to try to drown the songs. The tic seemed to do the trick and I hastened to pay for my coffee before going back outside just avoiding the man in a suit.

After what seemed like the longest minutes of walking through the city, I ended up taking refuge in the calm of S.T.A.R. Labs.

 _Thank God, the place was now classified as a danger zone._

I drove straight across the elevator the instant the doors slid open to allow me access and walked actively into the central room taking a long sip of my coffee.

"Hey, Lex!" Hailed Caitlin behind her computer before giving me a broad, enthusiastic smile."In a week it's Christmas."

''Ugh!" I grunted almost instantly with a grimace before going straight for the lab leaving Cisco and Caitlin looking after me in perplexity.

I put my still hot cup of coffee on the edge of the table before pulling off my leather jacket and my collar scarf to put them on the back of my chair just as the scraping of a chair could be heard on the other side of the room. I threw myself on the first job at hand to distract myself before making a quick break to the cuckoo conversation between Cisco and Caitlin about me.

"In your opinion, what made her in such a state?" Murmured the biochemist in a whisper, rolling my eyes as I resumed my blood sample analysis.

However, Cisco's sarcastic response was quick to follow, once again making me roll my eyes impatiently. "When was she in a good mood?"

"Cisco." Cried Caitlin, just as the sound of a punch sounded, probably the redhead hitting the Latino. "You know she's making efforts."

I paused, becoming annoyed by this exchange before setting a point in front of me as I interfered in their conversation. '' You know I can hear you, right? ''

''Oh, uh ... ''

I did not need to watch them to know that they had to back off nervously in panic.

So I put my glasses on the edge before turning on my chair just to find a Caitlin in distress."Really? Oh, uh, you have a very good hearing then. It's awesome. Perfect. Yep, perfect. ''

I was about to send both back to continue my work as well as my distraction from my annoyance in peace only the robotic sound of Dr. Wells' chair shouted at me. I sat up, keeping one hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow in the direction of the man as he stopped by Caitlin's side.

'' Dr. Cannert? I didn't expect to see you today." He recognized me making my eyes roll again as I walked into the central room in boredom.

''Lauren wanted to decorate the hospital service at all costs so I had to take a break from work.'' I explained with indifference and slight annoyance as I began to tune actively on the main computer almost hoping to spot a meta-human.

 _Everything to forget this day according to my personal schedule._

My statement seemed to arouse a surprised look from Caitlin and Cisco as they exchanged a long look before the redhead walked in my direction in hesitation."Why do I feel like Christmas is a bad thing at home?"

"Because it is." I replied flatly, stopping my stimulation to give her a flat and bored look. "All these lights, songs and smiles... ew! Thank goodness it's only a month in the year."

 _''Oh. My. God !_ I knew it."Almost instantly exclaimed Cisco making me stare over Cait's shoulder as she turned to the brown in questioning as he pointed to me in fear. "Ebenezer Scrooge. This girl is evil incarnate. ''

I rolled my eyes open just as Allen landed abruptly in front of Cisco and Dr. Wells, his arms full of Christmas presents making my eyes go wide in indignation.

"Merry Christmas." Cheerfully exclaimed the speedster, handing out a wrapped gift for Dr. Wells before moving on to Cisco and Caitlin."Just a small token ... of my gratitude ... For everything you guys have done for me this year. ''

''Oh no! No! No! No, no! "I interrupted Allen's attention as I hurriedly plugged my ears as I quickly ran out of the room in exasperation.

Barry looked at Lex's retreating back in confusion before turning around, signing the brunette over his shoulder with his thumb, "Uh ... what's happening to her?"

"She's the Grinch in person, man." Cisco immediately responded emphatically before giving a small moan as Caitlin hurriedly nudged him. "Hey!"

Wells chuckled at the antics of his two coworkers before giving a glance at the present in his hands. "I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been to a gift for us, Barry."

Barry left a real smile on his lips in excitement before pulling the thermos out of his bag with Grandma Ester's famous eggnog.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked with a wide smile in the excitement.

''This is compliments of Iris. Grandma Esther's famous eggnog. "He replied with a broad smile that Lex would probably call him naive as he held the thermos in his hand.

Cisco gave an impressed glance before quickly nodding his head pointing Barry intending to get some cups as soon as possible. "That's what I'm talking about."

However, the merry mood was soon dimmed by Dr. Wells' sullen and melancholy intervention as he hastened to leave the room. '' Maybe later for me. Would not want to drink and drive. ''

Caitlin watched her boss leave the room with some empathy before approaching Barry as he turned to worry.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, signing his chest in uncertainty.

The redhead immediately hastened to shake her head to reassure him. '' No. ''  
''No, man. '' Reiterates Cisco with Caitlin's cups and his own. '' He, um ... this used to be his favorite time of year, but the accident happened before Christmas, so ... kind of ruined the holidays. ''

"I'm gonna go get him present. Maybe that'll cheer him up. "Announced Caitlin giving a look at her own present before giving Barry a look." I should do the same thing with Lex. Anyway, thank you very much."

"Yeah" Barry agreed with a nod before pulling out the gift he had originally planned for Lex."I was planning on going to the hospital to give her hers but now that I know she doesn't seem for gifts ... ''

"Seriously dude, who doesn't like to receive presents?" Cisco commented again incredulously before giving Caitlin a look of defense." It's not my fault that she's still a little scary every day. "

Caitlin rolled her eyes as Barry let out an amused snort before shaking his head as the redhead took the initiative to leave them between them.

I was distracted for a while on Cisco monitoring software. With my concentration focused solely on the screens in front of me, the Christmas holidays seemed to be far from my mind. My brown, green eyes were slowly scanning the page in front of me, causing a slight reflection of the light inside my pupils.

However, I was not slow in pushing the chair to roll back before leaning on the arms of my armchair to get up. I quickly went from one computer to another by fingering again on the keyboard before making a sudden break to the agreement of my phone ring. I frowned slightly, keeping my fingers on the keys as I looked over my shoulder at my coat lying on one of the tables near me in bewilderment.

The ring sounded persistent forcing me despite myself to pull myself out of my chair to head for my coat. I was doing the pockets of the latter before finally bringing my device to my ear after stalling.''Doctor. Lex Cannert, I list-''

''Lexxxxxxxxxx! Oh my god, oh my god-"Cried a familiar and very excited female voice, immediately pulling my phone from my ear with a grimace as I held my ear in the transient deafness.

I immediately gave a shine on my screen showing the picture of Iris as I could still hear her screaming like a school girl making me shake my head in disbelief.

Finally, the cry of the brunette seemed to calm down gradually and I brought my phone again to my ear much more reluctant this time.

''Lex ? Lex, are you there? Do you hear me?''

"God, yes, Iris!" I replied dryly clearly annoyed by her call now. "I thought I already told you not to use my number unless you're in imminent danger of death."

''You're hilarious, did you know that? '' Exclaimed the brunette still looking so excited despite her annoyance causing me to frown at the perplexity as she snapped back into the enthusiast."Not even your sour mood can ruin me this day. "

I rolled my eyes as I sat back in my chair, listening only to the brunette's, and then warning her."I swear to you if it's anything to do with-"

''No! It has nothing to do with your kind of strange dislike for the best time of the year.''Replied the brunette quickly and I did not need to see her to know she had to roll her eyes before she snapped back into excitement."I have a great news!"

I slowly turned on myself in boredom before raising my eyes to her tone, which was far too enthusiastic for my sullen temperament as I resumed in a weary tone. "And what could it be?"

"Okay, I may have said nothing could ruin this day but it seems like I'm wrong. Your mood is killing all my joy, Lex."The brunette moaned through the receiver as I pinched the bridge of my nose with a sigh.

I grabbed a pen lying on the side of one of the many keyboards before playing distractedly as I yielded to Iris's enthusiasm. "Fine, tell me this big news that I can go back to lamenting myself on this nightmare period of the year. "

"Great!" Exclaimed the brunette in an over-excited bounce. "Okay, so it happened to Jitters…"

I stayed much longer than I imagined with Iris as she inquired about explaining to me every detail that was just as useless and uninteresting to me as to Eddie's request her to move with him. Honestly, I did not even understand how I came to have this kind of conversation with the brunette. And even less, how could I really pay attention to this kind of conversation? If it had been the previous year or even all the previous years this one, I would not have even stayed more than ten seconds in the presence of Iris. She was the typical kind of person I had tried to avoid during my teenage years and even more so now.

However, it seems that she left an impression on me and no matter if I wanted it or not, I found myself having this kind of conversation.

Obviously, I was not stupid or even backward, I knew that moving in was a big step for any couple and even if it would never happen to me, I could somehow understand the excitement of Iris.

At least at a certain level.

It did not interest me in the least and confirmed my thoughts on dating. It was definitely a proscribed thing from my vocabulary for me.  
In spite of that, I could not really lie to myself when a small voice reminded me of a certain boy who seemed to have marked my mind lately.

I stopped typing on the keyboard that I had been sitting in for most of the day right now before I retracted my fingers for a brief moment in a nervous twitch. I did not even know why I was thinking about Roy Harper again. He was miles from Central City and we had barely exchanged a few words.

However, to my surprise, I could not really deny the attraction I had somehow felt for him. He was very attractive, it was a fact and despite his youthful look, he seemed to have experienced things that gave him more maturity than anyone else.

I shook my head sharply at the thought again realizing how strangely I sounded out of me before resuming my activity on the computer.  
Iris's blog seemed to have calmed down considerably since the incident with Bivolo, which was a good thing if we saw it on this side.

Unfortunately, crime did not slow it down in the least.

I probed the news again with the intention of getting a trace of Leonard clearly unaware of the night falling slowly on Central City.

''The witness described seeing a yellow blur just like the one that killed Barry's mother.'' Joe explained as he walked around the center of the control room while Allen sat on a chair with his hand against his anxious lips.

I gave Joe a look into gravity before giving a new look at Allen with slight concern. After spending the rest of the night on the computers of S.T.A.R. Labs, I ended up being suddenly put out of my bubble by the little group now around me. I stood behind the computers alongside Caitlin and Dr. Wells as Joe reported the crime scene to Mercury Lab. It seems that the man in yellow was real and if I believed the last statement of Joe, he had threatened him and Iris. And although I was grateful for this more than welcome diversion, I could easily see how much it weighed on Allen.

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho." Cisco sharply exclaimed with determination pulling me out of my thoughts as he wedged a barley sugar between his teeth before explaining. "That ... I wasn't trying to give him a name. "

''The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults, and the witness said he was looking for something.''Announced Allen with agitation, even bitterness.

Dr. Wells nodded to me before looking down at the screen in front of him''Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it.''

"Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?" Joe immediately asked in the plot.

''Mercury was one of S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors until our little setback.'' Wells answered by clapping his hands with slight frustration at the incident before casting the new Mercury Labs head on one of the screens. '' And then it catapulted to the forefront led by Dr. Christina McGee, brilliant but egocentric physicist.''

''Says here Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop.''Continued Cisco in reading making me want to throw up at the mere sight of the party candy in his hands.'' And I quote, _prototypes for the technology of the future_. ''

Cisco turned to Wells at the end of his statement since it made some sense to them and Wells hastened to give a tense smile. "Well, I'll be. Tina's messing with tachyons, superluminal particles. "

''Of course. '' Joe scrambled to say he did not really know what he was talking about before asking for clarification. '' So what could someone do with one of those ... ''

''Tachyon. ''

''Thank you. ''

"Well, I don't know." Think Wells with slight sarcasm before giving Joe a look as I watched Allen closely from the corner of my eye." Become invincible? If you could motto a stable matrix enough to harness their power, you could travel faster than light. "

Allen nodded slowly in acceptance. "He's gonna try to get them again, so we need to get what Mercury has and use it as a lure."

''Exactly right.'' Acquired Dr. Wells immediately before activating for our next move. ''Cisco, Caitlin and Lex, let's start engineering a trap.''

''You got it.''

"Of course." Cisco and Caitlin immediately exclaimed as I just nodded and followed after them leaving the other two men in the room.

Honestly, I did not understand everything that was going on here. I could only translate some of their scientific nerd jargon and aside from presenting ideas of typically military strategies, I was not really much of a help. Something Dr. Wells did not take long to notice. It was for that reason that he assigned me the task of taking care of the exhibition of the plans instead of joining me in the group brainstorming.

I was currently working on the design of the Mercury Labs Hangar, disregarding the thinking heads gathered around a table. True to itself, Cisco was launching ideas that were all smarter and wacky than others. And if he did not act so often on his horrible sugars of sugar barley in front of my eyes, I could almost laugh at his nonsense.

Anyway, it seems that they had finally come to a plan as the sound of my fingers actively hitting the keys on the keyboard seemed to be the only source of a presence in the room.

However, I was soon proven to be twisted as I pivoted to my chair with the intention of getting a new notepad just to startle at Caitlin's sudden appearance.

"Oh my god, you ..." I immediately frowned at the redhead in boredom before shaking my head, quickly recovering from my surprise. "Cait, what are you doing here? ''

The biochemist just grinned apologetically before suddenly handed me a steaming mug from Jitters in my direction. "Sorry, I didn't want to surprise you. Coffee ?''

"Uh, yeah." I agreed in hesitation as I gave the redhead a strange look before taking the cup from her hands as I straightened up to her.

I cast a suspicious look on the cup before taking a sip of the sweet coffee elixir, closing my eyes in appreciation.

I let a happy humming escape me before quickly putting my cup on the desk as I returned to my plans on the computer. '' God bless the one who invented the coffee. ''

I was typing energetically on the keyboard obviously thinking that Caitlin had left the room again only the easily recognizable sensation of her breath brushing against my shoulder was enough to slowly slow down my typing speed until I stopped completely.

I slowly turned my head in the process before finally raising a sharp, slightly impatient eyebrow in the direction of the brunette.'' Is there anything I can help you with, Caitlin? ''

"Actually ..." She hesitated, shaking her hands vaguely as I turned to face her as she took a short step back, seeming to have trouble with her words. "Can I ask you a question? "

I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head briefly, then shrugging my shoulders with attitude. "Didn't you just do it?"

The biochemist immediately gave me a slightly bored look letting me shrug my shoulders with disinterest as an answer.

''Fine, ask me this other question. "

Caitlin gave me another insistent look before shaking her head in defeat. "It doesn't matter. It's just that ... well, you never hoped that something impossible would happen and that finally, does it really happen? "

I gave a quick glance at the redhead in complete misunderstanding before quickly pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to reflect on her remarks.

Finally, I looked up at Caitlin, who now wore an uncertain grin that made me nod slowly to remind myself why I was here.

"Okay! No offense or anything, I had a pretty rough day so excuse me in advance if I'm too hard but the impossible is not exactly the object of our day?"I asked with all the patience I could muster, immediately sparking a foolish bounce from Caitlin.

"I ... uh, yeah, you're right." The redhead hastily replied, gulping me a strange look since she seemed really worked.

However, she continued to deny the evidence simply making me shrug my shoulders as a sign of incomprehension of these geeks. I turned back to my computer, totally unconscious depressed and downcast look of the red as she awkwardly announced her retirement just letting me give a salute over my shoulder.

I ended up getting back to work in the biggest concentration.

At least, that's what I originally planned. It turned out that Caitlin's strange and unusual attitude had been enough to distract me from my task. I just could not get out of my head the idea that something bigger involved all these issues. That was why I was walking through the long corridors of S.T.A.R. Labs.

However, I was not long in recognizing Cisco's famous excited voice coming from the medical bay making me immediately make a junction in this direction.''... and here is a kick-ass force field to trap the opposite Flash. That was me testing out a name. What do you think?"

I openly rolled my eyes to his new nickname attempt before frowning as I continued my expectant climb as Caitlin seemed to be silent. At least, I was hoping he was talking to Caitlin or else we would have a schizophrenia problem to manage in addition to his hyperactivity.

''Are you okay? '' Asked the Latino again, making me press my foot just to explode sharply across the room at Caitlin's simple answer.

''Ronnie's alive. ''

''Whoa! Ronnie? Your Ronnie? "I exclaimed, calling out to the two scientists as they simultaneously stared at me in surprise.

However, Cait soon filled the silence as she seemed to play absent-mindedly with her fiancé ring from her spot in the center of the room.

"I saw him, Cisco. I think he was following me. ''

"Caitlin." Harry snapped, making me stare at him with an incredulous expression as he seemed strangely to leave no expression except hardness. "Ronnie died. He was vaporized in the accelerator when it went critical. "

''Ronnie's alive, and he's out there alone and scared, and I need your help to find him.'' Still insisted that Caitlin seemed more than sure about her almost making me believe her hypothesis.

What after careful consideration was out of my character. I did not believe the words of others, let alone the impossible of this kind.  
I knew I had to be incredulous like Cisco but yet, a hint of instinct in me told me to believe Caitlin. I did not even know this man, but I knew Caitlin well enough to know that he meant everything to her.

And it seems that the redhead had not finished her little speech since she was not long to focus her attention on me with a grimace uncertain "And if that is not too much demand, I would like you to me help too, Lex."

I was literally amazed at her request since it exceeded all my socialization skills. Fortunately or unfortunately, my bipper from the hospital chooses this moment to resound in the back of my jeans. I gave an apologetic look at the redhead before quickly grabbing my camera just to see that there was a blue code in the hospital forcing me immediately to look at Caitlin and Cisco as I would run already towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, it's the hospital. I have to go."I explained over my shoulder in a hurry.

I barely heard their calls as I swiftly went up the long corridor of S.T.A.R. Labs before getting my stuff back to the surface.

Finally, after having treated another endless night in the hospital, I could finally see the sunrise over Central City through one of the bay windows of the building. I stopped for a moment to look at the beauty of the landscape. I took the opportunity to focus only on the beauty of this ephemeral art before letting a sigh pass my lips. It had been a stressful night to say the least. The incoming and outgoing patient load was more than the usual. Probably because of the full moon.

Anyway, I had to attend more than three emergency surgeries and those in one night. Not to mention that I also had to deal with a white code, otherwise known as the attack of a violent patient. I released a weak sigh at the recollection of my turbulent night before resuming my walk through the corridors. I was not long in noticing the surgeon Jake Riley that Lauren and the entire nursing team had not stopped snubbing about for the past two weeks. It looks like he was a new transfer and if I thought the blonde said, his eyes were even more blue than the ocean. Poor comparison, I grant you but when it came to men, some women could easily act if ... obsolete? Yeah, certainly obsolete.

I shook my head as I heard Lauren's silly laughter as I approached before finally stopping in front of the reception desk with a nod in their directions.

''Lauren. Doctor.''

I immediately took a ballpoint pen out of my blouse pocket before looking at the paperwork.

This part was probably the least favorite of the work for me but still, indispensable.

''I'm sorry, I don't think we were formally introduced Doctor ... "Suddenly intervened a soft, hoarse voice on my side at the same time making me look up to catch Lauren's excited gaze before she gave me an urgent glance about to explode with euphoria.

I held back a sarcastic glare before putting down my pen as I sat up to turn my attention to the man by my side with a fake and tense smile at once. "Cannert. Dr. Cannert. "

"Chief surgeon, Riley." He said cheerfully, extending his powerful, broad hand in my direction confidently.

I gave a wary look at his outstretched hand before straightening up with a grim grin. '' I see. You're used to women swooning on you, are not you? "

''Excuse me?''

I crossed my arms on my chest with conviction before detailing him from head to toe. He was certainly attractive, I was not going to deny it. Broad shoulders corresponding to an imposing stature going in pairs with a perfect face of Apollon. A shaggy brunette haircut with a thin skin and a strong jaw. In common sense, he was a perfect stereotype with a five-fingered forehead. A manikin front according to Iris.  
Anyway, he was the perfect counterpart of Eddie Thawne in brown version.

"You heard me very well." I replied with the most sarcastic smile I had before turning to a stunned Lauren. "Lauren, can you put this folder away for me? I have to go.''

The blonde just blindly nodded her head as I put the file on the edge before turning around, flashing a nasty smile at Dr. Riley. After returning to the locker room to change, I checked my email just to realize that Allen, Joe and Dr. Wells had tried to contact me multiple times. So after a quick detour to my apartment to get a decent shower to wash off all the antiseptic and disease scent of my previous work place, I decided to move on to Jitters before making a quick jump to the CCPD.

However, I definitely did not expect to see what I was seeing right now when I walked out of the building elevator.

Joe and Eddie were currently facing each other in a sort of PTO and the pretty words of pretty boy were getting clearer as I walked in their directions. "I've got a task force approved to catch him, and I want in. I'm not asking permission, Joe. "

"Excuse me?" Exclaimed Joe expressing exactly my state of mind right now.

However, Eddie did not seem ready to back down on the threats since he resumed with as much seriousness as before. '' If my task force is not part of this, I'll go to Captain Singh. I'll tell you something's going on, and you're not talking ... I'm sorry. You'd do the same thing if you were me. ''

"Okay, I think it's a lot of threat for two partners." I snapped in between the two immediately capturing their attention as they gauged me in surprise and slight mistrust making me shrug my shoulders while tending the different coffees that I had taken for them. '' Coffees? ''

Joe looked a little longer at the blond before finally shaking his hand in defeat. '' Fine. ''

I noticed the detective spinning through my fingers shaking my head towards Eddie before quickly speeding up to keep pace with Joe."Can I know what just happened?"

"Barry is completely obsessed with this suddenly resurgent type of the past and Eddie apparently wants to put Barry out of harm's way."

Joe sighed heavily once he was sure we were safe from indiscreet ears.

I grimaced knowingly and gave a comprehensive look at the Detective. "Yeah, I heard about the man in yellow. And for Eddie too. It was not really surprising. After, you know ... Bivolo."

Joe immediately gave me a flat and incredulous look that just made me shrug in indifference as I took a sip of my cup of coffee before handing him the carton of cups to go again. The Detective shook his head hard in annoyance but still took the cup with his name.

"Dr. Wells and the rest of the team will do what they can to get that guy under the bar, Joe." I suddenly declared to surprise myself by my comforting attempt while the man in front of me seemed just as surprised.

He gauged me for a long time in uncertainty before finally nodding his head with a sigh, "I hope you're right, Lex."

Suddenly, the thunderous ringing sounded on the back of my skinny jeans pocket making me frown briefly before I passed Joe's cupboard to get my phone back quickly.

I noticed the familiar ID and raised a finger at Joe, who seemed a little curious. "It's Caitlin. I have to answer.''

Joe gave me a nod to move forward as I quickly picked up my phone in the ear before making a sudden break as Joe called me again.

"Oh, uh, I know it may seem inappropriate. Especially now, but do you have anything planned for the holidays? "He asked, clearly taking me by surprise as I could hear Caitlin talking through the receiver.

"Two minutes, Cait." I asked clearly lost between the two conversations with a slight frown before adjusting the device to my ear as I turned my attention back to Joe West. "I'm not a Great fervent of the holiday, Detective. ''

"Really?" He wondered, forcing me to hold a roll of my eyes knowingly.

"Really." I agreed, tapping the word to emphasize my lack of interest in the subject before signing my phone impatiently, "I really have to take this call then."

Joe nodded again, understanding that the subject was closed.

I hastened to bring my phone to my ear again in relief. "Thank God, Caitlin. You just come to-"

"Lex." Interrupted the biochemist in a slightly emotionally charged voice, making me frown in spite of myself as I climbed inside the elevator at the police station." Where are you now? ''

"I'm in the CCPD elevator. Why?" I worried, keeping a controlled posture despite myself, since I was no longer alone in the elevator."Caitlin, what's going on? ''

"We found him, Lex." She said suddenly, lifting my eyes from the floor in shock. "We found Ronnie."

From the moment the metal doors of S.T.A.R. Labs open, I rushed through the hall with a thunderous step. I threw agitated glances in all the rooms looking for a familiar face before lurching directly to the cortex.

After Caitlin's call, I knew things would definitely change. If her fiancé was really as she had described him to me then he was great. Very large. How he had even survived exceeded me. I mean, how he could still be alive when he was in the particle accelerator during his explosion. Of all the people, he had been the most exposed to black matter radiation.

The agreement of strangled sobs was what guided me on the path and when I finally reached the cortex, I froze at the sight of Caitlin collapsed into Cisco's arms. The latter two simultaneously turned their heads in my direction when I burst in, making me wince briefly knowing that this was another of those moments I would have preferred to avoid.

"Oh my god, Lex." Caitlin exhaled suddenly before getting up sobbing just to rush at me.

I was totally frozen in shock and surprise as she sobbed on my shoulder before giving a wide look of disbelief and distress to Cisco. The latter just rolled his eyes in aggravation before making me sign to hug Caitlin back. I wrinkled my lips at the mere suggestion before taking pity on the redhead as I finally clumsily clasped my hands on her back. I gave her an even more awkward pat, causing the latino behind us to pinch the bridge of his nose to release some pressure before giving him a lethal glare as a warning. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender and I hastened to force him to leave. He forced himself with ease and soon, Caitlin and I were alone.

I stayed one more time with my arms around her before feeling too uncomfortable to bear more. I pulled out slowly forcing the redhead to recover as she rubbed the tears in her cheeks trembling slightly.

"Hey, do you want to tell me what really happened?" I was still clumsy as she suddenly raised her head to meet my eyes in surprise. "I'm here to listen to you, Caitlin. I am here for you.''

Finally, after listening to Caitlin tell me how she and Cisco had found Ronnie in an old abandoned factory, I could not help but realize how impossible our lives were.

Never in a million years, I would have thought that when I left the army, I would end up having to deal with this kind of problem. Worse, it seemed to get more and more crazy by the minute. But what touched me the most in all of this was Caitlin's reaction. She seemed so devastated and when she told me her strange thought she felt about Ronnie had really disturbed me. Did she really think so? Probably not, but sometimes emotions could take over and I assumed she was still in shock.

After all, who would not be after seeing their fiancé when he was supposed to be dead for several months.

However, duty was calling us again and I had been very appreciative of the biochemist's strength of character as she had stood up, had wiped her eyes and stained cheeks before turning to me with a nod of her head, announcing that she was ready.

* * *

So it was like that around the central desks to watch a kind of tachyon machine from Mercury Labs. For my part, I stood back while carefully gauging the screens while Joe and Eddie's SWAT team stood in the background.

"Sending out another pulse." Cisco said tense as he performed a manipulation on the screen.

Since I was surrounded by police officers, I was not particularly enthusiastic about revealing my weapon bearing or even my apprehension.

We had been confronted enough with meta-humans to know how to manage them. The police? They were definitely not prepared for that. Not to mention that if this meta was really the one that killed Barry's mother then it meant that he was smart enough to cover his tracks for all those years. Suffice to say that I was not very reassured about the progress of this plan.

"Are you sure this trap will work?" Asked Eddie skeptically making me look at the back of his blonde head while Joe gave him a long, tense look.

"I was feeling up to at least three loads on open satellite." Cisco insisted confidently as I crossed my arms over my chest in anticipation."If anyone's looking tachyonic particles, they'll know we'll get it em. ''

I could see Dr. Wells and Cisco leaning over the screens making my lips cringe in anticipation before suddenly opening my eyes at the sight of a bollid like Barry rushing straight into our trap. The electromagnetic barriers instantly activated forcing me to move directly alongside Caitlin to get a better look.

The man in yellow began to struggle, hitting, pacing the trap like a caged lion, immediately giving me a look at Dr. Wells in expectation before giving Eddie a look as he hastened to unsheathe his weapon.

However, Wells only seemed to focus on the man exposed on all the screens of S.T.A.R. Labs making me even more nervous about the whole situation.

"Let's see what we caught."

I was just getting ready to follow after the team with Joe, Eddie and Dr. Wells, however, I did not even take a step forward as a hand grabbed my forearm causing me to lower my eyes on the typically masculine hand.

I pulled up the arm of the person who already had my idea before stopping on the familiar face of Dr. Wells. "I wish you stayed here with Dr. Snow and Mr. Ramon. For security reasons.''

I gave an uncertain look at the man visibly torn between my desire to see who was this bastard and protect my team. I met Caitlin's anxious gaze before glancing at Cisco just to see him nervously chewing on his bottom lip. In a last minute decision, I shook my head abruptly in the termination before returning to the two scientists.

I watched the team leave with a feeling of incompleteness in the hollow of my chest before settling quickly in one of the empty chairs so as not to lose sight of the man in yellow. I could see him still struggling against the transparent barriers of material making me quickly strum on one of the keyboards to make sure the plan.

It was only a matter of a minute before the police team accompanied by Dr. Wells, Eddie and Joe emerged into the room where the man was trapped.

''Cisco? Lights. "Ordered Dr. Wells as he rolled straight into the center of the room facing the man in yellow.

The latter stood at full height against the whole armed team, not seeming threatened in the least. Which in my opinion was a great proof of his strength. He was not afraid of us. Not at all.

"That's bad." I murmured under my breath, alerting Cisco and Caitlin as they gave me an alarmed look.

"How's that, bad?" Hesitated Cisco in a slightly high-pitched voice making me barely look at him as I reiterated my answer with more seriousness.

Soon, the doctor's voice echoed again on the speakers making me pinch my lips in the hustle and bustle. "Detective Thawne, would you like to read him?"

However, it was nothing like what I was feeling once I noticed Joe slowly coming towards the barrier.

A feeling that seemed to be shared by Eddie. "Joe, what are you doing?"

''Getting some answers. '' Replied Joe instantly without detaching the yellow man with eyes that did not inspire me with anything good. '' I want to know why. Why? ''

Unfortunately, the man remained stoic in the face of Joe's animation.

On the contrary, he stepped forward a bit more and spoke directly to Wells. '' Dr. Wells, we meet at last. ''

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" Wells asked as he rolled alongside Joe making me all the more nervous.

I could feel my blood running with adrenaline in my veins as well as the fast heartbeats in my ears. All this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. He did not fear us. And those, even if he could look like in a weak position. This fact established was enough to make me all the more alert.

I should not be here.

"My goals are beyond your understanding." Replied the man immediately in a distorted voice just as Allen did with his.

I shook my fist hand in my fists and leaned on it, ignoring Caitlin's and Cisco's tense eyes in my direction.

"Okay, I'm going to take this as a bad sign?" Cisco nervously concluded, breaking through the silence as thick as the butter.

However, I continued to ignore him as Dr. Wells resumed with slight sarcasm in his tone. "Oh, I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we made would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now."

Suddenly, the screen on which we were watching the scene turned into one of the shots of the trap causing me to immediately straighten myself out of my chair as I gave Cisco an alert look. "What does that mean? ''

"The super capacitor's the containment field is fluctuating." He replied in panic before turning abruptly to me. '' 'They need to get out of there now.''

"Cisco tell me about the evolution." I ordered, grabbing one of the earpieces and pushing it into my ear in the action.

I was shaking my head fiercely ignoring the panicked and perplexed calls of Caitlin and Cisco before quickly pulling my weapon out of the trouser belt. I would run straight for the first elevator before going inside, already preparing for what was to follow.

Suddenly, the metal cage shook me forcing me to catch up with one of the barriers on the walls as the warning lights rang around me.

I immediately looked up at the floors realizing I was stuck and immediately brought my index finger to my ear to communicate with Cisco.

"Cisco? Cisco, I'm stuck in elevator B. What's going on? Cisco, answer me! ''

I let out a frustrated grunt at the latino's lack of response before straightening up for another way out. My eyes stopped quickly on the hatch at the ceiling and I wrinkled my lips in frustration before returning my weapon in my belt. I took off my leather jacket and threw it on the floor before looking for a way to climb to the hatch. I noticed the barriers that could give me a pulse and I stepped back a few steps by releasing a deep breath.

However, the static of my com sounded in my ear making me freeze in my steps as I was anxiously waiting for Cisco's voice. "Cisco? It's you? Cisco, I'm stuck in the elevator! ''

''Lex ! Lex ! Do you hear me ? Lex, he is ... ''

''Cisco! I can't hear you! ''

Soon, a high whistle sounded in my ear making me wince before Cisco's sharper voice entered my ear. "Lex, the man escaped the trap. Where are you ?''

I checked my breath, glancing at the floor on which I was stuck, before looking up at the hatch.

"I'm coming, Cisco."

I abruptly interrupted the communication as I resumed my place to gain momentum before running straight to the barriers on the wall. The jump allowed me to reach the edge of the hatch and I let out a grunt of effort as I was now hanging in the void with the simple force of my arms. I winced, glancing at one of my hands to steady myself before using it to hit the hatch off its hinges. I hit multiple times almost failing to fall before stabilizing myself quickly. I finally managed to open it and took a breath before pulling myself up with the simple force of my arms. I let out another grunt as I thumped my legs in the air before I stood abruptly on top of the elevator. I looked at the dark cage filled with several electrical wires before looking up at the nearest floor. I was not long in finding the iron ladder against the concrete wall and bent my head before rubbing my hands together.

Time to put these training hours to work.

I walked towards the edge of the elevator shaft, swallowing slightly at the sight of the multiple stages of emptiness below me that could lead me to my certain death before raising my eyes on the ladder. I took a long breath that could feel sweat running down my neck and back before finally starting to climb without ever looking down.

At least, almost never down.

I worked quickly, controlling my breathing so as not to lose my strength unnecessarily before stopping just at the metal doors. Now, things were definitely going to be a bit more difficult. I certainly could not stay on this ladder and try to open the doors. I was too far away. I stood with all my strength at the bar trying not to look down before taking a look, panting around me in search of a new issue.

Unfortunately, the only viable exit seemed the doors currently closed. But fortunately for me, my gaze stopped on one of the electric wires with a wide circumference.

I recognized that it was completely crazy and dangerous but it was certainly not the worst idea I had ever had. I did not know the fear flowing through my veins, preferring adrenaline, and slowly turned to face myself to face one of the wires. My hands were standing on the bars as my chest went up and down quickly and I held my breath as I threw myself suddenly into the void. I stretched my arms quickly to catch the thread and let out a painful hiss as I felt my hands warm with friction. I climbed quickly, wincing in pain before finally stopping in front of the metal door. I shook my head knowing that I had not finished and started to swing to reach the edge of the door. I almost failed to fall forcing myself to snap over again as I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I closed my eyes for a moment while waiting for the end of the swing before opening my eyelids in frustration. I rocked again with more force this time before jumping directly on the ledge. I clung desperately to the first thing I found to stop myself from falling into the void before standing there for a moment while waiting to stabilize my breathing.

Once I had found some calm breathing, I turned to the doors and pulled them away with all my might.

The cracking of the metal and the flow of electricity could be heard as I managed to open them enough to clear my way. I was quick to slip between the narrow opening before stopping for a moment once I was outside.

I took a moment to catch my breath before straightening my head stiffly at the wrestling noise agreement as well as Caitlin's familiar cry. I rushed instantly into a frantic race without ever stopping and finally exploded through the entrance of S.T.A.R. Labs simply to see a gust of fire being projected towards the man in yellow.

The latter suddenly fell to the ground but my attention was too focused on the man in flame to even worry.

It was Ronnie. Ronnie of Caitlin.

Only, my gaze was soon focused again on the man in yellow as he was quick to recover by focusing his attention on Allen. '' Our race is not yet done. See you soon, Flash. ''

Cisco and Caitlin instantly rushed to the two men and I took extra time before joining Allen on the floor.

"Come on, Allen. Stand up!" I breathed, holding out my hand in his still breathless direction of all my last efforts.

He easily took my hand as I easily helped him to get up before giving a glance at Caitlin as her fiancé exploded suddenly in flames before suddenly starting to fly making me follow him with eyes in the dark sky.

However, I was not long in putting my eyes on our familiar biologist in concern.

* * *

I was now sewing Dr. Wells with Caitlin's help as Cisco struggled to double-check what might have gone wrong. I gave a desperate look at the Latino knowing how well he could feel right now before I grabbed a band-air to put it against Dr. Wells' eyebrow.

One thing was sure to say, the reverse flash, as he liked to call himself had not been indulgent with the doctor. He had a dislocated shoulder, several bruises on his upper body and several open wounds in his face.

''I've been going over the data, and I still don't know why the containment system failed. "Finally exclaimed Cisco in confusion and frustration. '' I must have missed something. I'm sorry.''

Dr. Wells held a grimace as I gave Cisco a look before I got back to work knowing that it was not my role to intervene. "It's not your fault, Cisco. But ... if you both feel the need to apologize for something, you might not be telling me that Ronnie is still alive. "

''I asked Cisco and Lex not to say anything.'' Caitlin quickly stepped in as I strained to keep a low profile. '' Once I saw what Ronnie had become, I needed ... I needed time to see if I could make him whole again. I'm sorry. I know you're mad. ''

The latter lowered her head in shame however Wells was quick to speak again as I took a step back to give him the place." I don't know what I would have done differently in your situation. I know I made you a lot of promises. I don't know how to keep them all. But on my life, I promise you this ... We will bring Ronnie home. ''

* * *

Honestly, I really did not know what I was doing here. In front of the West house.

It was actually a fairly recurrent thought for me right now. I did not know why I persisted in surrounding myself with all those people when I was not the most pleasant person to be around. Still, it turned out they were putting up with me and that was probably more than anyone had ever done for me.

Hence the reason I was now in front of the West house with my arms loaded with presents. I was not going to lie, it was a gesture that required much more effort than one could imagine. I had to endure the euphoria of last-minute shopping and Christmas decorations.

Not to mention that I did not even know if it was appropriate for half of them. All I knew was that I had been in the last store still open and had taken the first things that came to hand. And for the rest, I had just used hospital objects. As for Caitlin, it was ridiculous but I had taken a brand new stethoscope. For Cisco, I took the tongs and a box of Twizzler and lollipops. As for Iris, I had found a jewelry box belonging more to a five-year-old girl than to a young adult. Which left, Detective West, Dr. Wells and Eddie. Ever since I knew that Iris and Eddie were moving in together, I had found some sort of mirror first hand, and for Joe, I had opted for a bottle of bourbon.

Not only was I dead for this kind of gathering but I was even worse for the choice of gifts. I knew I should have refused when Joe asked me to join them for the holidays. I could vaguely hear the party gleefully celebrate the holidays inside and again, I was paralyzed on the doorstep of the West household.

I put my eyes on the red wooden door and finally took a long breath as I brought my fist against the smooth, cold surface. I hit three free kicks before turning back to the street in nervousness. I hated feeling that way and even more so now.

Suddenly, the sound of the opening made me turn around and I was now awkwardly facing no one but Allen.

"Lex?" Allen wondered with a wide look of disbelief as he leaned on the door obviously trying to act relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

I immediately gave him a flat look by simple habit before clumsily clearing my throat by signing the bag in my hand. '' Uh ... Joe invited me? ''

"Seriously?" Allen widened his forest-green eyes in response before he began to babble in embarrassment. "Well, not that I don't want you to be here or that ... well, that's it's weird because you know, you don't like Christmas and ... uh ... ''

Suddenly, Joe appeared alongside Allen giving a strange look at the brown stutter stupidly before giving me a broad, welcoming smile." I began to think that you wouldn't come. "

"Yeah, I thought about it too." I murmured under my breath, gathering strange looks from both men before quickly straightening into self-consciousness. "I had to make a quick tour to the hospital.''

"Well, don't stay out, come in." Joe asked me, stepping aside from the entrance to give me room.

I gave him a stiff nod before I passed in front of him and Allen just to restrain me from throwing up at the sight of the perfectly decorated living room. The whole room seemed to be quiet at my entrance as I pulled off my coat.

However, it only lasted a short while as Iris abruptly rose from Eddie's legs before quickly joining me enthusiastically, "Lex, you came!"

I did not even have time to avoid her as she slammed me into a hug making me wobble in the process as I gave Cisco a warning look at the agreement of his whisper. "Do I see things well? Lex is really here? And she shares a hug with Iris? "

Caitlin had the restraint to give him a shoulder roll rolling her eyes before giving me a big smile as she hastened to take over once Iris had released me.

I stiffened again in discomfort before frowning on the redhead. "Okay, okay. Enough hug for today. Please? "

The laughs were quick to follow my statement and I finally recoiled free of any hugs before putting my coat on my forearm as I handed my bag to Allen. '' For all of you ... I guess. ''

"Really?" Exclaimed the brown in surprise, just making me shrug in response.

''It's not much.'' I explained as I turned to others. '' I don't do that kind of thing then ... ''

"It's a first time then?" Cisco teased immediately with a suggestive shrug of eyebrows, visibly benefiting from my discomfort.

I gave him a terrifying look making him shudder. '' Ew! I would never get used to that. ''

The others were quick to laugh at our usual little quips before Allen called out with one hand extended.'' Give me your coat, I'll take care of it. ''

I handed him my jacket hoping to give him a smile only I did not have time since Iris suddenly hastened to shoot me with her in the direction of Eddie sat on the couch.

"Well, it's a surprise." Eddie commented with a broad smile as he straightened up to give me a hug.

At the sight of his intention, I hastened to raise a hand to stop him and took a step back.'' Wow! Gently with the hugs. I was serious earlier. "

The latter was not slow to laugh at the same time as Iris and I rolled my eyes before leaving a real smile on my lips. I sat on the arm of the crimson red sofa, crossing my arms over my chest as Iris kissed Eddie again lovingly, quickly turning my eyes away from Caitlin or anyone who could distract me from this overflowing display of love. I spotted her with a cup in her hand and I gave one last look of gratitude on Iris and Eddie before joining the redhead on the couch.

"Hey, how are you?" I assured myself, really concerned about her well-being.

The biochemist gave me a grateful look before leaving a smile on her lips. "I'm better now. Thank you for being here to listen to me. "

"Anytime." I nodded before surprising myself as I took her hand in mine to give her a reassuring pressure, letting Caitlin look at me for a moment in surprise before she gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you're here." She said, taking me by surprise before I gave her a playful kick of shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." I acknowledged, glancing at Iris and Eddie before switching to Cisco and Joe. "Finally, the holidays are not that bad this year. Although don't expect an extraordinary gift. It's a stethoscope that I found at the hospital. Probably stolen from the arrogant Dr. actually. "

Caitlin laughed quietly in amusement before raising an eyebrow in curiosity."Arrogant? ''

"He's new to the hospital." I sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Dr. Jake Riley. All nurses speak only of him. "

"Is he sexy?" Caitlin teased leaning towards me with complicity, immediately giving her a flat look, drawing a broad smile from the redhead."I take that as a yes."

"Okay, I think you had enough eggnog." I said, shaking my head amused by her casual display before straightening myself with the intention of picking her something non-alcoholic."I will try to find water. "

I quickly turned around to ask Iris where the kitchen was only to grimace in disgust at the sight of the brunette openly kissed Eddie with affection. I kept a disgusted shudder that definitely did not include such relationships before choosing Detective West. The latter showed me the room in the back and I gave him a smile in sign of response before following his indications.

However, it was before finding the backdoor. I knew it was only a matter of a minute that I was here but it was a lot for me. I was definitely not used to this kind of happy gathering and the mere thought of the many secrets I held of them was enough to make me nervous. Surely they would not notice if I was going away for a while.

With that thought, I hurried outside, immediately crisscrossing my arms against my chest to keep warm from the raw, icy air before descending the few steps into the garden. I took a deep breath of fresh air and ended up lifting my eyes to observe the stars. It was not something I often did, but sometimes I liked to watch them and remember those quiet moments of my childhood. They were rather rare but sometimes when my father was kind enough to give us a moment of respite, I liked to take refuge in my room and get on the roof. No matter the weather, I will end up spending hours stargazing for a better life.

Now, I was not particularly proud of the cold and indifferent person I had become, but I still had the hope of getting better. In any case, I knew that Cisco and Caitlin and Allen had this effect on me.

Suddenly, the sound of the door behind me being open sounded, making me look anxiously over my shoulder in spite of myself just to spot Allen slowly making his way in my direction, uncertain.

"Hey." He acknowledged awkwardly, pushing his hands into his pockets before stopping by my side with a broad smile on his baby face."What are you doing here? Everyone is inside. ''

"Yeah, uh ... big group tend to make me feel uncomfortable." I admitted truthfully, shrugging my shoulders slightly before putting my eyes back to the dark sky.

''I thought I understood.'' Said Allen, much more relaxed, making me gauge him with an eyebrow raised in expectancy. '' Well, I mean ... you're not very fond of people then I-I deduced that ... well ... ''

"God, Allen!" I interrupted abruptly, deciding to give him a little respite."You know you'll probably end up choking on words one day?"

The latter let out a nervous laugh as an answer before rubbing his neck awkwardly in agreement. "Probably."

I smirked before holding back a shudder as a fresh draft blew my long brown locks in my face. I quickly scanned the few locks lingering in my eyes before suddenly freezing as I felt a pair of warm hands take over.

I immediately gave Barry a questioning look as he tucked one of my locks behind my ear with a slight warmth in his cheeks. "I-uh, you had ..."

"Yeah." I interrupted, strangely awkward and comfortable at the same time, which made me frown and then suddenly sign the door with my thumb. "We should go."

"Hmm?" Hummed Allen pretending on another world before opening his eyes wide in realization. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.''

I gave a strange nod in his direction before shaking my head as I turned back.

The brown opened the door making me feel that strange feeling of comfort again before I shrugged my shoulders to change my mind. I quickly entered the West's warmth and quickly returned to the living room where everyone was.

"Dad, it's time." Iris announced sharply, smiling broadly in my direction before turning to her father with an angel-shaped decoration in her hand.

I felt my arms on my chest in uncertainty since it seemed like a great moment for them and was standing back as they all got closer to the decorated Christmas tree just as Joe placed the light ornament. Iris let out a proud gasp as the rest of the group exchanged happy smiles making me smile slightly in my turn in a real feeling of warmth for a long time.

However, my gaze caught Iris suddenly glancing over her shoulder at Barry, making me raise a curious eyebrow in spite of myself, before quickly turning my eyes completely unconscious from Allen's troubled look on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12

I was paying the taxi for the race to the naval field before turning around shaking my head. After Christmas, I could say that I felt better. Unfortunately, it would seem that it was definitely not going to last. I jumped instantly at the sight of an explosion from the ground before totally ignoring the driver of my taxi shouting after me as I rushed to the entrance.

I was going through the entire construction site knowing full well where I found the small group and stopped abruptly at the sight of Spandex on the ground.

''What did you do to him? "I cried in spite of myself, feeling a strange peak of anxiety along my stomach as I watched Allen get up with difficulty.

Cisco and Caitlin immediately turned to me in a guilty look unlike Dr. Wells who gave me a guarded look. '' We know what we're doing, Doctor. ''

''Really? Do you know really?" I questioned with a sharp look at the man with the cap before I turned my eyes to the patient to see him stand face to face with the improved Cisco missile launcher. '' What is he doing? Does he have a death wish? ''

"C'mon, Barry, hurry up." Caitlin worried as she turned to me with a concerned grimace.

I immediately took a step forward with a frown as I noticed the determined position of the patient before widening my eyes as I saw him go straight to receive the missile. He grabbed the latter as he turned around before changing his direction by sending it directly to the Cisco Missile Launcher. I looked with mild surprise as the launcher exploded before turning to Cisco just like Caitlin. The long-haired brown watched the disaster of his new invention before shaking his head with a small smile.

Personally, I shook my head at the carelessness of the brown before turning back by bringing the edges of my long coat around me to prepare me. I walked to the Allen machine until Allen joined us.

"It was absolutely great, dude. "Immediately exclaimed Cisco giving him a high-five making me shake my head again, with slight annoyance this time. "Well, I hate you a bit for destroying one of my babies but-"

I drowned Cisco's voice as I focused on gathering the tools to treat Allen before feeling a familiar presence by my side. '' You okay? You arrived in a rush? ''

"Yeah, it's just ..."

I took a break taking a deep breath before I glanced over my shoulder at Allen just to see him disappear again into a yellow and red trail making me frown in thought.

Realizing that Caitlin was looking at me now, I was trying to shake my head to erase all the worry from my body before forcing a smile on my lips. '' Nothing. It's probably the military side, you know? Slightly paranoid? ''

Surprisingly, Caitlin let out a small smile of understanding, letting me look away again as a gust of wind sent my locks of hair down my face. I looked at Allen arms now loaded with several bags of Big Belly Burger with a grimace before shifting me to let him swallow his caloric intake more than necessary.

Nevertheless, my attention was soon focused on Wells again as I headed in his direction.

I leaned slightly over his shoulders to see Allen's improvements before speaking in a low voice in a bad feeling. "You, as I know, may become an obsession. An obsession we cannot afford with this new meta yet out. ''

"Although I'm happy with your concern for Mr. Allen, Doctor, I think a little obsession has never hurt anyone. Believe me, this can allow you to wait for years just to accomplish one goal." Replied the man in his chair making me gauge him with a critical eye as he turned to Allen as if nothing had happened. "Very impressive, Mr. Allen. Your reactions to super speed ambushes continue to improve. "

Allen sat up from his chair to join us, letting me sit up a little to see him shake his head in negation. "It's still far from enough. ''

''It will come. Work constantly, focus constantly, and you'll be ready the next time the yellow man comes back. "Objected Wells in turned to Allen as I held a sigh clearly disturbed by my current emotions.

Even since this famous Christmas Eve I could not help but worry about the well-being of Allen and those, for purposes far more extensive than my medical expertise. It was a problem for me. I could not start having some kind of change of heart. It was probably the first time this had happened to me and I definitely did not like feeling that way. Not to mention that I could perfectly see that my eyes had changed somewhat on Allen. It was like he was like a new person. I felt less critical of him and dared I say that part of me wanted to even get to know him. Which was completely insane and out of character for me.

I easily recognized the change in my person and I was not sure how to approach the problem."I'm not right, Lex? ''

I suddenly came out of my thought bubble at Cisco's call just to find that the whole group seemed to be gauging me expectantly.

I was frowning in confusion before turning to Cisco with disinterest. '' Whatever you decide to invent, don't do it. It's likely to kill us all. "

''What? '' He exclaimed as the rest of the group gauged me with slight concern making me shrug my shoulders before quickly heading for the van in ignorance.

I tried to ignore their gaze in my back as I continued my ascent until Allen's familiar voice stopped me abruptly. "Hey, Lex, wait!"

'' Barthelomew."I recognize turning around to meet face to face with the brown who grimaced immediately to his name. '' What? It's your name, right? ''

''How do you know my name?" He exclaimed with an adorably surprised expression.

Wow, adorably?  
I

tried to keep a hard look before crossing my arms on my chest to gauge him with flatness."You were my patient. Your file indicated your identity. You have no secrets for me, Allen. ''

His already wide look seemed to get even bigger if it was even possible to roll my eyes before giving Caitlin a look at her smile in our direction.

However, my attention was quick to refer to Allen's intervention. "Yeah, uh ... you can call me Barry, you know? I mean ... Barthelomew is not a good name. ''

"Please, my brother used to call me Lexi. ''

A look of complete surprise crossed the patient's face at my sudden declaration making me realize my mistake.

And as if that was not enough, Caitlin and Cisco exclaimed in unison in our direction. ''You have a brother? ''

''No way, there is more like you? ''

I narrowed my eyes at the long-haired brown to his comment before trying to quickly change the topic clearly uncomfortable. '' Anyway, did you have a point you wanted to discuss with Allen? ''

The latter seemed suddenly nervous as he straightened himself rubbing his neck before putting his green eyes on me hesitantly. "Uh ... you're sure ... I mean, are you okay? You seem a little- ''

''Concerned?" I finished for him with a sharp look in his direction before squinting my lips as he nodded. "Well, our last clash with a meta was an epic failure and apparently, you're suddenly on a mission to gain speed. So according to it's two data, I think so, I have the right to be concerned. ''

However, I certainly did not expect Allen's sudden, strange reaction as a faint smile flashed across his lips as a rosy blush colored his cheeks.

Nevertheless, I found myself strangely attracted by the definition of his face as well as the power of his orbs green water. His eyes held a sort of hidden strength that I had never really noticed before.

However, our strange moment soon ended almost immediately as Cisco suddenly appeared between us with slight confusion. "Uh ... I'm interrupting something? ''

I immediately frowned as I unfastened my eyes from Allen before looking at the geek with my jaw clenched. "I'm going back to the hospital. I would always be more useful there than here. ''

"Uh ... wait, you're useful here." Exclaimed Allen at once as I turned around giving him a flat look on my shoulder before raising my eyebrows at the agreement of his usual stuttering. "I mean ... yeah ... you're a great doctor and ... uh, you help Caitlin and Wells and Cisco ..."

I shook my head intending to ignore it before pointing my finger at Cisco in the warning.'' No laser rays. ''

The latter immediately raised his hands as a sign of surrender before leaning toward Barry to whisper. "I thought she was not listening?"

I immediately rolled my eyes to his usual hyperactive attitude as I turned around again.

Finally, after a long day treating patients and practicing two surgeries in a row, I could definitively say that I was in great need of caffeine.  
Hence my presence in Jitters. I was quick to notice our local waitress letting me take another step towards the counter.

I sat on one of the stools until Iris noticed me with a big smile. ''Lex. ''

''Iris. "I acknowledged with a small smile before leaning over the counter with my arms crossed on the top as the brunette walked around the counter to stand in front of me. '' Can you make me a black coffee to take away, please? ''

''Right now. Long day at the hospital?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder as she began to prepare my coffee.

I immediately rubbed my eyes at the euphemism of her request before retaining a yawn as I nodded my head. "Yeah ... you don't even have an idea. ''

''I have an idea. '' Suddenly exclaiming Iris ending up in my face making me immediately take a step back in surprise.

I was so exhausted that I did not even notice the brunette joining me.

Nevertheless, my surprise was soon replaced by a bad presentiment at the sight of her excited expression.

I immediately shook my head as I stand down of my stool before taking my coffee to carry away my attention to Iris. "It's probably a very bad idea. ''

''Oh, come on! "Iris moaned reminding me of a petulant child before she displayed her broad, pearly pearl smile." When did my ideas prove wrong? ''

I gave her a disillusioned look this time before leaning back on the counter with slight sarcasm in my tone. "You wrote a blog on the Streak. You signed it and you ended up being taken in hostage. _Twice._ ''

"I thought we had gone beyond that?"Replied Iris with her eyes narrowing in my direction making me shrug nonchalantly.

"Oh, we definitely did go beyond that. "I accepted taking a sip of my coffee before raising my eyes on the brunette with a smile. "I was just making a point. ''

Iris immediately gave me a grimace in response before straightening up with a sulky look.''Very funny. But please, Lex! I really need to change my mind. With what's going on with Barry and- ''

"So, something is going on! '' I exclaimed, finding myself a little more excited at the thought of being right again.

Only Iris just gave me a strange look before sighing heavily, lowering her shoulders in defeat."He ... he is in love with me. ''

I just looked at her with indifference since it was definitely not new to me before arching an eyebrow in sign of question as she gauged me in impatience.

''You knew?" She breathed visibly bewildered at my lack of reaction.

"Oh, did you expect me to act shocked?"I guess I put my coffee on the counter before giving her a flat look. "Iris, honey ... you're not really very observant when it comes to the nerd. ''

Iris rolled her eyes in response before strangely rubbing the counter with her towel to distract herself. "Yeah, well, whatever ... I told him I loved Eddie and now it's weird between us. ''

''What did you expect?" I said, giving her a flat gaze, forcing her to look at me.

''You know what? You are probably the worst confidante that exists." She grumbled in annoyance making me smile in spite of myself.

However, my smile soon deteriorated quickly as an alert that I no longer thought I heard soon resounded in the pocket of my coat. I almost jumped at the agreement of this alert before quickly recovering my phone simply to feel my heart plunge into my chest at the reading of the last incident report in the CCPD.

Burglary in a warehouse.

Now it was not strange.

Unfortunately, the procedure was what prompted me.

I stiffened almost instantly, alerting Iris to the process as I consciously self-searched around me.

''Lex, you okay? ''

I came out of my nervous mist and worried to look at Iris before quickly grabbing my take-away cup as I was hastily pocketing my phone."Yeah, yeah, yeah ... uh, sorry but I have to go. ''

I immediately turned around, watching all around me clearly on the alert now as Iris called me again. "Hey, so you're in or not? My move? You will help me? ''

Honestly, I was not really paying attention to what the brunette had just offered me as I raised my hand vaguely shaking my head. I walked through the door with Jitters' ringing before speeding through the streets as soon as I was outside. I was not even paying attention to the world around me as I was looking around for a familiar figure. I reproduced this little ritual until I reached my apartment before immediately activating my security alarm as soon as I entered my living room. I quickly removed my coat to throw on the top of my sofa before going straight into my room. I put my cup of coffee on my desk before turning on my screen in a rush.

Leonard was back.

I could not believe it but it was true and the fact that he had not stolen anything from this warehouse was enough to alert me more. I spent the night thinking about his motives. I knew Leo. Or at least, I liked to think that I knew him. That was why I had a very bad feeling.  
Hence the reason why, I needed to find the information at the source.

I re-entered the CCPD lobby feeling just as out of place as the last time before swallowing as I entered the elevator. I stayed in a corner as several officers followed before looking forward to the parade floors. I definitely did not like being surrounded by officers, let alone finding myself here, but it was probably my best bet to find Lenny right now.

Eventually, the metal doors opened on the police department forcing me to push myself from the elevator wall to follow the rest of the officers. I avoided hitting anyone in my path before glancing at all the offices just to take the step toward the stairs at the sight of Iris next to Eddie. I climbed the stairs quickly ignoring the looks I'd received on my way since I was definitely standing out from the men in suits and across the long hallway to Allen's lab.

I had no doubt that my gray leather jacket was attracted by khaki pants and my biker-style ankle boots looked more like a criminal than one of the good guys, but I did not care. What mattered to me, however, was the end of the conversation that I was not slow to hear once I entered Allen's lab.

"Of course I'm scared. Joe, this guy can come to the police station and kill all the people working here in an instant. He threatened Iris. I don't want anyone to start attacking the people I love. If it forces me to spend every minute, every second of my time training, I'll do it so I can capture the man in yellow. ''

"Well, that's a hell of a speech you have here.'' I declared, deciding to make myself known to the duo.

They immediately turned to me in surprise and tension at my sight, letting me take a step in the lab with my arms crossed over my chest.

Allen frowned quickly before straightening slightly in my direction. "Lex, what are you doing here? It's the Dr. Wells who sends you? ''

"Yeah, Dr. Wells." I lied quickly before stopping at their heels just to glimpse my brother's well-known file on the desk in front of us before swallowing as I turned to Allen. "I see you're already on the Snart case. ''

"Yeah ... I guess the Dr. Wells has already spoken to you but me and the flash will stay on the sidelines this time." Allen answered, causing me to frown at Joe's disbelief just as Allen shook his head at his adoptive father before turning his back on us. "I'm sorry Joe, but it's like that. ''

All these little talk and anger about helping the people and now he decided to withdraw. It did not look like him at all.

Nevertheless, I could not say I was relieved to have him on the sidelines this time. They had been too close to find my connection with Leonard the last time and I was not yet ready to reveal my past.

However, that did not stop me from turning to Joe the moment Allen was out of the lab. "I don't want to get involved with anything that doesn't concern me, but Allen-Barry is obsessed. ''

"It's the man who killed his mother." Joe sighed in defeat before letting himself fall back into the desk chair behind him. "Fourteen years that he claimed that his father was innocent, and I didn't believe him. ''

I immediately nodded, easily recognizing the guilt on the tired man's face before sitting down strategically on the edge of the desk to face him. "All the evidence indicated that Henry Allen had killed his wife. You didn't have the knowledge you have today. ''

''Fifteen minutes. That's all it took for the jury to make the verdict."Joe gave me a troubled look before turning his eyes to the files in front of him with a sigh.

Surprisingly, I did not feel uncomfortable in Joe's presence. I supposed it was his father figure who was reaching me in spite of myself. It was strange to see how I came to respect him so quickly. Especially with my past.

For that I nodded before giving him a sharp glance knowingly. "In the army or medicine, fifteen minutes is much more important."

Joe immediately gave a sarcastic snort to my statement before straightening up, frowning a little suspiciously now. "I thought Cisco was the one to help the Dr. Wells with Snart. ''

I quickly realized that our moment was over as I tried to display my poker face before nodding nonchalantly. '' I had a day off from the hospital. I think I could go and see where you were. ''

Joe watched me intently, looking somewhat dubious about my explanation before leaning against the back of his chair with his arms crossed against his chest.

I had to admit that Joe definitely had a daunting look. I did not need to imagine to know that many criminals had easily succumbed under his gaze but I was not just anyone. I had suffered days and days of torture without flinching and I was still here. Not to mention that I had a mission and I never backed down before doing anything.

"You were in this theater the first time Snart showed up." Joe reminded me, pointing at me before using the edge of the desk to pull himself to the file at my side. "We never really discuss why you were here to begin. ''

I remained literally impassive as I shrugged my shoulders before leaning my head to one side."I was watching Allen. From afar. I didn't want to be more involved but it seems like a wishful thinking. "

Joe gauged me throughout my explanation and even after. I could easily feel the tension growing between us with each minute that passed between us.

However, he nodded before lifting his arms behind his head to stretch. "Sorry, I guess I'm tired. The last days have been a bit ... ''

''Erratic? '' I said in understanding receiving a nod from Joe before re-training myself."Anyway, I better leave. Iris is already going to have my skin to be late. ''

Joe frowned quickly before showing a broad smile in the realization. "She managed to enlist you in her move? I'm impressed. ''

"Only Iris West would be capable of such a feat."I mocked as a distraction before I took the opportunity to take the folder on the desk away from Joe's eyes. '' Anyway, keep me updated.''

Joe nodded his head as I hurriedly turned on my heels before hastening the pace down the hallway to the stairs. I hid the file in the side of my jacket before closing it as I quickly descended the stairs before taking the elevator with a sense of satisfaction. It remained for me to exploit the file and put it back in its place before anyone could notice his absence.

* * *

Unfortunately this should wait since my disoriented state of yesterday had made me accept Iris's worst proposal.

''Who has so much business?" I exclaimed, slaloming through the stacks of cardboard bulky West Lounge before finding a poor pair of rabbit ear. "Okay, I don't even want to know what it's all about. ''

Iris immediately burst into laughter at the sight of the pair in my hand before straightening up to join me with amusement. '' My rabbit ears. My first Halloween at the university. ''

''Obviously." I used to roll my eyes before going around the brown skin of coffee to take care of another box.

Iris turned to face me with a smile before laying her ears on the couch. "Soooo ... you left strangely fast last night. ''

I stiffened at once, keeping my eyes on the top of the cardboard between my hands before folding my lips by folding a lock behind my ear as I met the eyes of Iris. '' Yeah ... about that-"

Suddenly, the footsteps on the stairs called out for me to let an inaudible sigh in relief at Joe's sight with a turtle teddy in his hand. "Oh ... Maclaittue the turtle. What are you becoming? ''

Iris immediately let out a breath of joy to the memory leaving me watching the duet with a feeling of bitterness at the back of my throat.

I could not help but envy Iris right now. She had everything. The perfect life, the perfect father and two men who would be absolutely ready to do anything for her.

I knew it did not matter much to me in general, but I assumed it was a part of the little girl inside me. The one who once believed the fairy tale before realizing too early that life was not a fairy world but a nightmare. So I concentrated on storing the boxes as they shared their precious little moment before suddenly straightening up at Allen's sudden entrance.

I could already feel the tension between him and Iris even before he had fully set foot inside."Hey, it's me. ''

''Hi. "Recognized Iris, looking down at Joe, who seemed totally unaware of the clumsiness between his two children.

''Are you coming for the move? ''

Allen took a moment to realize the presence of the many cartons around us before putting his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the duet still seeming unaware of my presence. For a superhero, he really had a serious problem controlling his surroundings.

"Oh, uh, no ... Iris ... Iris said she had something for me. ''

Iris exulted at once in gratitude before turning to me, finally alerting the brunette of my presence. "Oh yeah ... uh, Lex found something in my closet. ''

''Right. ''

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes as I retrieved the red and yellow binder that seemed to belong to Allen before stretching it out under Joe's laughter.

"Whoa! "Exclaimed Allen seeming projected in a good memory before going to the couch to open it. '' It had been years since I had seen it again. ''

''Well your geek survival kit still looks intact." Iris commented making me lean against the nearest wall with my arms crossed over my chest to observe Allen.

I watched him take out an old comic book under plastic with a broad smile before giving Iris a look at his statement."If it's worth it. ''

At that, Allen nodded, giving Iris a defeated look, leaving the tension between them.

By the way, the brunette soon grabbed her own wrist to watch the time before turning to Joe and me. ''I will have to go. I'm already in the flush. ''

''Thanks god!" I snapped, immediately receiving the attention of the trio before nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders. '' What? I helped. ''

I did not know the tense exchange between Joe and Allen before deciding to make my flee too.

I retrieved my leather jacket from the back of the sofa before waiting for Iris near the door as the latter gave me a tense look. "I promise you I'll clean up when I get home."

I hurried to say good-bye to the boy's duo before going out after Iris just to stop by her at the end of the driveway.

I turned to her as she let out a sigh before I stopped rolling my eyes at her moan. "All I want is for everything to be the same as before.''

"And you tell me that because?" I replied, raising my hands in my jacket pockets with slight sarcasm.

The brunette narrows her gaze at me before shaking her head and putting her hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for the help. See you later?''

''Right, of course." I agreed as I watched her get into her car again on the end of West Lane before taking a look at the house over my shoulder in hesitation. "Oh god, I'll regret it. ''

I went up the alley of the West before opening the door just to make a sudden break at the sight of Allen using his speed to take care of the storage of each box in less than five seconds.

The latter stopped almost immediately in the realization of my presence before frowning in confusion and slight discomfort. ''Lex? Did you forget something? ''

"Where were you during the last two hours?" I exclaimed in disbelief and annoyance as I closed the door behind me before watching the stack of box perfectly tidy under the amused look of Allen. "Iris got me all her dressing room and god help me, the girl has more clothes than anyone. ''

Allen let out a laugh, forcing me to turn to look at him just to see him sit on the back of the couch. "Yeah, I can imagine. ''

A strange silence fell on our duet as I walked into the entrance of the West before leaning back against the banister of the stairs to look at the brown with more attention. He was looking at his hands with a pensive expression, letting me imagine his train of thought with a roll of my eyes.

Nevertheless, I had promised myself to improve my contacts with the people around me. And as surprising as it may seem, Allen is part of it.

Speaking of the latter, he let out a deep breath, straightening his head before nodding his head with a nervous little smile. "So ... uh ... did you need something? ''

"Oh ... uh ... no ... I was just ..." I paused, thinking about a lie to explain my presence before leaving an uncertain laugh as I turned my eyes to Allen. "Actually, I just want to make sure you're fine."

As expected, Allen frowned in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. ''I'm fine. I didn't have a fight against a meta yet so ... "

"I meant sentimentally." I corrected myself with an arched eyebrow surprising the brown before signing in the direction of the door. "Iris told me you had told her a little secret. ''

''She told you? '' He exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment, letting me look at him with a nod of my head as he winced, rubbing his neck in shyness. "I ... uh ..."

"Don't be so surprised. Iris tends to tell me too much." I said grimly before shrugging my shoulders. '' Obviously it was not really surprising but- ''

''Really? " Allen interrupted me making me give him a flat look this time. "It was so obvious?''

I uncrossed my arms from my chest before pushing myself off the banister by pointing him with my finger. "Well ... I guessed it so ... it's supposed to say a lot. ''

"Yeah ... maybe it was better before." Allen suddenly said, making me look up to give him a close look. "I don't really know how to behave.''

I was silent for a while, probably waiting for the continuation of his gibbering's about love before I saw that he seemed to staring at me expectantly.

I was staring into realization before pointing my chest in disbelief. "Whoa am I supposed to say something? ''

Allen gave me a flat look this time before getting up from the couch with a new sigh making me roll my eyes already regretting my choice.

''Give her some time, kay?" I interjected, collecting his attention again. "I understand why you told her. You're already hiding the truth about the flash and stopping your feelings when she's about to move in with Eddie to be the last straw that broke the camel's back. ''

I noticed Allen's heartbreaking expression forcing me to hold back from making a sarcastic comment as I walked towards him.

"Keeping a secret is not always good. Especially when it affects your emotions." I explained before stopping in front of the door. "You did well Allen. It may not seem like that, but I'm sure Iris will come around. After all, you are the West-Allen duo. ''

Allen immediately raised his head to my last comment before raising his eyebrows in the question. '' West-Allen? ''

"Iris tried to introduce me to women's culture. Completely ridiculous if you want my opinion."I added quickly, giving the brown a laugh.

I smiled in my turn, satisfied with myself before turning the handle about to leave when Allen's intervention stopped me. ''Thank you. Thanks for coming back. ''

I turned with an eyebrow raised to his sudden statement before seeing again this blush along his cheeks warning me of a new awkward ramble.

"I mean ... I know we have not always been ... well ... okay but I'm glad you're a part of the team. Really. ''

I gave him a simple nod showing my tacit agreement before finally making my way outside. I still had a criminal to find.

Finally after flying over the CCPD file on Leo, I learned that they had several tracks for his next move. Obviously, knowing Leo firsthand, I already knew what he was going to hit. Hence the reason why I was again in a situation of hide and seek with my brother.

I remained in the shadow of the aviation warehouse as I waited for Leo's startling entry. My hand on my 9mm, I was as calm as I could as I see a flash of frozen light through the warehouse. Just like that, I knew he had arrived.

I watched him walk straight toward the Rathaway with arrogance and confidence. "I think I'll call the nine-one-one for you. ''

I rolled my eyes to his victorious look reminding me too much of a moment in my life that I wanted more than anything to forget.

However, I was not going to let that disturb me. Not this time. Hence the reason why I suddenly got up with my two hands on my weapon in Lenny's direction.

Unfortunately I did not foresee the sudden resonant detonation at the back of my skull. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A new gaming partner? ''

I stiffened immediately at the all-too familiar accord before lowering my weapon as I turned around to come face to face with Mick Rory."Obviously, Leo always had a thing for you. ''

'' Jealous?" He asked with the same foolishness behind his eyes as he snapped my jaw as he pointed his weapon at me again.''Move.''

I restrained myself from grumbling as he pushed me towards Lenny before walking confidently to my brother in the process.

"Lexi, come to participate in the party?" Recognized Leo with a broad smile before signing the side of my abdomen with the tip of his weapon. ''You are looking good. ''

I narrowed my eyes at the daze in front of me before crossing my arms over my chest just like the police sirens popping up in the distance. I did not hesitate for a moment to enjoy the duo's distraction and decided to return to the shadows to watch Lenny attack the brigade at the scene. I was surprised to find that the shields they were wearing seemed to be Snart's rifle proof before I remembered that Cisco had to intervene.

Finally, Snart had the good idea to retire, letting me do the same by taking the outer exit of the warehouse. I quickly joined my motorcycle with the intention of getting the camp out of here as soon as possible only the sight of two too familiar faces called out to me.  
I watched as this psychopath and Lenny made their escape. I immediately put on my helmet before turning my keys in the engine in a hurry. I drove straight after the car while staying at a distance enough not to be spotted to a warehouse. I shut off the engine as I watched the duo go into the warehouse from afar before leaning over my bike to get off. I used my crutch to hold it in place before leaning slightly against my bike to keep a watch of the duo.

Part of me was thinking of contacting Joe just to warn them but my family connection might be stronger than I thought. Plus, I really preferred to take care of the situation alone. It was personal.

Honestly, I did not even count the hours since I was here.

I immediately brought my hand to my lips as a yawning escaped me before abruptly exhilarating at the detection of movement. I sat up on my bike as I watched Lenny go around the back of his retro car to reach the driver's side.

However, I was quick to hide from the other side as the latter suddenly glanced over his shoulder. I stood for a moment behind my motorcycle unconscious of the smirking smirk on my brother's lips before going back on my motorcycle at the agreement of engine. I did not waste time starting my bike as their car left dust in their wake before turning the throttle to follow them.

Once again, I left at least two cars between us to avoid being spotted. I took a detour to the right as I spotted Lenny taking the opposite direction before accelerating again to a series of stairs. I was not slow to fall back behind the duo forcing me to slow down my speed before feeling a wicked presentiment settle in my chest at the sight of the familiar streets surrounding us.

For once I had no idea of Leo's next move and that had the gift of frustration beyond words. The advantage over Lenny had always been my strong point, if I lost it now then it was a lost cause.

Suffice to say I was annoyed beyond when I had to park between two cars just to watch the duo out on the back parking lot of Jitters. I kept my helmet as I shut off the engine of my motorcycle before leaning over the tank to have a better angle of view. I could feel a trickle of sweat settle on my neck as I watched Lenny and the psychopath hiding in the shadows.

It made no sense.

Why they would like to go to Jitters was beyond me completely.

However, my train of thought was soon to be abruptly interrupted by the agreement of heels resonating in the fresh air of the night. I immediately straightened on my guard now just to widen my eyes at the sight of a figure all too familiar. I watched as Caitlin paused to look over her shoulder before heading back to her mini-cooper just to be stopped by a sudden flash of ice against her door.

At that moment, I did not really think as I suddenly started my motorcycle alerting the trio in the process before accelerating straight to the parking lot.

The creak of my brakes sounded as I saw Mick carry a Caitlin shrieking in panic before continuing as Lenny sent me a last smile before getting out of here in turn. I did not hesitate to rush after them, clearly forgetting all my lessons from my years with Lenny. I knew it was probably a trap, I was going to regret it but it was Caitlin.

Hence the reason why I could not afford to be reckless.

At the last moment I released the accelerator before pressing the brakes. I slid several meters down the street leaving a trail and the smell of my burnt tires behind me before looking into indignation as Lenny turned to the next intersection.

I swallowed the bile down my throat before giving a sudden stroke of handlebar to return to my footsteps. I returned to my apartment faster than I had ever before, before parking in my alley again. I climbed the fire escape to reach my window before removing my helmet and leather jacket as soon as I found myself in the security of my apartment. I threw off my jacket and helmet on the couch while rushing into my room.

I took a moment to stop stimulating before releasing an exasperated growl, throwing my fist into the first thing in my path. The feeling of my knuckles coming into contact with the wall woke the pain along my limbs making me much more aware. He knew I had followed him. Obviously, he knew. It was like when we were small. He always had a plan ahead. Everything was cold to the minute. Everything was added for the purpose of a greater common goal. And I had made myself again like the first times.

However, I was not going to let him. Not this time.

I sat up in the realization before returning sharply to my living room. I took my 9mm out of my trouser belt to check the magazine before snatching back my helmet and jacket. I went down the fire escape in a hurry before going back on my bike. I could dimly see the sunrise as I started the engine leaving me little time. I was driving skillfully to the warehouse thanking my photo memory once again before stopping abruptly in front of the entrance.

There was no point in lace. He already knew that I would come.

I removed my helmet by carefully analyzing the building before getting off my bike leaving my helmet on my tank. I ventured into the warehouse with a panting heart and carefully watched the place with precision.

It was typical of Leo.

I shook my head as I continued to wait for his long-awaited appearance before suddenly stopping in my footsteps as he suddenly emerged from behind a machine.

''Hello little sis'. ''

I immediately crossed my arms on my chest clearly not ready to retreat before raising my head coldly. ''Where is the civil? ''

''I see. Straight to the point, um ?'' He said with that broad familiar smile before starting to encircle me during his little speech forcing me to follow him. "I must admit that this little game of hide and seek between us is rather ... exhilarating. Oh, Lisa said hello to you by the way. She was disappointed not to see you but ... hey, the vagaries of the job, right?''

I rolled my eyes at being a great playwright before turning on myself to support his gaze.''Release the girl. It doesn't look like you. You do all this for adrenaline, hunting, right? Since when did you move to a higher level? And with the psychopath and more?''

Lenny stopped, leaning his head before thinking. "I'm not sure he'll appreciate it.''

I frowned in perplexity before giving a gasp as I suddenly felt a surface come into contact with the back of my head. I could already feel my body pouting before I closed my eyelids on Lenny's impassive face.

* * *

Leonard watched as Alex fell to the ground in a pouting heap before kneeling at his height as Mick circled him to stare at them with a grimace. '' Remind me why she is still alive. ''

"She is my little sister, Mick!'' Snart replied firmly, extending his hand to remove the strands of hair hiding her doll face.

Alex had always been independent. She had always managed by herself. Even when she needed help. She and Snart certainly had a complicated relationship. And yet she remained her precious little sister. He would do everything for her, just as he would do everything for Lisa.

He put his cold hand against her cheekbone before picking her up in married-style from the floor. He carried her directly to one of the nearest tables also alerting the brunette currently tied up on a chair.

''Oh my god ... Lex! Lex ! What did you do to her?'' Snart took a moment's pause with a slight frown before turning to the girl in nonchalance. "I swear to you that if you hurt her ..."

"You what?'' Mick snapped, rushing at the visibly scared brunette despite her facade before displaying a sadistic smile as he lifted his heat gun. ''You're not really able to make threats my pretty.''

Snart gave a look at his little sister's peaceful face before turning his eyes to the hostage as she continued to struggle visibly worrying about Lexi.

However, he did not have time for that.

He still had to bait the Flash. Lexi could wait. He knew she would always end up finding him again. It was a game between them and none would stop until they won.

The first thing that came back to me when I became aware of this was the damn thundering pain in the back of my head. It was as if a monkey was playing cymbals continuously inside my head. Then, it was the clarity imposed against my closed eyelids. However, it was nothing against the amplified sound of struggle appearing further in the room where I was. That was enough to remind me of the latest events.

Caitlin.

At the thought of the biochemist, I tried to open my eyelids before blinking my eyes several times to adjust to the darkness around me again.

''Lex ? Are you okay? ''

I straightened hard from the table where I seemed to find myself before bringing my hand against my thunderous head with a groan."Urg, I'm going to kill this freaking psychopath.''

''Lex!''

I raised my head to the familiar voice agreement before narrowing my eyes on Caitlin currently tied up on a chair. '' Cait, you okay? They didn't hurt you? "

"I ... no ... but you were unconscious for a long time.'' She replied, seeming once again more preoccupied with my well-being than hers.

I let out another grunt as I came down from the table on which I was resting before getting ready to go to the brunette simply to receive an alert from the latter. "Wait, wait, wait!'' She screamed making me stop abruptly just to see her shaking the explosive at her feet.

I immediately threw my swinging head back before wringing my lips in frustration. '' Ob-viously. ''

I rubbed my face again as I searched for the trigger wire before shaking my head holding my breath as I was about to step over it.

''Careful.'' Grinned Caitlin, seeming to be even more tense, making me cross her anxious eyes.

I held my breath in anxiety at the sight of her expression before composing my expression to try to reassure her. "It's okay. I'll get you out of here.''

Caitlin nodded in understanding before holding her breath just like me. I was taking all my time as I passed over the detonator before taking a break as I stood behind the fence before looking at Caitlin with a triumphant smile.

At this point, I hastened to join her before kneeling at her height to remove her links.

"Barry ... Snart and this guy they-"

"I'm sure he can manage. We have to get you out of here first.'' I interrupted her quickly, wrapping the chair around her hands. "After that, I think you should think about asking for a slight raise.''

Surprisingly, my diversion had the desired effect as Caitlin let out a laugh before rubbing her wrists once I finished untying the ropes.

Unfortunately, it obviously could only go one way for us since the agreement of the voice coming from the entrance of the warehouse questioned us. I turned my eyes wide in the direction of the source of the voices at the same time as Caitlin before returning to the brunette in a hurry.

''Caitlin? Caitlin, are you there?'' Far too familiar to me at once making me stand up at the sight of Cisco and Joe. "Oh my god, Caitlin ... and Lex? ''

''Stay where you are! "I cried immediately ignoring the intervention of the Latin immediately putting Joe on the alert.

I watched as Joe stood in front of Cisco to stop him moving forward before he turned his attention back to me. ''You are fine?''

"Yeah ... yeah, yeah, I thought I was going to stay there. But luckily Lex was here. '' Hailed Caitlin making me check my jaw at the sight of Joe's suspicious look in my direction.

However, this was not the time to handle this kind of problem. We were not out of here yet.

"You will have to back down.'' I warned the duo as a warning before turning to Caitlin to help her up. '' Can you stand on your legs?''

The brunette hastened to nod her head before standing slightly on my shoulders as I took cautious steps toward the bomb's edge. I took a new breath as I threw the thin wire again before turning back at once to help Caitlin.

However, I certainly did not expect to be suddenly tackled by a familiar pair of arms from the moment Cait and I were out of order.

I tensed almost immediately as Cisco let out a hyperactive laugh before retiring in excitement.''Thank God you're fine. I'm your savior. ''

I immediately raised an eyebrow in disbelief before simply opting to shake my head as he turned to Caitlin.

However, that was without counting on Joe's sudden intervention. "How come you were here?''

"I traced Caitlin's phone." I just answered in a lie receiving a new look filled with doubt from Joe.

Unfortunately, he could not go further because Cisco hastened to praise my merits again forcing him to stay back despite his presentiment.

Finally, after dropping off Caitlin, we had all made our way to the police department. I had opted to sit on top of Eddie's desk waiting for one of the biggest moments in history. It happened much faster than I expected. It turned out that Barry had managed to defeat the little devious spirit of my brother and now this jerk was going to Iron Heigh.

To be honest, I did not really know how I felt about his arrest. Evidently, I had been looking for Caitlin in order to stop him, but I was not sure that I would have been able to return him to the police. No, Lenny was still my brother and if I thought the feeling in my chest, it would be harder to face him than I imagined.

''Hey, you okay? '' Suddenly, a familiar voice rises, making my eyes look up from my feet to catch a glimpse of Allen's attention and almost ... concern. ''Joe and Cisco told me that you were also kidnapped by Snart? How is it possible? ''

I had to compose my expression again in complete innocence as I put the bag of ice between my hands, by my side.

However, instead of lying, a part of me was surprised to finally want to empty my bag. I knew it was impromptu but with Leonard's arrest, I suddenly felt emotional. He remained my brother. Hence the reason I suddenly took a deep breath getting ready to reveal one of my biggest secrets.

Unfortunately, it would not be tonight that I would make a clean sweep of the past as Rory's screams were not slow to resonate in the CCPD interrupting me. "I blame you for the last time. I'll make you all roast. Break yourself, let me go!''

I jabbed my jaw as I watched him wrestle with the officers holding him before straining me as Joe suddenly unsheathed his gun to keep him under control.

''Hey! Hey! Hey! ''

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes like crazy Mick groaned in front of Joe's gun before suddenly getting up from the desk in the sight of Lenny just behind him. Rory was quickly escorted out of the office giving way to Leonard.

I watched from afar as he remained totally unmoved by Joe before snorting slightly at Joe's sarcasm. "Your teammate is a burnt head. ''

''Very funny.'' Lenny replied visibly all but amused making me smile.

I could not help but move forward as I watched him. And I meant, really watched him. I had not really seen or talked to my brother for more than three years. He did not change. He always had that shaved haircut and his powerful blue eyes that could intimidate anyone. He reminded me so much of our mother that it was almost painful.

However, I could easily recognize the coldness of the devil who had brought us up. It was not difficult to recognize since I saw exactly the same coldness when I looked at myself in the mirror. Lenny and I had always been similar in many ways. And I had to acknowledge that even though I was not a team person, we had always been bonded despite ourselves.

"Do you know what's hilarious, Snart? We got you.'' Joe said, forcing me out of my observation.

However, Lenny suddenly came closer visibly irritated for his failure. ''All my congratulations.''

I stayed away as Joe ordered his colleagues to carry Leonard when he took a sudden break.

I felt my throat knot as he directed his intense gaze in my direction before displaying his famous smile. '' Until next time, Lexi.''

I felt panic seize me as I felt the sudden sensation of eyes on my side before watching Leonard be escorted. I stood frozen waiting for Barry and Cisco to connect the points though, they seemed more focused on something else as I noticed Barry turning to Eddie.

"Good job, Eddie.''

''Don't thank me. Thanks, Flash."The blond replied with a surprising smile since he was not really his biggest fan after the Bivolo incident before he headed to Cisco to hand in the weapons of Leo and Rory. "We will not need that for the trial. And before all-''

Cisco took up arms before nodding with a smile to finish Eddie's thought. "She will not hurt anyone anymore.''

I was looking at Cisco for a moment before deciding to go out. I plunged my hands into my pockets, taking a step forward toward the double doors when a hand suddenly found my way.

I followed the pale hand to Allen's sparkling green eyes just to see him lean his head slightly to one side. "How did you say your brother was calling you already?''

I froze clearly taken unrestrained before swallowing opening my mouth dry to the re-search for a lie.

However, Allen surprised me with his next move as he let a simple smile on his pink lips before shrugging his shoulders. ''Everyone has his secrets, right?''

I immediately wrinkled my lips not liking this weak position in the least before trying to put my hand on his shoulder on my way to the exit. "You don't know what you're talking about... Barthelomew.''

A smile settled on my lips as I headed for the elevator before turning around to push the floor downstairs just to meet again the smile of Allen.

"It's Barry.''

"I think I'm going to stick with Barthelomew."I said, leaning slightly as the doors closed on me.

* * *

I pointed my end to my change at the hospital with a sense of relief before putting on my long coat as I ventured into the streets of Central City.

After the events yesterday, I decided to take a little distance with Star Labs or rather with Allen. It was obvious that he had understood and again, he did not seem so shocked at the discovery. It left me wondering for some reason. I frowned at the mere thought before taking a sudden pause among all the pedestrian at the sight of a face all too familiar to me. I felt my eyes widen as he let that sly smirk slip down his lips before putting on that horrible hood to disappear among the crowd.

A smile soon followed, letting me shake my head in turn before heading back to the streets.

Obviously, this was definitely not the end of our game of hide and seek.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, yeah, Iris, I know." I whispered in annoyance as I struggled to make my way through the hordes of civilians on the streets tonight."You know that some of us have a job, right?''

The brunette immediately left an incredulous scoff before quickly resume letting me rolls my eyes.''I have a job.''

"You write a blog on the Streak, it's not really what I call a job." I replied with slight sarcasm before stopping abruptly on the side of the street intending to hail a taxi. "God, I hate taxis."

I heard a brief movement on the other side of Iris's phone as I tried in vain to find a taxi while staying focused on the conversation. ''A taxi ? Where is your bike?''

''Shareholders Day. I had to wear heels."I grumbled under my breath in annoyance before hastening to wave my arm at the sight of a famous yellow taxi."Hey, hey, hey! Taxi!''

I stopped waving my arm to open the back door as the driver stopped at my height before hearing Iris's curious voice again. "Right. Anyway, have you seen Dr. arrogant?"

''You mean this jerk who thinks he can revolutionize cardiac surgery?'' I grumbled under my breath before forcing a smile on my lips as the driver turned to me in expectation. "One minute, Iris. 1228 Brighton Street, please. ''

I clung to him as he was not slow to return me a nod in agreement before concentrating again on the conversation with the brunette.

"Uh ... so I conclude he was there?"Asked Iris at once suspiciously, making me narrow my eyes on the busy streets.

I contracted my jaw in memory of my earlier meeting with Dr. Jerk before shaking my head slightly. "If I were still in the army, I would have already stuck my fist in his perfect teeth ... urgh, he dared to ask me where my date was?''

"Mhm, you know what they say, the line between love and hate is sometimes very thi-"

"Don't even dare to finish this sentence.'' I was trying to cut her off before trying to ignore the curious look of the driver in my direction.

"Because two words for you : Barry Allen.''

''Hey! It's a low blow!"Blown the brunette in a visibly touched tone making me roll my eyes before trying to look sympathetic.

I rubbed my forehead before sighing in my turn. ''OK sorry. I had a long day.''

"It's ok. But hurry to bring back your perfect ass. I will not wear the rest of these boxes alone.''

I rolled my eyes again taking advantage of Iris's ignorance before reassuring her of my presence.

Finally, I hung on Iris letting me enjoy the rest of the way to the West House to think.

I still had unresolved issues.

Indeed, I suspected Joe was going to inquire about me, and Barry apparently knew something was going on with Leonard. In any case, it was not a situation I was eager to face. Hence the reason I was not going back to Star Labs since the arrest and obviously Lenny's escape. I suspected Lisa had a major role in his escape but that was just a guess. For the moment.

''Miss, we're here. ''

I immediately turned my head toward the driver in the realization before looking out the window to see that he was right. So with a forced smile, I took my wallet out of my bag to pay before I hurried down, being careful not to crumple my pants fabric. That was enough how much I really hated business events. I had never been the person to play it sweet with the mundane world. After all, it was not my world.

However, I had to get used to social events during my career in the army and even more in my position as a doctor. I shook my head as I went up the West lane before climbing the steps of the entrance to knock.

I waited a moment crossing my arms on my chest just to make me suddenly drag inside by a seemingly euphoric Iris. "I got the job!''

I did not even have time to say anything that the brunette engulfed me in a breathtaking embrace letting me hold my arms up and my eyes focused on the duet around the table. They had smiles looking amused at my expression forcing me to narrow my eyes on Allen.

Iris eventually let me breathe again, allowing me to give her a real smile at the sight of her excited expression. "Well, look who has a real job now.''

"Hey, not cool!'' She exclaimed, hitting my arm lightly with complicity and pride."Well I don't care because it proves you were wrong. My blog is worthy of a job.''

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration surprisingly generating laughter from Joe and Barry before opening my coat as I stepped into the West's entrance as I glanced at Iris. "All I remember is that you'll have definitely less time to force me into girls' moments.''

''Seriously? You love me."She grumbled with a sulky face before giving me an amused look before turning to the duet in recognition."Anyway, I better go tell the news to Eddie.''

This time I turned immediately to Iris, raising my hands in disbelief. '' What? I just took a taxi for you.''

''Sorry?"Iris grimaced with a pout supposed to amuse me immediately making me cross my arms in the boredom as she hastened to retrieve her bag on the ramp of the stairs in a hurry. "I promise you I'll do right by you but uh ... well, daddy made his nutty you stay for dinner? Yes? Ok, I have to go but I call you later. Bye.''

I held a long sigh as the brunette gave me a quick kiss on the cheek on her way to the door before watching her retreat, shaking my head. Only I was quick to return to the duo simply to grimace internally to the atmosphere suddenly awkward and uncertain.

I raised my eyebrows, shrugging my shoulders before clumsily pointing the door behind me."Well, I'd better -"

''What? No. Iris is right, Joe has done far too much for us. Can you stay?'' Barry scrambled to interrupt me before falling back into his good old clumsy habit. "Unless you have something else to do. What I totally understand and ... yeah ... you seem busy lately ... you have not been to Star Labs or the department ... but I'm not saying I'm spying on you or anything, huh- ''

"Okayyyy! Barr, breathe. "Taunted Joe as he put a hand on the shoulder of his adopted son making me smile in spite of me as the brown did exactly that.

However, I was not long in straightening up slightly as Joe turned to me. ''I don't want to impose myself. I was supposed to help Iris carry the rest of her boxes and- ''

"Nonsense, you're always welcome here, Lex.'' Joe interrupted me, motioning me to move on."C'mon, I'm going to install another cover.''

I gave him an uncertain smile as I watched him heading towards the kitchen before moving towards Allen.

The latter suddenly seemed to widen his eyes with a strange blush on his cheeks at my sight allowing me to give him a confused look at his sudden nervousness. '' Whoa, you ...''

''What?" I asked, putting my coat on the edge of the sofa before walking to find myself facing the brown rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

He seemed to stare at me a little longer than necessary, making me suddenly nervous before he let a grin smile up showing off his pearly white teeth. ''You look… very nice.''

''Oh that?'' I blushed, to find myself surprisingly smiling in my turn before playing it cool.''Stupid day of Shareholders.''

Barry let out a light laugh, surprising me how comfortable I was in his presence. It was strange to think that I hated the guy there was still a few months. Now, he and I had come to some sort of compromise I suppose. After all, I took care of his health and I came to respect much more of his personality in the last months than in the first weeks. I knew that I was beginning to open up a little to my surroundings and although it was not easy, I was trying to the best of my potential.

Let's say I was taking baby steps.

Realizing that neither of them had said a word apart looking at each other strangely in silence, I decided to lean forward to look at the spaghetti dish looking surprisingly appetizing. "It feels pretty good.''

''Thanks grandmother Esther for that.'' Joe spoke in the living room again, letting me straighten up before reaching out to take the silverware just to be stop by Joe's sniff. "You're the guest, Lex. Then I know how to put a table.''

''So I do.'' I said, skirting the table to sit down, receiving Barry's amused sniffle. ''Don't laugh, Barthelomew. ''

''Inbeliveable.'' Halted the brown, taking a seat in front of me before shaking his head as I did the same. ''You really will not let that go?''

''In your opinion ?"I laughed at Joe's laughter as he sat at the head of the table shaking his head as Barry gave me his sparkling smile again.

It turned out that the dinner was surprisingly good. Not only Joe's cooking was excellent, but the two men had also been good company. I had to admit that it had been a pretty good alternative to the silence of my apartment. Not to mention that Joe had been up to the old photo albums. Mocking Barry had certainly made my evening.

However, it was not the most surprising part of my evening. It turned out that when I had planned to wash the dishes before arguing with Joe to let me do, I had not thought about the prospect of Allen joining me.

It was therefore with slight surprise and discomfort that we started washing the dishes. At first I thought he was going to ask me about my connection with Lenny but I had the biggest surprise when he just asked me innocuous questions about my life in general. It was almost like playing a game of twenty-one without really establishing it and to be honest it was a nice change for me.

I had to admit that Iris was right on some point, not that I would obviously tell her, but I had failed to have a nice, smooth conversation with a man without having to shout orders or act my self-icy. Plus, even though I was usually guarded, it had been a new, not-so-horrible experience. And to add to the surprise of the evening, Allen had also shared facts with me. Personally, I did not think he would feel so comfortable in my presence but he had handled the situation rather well.

I had to admit, Barry Allen surprised me more and more, day by day.  
Unfortunately, it would seem that when we thought everything was back to normal, there was something that destroyed all our hopes. At the moment, this was characterized by an attack on Dr. Wells' home. hence the reason I had rushed out of the hospital to jump into the first cab after Caitlin's call.

Personally, I was not very fond of the Doctor and even more after my meeting with Queen. However, Caitlin had seemed erratic and you knew the proverb : _**stay close to your friends and even more of your enemies**_.

Now I did not know if the was part of the second category but the last few months proved that we could sometimes be much too similar. In other words, he had to have so much secret.

Only unlike him, I did not know anything about him and it was a disadvantage that I could not afford. So the reason for going to his luxurious house might have been somewhat confused with my personal interest. I quickly got off the taxi I had taken here before taking a break at the sight of the immensity of the building in front of me.

I knew was loaded before the accelerator disaster but it was a whole new level of luxury. The simple sight made me want to vomit to be honest but I still tried to take a step forward to the horde of police car in front of the entrance.

Obviously, I was not long in being challenged making me cringe at the loss of time.

"Hey, Dickons, it's good. She's with us."Quickly Eddie intervened to make me give him a roll of my eyes as the officer moved away from our duet. "Did you come to see Joe?''

I frowned immediately before shaking my head negatively. "Harrison Wells actually.''

Eddie seemed surprised at first but he quickly let it go as he escorted me inside until he found Joe in the kitchen section. I tried to hold back my inner shivers and passed all the pieces of broken windows now lying on the floor.

I tried to take in all my entourage in the hope of discovering any notifiable before jumping slightly at the call of a familiar voice. '' Lex, thank god, you're here.''

I was attacked again by a mysterious attacker in a clumsy embrace letting me turn around to realize that Cailin was the only culprit."Ok, we really have to work on these impromptu hugs.''

The brunette gave me a smirk visibly relieved to see me before signing in the direction of what I supposed to be the living room. '' Dr. Wells is here. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.''

I curbed the skeptical grimace of my face for Caitlin's sake before following her to the living room just to catch a glimpse of Allen and Dr. Wells in a conversation.

''Dr. Wells. "Hail Cait calling the duo's attention.

I watched as they turned to look at me before I felt a slight blush force its way on my cheeks when Barry suddenly grinned at my sight.

However, it soon fell into a frown as I was just realizing what I had just done.

To prove to me that I was always me and not some sort of stranger, I turned to Dr. Wells and ignored Allen's seemingly disappointed expression to my ignorance. '' You're fine ?''

"I'm fine, thank you for being here, Dr. Cannert, I know your time at the hospital is precious."I forced a smile on my lips before raising my eyebrows as he shared a new look with Allen."We should go back to Star Labs to finish this discussion. ''

I immediately looked at Allen and Caitlin as a sign before turning around at Eddie's call."Hey, Lex, I was going back to the station, you want that I dropped you off at the hospital?''

"Uh ..." I hesitated, glancing at the trio next to me before turning back to Eddie at the sight of Harrison Wells' nod. ''Sure. ''

"Do your work, Dr. Cannert, I'll make sure of keeping you informed.'' Wells called after our duet leaving Eddie giving me a confused look.

"Inform you about what?'' He asked as we walked out the door just letting my shoulders grow in response.

I hastened to advance to his patrol car before waiting for him to unblock the doors to answer him verbally. "I guess he wants to talk about his health. I am a doctor after all. ''

Eddie gave me a quick nod in understanding before stepping behind the wheel and letting me do the same in the passenger seat.

* * *

I struggled to ignore Iris's persistence as I slid along the familiar corridors of the hospital. It seems that her first morning as a reporter did not go as she had imagined and obviously Iris being Iris had decided to get two cups of coffee from Jitters before making her way to the hospital to tell me her misfortune.

''It's like that I could not write anything other than on the flash. It's so degrading and ... humiliating.''Sighed the brunette as she strove to follow after my long strides."Wait, you're forced to go so fast?''

I rolled my eyes holding a sigh and grabbed a file from one of the boxes on my way while continuing to walk to the administration office."Well their hiring reference was your blog.''

"But which side are you on?'' Suddenly exclaimed the almost indignant brunette making me immediately give Lauren a warning look as I reached the office.

I put my cup of coffee on top of the administration desk before turning around to watch Iris cross her arms over her chest with an expression of annoyance.

''It's only your first day, Iris. Scratch that, it's only a morning.'' I replied with an expression more amused by her sulky look. '' Since when did Iris West deflate so easily?''

Iris looked shocked at my joke before frowning again reminding me of a little girl. "I don't deflate myself. I will prove to them that I can be a great reporter."

''Amen.'' I breathed under my breath receiving an amused smile from Lauren from behind her files before she handed me a file. '' It's the analyzes of Miss' ?''

"Yep, all fresh from this morning."Acquired the perky blonde before turning to Iris enthusiastically.''Hello, I'm Lauren Marshall. Chief Nurse and under the command of Doc here.''

Iris immediately flashed a wide smile that looked too happy to meet one of my colleagues before reaching out to shake Lauren's."Iris West, it's a pleasure to finally meet a friend of Lex.''

"I could say the same thing.'' Suddenly arose the hoarse and suave voice of Doctor. Jerk.

Unfortunately, if I thought of Iris's wide smile, she was literally in the mood for me to tick my jaw before turning around to meet the surgeon's sly look as he squeezed Iris's hand in turn."I am the Doctor. Riley but you can call me Mon-El.''

Iris's eyes widened in recognition as she gave me a side look before nodding her head with an amused smile. "Oh, you are the doctor. Jer-''

''Iris."I interrupted quickly with a sharp look in her direction. "Don't you have to go back to Picture News to prove your talent?''

''A reporter ? Interesting.'' Rejected the Jerk making me squirm at the sight of Iris's flattered smile. ''Although somewhat familiar with the doctor. Cannert I wouldn't have expected less of her friends. After all, great minds meet often.''

I clenched my fists at the sight of Iris and Lauren's excited expression just rolling my eyes to give a sarcastic smile on the man in the white coat. '' You don't have surgery to practice?''

''In a hurry to get rid of me?'' He challenged in response, immediately making me cross my arms with an impassive expression.

However, I did not have time to put him in his place as Iris hastened to intervene between us."You know, Lex doesn't talk about her colleagues often. We should all have a drink together to get to know each other.''

"What the hel-" I let out a whistle at the sensation of Iris's foot trampling my toes just as the brunette whispered to me to play nice before forcing a tense smile on my lips as I met the amused look of the fool in front of us. "Well ... the doctor. Riley is busy, right?''

Unfortunately, I did not foresee the arrogant expression of the latter before he let a hoarse laugh supposed to be charming."Well, I'm still new to Central City. I didn't have the opportunity to go out. This could be an opportunity. ''

I forced a new smile as Iris stuck her foot a little more on my toes making me hold back a groan of physical and mental pain for what I was about to say.

"I guess we could do that then.'' I grimaced between my teeth before giving a scathing look at Iris. "But not in the immediate future, right? Because you still have to go to Picture news.''

In that moment, I was thinking of millions of ways to kill Iris and it would seem that the brunette was fully conscious as she let a mocking smile on her lips before turning to the doctor. '' Right. But I'll make sure Lex keeps you up to update, doctor.''

''Oh please, call me Mon-el. ''

I held a gag to the discussion between us before releasing an inaudible breath as Iris removed her foot from mine before whipping her long curly hair in my face on her way.

I took a turn on myself to annoy my eyes in her back with exasperation before rolling my eyes as the daze took the floor again.'' It's a very interesting friend you have here, .''

"You have no idea.'' I said to myself as I turned around, ignoring Lauren's hilarious glance before turning to the doctor, swaying me with a wide smile on hold. "Well ... I need to go. ''

I did not even expect an answer from him as I took 's analysis before quickly turning on my heels with the intention of putting as much distance as possible between us.

"I'm looking forward to sharing this drink with you, Doctor. Cannert. ''

''Urgh, Iris.'' I breathed under my breath in exasperation.

* * *

I shook my head as I took a step out of the Star Labs elevator, still annoyed by the small stunt of Iris. I could not believe she had dared to set up a pseudo date with this ... argh. I could go out and already say she was going to have to run the next time she met my way.

As seriously? As I had come to undergo this kind of plan? I was an ex Lieutenant for God's sake.

However, my annoyed mood soon changed to confusion once I entered the cortex. I took a break at the sight of the trio raising their heads in surprise since they seemed in deep thought.

"Okaaaaay ... what's going on with the burial heads?''

''Doctor. Cannert, I see you have finally been able to join us."Hailed, suddenly, the Doctor. Wells making me take a turn on myself to see him rolling in the cortex. "I guess you were listening.''

I frowned, more confused about the whole situation before looking at the Doctor. Wells stop by my side.

"Well, Hartley told the truth. I have not been totally honest with you. With you all."I straightened up at once, crossing my arms over my chest in mistrust as Wells took a break from the difficulty."Our accelerator ... Hartley told me that our accelerator had a significant risk that it explodes. He was not 100% sure, but there was a risk, a real risk. Which I felt at the time ... that we had so much to gain ... that we had so much to learn ... that we had so much to discover ... that we could do it ... that we had to incur the risk. I'm sorry.''

All that his damn speech had managed to accomplish was to boil me in a black rage. All I could do was glance at the doctor before untangling all my frustrations.

"And you think it gave you the right to endanger lives?'' I exclaimed abruptly, calling attention to my icy tone and fury. '' That you could endanger the lives of your employees? I can't believe it. I knew it. You scientists and your thoughts of idealists. I can't believe I agreed to work with you.''

I gave a disdainful and resentful look at the doctor before shaking my head as I picked up my jacket on the desk on my way. I still could not believe that all that could have been avoided. I did not know who Hartley was, but seeing the news, I assumed it was the new villain Allen had defeated today.

* * *

Anyway, my anger was still real. I just could not ignore that there might have been a risk and that idealist had ignored it. All our lives had been changed because of this damn particle accelerator. People were dead. My life had been turned upside down by this damn accelerator. I could not believe that I had let myself have it so easily. How I could have trusted this man was beyond me. And yet it was not the proofs that were missing. For starters, he had agreed to work with General Eiling. That should have been enough to make me leave Star Labs. But no, I had stayed and now I could not help but hate myself for being so stupid.

I groaned when suddenly my phone rang from my living room. I hastily retrieved it just to frown at the sight of the I.D. '' Caitlin, I will not come back- ''

''Hartley escaped from his cell. ''

''I'm on my way.'' I replied as I was already making my way to my front door.

I drove straight to Star Labs, slaloming as fast as I could with a motorcycle between the cars before stopping abruptly in front of the familiar building with a squeal of my brakes. I hurried off my motorcycle, heading straight for the entrance of the building before frantically pressing the button of the elevator in impatience.

Far too late for my taste, the doors slid in, letting me in, before leveling down to the cortex. I was eager to draw my 9mm from my belt clearly ready to use once the doors simply open to fall on Allen and Wells.

''Where is he? '' I exclaimed, skirting the Doctor's chair to find me next to Allen.

''He left.''

''Left?'' I said in disbelief as I tucked my weapon in my belt before turning abruptly to Allen.''Caitlin? Cisco? ''

Allen widened his eyes immediately before disappearing suddenly in a gust of wind.

I tried to soften my flying hair before putting my eyes on Harrison Wells when he spoke.''Thanks for coming back, Doctor. Cannert.''

"It was not for you.'' I replied placidly receiving a nod from the doctor before shaking my head as I made my way down the hall towards the cortex. '' Caitlin? Caitlin, are you okay?''

''I'm here! ''

I hurried to join the biochemist in the center of the room before noticing her hand against her head. ''What happened? Something wrong?''

''I'm- ''

"Caitlin, Lex, I need help.'' Barry intervened abruptly while carrying an unconscious Cisco into the medical bay.

I rushed to examine the latino just to return immediately to the medical equipment at the sight of the blood on his face. "Caitlin, I need a scan, a heart monitor and-"

''An IV. Already on it.''

In the next few hours, I just sat in one of the Star Labs chairs while keeping an eye on Cisco. The latter was still unconscious but that did not prevent Allen from hovering at his bedside like a hawk on his prey. It was like that until he sat up suddenly before making his way in my direction with a long sigh.

I immediately arched an eyebrow using my foot to stop turning as he leaned on the desk with his gaze focused on my form. '' Are you okay? ''

"I was not here when he attacked.'' I replied flatly disinterestedly as I tried somehow to ignore the concern in the voice of the brown.

The latter grimaced slightly knowingly before pushing himself to hold himself upright. '' I know. I meant after what happened earlier."

"Oh do you mean apart from the fact that I just learned that the last few months could easily have been avoided if it was not for the madness of the magnitudes of an idealist? Yeah, just ... peachy.''

Allen seemed about to answer probably to make me feel even more confused about him only Cisco chose this perfect time to regain consciousness. He immediately asked after Caitlin letting me get up as the brunette advanced to the bedside of the Latin to ask him to take it gently.

''Tell me you got this guy?" Hummed Cisco giving a scathing look at Allen.

The latter shook his head in desolation before sharing his thoughts. "I think the attack at Ratthaway was a diversion to capture him.''

''And this provide direct access to Star Labs. "Conclude Caitlin letting me stop by her side in confusion.

A confusion that seemed to be shared by Allen as he frowned at us. "But why? ''

"I should have known he was preparing a shot. That's my fault.''

"Okay, Cisco, I think we're going to slow down on blame.'' I interjected, giving him a sharp look that he just ignored.

"It's mine too. I should have been there and-''

I rolled my eyes to the duet's act before suddenly turning my head to the sudden intervention of Harrison Wells himself. "It's only my fault. I am the only culprit. You are absolutely for nothing. Hartley ... don't think I paid for my crimes. And that's true. He will not let me save my life."

I scowled an eyebrow clearly not in the least moved by his act unlike the trio allowing me to hold a roll of my eyes at the request of Allen as Wells turned his back on us. '' What are you going to do? ''

''Regain your trust. ''

I snapped my jaw for the second time before leaving a placid snort as I retrieved my coat with the intention of leaving the lab. "Good luck with that. ''

''Doctor. Cannert."Wells called me as I passed him forcing me to stop in my steps but not without turning around. "I know that your trust is probably going to be the most difficult to recover from… your experiences ... from the past. I would understand perfectly if you don't want to continue our partnership but I would really appreciate if you consider staying with us. Miss. Snow, Mister Allen and Ramon shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes.''

I made a quick turnaround crossing my arms on my chest. '' You mean in addition to what they have already paid in the past?''

A heavy, tense silence continued my statement, letting me gasp with disdain before turning back on my heels in outrage.

* * *

''Doctor. Cannert!'' Lauren shouted, rushing into the room I was in before taking a break to catch her breath. "I think we're going to need you. There was an attack on the Cleveland Dam.''

I immediately jerked my jaw into a bad feeling before quickly resting the patient's file in a coma to follow Lauren through the corridors. The blonde led me into the nurses' break room before rushing to turn up the TV sound to show me a video of a fight between the Flash and what I supposed to be Hartley.

Finally, after what appeared to be a patient parade, I found myself treating the last patient of tonight.

I straightened up by removing my latex gloves and throwing them into the nearest trash before giving a glance at the woman still a little shocked by the incident. "You should rest. We will keep you under observation for the rest of the night.''

''Thank you, Doctor. ''

I gave her a new professional smile before pulling the curtain to give her the little privacy possible in an emergency room filled with patient. I let out a long sigh as I brought my watch to the height of my eyes before holding back a yawn as I walked down the hallway towards the administration office.

I was not long in seeing the blonde behind her desk as usual when a familiar nurse intervened in my path. "Doctor, I need a signature please?''

I nodded, taking the file he handed to me to impose my signature before returning it.

However, I was not slow to take another break at the strange sight of Allen suddenly appearing around the corner.

He let a wide smile slip on his lips at my sight before hastening to join me with a bag of Big Belly Burger in his hand. ''Hey, long night?''

"You should know it."I'm still a little confused about his presence before cursing again our size difference as I had to lift my eyes slightly to look at him."I guess we won? ''

A new smile appeared on the pink lips of the brown forcing me to look away before scraping my throat in the realization. I was going way too soft on Allen lately. Have talks of hearts, dinner at the West and now?

''So what brings you to St. Andrews Hospital?"I asked, trying to keep an impassive facade despite my inner discomfort with my last actions.

However, it would seem that my request had a completely different impact for Barry as he widened his smile if it was even possible before handing me the bag of food enthusiastically."Iris told me that you often forget to eat and well ... I thought ... you know ... that I would bring you something.''

"You bring me my dinner?'' I exclaimed this time unable to hold back my surprise before speaking my thoughts without really realizing it.''It's weird. We're weird. Why it's weird?''

It was Allen's turn to display a surprised expression as he let a slight blush settle on his cheeks in clumsiness. '' Really? I just thought that ... you know, you and me ... oh my god, not that it has a you and me but ... I mean things were ... pretty cool between us and ..."

''Allen! "I interrupted, surprising myself as I put my hand on his arm to get his attention before trying to act as calm as possible despite my confused thoughts. "I guess it's okay. It's just that ... never mind. Thank you for bringing my dinner.''

I hastened to take the bag of his hands clearly embarrassed with myself to stammer my turn when it did not look like me before watching the brown stutter again on his way out.

I frowned on his back disappearing into a new corridor before shaking my head in bewilderment. I decided to just put that on the usual strange behavior of the speedster before turning back to the Lauren station.

However, the latter already seemed to have her attention focused on me.

"Well ... today was an interesting day.'' Lauren suddenly said, making me give her a warning look.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was a new day in the madness of the hospital. And to make matters worse, I had to do the paper work. Probably the worst job for me. It almost made me regret my time in the army.

However, at the moment, it was my only job since I decided to distance myself from Star Labs. Again. I knew I had told Oliver Queen that I would keep an eye on Harrison Wells but for now, I was not yet ready to accept being in his presence. Or even Allen's to be honest. His presence at the hospital the other day was enough to confuse me. I did not like being in the least exposed.

I frowned at the mere thought of this famous moment before turning the corner of the hall just to take a sudden break at the sight of Cisco crashing into one of the interns in a rush.

I immediately crossed my arms as I watched him make a sarcastic comment on the hospitality of the medical staff before shaking my head by pinching the bridge of my nose. I was already preparing for the upcoming conversation before making my way to the Latino.

"Cisco, what are you doing here? ''

''Lex !" He exclaimed with a broad smile before giving me a sharp look at my expression impassive. "Well ... hello to you too. No : hey, Cisco, sorry for letting you down?''

I immediately narrowed my eyes at him with his annoying sarcasm before immediately turning on my heels in impatience. "It doesn't matter which ones you came for, you'll have to hurry and walk.''

"Hartley knows where Ronnie is.''

That was enough to make me stop dead in my footsteps before quickly turning around to face the brown looking somewhat frightened by my glare.

''What? ''

"I did some research, okay? All he has told me so far is true."The brown hurried to explain to me, letting me gauge him in suspicion.

I crossed my arms over my white coat before arching an eyebrow, taking an intimidating step in his direction. '' Why are you telling me this?''

Cisco winced immediately in intimidation before immediately lifting his hands in the surrender. "Okay, okay, Caitlin doesn't want me to search Ronnie. She says she has to move from him.''

"Mhm, she's lying."I sniffed immediately with an attitude immediately prompting an approving snap of the latino rolling my eyes. '' Fine. It still doesn't tell me why you came to see me?''

"Yeah uh ... that's the problem.'' Grinned Cisco again before shrugging his shoulders as he gave me his best imitation of innocence."Hartley will not tell me anything else about Ronnie unless I let him show it to me.''

I nodded my head knowingly before giving a sharp glance at the brown. '' Obviously. Well ... Ronnie will be missed.''

I was signaling to turn again with the intention of cutting off this conversation only Cisco's outrageous call forced me to stop in my footsteps.

"C'mon, Lex!"Ask the Latino, trying to get around me to stand before me again with an expression of pleading. "I don't trust him and I would definitely be more reassured if you were with me."

I gauged him for a moment cursing him in my head before letting a sigh of surrender pass between my lips. '' Fine. What I have to do ? ''

''Yes." Cried the long-haired brown, letting me hit my forehead as he pumped his fist in victory before leaning conspiratorially. '' No chance you can bring back your 9mm of badass?''

I immediately raised my head with the urge to hit the latino before simply bypass him in an irreparable need to hit something.

* * *

I stood there as I waited for Cisco to open the pipeline with my hand secure around my 9mm facing the opening.

The latino turned to me next to the opening mechanism before raising his eyebrows expectantly. '' Ready? ''

"The handcuffs?''

The brown merely showed them to me as an answer before opening the pipeline revealing ... a midget ?

I immediately rolled my eyes at the sight of the sly smile of the complete stereotype of the geek before giving a sharp look at Cisco."Seriously? ''

"Well, look at that ... Ciscito brought back the cavalry."Hail the brown with a smirk, letting me focus my dark eyes on him instead as I saw him looking at me. '' You're new. And definitely not a scientist.''

"Shut up and do what he tells you." I said before beckoning Cisco to handcuff him through the opening reserved for food. ''Put the handcuff.''

"Mhm ... kinky. ''

I had a sudden pause in disbelief as Cisco left a gag before rolling my eyes impatiently.

"Ew! I would never be able to remove this image from my head. "Hummed the latino by my side before coming forward to handcuff the culprit.

He returned to my side letting me watch Hartley put on the handcuffs with that smirk on his little Harry Potter face.

Finally, the handcuffs ignited with a blue light letting us advance to Hartley's cage. "I didn't know you were interested in gadgets, Cisco.''

"If I have to let you out of here, I don't want to run any risk.''

Hartley let out another amused smile before he signed me in the direction of Cisco. "And her? What is her usefulness?''

''You make the slightest suspicious gesture, you even breathe wrongly and you will find my usefulness." I said coldly as I took steps towards the brown with glasses.

The latter seemed strangely losing his smile to my threat as Cisco leaned slightly on me at the most inopportune moment. "It was totally badass.''

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes and glared at him instead. He immediately lost his excited smile and left a certain distance just for safety.

However, the agreement of the buzz of the handcuffs again challenged me to let Hartley look like he found again his air smug."We never resist curiosity, don't we? ''

I noticed Cisco's tense expression from the corner of my eye making me immediately take a step toward dulling him in his cell. "Hey dumbass, Harry Potter called, he wants to get his glasses back.''

''You didn't! '' Suddenly exclaimed Cisco now beside the mechanism in the fun making me shrug my shoulders with a small smirk.

I leaned back slightly to get a better angle on the brown rolling his eyes at our exchange before motioning for Cisco to release the geek. I watched him like a hawk as he stepped outside his cell before giving us a smirk in satisfaction. I tried to hold back a sarcastic comment as I waved my weapon to signal him to move forward before following him carefully with my weapon against his skull.

"Frankly, is the weapon necessary? What are you ? A kind of bodyguard?" Hartley stated, giving me an annoyed look at Cisco.

The latter shook his head before he bent over Hartley arrogantly. ''She's a doctor.''

I did not need to watch him to see him display a confused expression letting me share an amused look with Cisco.

Finally, Hartley leads us outside letting me close the door behind me before beckoning Hartley to move on.

"You had to show us what had happened to Ronnie. He died inside the lab." Cisco intervened with bitterness and impatience in his tone making me squirm my lips in mistrust on the brown. "So, what are we doing here?''

''What do you see ?" Hartley immediately replied, letting Cisco take a step forward on the stairs.

I frowned as I glanced between the latino and the geek before tightening my grip on the butt of my gun.

''Not much. Buildings, walls, earth. ''

I followed the duo through the stone stairs before shaking my head at Hartley's replica. "Wells would be very disappointed in your observation abilities. Look again.''

I stopped at Hartley's side with my weapon on his temple, causing the Brown to back up slightly with an irritated look in my direction before turning to Cisco who outlined the outline of a shadow-like body on the wall.

I tightened my jaw as I heard Hartley say something in a language I did not understand. '' It's Japanese.''

"We know you can speak six languages, you look like an asshole whatever words you use.''

"It means shadow of bombing. It was everywhere in Hiroshima after the explosion of the first atomic bomb." I looked at the shadow with a new look in the confusion before turning my attention to Hartley. "That shadow is Martin Stein's.''

Cisco immediately turned to Hartley, letting me look between the two in a bad feeling. "When the accelerator exploded, it left his shadow.''

Hartley let out a sneer, making me focus my attention on the brown clearly more alert now. "You only see what you have in front of you. When you know it, I'm sure you'll get angry.''

"Hey!" I warped, grabbing the brown's arm to glue my gun to his temple. "Don't test my patience. Tell him all you know. ''

Cisco gave me a nervous look before narrowing his gaze at Hartley. ''I don't believe you. You apprehended it in time and you still appetite it. I'm sure it's still one of your stupid pitfalls. Lex, we take him back to the pipeline.''

I watched Cisco push Hartley up the stairs just to see him drop his handcuffs into Cisco's chin before attempting a getaway.

Unfortunately, he had underestimated Cisco as I looked at him impressively as he made a martial art shot at Hartley sending him to the ground. He got up quickly about to send a kick for his face only Hartley quickly repelled his shot before sending him to the ground. I watched Hartley run down the stairs just to quickly squeeze my 9mm trigger. I watched as my bullet grazed his head as expected before giving Cisco a look as he pulled an ultrasound mechanism out of his pocket. The hiss was bearable for the middle ear but for Hartley, it sent him to the ground in a cry of agony.

"You're not the only one who can use vibrations, Hartley." Declared the Latino with satisfaction before advancing to the gesticulating brown in pain. "Your hearing aids ... I have it a little tinker, buddy.''

Hartley shouted more loudly before begging for Cisco to stop letting me up the stairs by tucking my gun into the waistband of my pants before grabbing his arm.

''Stand up !" I whistled between my teeth before holding him against the metal railing of the stairs as he continued to twitch. '' Cisco? ''

'' If you know where to find Ronnie, tell me! Now ! ''

I took a look at the shared duel between mistrust and worry for Cisco before turning my eyes to Hartley as he gave way under the weight of agony.

'' Never do that again. You hear me ? Never. "Hissed Cisco impressing me.

A feeling that Hartley also seemed to share before turning to us showing his handcuffed hands.''You impress me. I didn't know you had so much guts ... but that one must be taken away from me if you want to know the truth.''

I gave an alarmed look at Cisco before shaking my head. '' Remember, we don't capitulate with the terrorists. ''

"I'm not a terrorist, moron." He hissed in my direction making me take a threatening step in his direction just to see him curl up on himself.

"Why should I do that? '' Intervened Cisco breaking us from our looks contest.

I gave a scathing look at Cisco in disbelief before squeezing my jaw on the riff. "Because we have to go somewhere and that would not be very discreet.''

* * *

I could not believe how I was here. It was worse than I imagined. And all because of Cisco.

I knew that my link with the Star Labs team was starting to weigh on me. And yet, I could not help but be reassured by the fact that he had contacted me. I was not sure it would have settled down with me to know him alone with Hartley. Even if it meant forcing into Allen's lab when he was not there. I walked through the CCPD lobby, being careful not to draw attention to we before signing to Hartley and Cisco to follow me down the stairs. I rushed to go upstairs before quickly push the metal door waiting for the duo.

''Be quick ! ''

I followed after the duo after closing the door before leaning against one of the desks without ever leaving Hartley's eyes.

''Now what?" Cisco hissed impatiently, letting my arms cross my expectant bosom. "We do what you wanted. What are we doing here?''

"The police confiscated Star labs equipment after the explosion. Video, audio, camera, recording ... ''

"Okay, so what? '' Exclaimed Cisco settling down at one of the computers eagerly.

''And I saw Martin Stein the day Star Labs boomed. He passed close to me. Martin Stein was a specialist in transmutation. Molecule, transmography and quantum displacement. Before there are two things, after there is only one.''

I was frowning completely at this point and raised an eyebrow as Hartley turned to me since Cisco also seemed lost.

The brown noticed my expression forcing him to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Let's look at the recording, it will be better. ''

I joined the duo to look at the screen over Cisco's shoulder before giving a threatening look at Hartley clearly still on my guard."You don't have an interest in doubling us. ''

He rolled his eyes before signing the video recording of the evening launch of the accelerator showing an elderly man with glasses."Ok, now break. Enlarge the image.''

I frowned at an object producing a source of light in the hands of the professor.

''Now move forward but frame by frame. ''

I watched the cloud of matter hit the man, strangely transforming his eyes into a white color like Caitlin's fiancé.

"His eyes have turned white. Like Ronnie.''

Hartley nodded before moving the image forward just to make us see Ronnie's face in the cloud. I widen my eyes, having finally reached an impossible level of quirks in my life before straightening up as I watched Caitlin's fiancé merged, literally, with the professor.

"It explains why Ronnie is not quite the same lately. It's because he's another."

I frowned at the agreement of Hartley's strange voice before turning to him in mistrust just to let out a scream just as Cisco hissed in our ears. I literally fell to the ground just like Cisco at the intensity of the pain before rolling to the ground as Hartley rushed to Cisco to recover his wave device. I was trying to pick him up as he raised his foot just to let out another scream of pain as he crushed the device.

''And don't tell me that I have not respected my share of the deal." Hartley kicked Cisco's stomach making me groan under my breath in anger. '' Adios. ''

* * *

Finally, the pain was gone, just like Hartley. And now I had to be in proximity of Wells again. He was currently scowling Cisco and me with a disapproving look.

However, it was nothing compared to the sudden appearance of Caitlin, who was wearing strange sunglasses on the inside, and Barry.

These last two straightened at the sensation of tension in the cortex allowing me to check my jaw. ''What's the matter ? ''

"Cisco and Lex ... have to announce something to you." Wells said, throwing us under the bus forcing me to turn around.

I noticed Cisco display the expression of shame making me want to roll my eyes. "Hartley is gone. ''

''He escaped from the pipeline? "Exclaimed Allen with wide eyes of panic before turning to Wells. "But how is it possible? ''

I gave a look at Cisco before deciding to take a step forward to support him."We opened the door. ''

"You blame us? It's hard to know with these glasses.'' Cisco asked Caitlin.

"I want to scream and raise my arms but I don't feel well, I'm afraid to vomit. ''

I gave Caitlin a puzzled look at her stone expression before turning to Barry at his explosion."But what went through your head? This guy is a public danger. ''

"Hartley said he knows what happened to Ronnie. ''

I immediately displayed a tense expression as I saw Caitlin remove her sunglasses at the mention of Ronnie letting me cross my arms over my chest.

"I asked you to forget that. I didn't want you to investigate this for me. ''

"But I didn't do it for you.'' Replied Cisco making me look at him as he took a step forward."I ... I brought Ronnie into the accelerator before it exploded. He told me to wait, two minutes and ... I did it but he did not come out. And I keep telling myself that ten or twenty seconds and ... Ronnie would not be who he became. I often wanted to tell you. I blame myself so much. "

I looked down, seeing how much more secrets this team had than I imagined before realizing what it meant.

Who knew what Wells could actually hide.

"So you kept that for yourself since it happened? '' Caitlin asked me, making it difficult for me to read her emotions more than I imagined.

Now I understood the frustration that people felt in my presence.

I watched Caitlin go around the desk before she made her way to Cisco. '' Do you know what Ronnie would say to you if he were here? He would tell you that you did the right thing. It's not your fault what happened that night. In fact, it was nobody's fault.''

I held back a comment as I let my eyes wander over Wells, crossing his bluish calculator orbs before turning my attention back to Caitlin and Cisco.

''Hurry up, I think we have a teleporter to stop.''

''Indeed, we have a teleporter to stop. And luckily, we have a very promising theory." Wells said as he rolled over to the desk, letting me get up in action.

I quickly put on my leather jacket before going around the computers on my way. "And I have a change waiting for me at the hospital so ... Cisco, Cait, Allen. ''

"Wait, are not you staying?" Cisco exclaimed in surprise, already letting me imagine the group's expressions on my back.

"Bye, Cisquito."I just replied by waving my fingers in the air as a salute. "Good luck with Peek a boe.''


End file.
